Love The Way You Lie
by NavyForLife
Summary: Son identité n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Elle qui avait trouvé refuge chez son oncle à cause de son passé douloureux. Mais Bella le sait, elle ne peut plus continuer à mentir à Edward et prend chaque jour le risque d'être dévoilée. Sa décision est prise, elle désire reprendre sa carrière. Mais qu'en est-il d'Edward et de sa vie à Forks ? (Vampire & Human/Lemon/Bella [Rihanna])
1. Informations à savoir

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout le monde !**_

 _Love The Way You Lie_ revient bien en force ! J'aimerais préciser qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de plagiat ou toute autre forme (je le dis au cas où vous l'auriez pensé) car il s'agit bien de mon histoire. Certaines d'entre vous m'avez déjà connu sous le nom de **RebelRihanna** , alors que j'avais déjà publié la moitié de cette histoire.

Pourquoi j'avais quitté FanFiction ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que j'avais reçu plusieurs insultes sur cette histoire-là. Au départ, je me disais que cela allait passé, mais au final, j'en recevais de plus en plus, et au bout d'une moment c'est vraiment énervant et décourageant. Alors voilà pourquoi j'avais quitté FF. Mais maintenant, plus j'y repensais, et plus vos avis me manquer ! Et c'est ainsi pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de revenir la publier une nouvelle fois. J'espère aussi retrouver les anciens qui me suivaient, ainsi que des nouveaux :) Bien évidement elle est complète, mais je la publierais régulièrement, c'est-à-dire, deux chapitres par semaine : le dimanche et mercredi soir.

J'espère que dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas une seconde fois ce même problème ! :)

À très bientôt j'espère !

Kisses.

NFL.


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

J'entendais leurs cris. Leurs cris, toujours plus fort, toujours plus insistant. L'excitation était à son comble. Ils criaient tous mon nom. Mes fans. Ceux qui m'avaient toujours soutenu. Le stress commençait à me gagner peu à peu. À chaque pas que je faisais, il s'intensifiait.

La peur. La peur d'être épiée par des milliers de fans, de faire une mauvaise chose sur scène, de ne plus être à la hauteur de ce que pensent les gens comme vous et moi. Ce sentiment qui est encré en vous, et qui ne veut à tout prix ne plus partir, si seulement vous vous calmez.

Les tambourinements de mon cœur augmentaient à une allure hallucinante. Je les entendais, un par un, me narguant presque dans mes oreilles. Ma respiration se faisait rapide, je haletais presque. Je voyais l'équipe autour de moi s'activer à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était comme si, je voyais tout au ralenti. Les techniciens courraient dans tous les sens, allant et revenant. Les danseurs rajustaient leurs costumes, les chœurs faisaient quelques vocalises. Je savais que faire cela aussi était un bon moyen pour enlever le stress mais aucun son ne sortaient de ma bouche.

Une main attrapa délicatement la mienne. Je reconnaissais distinctement ce toucher. Je me retournais lentement, et me retrouvais en face de lui. Cet homme qui me faisait battre mon cœur à chaque regard posé sur lui. Il me souriait en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'enfouissais à l'intérieur en crochetant mes mains autour de sa nuque, touchant son tatouage du côté droit les trois étoiles qui se trouvaient sur son cou, et fermais mes yeux.

 _Je t'aime._ Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il sortit de ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille. Rien qu'en entendant ses mots, l'anxiété qui me rongeait de l'intérieur s'apaisa quelque peu. Relevant ma tête vers la sienne, je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre sa joue. Je le sentais sourire. Cette sensation m'avait tant manqué. Mais je mettais fin à notre étreinte en reculant de lui sachant que quelques yeux scrutateurs nous regardaient. Ma main était toujours liée à la sienne alors que je m'éloignais encore. Elle se détacha trop rapidement à mon goût. J'ancrais une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien avant de me retourner pour affronter la foule m'attendant au bas de la scène, à pas lent.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce prologue vous a plus... On se retrouve au premier chapitre ! :)**

 **Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	3. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : Changements**

Elle me regarda avec son air de chien battu, dont seule, elle-même arrivait à me rendre vulnérable.

− Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ? Montrais-je du menton la paire d'escarpins blanches que je tenais du bout de mes doigts face à nous deux.

− Oui, allez, pour me faire plaisir ! Supplia-t-elle.

− Pour te faire plaisir ? M'étonnais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel après avoir soupiré d'agacement.

− Je veux dire, pour mon frère, reprit-elle.

Un sourire se fendit aux coins de mes lèvres, ce qui ne manquait pas à Alice.

− Ah, je le savais ! S'exclama cette dernière.

Mes yeux se plissèrent pendant que je la fixais en tenant toujours les escarpins en l'air. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, impatiente.

− Bon alors tu les mets ou quoi ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

− Je suis obligée ? Grimaçais-je.

Je connaissais déjà sa réponse. Et pour cause, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, vu qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur les chaussures. Rien qu'à la vue que je m'offrais, je fronçais mes sourcils distinctement.

− Mais elles vont pas m'aller, Alice ! Me plaignais-je. Elles vont être trop petites ! Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne taille ?

− Bella, soupira Alice, arrête de faire ta capricieuse, et mets-les ! Elles vont t'aller à ravir ! Et je sais que ta pointure est bien du quarante, non ?

Je grognais d'exaspération. Elle m'avait encore eue. De toute façon, avec Alice, il fallait toujours la laisser avoir raison, sinon elle sortait vite ses griffes. Une vraie tigresse… Alice restera toujours la même. Même ce qui était pour le shopping, mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet ! Sinon, je savais qu'elle me supplierait une fois de plus d'y aller avec elle, sur quoi je détestais faire ça, surtout avec elle. Je savais qu'elle me traînerait dans toutes les boutiques de la ville de Port Angeles, jusqu'à en avoir les jambes comme des compotes, en allant à droite à gauche, courant n'importe comment. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle me le proposait, je lui refusais instantanément, ce qui faisait toujours rire ce genre de situation à Emmett.

Étant toujours dans mes réflexions, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais enfilé les escarpins.

− Eh bah voilà ! Souria Alice, satisfaite. Tu vois que je t'avais dit qu'elles t'iront à merveille !

Je me retournais face à l'énorme glace qui nous faisait face, perché sur mes quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles. Je baissais mes yeux sur mes pieds, en tournant ma cheville pour voir le talon, de dos à la glace.

− Ça ne fait pas trop haut ? Quémandais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Mais non ! M'affirma-t-elle. Maintenant marches avec !

Je relevais mes yeux vers elle en ayant toujours mes lèvres pincées.

− Euh, tu es sûre ? Hésitais-je.

Je l'entendais soupirer en même temps que je me remettais droite. Je commençais à faire un pas devant moi alors que l'autre s'enchaîner. J'essayais de garder mon équilibre en tenant mon dos bien droit, chose qui était difficile. Mais à peine j'arrivais à l'autre bout de la pièce de la chambre, que j'emmêlais mes jambes entre elles, avant de tomber durement contre le sol.

− Aïe ! M'écriais-je, en m'écrasant de tout mon long par terre.

− Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta Alice, en arrivant vers moi.

Je restais plantée contre le sol pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Alice s'accroupissait devant moi en m'aidant à me relever quelque peu. J'entendais soudainement un rire retentir. Je retournais ma tête vers ce son, en sachant pertinemment qui s'était.

− Emmett, ta gueule ! Grognais-je.

Je le voyais, plié de rire contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper.

− Si tu verrais la tête que tu as faite quand t'es tombé ! Ria-t-il. Hilarant !

Il rigolait toujours alors qu'Alice se releva. Elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas rapide, et le poussa en dehors de la chambre.

− Mais euh ! Râla-t-il.

− Barre-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Elle se retourna vers moi, je l'entendais soupirer en même temps qu'Emmett reprenait la parole.

− Roo, Bella, allez quoi ! Tu pourrais pas me refaire la scène une autre fois, histoire que je la raconte après à Edward ! Lança-t-il derrière la porte.

Je me relevais subitement, face à la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite.

− Non ! Braillais-je.

J'allais vers la porte en ayant quelques difficultés à marcher avec les talons, d'où même je faillis me ratatiner une nouvelle fois par terre, mais je me retenais de justesse contre la poignée de la porte. J'ouvrais celle-ci en faisant face à Emmett. Il me regarda, en ayant un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage.

− T'as pas intérêt à lui raconter, d'accord ?! Sinon, t'es un homme mort ! Le signalais-je.

− C'est trop tard ! Me nargua-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour pour longer le couloir.

Je le regardais partir, en étant stupéfaite. Je voulais lui courir après, mais avec ses foutus chaussures, j'étais piégée.

− Emmett ! Criais-je.

Il descendait les escaliers en riant comme un gamin. Je serrais des dents en refermant la porte.

− Merde ! Jurais-je.

En me retournant, Alice revenait de son dressing de la pièce d'à côté en tenant une autre paire de chaussures.

− C'est quoi ça ? Fronçais-je mes sourcils.

− Le plan B, me répondait-elle. Comme je savais que tu allais te casser la gueule, alors je t'ai pris celle-là à la place.

− Attends, tu m'as fait essayer ça alors que tu savais très bien que je n'aurais pas réussi à marcher avec ?! La regardais-je, ahurie par la révélation qu'elle venait de me faire.

Elle soupira, puis me donna les chaussures.

− Ce sont des compensés, tu seras plus confortable à l'intérieur en marchant avec. Essaye-les !

Je soupirais à mon tour, une fois calmé. J'enlevais les escarpins que j'avais toujours à mes pieds en lui redonnant, et enfilais les compensés blanches. Après m'être remise debout, j'essayais de marcher avec. Elle avait raison, j'arrivais mieux à marcher. Mes pieds tanguaient moins que tout à l'heure.

Arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'affichais un grand sourire.

− Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Souria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle repartait vers son dressing, et revenait avec des vêtements dans ses bras.

− Tiens, et voici la tenue qui ira avec ! Lança-t-elle en posant les affaires sur le lit.

Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, mon sourire se fana bien vite. Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine, en arquant un sourcil.

− On avait dit rien que les chaussures ! Soupirais-je.

− Ah bon ?

− Alice… commençais-je.

− Pourtant j'avais dit, il me semble aussi la tenue avec, non ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Je grognais. Je m'avançais vers le lit en regardant les affaires.

− T'es chiante, marmonnais-je en soufflant.

− Fait pas t'as capricieuse, et mets-la ! Je suis sûre qu'une fois mise, elle t'ira ! S'il te plaît, Bella !

Je soupirais d'agacement. D'agacement, parce que mon véritable moi voulait porter cela, mais je devais jouer un jeu. Un jeu qui était très dangereux. Dont je devais être une autre personne. Une autre vie, un autre rôle. Pour ne pas révéler ma véritable personne. Voilà pourquoi j'avais fait semblant de tomber en ayant essayé les escarpins qu'Alice m'avait donné. Je devais lui faire croire que je n'arrivais pas à marcher avec des talons, ce qui était tout bonnement le contraire. Ainsi que mon goût vestimentaire… et le shopping ! J'adorais faire des virées shopping, mais je devais me garder discrète… Le plus possible, pour ne pas m'être en danger mon secret.

Seulement après quelques signes d'impatience, d'où je voyais qu'elle tapait du pied, je cédais en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

− D'accord, mais si je le fais c'est seulement pas pour toi, mais pour ton frère !

− Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué !

− Comment ça ? Sourcillais-je.

− Attends, Bella, tu crois quoi quand je vois toutes vos messes basses quand on est à la cafète, et que vous vous êtes à part ? Hein ? Tu crois que ça, ça m'a pas échappé ?

Sur ce coup-là, elle m'avait eue…

− Et aussi, je te rappelle que je sais tout, reprenait-elle en tapant son index contre sa tempe de droite.

 _Non, pas vraiment tout exactement, Alice…_ pensais-je. Je la regardais plus intensément, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole de nouveau.

− Et puis, c'est quand est-ce que vous allez… enfin tu vois quoi ? Lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

Je levais mes yeux vers elle, ahurie, par ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'éclatais ensuite de rire en mettant ma main devant mes lèvres.

− Alice, arrête, je t'en supplie, riais-je.

− Non, mais sérieux, c'est quand qu'il va te faire grimper aux rideaux mon frère ?! Souria cette dernière.

− Déjà, faut lui en parler… Ce que je pense, est chose difficile venant de sa part…

− Pff, si tu verrais toutes les nanas qu'il s'est chopées ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne droite. _Si tu savais comme moi aussi je m'en suis chopée un tas de mecs… Des coups totalement foireux, ou alors des bêtes entièrement sauvages…_ pensais-je.

Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas eu que moi, dans toute son existence, mais de le savoir qu'il avait déjà eu d'autres femmes avant moi, me rendait disons un peu… jalouse. C'est sûr qu'en cent ans d'existence, il avait du vraiment en avoir sous le bras…

− Que même il serait vraiment gâté par la nature… chuchota-t-elle.

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

− Alice ! M'exclamais-je.

− Roo, Bella… Leva-t-elle les yeux en l'air.

− C'est ton frère tout de même ! Est un peu de respect envers lui ! La grondais-je.

− Attends, et lui tu crois pas qu'il est un peu chiant, non trop même, quand il vient nous espionner dans nos pensées ? Surtout qu'il est toujours dans nos vies privées à entendre chaque fantasme… ! Commença-t-elle, elle aussi à hausser la voix.

− Je crois que tu viens de choper le "syndrome-à-la-Emmett", rigolais-je, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est vraiment infectieux, il faut vraiment que Carlisle t'examine !

Elle éclata de rire peu de temps après, à ma blague.

− Bon allez, maintenant laisse-moi m'habiller que sinon on va être en retard pour le lycée ! Reprenais-je mon sérieux.

− Pourquoi, t'es pudique toi maintenant ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

− Non, simplement que j'aimerais avoir un minimum d'intimité, lui répondis-je.

− D'accord, d'accord ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je soupirais après que le calme soit de nouveau revenu dans la pièce. Je m'approchais du lit pour voir de quelle tenue Alice m'avait bien pris soin de me préparer. Celle-ci se composait d'un débardeur qui descendait en un léger décolleter de couleur blanc, d'où elle avait fait exprès de l'assortir avec les chaussures, un jean slim clair, et juste à côté trônait quelques bijoux. Je me déshabillais, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Ma vision se posa distinctement sur la glace d'en face de moi, où reflétait mon corps dans celui-ci. Je me rapprochais pour me regarder. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon tatouage que j'avais sur ma hanche de droite. Une prière en sanskrit. Celle-ci signifiait _"Pardon, Honnêteté, Dissimulation et Contrôle"_ , mais Bang Bang, mon tatoueur préféré, l'avait malheureusement mal recopié… Mes mains caressèrent les inscriptions, alors que je voyais mon autre tatouage en dessous de mon sein, sur ma hanche gauche, la phrase en arabe qui voulait dire _"Liberté en Dieu"_ , et ainsi de l'autre côté mon petit pistolet que j'avais en dessous de mon aisselle de droite, près de mon sein, toujours fait par mon tatoueur fétiche… Je souriais en voyant celui-ci. Le pistolet était l'un de mes préférés que je m'étais fait.

Mais mes autres tatouages que j'avais, dont treize en tout, je les avais dissimulés sous du fond de teint, pour ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons des Cullen… J'avais fait cela à seulement juste ceux qui se voyaient le plus.

− Bella, tu as bientôt fini ? Me cria Alice, derrière la porte.

− Euh, oui ! Attends encore deux petites minutes ! M'exclamais-je à mon tour en courant vers le lit.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, et juste au moment où je finissais de mettre mon débardeur, Alice rentra, obligeant de me mettre de dos à elle pour ne pas qu'elle remarque les tatouages que je n'avais pas cachés.

− Tu es magnifique comme ça ! Me souria-t-elle en même temps que je me retournais vers elle.

Elle m'intima à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était installée en face de sa coiffeuse, m'obligeant à ce qu'elle me pomponne, dont je ne me plaignais aucunement, j'avais l'habitude avec ma véritable identité… Mais quelquefois je faisais semblant de râler, ce qui était le but de mon personnage.

En même temps qu'elle me maquillait, d'où j'avais mes yeux clos, Alice me disait que Jasper, Emmett, et Edward étaient déjà partis au lycée en compagnie de Rosalie, disant que nous étions trop longues à leurs goûts… D'un côté, je me disais que peut-être, Edward n'avait pas entendu ce que m'avait dit Alice plus tôt sur lui, du moins je l'espérais…

Après qu'Alice avait fini, je me relevais pour m'admirer dans le miroir. Alice m'avait légèrement maquillée, et m'ayant attaché mes cheveux couleur chocolat en un chignon vers le bas très lâche, en laissant quelques mèches devant s'échappaient. Je lui tendais mon pouce. J'avais pratiquement l'impression de voir Ursula Stephen, ma propre coiffeuse personnelle en face de moi, tellement qu'elle avait fait un si joli travail.

Alice me souria, en m'entraînant vers le bas. Nous allâmes dans le grand garage que possédaient les Cullen, dans leur villa pour rentrer dans sa fameuse Porche jaune canari. Elle me regarda une fois de plus, alors que nous venions de quitter le chemin de la villa, pour s'engager sur la route du lycée de Forks.

− Quand Edward va te voir comme ça, il ne va pas en croire ses yeux, me lança-t-elle.

Je rigolais en voyant le paysage défiler à une folle allure. La conduite d'Alice avait été toujours comme son frère, rapide. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'avais pris l'habitude depuis que je les fréquentais.

Nous étions arrivées en moins de cinq minutes devant le bâtiment du lycée. Alice se gara au parking, à la place qui lui était approprié, juste entre la Volvo argentée d'Edward, et la BMW M3 cabriolet rouge de Rosalie.

− Laisse-toi te faire admirer, me dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sortais à mon tour du véhicule, prenant mon sac au passage, et faisais le tour par-derrière pour rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait.

− Allez, courage, Bella, me chuchota cette dernière.

Nous nous avançâmes le long du parking alors que je sentais leurs regards. Tous les élèves du lycée qui étaient présents sur le parking me regardaient attentivement. Comme si c'était mon premier jour de cours, ce qui était parfaitement le contraire. Ils se chuchotèrent tous, faisant référence à mon changement. Et c'est ça que j'aimais, être le centre de l'attention. Je lançais un regard enjôleur à la foule, en ayant un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Alice rigola en entrant dans le bâtiment du lycée. Nous entamons le début du couloir, alors qu'il se passait exactement la même chose que sur le parking. Les lycéens lançaient quelques regards sur moi. Je voyais Alice sourire, se disant qu'elle avait fait du bon travail.

Je relevais mes yeux vers l'autre bout du couloir. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de s'entrelaçaient en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Jasper cherchait quelque chose dans son casier, ainsi qu'Edward était accoudé contre le mur à côté de lui, les bras croisés contre son torse. Quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, distinctement il tourna sa tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et l'instant d'une seconde, je voyais de l'ébahissement dans ses prunelles couleur topaze. Il me souria, j'en faisais de même. Mes yeux étaient toujours noyés dans les siens quand j'entendais un groupe de gars s'exclamaient. Je tournais ma tête vers eux alors que nous passions devant eux. Ils me sifflèrent tous, en ayant le regard pétillant.

− Hé, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec moi dans ma bagnole ? S'exclama un des gars de la bande.

Il me regardait en salivant presque.

− Déjà prise ! Lui répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Toute la bande se mit à râler. Mais décidément il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

− Comme ça je te montrerais mon fameux déhanché, reprenait-il en faisant quelques coups de reins.

J'émettais un bruit d'exaspération. Alice lança un regard vers le type en question. J'entendais les autres rires alors que nous arrivions vers le reste des Cullen. J'allais enlacer Edward par sa nuque, il posa ses mains sur ma taille. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas plantés dans les miens, mais vers la bande des crétins. Je soupirais en même temps qu'il leur lançait un regard noir. Voulant qu'il oublie à tout prix ses imbéciles, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce qui fonctionna directement. Il répondit à mon baiser en rentament un second encore plus passionné. Edward colla ensuite ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille d'où son haleine fraîche fouetta mon cou, me procurant de légers frissons.

− Tu es magnifique, me murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux en ayant toujours mes mains autour de son cou, me mordant ma lèvre inférieure doucement. Il me lança un sourire en coin, et je replongeais vers ses lèvres.

− Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire un gosse ici tout de même, hein ? Nous coupâmes Emmett.

Je détournais mon regard vers celui-ci, en levant un de mes sourcils.

− Alors, Bella, j'espère que tu t'es pas encore cassé la gueule comme tout à l'heure en venant ici, me nargua-t-il.

− Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Edward.

Je faisais signe à Emmett de se taire, mais il en décida autrement.

− Tout à l'heure alors qu'Alice avait supplié à Bella d'essayer des talons, elle s'est ratatinée par terre ! Raconta-t-il en étant mort de rire. Et le pire, si t'avais vu la tête qu'elle a faite !

− C'est pas vrai ? S'étonna Jasper.

Emmett hocha la tête en répondant à Jasper. Alice regarda ce dernier, en lui intimant de se taire. Emmett essaya de mimer la tête que j'avais faite il y avait quelques heures auparavant en se moquant. Je lui tapais sur son bras après m'être détachée de l'étreinte d'Edward en grognant.

− Tu peux pas te la fermer ! Râlais-je.

Je croissais mes mains contre ma poitrine en le regardant méchamment, ce qui faisait encore plus rire Emmett.

− Si c'est ça, moi je vais en cours ! M'énervais-je. Et puis Emmett, si tu veux te foutre de la gueule de tout le monde, fais-le sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais surtout pas moi ! Finissais-je de m'adresser à l'intéresser.

Et cinq secondes après, j'étais déjà partie en ayant rajuster mon sac qui était posé sur mon épaule, vexée.

− Bella ! S'écria Edward, visiblement lui aussi était agacé par la révélation que venait de faire son frère, de cette petite scène de tout à l'heure.

Ne lui répondant pas, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours que j'avais maintenant alors que je savais très bien, qu'Edward finirait bien par me rattraper…

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Ce premier chapitre vous-a-t-il convaincu ? :)**

 **Laissez une review pour que je puisse savoir !**

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	4. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : La faiblesse**

Je soupirais en regardant par la fenêtre les nuages gris qui bougeaient lentement dans le ciel.

Mon menton sur la paume de ma main gauche accoudée contre la table, je baissais mes yeux sur le seul bloc-notes ouvert en face de moi. Je gribouillais quelque chose dessus sans trop apercevoir ce que c'était. J'étais trop occupée dans mes pensées attendant patiemment que le début du cours commence.

Mes yeux se relevaient vers la fenêtre en pinçant mes lèvres en une fine ligne droite. Je regardais la brise agitée doucement les feuilles des arbres. D'énormes nuages noirs arrivaient dans le ciel, annonçant une tempête de pluie dans les heures qui suivraient. _Et encore une journée de pluie prévue ! Super…_ Pensais-je.

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Le temps avait toujours été comme cela, ici à Forks. Rare moment où il faisait beau, le soleil montrant le bout de son nez avec un ciel d'un bleu azur, n'ayant aucune trace de nuage. Toujours et encore de la pluie…

Soupirant une énième fois, mon regard balaya la salle, voyant qu'elle commençait à se remplir. J'étais assise au fond de la pièce, en priant énormément que personne ne vienne prendre la place de libre à côté de moi. Ce que, je pensais fortement qu'elle allait être prise par Edward dans les secondes à venir.

Passant une main derrière mon cou, mes yeux dénièrent se baiser sur mon bloc-notes. Sur une page blanche, seulement ses lettres j'avais écrit inconsciemment. Mes sourcils se fronçaient automatiquement en voyant ceci.

 _R & C Forever_

Seulement après avoir relu ses mots, qu'un flot de souvenirs refaisaient surface défilant devant mes yeux…

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

 _J'essayais de courir le plus vite possible, mais je savais qu'il arriverait par finir par me rattraper. Le vent qui fouettait mes cheveux me faisait un bien fou. Le soleil brûlant contre ma peau, mes pieds nus au contact du sable me rendaient systématiquement épanouie._

 _Je retournais mon regard derrière moi, il n'était pas très loin de moi. Je voyais qu'il tendait la main vers moi, pour essayer de m'attraper._

− _Tu vas voir, je vais réussir à t'avoir ! S'écria-t-il._

 _Je rigolais, je le faisais tourner en rond. Et il avait encore plus la haine, ce qui me faisait sourire. Mais à un moment donné, dont je ne savais pas comment ça c'était produit, il me sauta dessus. Nous tombâmes à la renverse par terre dans le sable, en riant comme des gamins._

 _Chris se positionna au-dessus de moi alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin, ce qui le faisait sourire. D'un sourire si craquant que je m'en mordais doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'accouda de chaque côté de ma tête, ne voulant pas m'écraser de tout son poids, et caressa lentement ma joue droite. Nous nous scrutâmes pendant de longues secondes en sentant quelquefois l'eau de la mer venir s'écrasait contre nos corps entremêlaient, vu que nous étions proches de celle-ci._

 _Dans un mouvement synchronisé, nos lèvres se collèrent, se moulant parfaitement entre elles. Il passa sa langue le long de ma lèvre me quémandant l'accès, que j'acceptais sans rechigner. Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent et commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Il passa sa main contre ma nuque pour prolonger le baiser. Je descendais mes mains qui étaient posées contre ses épaules le long de son dos, sentant du bout de mes doigts ses abdos finement sculptés._

 _Après avoir entamé un second baiser, Chris parcourra ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, pour ensuite se déposer sur mon cou. Je gémissais en fermant mes yeux tellement que la sensation qu'il me produisait se révéler être intense. Je me pressais encore plus contre lui. Mes mains remontèrent rapidement le long de son dos en le griffant légèrement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ce que je ne comprenais pas ce si soudain changement. Il posa ses yeux sur moi avant de se pencher encore plus me chuchotant quelque chose au creux de mon oreille._

− _Les paparazzis… souffla Chris._

− _Mais on s'en fout ! Grognais-je._

 _Je replongeais vers sa bouche alors que je le sentais sourire. J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, prolongeant le baiser._

− _Vous comptez aller plus loin ? Intervenait une voix._

 _Nous retournâmes nos têtes en même temps, ce qui arrêta brusquement notre échange, observant qui était cette personne. C'était un des amis de Chris._

− _Vas-y, barre-toi, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé, là ? Lança Chris._

− _Ouais, trop occupé à avoir sa langue dans ta bouche, le nargua-t-il en rigolant._

 _Et comme si à mon tour je lui répondais, je relevais ma main gauche, et lui montrais mon majeur. Il rigola toujours en commençant à s'en aller._

− _Ok, je vous laisse ! Et surtout appelez-moi quand ça se précisera encore plus !_

 _Après qu'il se soit éloigné, j'éclatais de rire._

− _Il est vraiment trop con ce mec, me marrais-je._

− _Tu l'as dit ! Souria-t-il._

 _Il se releva mais me prit en même temps par mes fesses, alors que mes bras étaient toujours enlacés autour de son cou, ainsi que mes jambes contre son bassin. Je voyais qu'il avait eu du mal à se relever, car il perdit l'équilibre, et retombait vers derrière en se tapant durement contre le sable mouillé. Pendant notre chute, je m'étais écriée en riant encore plus fort._

 _Maintenant, j'étais à califourchon sur lui._

− _Tu t'es pas trop fait mal ? Réussissais-je à dire entre deux rires._

− _Non, ça va, ria-t-il à son tour. Juste que je pense que demain j'aurais un énorme bleu sur la fesse !_

− _Tu voudras que je voie ça, ce soir ? Demandais-je, malicieuse en parcourant mes doigts le long de son torse, jusqu'au bas-ventre en s'arrêtant à son short trempait par les vagues qui nous arrosaient._

− _Mmm, pourquoi pas… répondit-il avant que je ne m'attaque à ses lèvres._

 _Chris déposa ses mains puissantes contre le creux de mes reins. À son touché, des milliers de frissons me parcouraient sur tout le long de mon échine. Mes mains prirent ses joues en coupe, collant mon front contre le sien. Je le regardais dans les yeux, en étant toujours au-dessus de lui. D'une de ses mains, il caressa ma joue de son pouce. Mes cheveux trempaient par la baignade de tout à l'heure, dégoulinaient sur son front._

− _Je t'aime, susurra-t-il._

− _Je t'aime aussi, répétais-je._

 _Après lui avoir donné, un baiser furtif, je me relevais en lui tendant ma main. Il se releva à son tour, me souriant. Chris me prit par la taille, alors que nous commencions à marcher le long de la plage. Je savais que quelques paparazzis nous scrutaient au loin mais nous n'en faisions rien. J'entendais des cris au loin. Je retournais ma tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était ma mère. Elle nous faisait de grands signes en criant._

− _Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Fronçais-je mes sourcils._

− _Je sais pas, mais on s'en fout, souria-t-il._

 _Et juste après avoir dit ses mots, il claqua une de ses mains sur mes fesses. J'éclatais de rire. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment de marche, et s'accroupissait devant le sable. Il commença à tracer quelque chose avec sa main de droite._

− _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je._

− _Tu vas voir, me répondit-il, en continuant toujours ses tracés._

 _Plus son dessin prenait forme, et plus je comprenais ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tracé un énorme cœur, ayant inscrit dedans nos deux initiales de nos prénoms dans celui-ci,_ R & C.

 _Il se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souriais à son tour en m'approchant de lui. Je m'accroupissais, et écrivais juste en dessous des lettres le mot_ Forever _, le faisant dépasser quelque peu du cœur._

 _Après avoir fini mon mot, je me relevais vers lui, et entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque, alors qu'il posa ses mains sur ma taille. Mon ventre se colla contre son torse. Je descendais une main sur son torse, touchant ses quelques tatouages sur celui-ci._

− _Pour toujours, soufflais-je, le regardant dans les yeux._

− _Pour toujours, m'assura-t-il._

 _Mes lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes, et il plaqua une main derrière ma nuque pour prolonger le baiser._

 _Suite à ce baiser, nous nous détachâmes, essoufflés par le manque d'air. Je collais mon front au siens, en fermant mes yeux. Je dégustais ce moment pendant quelques secondes en soupirant d'aise._

 _Ainsi de suite, nous nous avançâmes dans l'eau, main dans la main, savourant ce pur moment de détente, face au magnifique coucher de soleil qui se présentait devant nos yeux._

 _ **~ FIN DU FLASHBACK ~**_

Chris… Il était le dernier homme avec qui j'étais sortie avant Edward. Notre relation avait brutalement volé en éclats, en l'espace d'un soir. D'une dispute, si brutale que j'en avais encore de mauvais souvenirs. Tellement mauvais, que j'en avais eu de nombreuses séquelles…

− Tu es sûre que ça va ? Surgissait une voix.

Je relevais ma tête vers cette personne en sursautant. C'était Edward. Il me scrutait de ses yeux couleurs topaze, où je fondais instantanément à chaque fois que je les voyais.

− Euh, oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, souriais-je faussement.

Il posa ses yeux sur le bloc-notes.

− C'est quoi ça ? Montra-t-il du doigt la page.

− Euh, rien, me pressais-je en arrachant la page, pour ensuite la rouler en boule.

Je me relevais de ma chaise, et me dirigeais vers le devant de la salle alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur la chaise d'à côté de moi. À chaque pas que je faisais, je sentais le regard d'Edward vrillé sur mon dos. Je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et il avait raison.

Je jetais le papier dans la corbeille, et allais regagner ma place. Tout ça, sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Edward. Pendant que j'étais allée jeter le papier, il avait sorti ses affaires.

Je me rasseyais sur ma chaise en reprenant en main mon stylo. Je reposais mon menton contre la pomme de ma main, observant une fois de plus à travers la fenêtre. J'entendais Edward soupirer.

− Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, parla Edward.

Je contemplais toujours les nuages gris, ne voulant pas lui répondre. Sa main glacée se posa sur la mienne. Je serrais plus fort mon stylo à son toucher.

− Dis-moi.

Fermant mes yeux en pinçant mes lèvres, je soupirais. Il resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet. Je sentais son regard sur moi, se faisant de plus en plus pesant.

− Laisse-moi, soufflais-je.

− C'est à cause d'Emmett, c'est ça ? Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure ? S'enquit-il. Tu sais comment il est du genre taquin…

Je rouvrais mes yeux faces à ce qu'il venait de dire.

− Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Le regardais-je.

− Alors quoi ? Fronça-t-il des sourcils.

Je serrais plus fortement mon stylo.

− C'est moi… marmonnais-je en baisant mes yeux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent une fois de plus, ne comprenant pas. Il avait toujours son visage rivé sur moi. Quand j'entendis le prof enfin arriver. Edward reprenait une fois encore la parole, toujours en essayant de lui faire avouer ce que j'avais.

− Toi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ça serait toi ? Me questionna-t-il.

− Arrête de me poser des questions, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi ! Lançais-je en même temps que je me défaisais de l'emprise de sa main qui était toujours posée sur la mienne.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fit devancer par le prof.

− Un problème monsieur Cullen ? Sourcilla M. Berty.

− Non, monsieur, non… répondait Edward, à la fois énervé par le prof qui l'avait repéré, et que je ne lui disais pas ce que j'avais.

− Alors, je vous prie de vous taire, s'il vous plaît, rajouta-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le tableau en reprenant son cours. Je calais mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise en croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je regardais au travers de la vitre, ne voulant pas écouter le cours de Littérature, tellement qu'il était ennuyant… Voyant les feuilles bougeaient des arbres à cause de la brise, mes pensées vagabondaient toujours sur cette même personne, Chris.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne, tandis que mes larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux.

− Mademoiselle Swan ?

Les nuages noirs qui arrivaient au fond du ciel, menaçant une forte tempête…

− Mademoiselle Swan ! Ragea une voix.

Je sursautais en me retournant vers celui-ci.

− Si mon cours vous ennuie, veuillez sortir de cette pièce tout de suite ! Continua-t-il.

Je le regardais méchamment, d'où je savais qu'à la seconde de près, il se mettrait encore plus en pétard. Ce qui se produisait, exactement cinq secondes plus tard…

− Sortez de ma classe, immédiatement ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le dévisageant, ébahie, j'essayais de me justifier.

− Mais je n'ai…

− Je m'en fous ! Me coupa-t-il. Allez, sortez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous mette une retenue !

 _Non mais il se prenait pour qui ce mec, putain ? Qu'il croit tout de même pas que c'est lui ici qui fait la loi !_ Pensais-je.

Je me relevais en mettant mes affaires dans mon sac, alors que tous les élèves de cette pièce avaient le regard tourné sur moi.

− Monsieur Cullen, allez amener mademoiselle Swan, chez le proviseur, reprit M. Berty.

Edward se leva à son tour, je me dirigeais vers le devant de la salle, regardant M. Berty droit dans les yeux. Je passais devant lui, avant de serrer mes dents, par la haine qui m'encourait à cause de ce foutu prof.

− Allez vous faire foutre, crachais-je en sortant de la salle.

J'entendais les élèves s'exclamaient face à ce que je lui avais craché à la figure, en même temps que je sentais son regard poignardant mon dos.

Edward sortit à son tour après qu'il lui ait donné un bout de papier, à remettre au proviseur.

− Non mais il se prend pour qui, sérieux ? J'ai rien fait et encore il m'envoie chez le proviseur ! M'écriais-je, après qu'Edward est fermé la porte, alors que nous entamions le couloir. Putain, je peux pas me le saquer ce prof !

Je grognais de mécontentement. Edward fronça les sourcils.

− C'est plutôt à toi de dire ça ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

− Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ironisais-je.

− Arrête, Bella ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'évites ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ?! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

− Mais rien !

Je voyais qu'il avait marre de ne pas savoir ce qui me tracassait tant. Mais le problème, c'est que s'il le savait, il saurait aussi pour ma fausse identité.

− Dis-moi ! Insista-t-il.

− Non !

Je marchais de plus en plus vite maintenant, mais il me rattrapa en seulement quelques secondes. Edward se retrouvait en face de moi, me barrant le passage.

− Laisse-moi passer ! Lançais-je.

Je le contournais, mais il m'attrapa par mon bras et me plaqua durement contre le mur du couloir. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres sous la pression de sa force. J'entendais une masse lourde tomber contre le sol. Mon sac.

Coupant ma respiration, Edward me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il me tenait toujours par mon bras, j'essayais de me débattre mais il me tenait fermement, trop fermement que j'en avais mal.

− Arrête, tu me fais mal, gémissais-je.

− Écoute-moi bien, ragea-t-il d'une voix glaciale, depuis tout à l'heure tu n'es pas toi-même. Je le sais, je le vois en toi. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant !

− Et sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Hein ? Le provoquais-je. Me vider de mon sang ?

Il me fixa, plus froidement, alors que j'entendais de sa cage thoracique plusieurs grondements. Je l'avais piégée sur ce coup-là.

− Je sais que je suis trop précieuse à tes yeux, Edward, chuchotais-je.

Je le repoussais délicatement, mais il positionna ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

− Je t'en supplie dit-le moi, essaya-t-il encore une fois.

− Je ne peux pas, soupirais-je.

− Mais pourquoi ?

 _Parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, réellement,_ pensais-je. Rabaissant mes yeux, je pinçais mes lèvres doucement.

− Parce que je pourrais te mettre en danger, soufflais-je.

Je sentais son regard poser sur mon visage, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il me parla de sa voix à la fois si glaciale, et si ferme.

− En danger de quoi ?

Mes yeux se relevèrent lentement vers les siens, si lentement que je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver. Mais seul sa poigne ferme autour de mon bras, me revenait à la réalité.

− Ton secret, révélais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, décidément pas encore convaincu par ce que je venais de lui dire. Simplement le fait que mes larmes montèrent aux bords de mes yeux, il positionna sa main contre ma joue droite. J'essayais de ne pas craquer, mais cela était plus fort que moi.

Au même instant que la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentissait, mes larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. J'entendais du bruit dans les salles qui longeaient le couloir. Les élèves étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires.

− Si tu le saurais vraiment, tu ne me verrais plus de la même façon, et je ne créerais que des ennuis pour toi et ta famille, murmurais-je.

Je me rabaissais pour attraper mon sac, et me décalais légèrement d'Edward. Dans un pas nonchalant, je lui tournais le dos pour partir vers la sortie du bâtiment, pendant que je sentais son regard perçant contre mon dos. Je sortais par la porte ne m'étant pas retourné vers lui une seule fois, et je savais qu'il n'avait même pas bougé d'une semelle. Je me dirigeais vers le parking, et allais m'asseoir sur un banc. Allée voir le proviseur par l'obligation de Berty ? Je m'en foutais royalement. Qu'il aille foutre mon pied là où je le pense.

Je soupirais longuement en entendant le calme refaire surface de dehors. J'inspirais profondément l'air. Je posais mon sac à côté de moi, ouvris celui-ci, et sortais mon paquet de cigarettes pour m'en allumer une. Après l'avoir fait, je calais mon dos contre le dossier du banc. Je séchais à l'aide du revers de ma main les larmes que je venais de verser tout à l'heure.

− Merde, grognais-je.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais d'effacer la couche de fond de teint que j'avais mis sur ma main droite pour cacher le tribal que j'avais sur celui-ci à cause de l'eau salée de mes larmes. Je tirais sur le gilet qu'Alice m'avait obligé à mettre pour cacher mon tatouage.

− Allez-vous éteindre votre cigarette ou faudrait-il que je le fasse à votre place ? Entendais-je une voix grave derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais subitement, et faisais face au proviseur du lycée, M. Greene. Je serrais des dents en voyant ce dernier. _Il manquait plus que ça…_ pensais-je.

− Pourquoi, cela vous pose un problème ? Arquais-je un sourcil.

− Je viens de voir monsieur Berty, votre professeur de Littérature, et il m'a dit qu'il vous a renvoyé de son cours parce que vous aviez été insupportable, m'expliqua-t-il.

− _Insupportable_ , non mais c'est une blague ? Me moquais-je.

 _C'était plutôt lui qui était insupportable, ouais !_ Il m'avait lui-même renvoyé de son cours parce que j'étais en train de rêvasser… Il y avait pas de mal à cause de ça tout de même, non ?

− Et je vous rappelle, que vous êtes censé être venu à mon bureau, mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi ce retard ?

Pas la peine de lui dire que je m'étais disputée avec Edward, il n'avait quand même pas besoin de le savoir non plus.

− Et bien, vous ne le voyez pas ? Je la tiens entre mes mains la cause, répondis-je en agitant délicatement ma clope.

− Veuillez éteindre votre cigarette et me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie, dit-il, d'un ton plus sévère.

− Ah, insistais-je longuement sur le mot, et sinon il m'arrive quoi ?

− Exclusion temporaire du lycée, cela vous tente ? Souria-t-il, niaisement.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, ce qui ne manquait pas à M. Greene son regard encore plus dur se poser sur moi.

− Alors, suivez-moi, immédiatement, reprit-il.

Je balançais ma clope par terre, sous le regard écœuré du proviseur, et me dirigeais vers la porte du bâtiment. C'est lui qui rentra le premier. Et je savais qu'il y avait encore la foule dans le couloir, vu que la sonnerie avait retenti il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Je suivais le proviseur tout au long du couloir, sous les regards à la fois, ébahis et attentifs des élèves qui se trouvait ci-dessous.

Quand j'aperçus Alice et Jasper se tenant main dans la main. Je passais devant eux.

− Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je ne lui répondais pas. Pas la peine que je lui dise, même si je doutais qu'elle le savait déjà, vu à son don d'extralucide.

Une fois avoir fini de longer le couloir, nous arrivâmes devant le bureau, d'où était inscrit en grandes lettres _Proviseur Greene_. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était en face de son bureau. M. Greene alla s'asseoir à son tour à sa place approprié.

− Bien, lança-t-il d'un ton sec, comme me l'a dit M. Berty, votre professeur, vous deviez être convoqué dans mon bureau pour le motif d'insolence…

Je pouffais en ayant entendu la cause.

− Une déclaration, peut-être ?

− Je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai rien dit, rétorquais-je. À part juste que je l'ai "accidentellement" insulté mais sinon il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans ! Et puis, il le méritait !

Il tapa son poing contre le bureau. Dans la foulée, il se releva et me pointa du doigt.

− Respectez votre professeur tout de même, mademoiselle Swan ! Je ne tolérerais en aucun cas une autre insulte venant de sa part, compris ?! Me regarda-t-il, plus sévère.

Je le fixais à mon tour, serrant mes dents, alors qu'il reprenait.

− Je me fous de cela, vous irez régler ce problème avec lui-même en personne ! Moi, je suis seulement là pour vous sanctionner !

− Parce que vous allez me sanctionner ? M'écriais-je. Mais c'est injuste !

− Ce n'est pas de l'injustice, mais seulement une leçon.

− Je vais t'en mettre moi une leçon tu vas voir… marmonnais-je.

− Comment ? Sourcilla-t-il.

Je me raclais la gorge, toujours en étant en train de le regarder.

− Je vais seulement vous exclure pour la fin de la journée ainsi que demain. Vous pourrez reprendre le surlendemain. Comme je l'ai dit, cela vous servira de leçon, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Quelques minutes après le long serment de Greene, je sortais enfin de son bureau en étant carrément remonté. Je claquais fortement sa porte, et longeais le couloir alors qu'encore quelques élèves qui étaient toujours là, squattaient dans celui-ci. Si quelqu'un même croiserait mon chemin, je lui sauterais littéralement dessus. On pouvait dire que je sortais vraiment mes griffes…

− Bella !

Je me retournais avec rapidité vers cette voix, en étant en proie à lui sauter dessus.

− Quoi ?! M'écriais-je.

− Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Constatais-je que c'était Edward à mon plus grand malheur.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent distinctement en voyant le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

− Tu fouilles dans les poubelles toi maintenant ? Ironisais-je.

− Non, seulement que je voudrais savoir ce que cela signifie !

− Mais rien !

Je repartais vers ma marche, mais il m'attrapa par mon poignet, sous le regard attentif de quelques élèves.

− Arrête, lâche-moi ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te donner en spectacle ! Repris-je.

− Seulement si tu me dis, ce que ça veut dire, grogna-t-il.

Je le fixais pour ensuite dénier mes yeux se baissaient sur le papier, d'où j'avais écrit plus tôt, les trois mots.

− R & C, ça veut dire quoi ? C'est un code secret, que je ne devrais pas savoir ? Sourcilla-t-il. Je te préviens que…

− Ça veut dire les initiales des prénoms de mes parents ! Le coupais-je, en trouvant la première idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit, René et Charlie.

Ses yeux me fixaient longuement pour ensuite se poser sur ma main de droite qu'il tenait fermement. Sauf erreur de ma part, il voyait mon tatouage sur celui-ci, qui s'était effacé à cause des larmes de tout à l'heure. Merde, je m'étais faite piéger par moi-même. Mes os se liquéfiaient en un instant. Je me décidais en vain de me dégager de sa prise. Mes lèvres se pincèrent, distinctement en m'étant fait découvrir un de mes tatouages par lui-même.

− Et arrête de croire que je te trompe constamment, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Est au moins un minimum de confiance en moi, crachais-je.

Ayant regardé une dernière fois ses prunelles dorées, je me retournais, et sortais du bâtiment comme me l'avait exigé ce foutu proviseur.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une petite review constructif pour savoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Malicia :** _Haha je suis contente que tu puisses me lire à nouveau ! Et merci pour ta review !_

 **Laetitia38 :** _Contente de te revoir aussi ! :)_

 **Guest :** _D'accord, j'ai bien pris en compte la faute ! :)_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	5. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le hasard**

Traînant ma valise par la poignée, je m'avançais vers l'entrée principale.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient automatiquement dès mon apparition, et j'entrais dans l'aéroport de Seattle. Des centaines de voyageurs marchaient d'un pas précipité, de droite à gauche, ne souhaitant pas rater leurs avions. Je m'avançais vers la porte B de mon avion comme l'était indiqué sur mon billet que je tenais fermement d'une main. J'essayais d'esquiver vivement les gens, en vain.

Je regardais autour de moi en m'arrêtant, me retrouvant planter au beau milieu de la salle de l'aéroport. Je cherchais du regard les tableaux d'affichages des vols, même si je savais dans quelle porte j'allais embarquer, je préférais vérifier, on ne sait jamais…

Mes yeux parcouraient les tableaux, toujours à la recherche de ce fameux vol, quand j'entendais plusieurs cris. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, que je fus bousculée en avant.

− Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas faire…

M'étant retourné, je me coupais en plein milieu de ma phrase en étant ébahie. Ébahie, par ce qui se produisait devant mes yeux. Les cris des fans que j'entendais crier encore plus fort. Des fans, oui, mais pas les miens. Mais les _siens_. Car à ce moment même, il se trouvait ici à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Je le voyais marcher, les mains dans les poches de son jean, caché sous sa capuche de son sweat gris clair, le visage bas. Il était entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps. Il avançait sans prêter d'attention aux fans qui lui criaient après, ainsi de même que les paparazzis, que je n'avais pas remarqués jusque-là.

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Je vivais la même chose que lui avant de changer d'apparence.

La foule était vraiment agitée, bien même que les gardes du corps essayaient de le protéger, ce qui était perdu d'avance. Quand il se faisait soudainement pousser par un des paparazzis, le projetant en avant pour se cogner contre un de ses gardes. Il se mettait à gueuler, d'où même j'entendais ce qu'il avait dit.

− Cassez-vous sale cons !

Et en même temps, qu'il avait parlé, il avait relevé sa tête, pouvant me laisser contempler son visage, qui me manquait tant. Un de ses gardes du corps avait repoussé le paparazzi violemment à son tour. Il retourna sa tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens involontairement. Je me laissais envahir dans ses yeux si captivants, en oubliant presque la foule. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Les cris des fans que j'entendais, n'étaient plus qu'à présent un son sourd dans mes oreilles. Seul son visage me captivait. En une fraction de secondes, je sentais mon cœur avoir eu plusieurs ratées. Plus précisément, deux. La première, quand j'avais découvert son visage, et la seconde, quand il avait posé ses yeux d'un marron foncés, dans les miens.

Son regard se plongeait dans mes yeux. Les secondes défilèrent à une allure hallucinante, croyant même que cela faisait des heures que nous nous regardions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant quelques secondes, signe d'incompréhension. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? M'avait-il reconnue ? Pourtant je n'étais pas la moi-même. Je n'étais plus celle avec laquelle il avait été pendant un an et demi. Je n'étais plus celle-là.

Il me regardait toujours, en étant perplexe. Toute la petite troupe de paparazzis et de fans commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux. Je voyais de moins en moins son visage à cause des fans. Leurs cris se faisaient encore plus perçants.

Je reculais de quelques pas en tenant toujours fermement ma valise, pour détourner mon regard, et reprendre mon chemin rapidement. J'étais toujours encore sous le choc. Le choc de l'avoir vu, ici à Seattle. Tellement choquée, que ma respiration se faisait saccader. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté lui aussi ses activités tout comme moi je l'avais fait il y a de cela plus d'un an… De notre séparation…

Toujours en étant dans mes réflexions, je m'avançais vers la salle d'attente. Je devais attendre dix minutes avant d'aller vers les portes d'embarquement. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, j'allais me mettre dans un coin en m'asseyant sur une des chaises métalliques. Dès que je m'asseyais sur celle-ci, elle se mettait à grincer. À ce son, quelques têtes de la salle se relevèrent vers moi. Je soupirais, en baisant mon regard sur le sol.

Ce qui était bien quand on se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'inconnu, c'était de ne pas avoir à supporter tous ses bains de foules, à chaque intervention. Chose qui m'arrivait à chaque fois, auparavant. Comme lui…

Je passais une main dans la perruque couleur chocolat que je devais porter pour ne pas me faire remarquer, d'où cela faisait un an et demi, depuis mon arrivée à Forks que je faisais ça…

Son visage me revenait innocemment en plein visage. Pourquoi était-il de passage à Seattle ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait repris ? Et puis s'il avait repris, pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ce carnage ? L'aurait-il fait pour prévenir les médias qu'il revenait ?

Trop de questions fusionnaient dans mon cerveau. Tellement, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. À part qu'il revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Son visage, son regard, ses traits… Tout se réimprimait dans ma tête, cette image de lui me regardant, me narguant derrière mes paupières.

C'est en grognant que je rouvrais mes yeux en me relevant, et allais vers le distributeur automatique de la salle. Je prenais un gobelet, et versais de l'eau dedans en appuyant sur le bouton. Je prenais deux ou trois gorgées, quand une chose me traversa soudainement mon esprit. Je reposais le gobelet, et commençais à fouiller dans les poches de mon jean. Une montée d'adrénaline me parcourait rien qu'en pensant à la connerie que je venais de faire.

− Merde ! Je l'ai foutu où ce putain de billet ?

Je tâtonnais encore une fois de plus mes poches, mais je n'avais toujours rien en vain. J'étais à même pas dix minutes de l'embarquement que j'avais déjà perdu mon billet…

− Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Non ! Paniquais-je. Pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir avant que…

Je me coupais distinctement, en grognant. Un juron sortait encore une fois de plus de mes lèvres, sachant qu'il fallait que j'aille courir jusqu'à l'accueil pour aller racheter un autre billet.

− Ce ne serait pas ça que tu cherches ? Surgissait une voix.

Cette voix. Cette voix que je connaissais de trop, se trouvait derrière mon dos. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, mon cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade.

Je me retournais vers lui, pour lui faire face.

− Chris… murmurais-je, trop bas pour qu'il ne l'entende.

Ses yeux s'étaient encrés dans les miens. Il me souriait d'un de ses sourires en coin, que seul lui-même arrivait à me faire craquer. Je baisais ensuite mes yeux vers sa main, qui me tendait mon billet. Sa main de droite, où ornait le même tribal que j'avais moi aussi sur la mienne, mais que j'avais dissimulé sous du fond de teint. Mais le sien était masculin.

Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers lui, en prenant le billet. Ma main effleura la sienne. À se toucher, mon cœur battait encore plus fort dans ma poitrine.

− Merci, soufflais-je.

Je lui souriais, alors qu'il en faisait de même.

− Tu sais qui je suis ? Sourcilla-t-il.

− Parce que je devrais le savoir ? Mentais-je.

Mes yeux se posèrent derrière lui. Les paparazzis et les fans étaient devant l'entrée de la salle essayant de passer, mais ils étaient retenus par les gardes du corps de Chris. J'entendais sa voix me parler alors que je voyais une des fans, complètement en hystérie en train de pleurer.

− Et bien comme t'as pas réagi de la même manière qu'eux, et que je vois qu'à mon avis tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elles… Je pense que oui.

 _Faux, j'ai un an de plus que toi, et tu le sais très bien…_ pensais-je.

− Oui ou alors ça serait seulement une manière pour venir me draguer ? Lâchais-je en reposant mes yeux sur lui, sachant très bien où allait finir son petit jeu.

Il eut un sourire en coin face à ce que je venais de lui dire.

− Ne viens pas me dire que je ne te plais pas ?

− Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, enjôlais-je.

Je me mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se rapprocha un peu plus près vers moi.

− Si je te disais… Chris Brown, cela te conviendrait ? Reprenais-je, toujours en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

− J'aurais préféré Breezy, mais puisque tu y tiens tant… souria-t-il.

Je savais qu'il préférait son surnom, mais je voulais l'entendre sortir de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui étaient si tentatrices…

Mes yeux étaient toujours dans les siens. Et je savais que ni lui, ni moi, n'avaient aucunement envie de briser nos regards.

− Et si je n'étais pas comme tes fans ? Si j'étais différente ?

− Alors, je me serais sûrement trompé… murmura-t-il alors que je baissais mes yeux.

Il se retourna vers la foule qui était devant l'entrée, en même temps que je relevais mes yeux.

− Si moi aussi j'aurais connu tout ça ? Si je savais moi aussi ce que tu ressens à chaque apparition… soufflais-je.

Chris reprenait son attention sur moi. Je le voyais froncé ses sourcils. Ses yeux marron foncés se posèrent une fois de plus sur moi, mais je repartais vers la chaise d'où se trouvait ma valise à côté.

− Attends ! Entendais-je la voix de l'homme qui m'avait fait connaître ce qu'était l'amour, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Je sentais sa main attrapée mon poignet délicatement, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Son toucher me procura une bouffée de chaleur dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je me reculais de lui, mais sa main tenait à présent la mienne. Son regard s'encrait une énième fois dans mes yeux. Il se rapprocha plus près de moi, mais je reculais encore plus. Jusqu'à que mon dos se cognait contre quelque chose de dur. Un mur.

J'entendais les cris des fans alors qu'il s'avança encore plus. Nos têtes se retrouvaient encore plus proches. Ma respiration se fit saccader. Seules ses paroles m'importaient.

− Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…

Sa main qui était toujours posée sur la mienne remontait le long de mon poignet. Son autre main se posa à côté de ma tête contre le mur, pendant qu'il se rapprochait encore.

Mon cœur tambourinait fort dans ma poitrine. Si fort, que j'en avais mal.

− À quelqu'un que j'ai perdu en la faisant souffrir…

 _Moi._ Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho. La personne dont il parlait, c'était moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que je me trouvais, juste en face de lui.

Ses yeux toujours dans les miens me regardaient avec tant de tristesse, qu'à ce moment même j'aurais voulu tout lui dire. Mais je devais me garder discrète.

Sa tête se rapprocha lentement de la mienne. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent frénétiquement. Je posais ma main contre son torse. Il enleva sa main de mon poignet pour la déposer sur celle-ci qui se trouvait sur son torse. Son regard était toujours encré dans mes yeux. Je m'y perdais dedans, tellement captivante. Ses yeux d'un marron foncé qui m'avait tant regardés auparavant.

J'entendais mon cœur battre à la chamade dans mes oreilles, voulant presque me narguer. Les cris des fans et des paparazzis que j'entendais, n'étaient maintenant qu'un bruit sonore. J'oubliais même presque qu'ils étaient présents derrière nous, seulement quelques mètres plus loin.

À présent, nos visages n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Nos lèvres furent proches, trop proches. Ses lèvres ne demandaient que ça, d'être embrassées. Mais une chose soudainement me revenait à la réalité. Un visage. Une personne. Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas à lui.

À contrecœur, je repoussais Chris. Il me regardait, en fronçant ses sourcils. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, étant un peu abasourdie par ce que j'aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée à temps.

− Je vais rater mon avion… murmurais-je.

Je le repoussais une fois de plus, et me dirigeais vers ma valise. Je prenais celle-ci, et regardais mon billet. Chris était toujours là, et il venait vers moi.

− Ce serait trop te demander, mais… Tu prends quel avion ? Me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je relevais mon regard vers le sien, en étant toujours dans mes réflexions.

− La Barbade, lui répondais-je dans la foulée.

Suite à ma réponse, je voyais son visage se décomposer entièrement. _Merde, mais t'es trop conne ma pauvre !_ Pensais-je.

Je m'étais trompée en lui ayant dit ma destination… Maintenant, il devait vraiment se douter. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, vu à la tête qu'il faisait. Ayant la poignée de la valise dans ma main droite, je commençais à me reculer rapidement de lui pour partir. Mais il en décidait autrement en me prenant par mon bras.

Je me retournais vers lui, alors que mon cœur battait à la chamade, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

− Rih' ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je voyais de l'ébahissement dans ses yeux. Il me regardait, étonné. Il fallait que je le contredisse.

Chris baisa ensuite ses yeux sur ma main droite, d'où je tenais la poignée de ma valise. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait. C'était mon tatouage. Et plus précisément, mon tribal. Mais voyant qu'il n'y était pas, il fonça de nouveau ses sourcils.

− Lâche-moi, lançais-je en me dégagent d'un geste fluide de son emprise autour de mon bras.

L'ayant regardé une dernière fois, je me retournais, et m'avançais vers la foule en délire qui était devant la salle d'attente. À chaque pas que je faisais, je sentais son regard perçant dans mon dos. Je voulais me retourner, allais le rejoindre, et lui révéler qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, car nous ne devions plus nous approcher, face à ce qu'il m'avait fait, le soir de notre dispute.

Ses gardes du corps me laissèrent passer, en même temps que je m'engouffrais dans la foule de fans et de paparazzis. Ils criaient tous son nom dans mes oreilles. C'était insupportable. Je poussais les quelques fans qui me barraient le passage, sous les objectifs des paparazzis me prenant en photo. C'était sûr, j'allais paraître dans la presse dans quelques jours, face à la mise en scène que nous avions fait tout à l'heure. Certains paparazzis me demandaient si j'étais la nouvelle copine de Chris, ce qui était fortement faux, mais que je l'avais été auparavant. Je ne leur répondais pas, en leur gueulant de me laisser.

Je m'éloignais de toute cette foule, d'un pas précipité. Et à la dernière minute, je me retournais pour voir ce bain de foule. Mes yeux dénièrent se tourner sur ceux de Chris, il me regardait lui aussi derrière eux. Et seulement avant que je ne me retourne, derrière toutes ses têtes de fans hystériques, un sourire se fendit aux coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

Mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur mon portable. Je venais de recevoir un message. Je savais déjà qui était le destinataire. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je venais de recevoir toujours le même genre de message. Et j'hésitais à le faire, à lui répondre. C'était plus fort que moi.

Poussant un énième soupir, je prenais en main mon BlackBerry, et ouvrais le message. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement en lisant les quelques lignes qui se trouvaient sur mon écran, en dessous de mes yeux.

 ** _Cela fait au moins une centaine de fois que je dis ça, mais j'en suis encore vraiment désolé. Excuse-moi, Bella de t'avoir engueuler comme ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux… Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Même en ayant au moins rien qu'un simple signe de ta part, cela m'inquiétera moins. Je ne veux plus que cela arrive une fois de plus entre nous. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, Bella…_**

 ** _Je t'aime._**

 ** _Edward._**

Et c'était comme ça pendant des heures… Je savais qu'il voulait s'excuser, et qu'il s'en voulait énormément, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à vouloir l'appeler, pour lui dire que tout aller bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Des pas que je connaissais de trop se faisaient entendre, et me coupaient dans mes réflexions. Je relevais ma tête vers cette personne qui arrivait vers moi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Elle. Melissa, ma meilleure amie. Avec ses boucles ondulées noires (d'où normalement elle devait les avoir frisés, mais tout comme moi elle aimait changer de coiffure à chaque possibilité, et c'est ça l'avantage d'être meilleure amie avec une célébrité), son teint métis, ses yeux marron, et ses lèvres parfaitement pleines, qu'à chaque sourire me faisait ressentir de l'émerveillement. Je savais qu'avec elle, je pouvais tout lui dire. Qu'à un moindre problème, elle essayait toujours de trouver une solution. Elle est drôle, attachante, et surtout très méprisante dès qu'on lui parlait de la moindre mauvaise chose sur sa meilleure amie, dont moi. C'est pour cela que je l'aimais. Elle était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, sur une épaule sur qui pleurer quand je ne me sentais pas bien, sur des fous rires totalement déplacés quand nous nous retrouvions rien que toutes les deux…

Elle me regarda à son tour en passant devant mon transat, en fronçant quelque peu ses sourcils.

− C'est encore lui ? Me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait très bien ma réponse.

Je hochais la tête. Elle alla s'allonger sur le transat qui était à côté du mien. Je remarquais qu'elle portait une robe pailletée gris/noir, par-dessus de son maillot à deux pièces noires.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

Je lui passais mon portable pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Après l'avoir lu, elle reprit la parole.

− Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Rih', soupira-t-elle.

− Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

− Que tu lui pardonnes, me regarda-t-elle.

Elle me redonna mon BlackBerry, alors que je soupirais. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir, en ayant toujours son message sous mes yeux.

− Je sais que tu meures d'envie de l'appeler, Riri !

Mes yeux relisaient automatiquement une phrase qu'il avait écrite. _Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, Bella…_

Je soupirais une énième fois, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

− Ce que je te conseillerais de faire, c'est de l'appeler, reprit Melissa.

Mon regard se releva vers elle, un sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage. Ses yeux marrons ne trahissaient pas les paroles qu'elle venait dire. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux rouges qui sont à la base extrêmement courts, c'est-à-dire, le crâne rasé par côté, et juste la frange de devant. Je regardais toujours l'écran de mon portable, quand j'entendais des pas de course contre le carrelage de la terrasse. J'eus à peine le temps de relever ma tête pour entrapercevoir Rajad courir vers la piscine.

− Et voici la méga bombe atomique qui arrive ! S'écria-t-il avant de se lancer dans la piscine et de faire une bombe.

Ce qui pour preuve nous arrosa à toutes les deux, moi et Melissa.

− RAJAD FENTY ! Gueulais-je, une fois qu'il fut remonté à la surface de l'eau.

Il éclata de rire, vu à ma tête que je faisais.

− Tu vas boire la tasse tu vas voir ! M'exclamais-je en me relevant du transat.

Je balançais mon portable sur celui-ci, et me retournais vers la piscine. Je courrais pour ensuite sauter à l'intérieur. Restant toujours sous l'eau, je nageais vers Rajad, et le prenais par son pied. Il se retrouva sous l'eau avec moi. Je l'attrapais par la taille alors qu'il tentait de se dégageait.

Après quelques secondes sous l'eau, je le relâchais. Nous remontâmes à la surface.

− Alors frérot, on se la coule moins douce maintenant, hein, le narguais-je.

Il m'éclaboussa, ce qui me provoqua un éclatement de rire. Je lui tirais ma langue, alors qu'il se mettait à bouder.

− À mon tour de foutre la merde ! S'écria Rorrey qui arrivait de la maison en courant.

Il faisait une bombe encore plus énorme, ce qui éclaboussa Melissa. Je l'entendais crier. Rajad et moi, éclatâmes de rire. Puis ensuite nous nous éclaboussâmes. J'allais m'avancer vers Rajad, mais deux mains vinrent me prendre par ma taille pour me soulever. Je me retrouvais sur les épaules de mon autre crétin de frère, Rorrey. Je réajustais mon maillot de bain à une pièce en léopard, alors que Rajad et Rorrey commencèrent à se chamailler.

− Oh doucement, je suis sur tes épaules, lui rappelais-je.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Je posais mes mains contre son cou pour me retenir. Je relevais mes yeux vers Melissa, et voyais qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bord de la piscine. Elle s'asseyait pour tremper ses jambes à l'intérieur.

− Vas-y, fais-la coulée Rorrey ! Lança Rajad.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que je me retrouvais dans l'eau, la tête la première. Je remontais à la surface en reprenant mon souffle.

− Bande d'enfoirés ! Éclaboussais-je, les deux intéressés.

Ils rigolèrent alors que je nageais vers Melissa. Je m'accoudais contre le rebord à côté d'elle.

− Tu as réfléchi ? Me dit-elle, en balançant ses jambes dans l'eau.

Je la regardais en soupirant.

− Il faut que tu le fasses, insista-t-elle.

− Mais après… protestais-je.

J'entendais Rajad supplié que Rorrey le lâche, ce qu'il fit, vu à l'énorme éclaboussement qui se produisait.

− Et puis, j'ai toute la journée pour l'appeler, non ? Ça fait seulement qu'un jour que j'ai quitté Forks, reprenais-je.

Me retournant vers mes deux frères, je soupirais. Je les regardais se chamailler. Rorrey, un déconneur, mais à la fois un frère au grand cœur. Il avait vingt-et-un ans, dont moi vingt-deux ans. Ça, c'était mon véritable âge. À la moindre mauvaise chose qui m'arrivait, il était toujours là pour me défendre, ou pour me remonter le moral.

Tout comme moi avec Rajad. Il était le plus jeune de nous trois. Il avait quatorze ans. Et même si des fois il était vraiment agaçant, il s'avérait être aussi adorable. Il me racontait des fois des blagues qui étaient totalement débiles, mais à la fois si marrantes. Et j'aimais passer des moments rien qu'avec lui, ainsi de même avec Rorrey. J'aimais mes frères, et je savais que c'était réciproque. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

Ils étaient tous les deux pareils. La peau métisse, comme la mienne, les yeux marron, ainsi que les cheveux bruns, courts.

Rajad monta sur les épaules de Rorrey. Il lui couvrait ses yeux à l'aide de ses petites mains, et ce dernier tentait de les enlever. Rajad se mettait à rire de la situation.

Je souriais. J'aimais les voir ainsi. Du moins quand j'avais la possibilité de venir les voir…

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Me coupa Mel dans mes réflexions.

− Mes crétins de frères, lui répondais-je, toujours en souriant.

− Hé, j'ai entendu, je suis pas con ! Intervenait Rajad.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Je sortais ensuite de la piscine, et me dirigeais vers le transat pour attraper ma serviette. Je me séchais rapidement, et rentrais dans la maison en ayant pris bien soin de prendre mon portable. Et plus précisément dans la maison de ma mère. Ma vraie mère, Monica. J'entrais dans le salon, pieds nus, grâce à la baie vitrée. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux trempés, et voyais ma mère dans la cuisine.

Dès qu'elle m'entendait arriver, elle releva sa tête vers moi. Elle me souria, de ses si chaleureux sourires qu'elle me faisait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Je lui rendais son sourire, dévoilant mes dents d'un blanc immaculé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en arrangeant sa frange. Ils étaient courts. Ma mère était petite, du moins pas vraiment petite, mais d'une taille normale. Elle avait quelques rondeurs en trop, mais je m'en foutais, je l'aimais ainsi. C'était ma mère, et je n'avais aucun jugement envers elle. Son visage en forme de cœur, ornait de beaux yeux d'un marron foncé tirant vers le noir, un petit nez d'où j'avais hérité le même, et de fines lèvres, qu'à chaque fois que je lui parlais, elles s'arquaient en forme de croissant. Sa couleur de peau était plus foncée que la mienne.

J'étais très proche d'elle, vraiment proche, que je lui confiais tous mes moindres problèmes, même ceux qui étaient les plus embarrassants. J'aimais ma mère, elle était comme une meilleure amie pour moi.

Un sac était posé sur la table de notre cuisine, d'où je voyais quelques serviettes à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle de bains. J'allais la rejoindre.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quémandais-je, suspicieuse.

− Je prépare le sac, ça se voit pas ? Sourcilla-t-elle en prenant la crème solaire qui était posée sur le plan de travail en face du miroir de l'évier.

Elle repartait dans la cuisine, je la suivais d'un pas nonchalant.

− Mais pour aller où ? Reprenais-je, en étant quelque peu inquiète.

− Robyn, soupira ma mère.

Voilà comment je m'appelais. Robyn. C'était mon vrai prénom, et non Bella ou Isabella. Je m'appelais Robyn Fenty. Mais plus connu sous un autre nom…

J'arquais un sourcil, attendant qu'elle reprenne.

− Pour aller à la plage, continua-t-elle.

Dès sa réponse, un énorme sourire se fendit aux coins de mes lèvres. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rigola. Je la relâchais alors qu'elle mettait le tube de crème solaire dans le sac.

Mon portable se mettait à vibrer dans ma main. Je venais de recevoir un message, vu que la LED se mettait à clignoter. J'ouvrais le message, et constatais que le destinataire, n'était rien d'autre que le même de tout à l'heure. Je me mettais à soupirer.

− Qui c'est ? S'enthousiasma Monica.

− Edward, marmonnais-je.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

Ma mère savait ce qui se passait à Forks, depuis mon arrivée là-bas. Je lui racontais tout ce que je faisais, quand je pouvais l'avoir au téléphone, ce qui était rarement. Mais je devais me faire remarquer le moins possible. Du moins, aux yeux des Cullen. Vu que Charlie savait déjà qui j'étais. Oui, il était au courant lui aussi que je jouais le jeu de mon "faux personnage", ce qui était normal, vu qu'en réalité il était mon oncle, et non mon père. Tout comme René qui était ma tante, et non ma mère. Ma mère, je l'avais en face de moi à ce moment même. René et Charlie n'étaient que mes oncles et tantes, lointain, _très_ lointain.

Elle savait que j'avais refait ma vie, et que j'étais à présent avec Edward. Elle était contente pour moi. Surtout après ce qui m'était arrivé avec le dernier homme avec qui j'étais avant, Chris. Mais évidemment, elle ne savait pas qu'il cachait lui aussi un secret…

− Il s'excuse toujours, et voudrait savoir pourquoi je ne lui réponds pas, lisais-je le message.

− Tu devrais le faire.

− Melissa me dit la même chose… soufflais-je.

− Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

− Je sais pas… soupirais-je.

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Tu l'aimes ?

− Bien sûr que oui ! La question ne se pose pas ! M'exclamais-je.

− Alors, réponds-lui. Envoie-lui un message comme quoi tu l'appelleras plus tard, me dit-elle.

− Tu es sûre ? Sourcillais-je.

− Fais-moi confiance, m'assura-t-elle.

Après avoir envoyé le message et que ma mère avait fini de préparer le sac, nous partîmes tous ensemble à la plage. Et dès que Rajad avait entendu cette nouvelle, il s'était écrié de joie.

Une fois que nous étions arrivés sur l'une des plages de la Barbade, nous allâmes nous installer vers un coin assez isolé, même si je savais que j'allais me faire remarquer par les paparazzis. Le soleil était éclatant de lumière. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur que même les nuages n'osaient se montrer. La brise était tiède, ainsi que le sable, lui était d'un blanc immaculé, et doux. La mer, elle, était calme, et d'une couleur turquoise, presque transparente. J'enlevais mes claquettes pour sentir le contact du sable contre mes pieds.

Alors que ma mère étalait de la crème solaire sur Rajad, et que Rorrey était parti vers le stand des jet-ski, une chose me passait au travers de mon crâne. Il fallait que je lui disse. Il fallait que je lui disse que je l'avais vu. À Melissa. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer le savoir. Mais, c'était plus fort que moi.

− Mel, est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ? Hésitais-je.

− Oui, bien sûr, souria-t-elle.

Nous nous éloignâmes de ma mère et de mon frère, pour entamer une marche au bord de la mer.

− Écoute, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je sais que je peux tout te dire, commençais-je.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais vraiment peur là…

Je soupirais. Je mordillais ma lèvre en baissant mon regard, perplexe.

− Hier, quand j'étais à l'aéroport de Seattle, et bien… Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais… Je l'ai revu, Mel… révélais-je en relevant mes yeux vers elle.

Je m'étais arrêtée dans ma marche, alors qu'elle avait fait de même. Ses yeux étaient ronds, comme des soucoupes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, en grand.

− Quoi ?! S'écria Melissa. Attends, tu veux dire…

− Oui, Chris… la coupais-je.

Elle me regarda, les yeux exorbités.

− Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas, merde ! S'exclama-t-elle.

− Apparemment, enfin ce que je crois, il aurait reprit…

− Mais il t'a remarqué ? Il t'a vu ? Reconnue ? Me questionna-t-elle.

− Non… Si… Enfin, je sais pas… Reprenais-je devant son air ahuri.

Je lui racontais en entier comment s'était déroulée la scène à l'aéroport en incluant, les fans, les paparazzis…

− Attends, il t'a dragué ? S'étonna-t-elle.

− Oui…

− Toujours le même. Il n'a pas changé, se moqua-t-elle.

− Donc, tu crois qu'il m'a reconnue ?

− Sérieusement ? Je crois… Mais tu m'as dit, qu'il t'avait dit, qu'il regrettait amplement ce qu'il t'avait fait, enfin du moins ce qu'il avait fait à cette fille, comprenait-elle. Dont toi…

Je hochais la tête, en étant parfaitement d'accord. Je réajustais mes Ray Ban, que je portais sur mon nez.

− En tout cas, tu as bien fait de me le dire, lança-t-elle. Et puis, je l'aurais su à un moment donné alors…

 _Ouais, surtout quand tu le verras dans la presse, dans les jours prochains…_ Pensais-je.

Suite à cette conversation, je lui demandais de me laisser seule en lui disant que j'allais enfin appeler Edward. Elle me souria en me lançant un "merde", avant de partir rejoindre ma mère plus loin.

Je soufflais avant de prendre mon BlackBerry en main, et de composer le numéro d'Edward. Je collais mon portable à mon oreille, et attendais impatiemment. C'est exactement à la troisième tonalité, qu'il répondait.

− Edward, murmurais-je.

Un silence s'installa de l'autre côté pendant un certain moment. D'où, il mettait fin, en seulement quelques secondes.

− Bella, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Mes yeux se fermèrent distinctement au son de sa voix. Mes lèvres se pincèrent, ne voulant pas craquer.

− Excuse-moi… marmonnais-je. Excuse-moi, de mon comportement que j'ai eu hier… Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça…

Les mots m'étaient difficilement durs à sortir.

− Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. Mais la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton, je…

− Tu me manques, le coupais-je en rouvrant mes yeux.

− Tu me manques aussi, répéta-t-il.

Mes yeux balayèrent la mer. Une légère brise caressa ma peau, alors que le soleil commencé à chauffer, ce qui n'était pas désagréable à ressentir.

− Où es-tu ?

− À Jacksonville, répondis-je, calmement. René me manquait, alors je suis allée passer la voir…

− Tu sais quand tu rentres ?

− Demain soir, je serais là. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, souriais-je.

− Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

− Moi aussi, chuchotais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirais d'aise en fermant mes yeux. Tout c'était passé parfaitement comme je l'avais pensé. Peut-être trop parfaitement… Non. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Je revenais ensuite sur mes pas, en retournant vers ma mère et Melissa en souriant. Et dès que ma mère me voyait arrivé en ayant ce sourire scotché sur le visage, cela ne lui empêcha pas de rire. Elle avait compris, de même pour Melissa, qui se mettait à sourire à son tour. Je balançais mon portable sur ma serviette qui était posée par terre sur le sable, et leur tirais ma langue.

− Je le savais, Rihanna, me souria ma meilleure amie, alors que je souriais encore plus en entendant mon nom.

Quand soudainement je sentais quelqu'un sautait sur mon dos. C'était Rajad. Il entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille alors qu'il faisait de même avec ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posais mes mains contre ses cuisses pour le retenir. Je me retournais face à la mer après avoir enlevé, et balancé mes lunettes de soleil à Melissa.

− Fonce, Riri ! S'écria Rajad.

Sous le soleil éclatant de lumière, je courais vers l'eau transparente de la mer, pendant que les rires de mon frère s'emmêlèrent avec les miens, savourant cette fin de journée auprès de mes proches sur mon île natale.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Un petit avis constructif ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Malicia : _1._ **_Oui le résumé a bien été refait juste pour FF sinon, c'est toujours le même ^^_

 ** _2._ **_Et ça ne sera pas la seule fois où elle laissera entre l'un de ses tatouages..._

 ** _3._ **_Le prologue est bien un Flashback :) Et pour la personne, je ne dis rien :p Si tu cherches bien, il y a un indice normalement dedans qui te permets de savoir :)_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	6. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : À la une**

Mes yeux se relevèrent vers la vitre dès que le taxi tourna dans la rue de Charlie.

Il se gara devant la maison. Je prenais mon sac en main, et fouillais dans celui-ci. Le chauffeur se retourna vers moi, installé confortablement dans son siège, et me lança de son accent grave.

− Cela vous fera quarante dollars, mademoiselle.

Je prenais mon porte-monnaie, et lui donnais deux billets de vingt dollars. Il me remercia, en remettant à zéro son compteur. J'ouvrais ma portière, et sortais de la voiture pour pénétrer dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Mais grâce aux lampadaires illuminés, on pouvait apercevoir l'allée de la maison. Il sortait à son tour, et allait vers le coffre. Il l'ouvrit pour sortir ma valise. Il referma le coffre, après avoir déposé ma valise. J'enlevais mon sac qui était sur mon épaule, pour en ressortir mon porte-monnaie.

− Tenez, ceci c'est pour vous, lançais-je en lui tendant cent dollars.

Dès qu'il vit la somme, il faisait les gros yeux.

− Je ne peux pas accepter une somme pareil ! Hocha-t-il de la tête négativement.

− Mais si, c'est pour vous ! Insistais-je.

Il refusa, une fois de plus. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Je regardais pendant quelques secondes la liasse de billets que je tenais dans mes mains.

− Bon, alors ceci, cela vous convient ? Sourcillais-je en enlevant la moitié de l'argent.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait par ce que je lui offrais. Il prenait la somme, pour ensuite relever ses yeux vers moi.

− Merci, souria-t-il, timidement.

Je lui souriais à mon tour avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa voiture. J'attendais que le taxis parte, pour me retourner vers la maison de Charlie.

Prenant la poignée de ma valise, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je montais les quelques marches du perron, et allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

− C'est moi ! M'exclamais-je en refermant la porte.

Mais personne ne me répondait. J'entendais d'ici du salon, la télé qui résonnait fortement. Toujours en train de regarder ses matchs de base-ball… Je me demandais bien, si ce n'était pas ses matchs qu'il préférait au lieu de sa fille… Je laissais ma valise dans le halle de l'entrée, et enlevais mon sac à main de mon épaule.

Quand je sentais soudainement une présence derrière mon dos. Je me retournais en sursautant.

− Tu m'as fait peur ! Soupirais-je.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers moi, et me prenait dans ses bras. Je fermais mes yeux en souriant.

− Pardonne-moi, Bella, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

− C'est déjà fait, Edward.

Je relevais ma tête vers son visage, et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué, même pour seulement deux jours.

Suite à ce baiser, il me relâchait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, main dans la main.

− Charlie ?

Je m'accoudais contre l'encadrement de la porte, ayant Edward à mes côtés. Il était tellement absorbé par son match qu'il ne m'avait même pas entendu parler.

Je soupirais une énième fois.

− Eh bah, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid de voir ta fille rentrer à la maison ? Lançais-je, en croissant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Charlie tourna sa tête vers moi, en souriant. Il se releva du canapé, en reposant sa bière qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la table basse.

− Quoi, tu veux que je m'exclame en te prenant dans mes bras, pour ensuite te faire la danse de la joie ?

Je levais mes yeux au ciel.

− Je te la fais si tu veux. Regarde ! Souria-t-il.

Il commença à se déhancher dans tous les sens. J'éclatais de rire. Edward se mit à sourire. Charlie continuait toujours dans ses déchaînements en souriant.

− Je crois que t'as assez bu papa, ce soir, riais-je.

Il rigola à son tour, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras.

− Ah, Bella, comme tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

− Tant que ça ? Me moquais-je.

− Deux jours sans toi, il y a plus d'animation dans cette maison ! Et puis, la bouffe, ne m'en parles même pas… répondit-il en me relâchant.

J'arquais un sourcil.

− Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je te prépare à manger, c'est ça ? Sourcillais-je.

Il souria. J'éclatais de rire.

− T'inquiète pas, papa, je sais comment tu es, me marais-je.

− Merci, Bella ! S'écria-t-il avant de regagner son canapé.

Je pouffais de rire, en ressortant du salon. J'attrapais mon sac, alors qu'Edward prenait galamment ma valise, pour ensuite monter dans ma chambre. Une fois d'être arrivée, Edward déposa ma valise au pied de mon lit. Je me mettais à rire. Edward comprenait pourquoi j'avais cette réaction, et faisais de même.

− Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, sérieux ? Il a pété son câble ? Riais-je.

Edward s'asseyait sur mon lit, pendant que j'ouvrais ma valise. Il rigolait toujours en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisaient derrière sa tête. Je prenais une de mes affaires, et la lui balançais sur sa tête.

− Arrête de te foutre de sa gueule, lançais-je en souriant.

Un autre rire sortit de ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemplait le plafond.

− Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air totalement débile en dansant, reprenais-je. Comment il faisait déjà ?

J'essayais de refaire la même danse qu'avait faite Charlie quelques minutes plutôt, en étant plus sensuelle dans mes déhanchements toujours en riant. Tellement que j'étais hilare, que je me laissais m'écrouler par terre, me tenant les côtes.

Edward était plié de rire lui aussi. Je le voyais se relever.

− Bah, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi en me prenant par ma main pour me relever délicatement. Mais j'en décidais autrement en le repoussant sur le lit. Il retomba sur celui-ci, mais ne manqua pas de me prendre au passage. Je me retrouvais sur son torse, plié de rire. Je reprenais ensuite mon sérieux, en le regardant dans ses yeux. Ses yeux topazes qui m'avaient tant manqués. Edward déposa sa main glacée contre ma joue gauche, la caressa doucement. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, pour coller mon front contre le sien. Je fermais mes yeux, et avançais mes lèvres vers celle d'Edward.

− Bella ! Cria Charlie.

Mes yeux se rouvraient distinctement à la voix de Charlie. Je me reculais quelque peu d'Edward en grognant.

− Quoi ? M'écriais-je à mon tour, étant toujours au-dessus d'Edward.

− Tu as bientôt fini ? Me demanda-t-il, en bas des escaliers.

− Oui, j'arrive !

Je soupirais d'agacement.

− Je suis pas non plus sa boniche, grommelais-je entre mes dents, en me relevant.

− Je pense bien du contraire, rajouta Edward.

− Merci pour ton soutien ! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il se relevait à son tour.

Il souria, pour ensuite me prendre par ma taille, et déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous descendîmes ensuite en bas, me disant que je finirais de ranger ma valise plus tard. J'entrais dans la cuisine, Edward à mes talons, et me dirigeais vers le frigo. J'ouvrais celui-ci, et fouillais.

− Il y a plus rien dans cette baraque ! Ahurissais-je.

Je refermais la porte violemment, en soufflant d'exaspération. Je fouillais dans les placards pour trouver la moindre chose à faire, et c'est seulement après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes que je trouvais une boite de conserve de raviolis.

Je la posais sur le plan de travail, et sortais du frigo, même s'il n'y avait presque plus rien, le paquet de gruyère râpé. Je repartais vers le salon, alors qu'Edward s'accoudait contre le plan de travail.

− Papa, je te fais raviolis, ça te va ?

− Oui, c'est bon, mais toi tu ne manges pas ? Questionna-t-il.

− Non, j'ai déjà mangé dans l'avion.

Je retournais vers la cuisine, en ayant toujours le paquet de gruyère dans mes mains. Je voyais Edward, me regardant les bras croisés contre son torse. Je lui souriais en passant devant lui. Mais sans le voir, il me prit des mains le paquet.

− Non, Edward rends-moi ça ! M'exclamais-je, les bras en l'air essayant d'attraper le paquet, alors qu'il le tenait au-dessus de ma tête.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus haute, mais peine perdue, j'étais toujours trop petite.

− Aller, fais pas le con, rends-le ! Continuais-je en rigolant.

Il riait lui aussi, je m'appuyais contre son torse toujours en voulant attraper le paquet. Je sautillais, les mains en l'air en éclatant de rire.

Quand un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Je me retournais pour voir Charlie appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il arquait un sourcil. Je prenais le paquet des mains d'Edward en pouffant. Je sortais une casserole du placard, la posais sur la gazinière en mettant le feu, et ouvrais la conserve. Alors que je mettais les raviolis dans la casserole, je voyais du coin de l'œil, Edward se raidir à côté du frigo, toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail. Je tournais mon regard vers celui de Charlie.

Il me regardait, durement.

− Quoi ? Sourcillais-je, en ayant le ton un peu agressif.

Je sentais soudainement l'atmosphère changée d'air.

− Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as séché le lycée ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Je soupirais en me retournant vers ma tâche.

− J'ai reçu un appel du proviseur, disant que tu avais été renvoyé pendant deux jours ! Insista-t-il. Bordel, Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Je ne disais rien, en remuant à l'aide de la spatule.

− Réponds-moi ! S'emporta Charlie.

− C'est ce connard de Berty qui m'a envoyé chez le proviseur ! Lui répondais-je en faisant volte-face.

− Je n'ai pas entendu cette version-là !

− Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce si _gentil_ proviseur ? Ironisais-je, en ayant un sourire forcé sur mes lèvres.

− Au lieu d'aller le voir à son bureau, tu es sortie du bâtiment pour aller fumer !

Je grognais.

− Tu fumes toi maintenant ? Reprit-il. Et depuis quand ? Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Où est ton paquet ?

− Mais merde Charlie ! M'écriais-je. Tu me fais chier avec tes questions !

− Tu baisses d'un ton, d'accord ?

− Mais je te parle comme j'en ai envie ! Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie !

− Je te rappelle que je suis ton père !

− Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu le crois _vraiment_? Sourcillais-je, en laissant mes questions avec du sous-entendu.

Il comprenait directement là où je voulais en venir. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre, que je reprenais.

− Je te rappelle, juste une chose : je suis majeure ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, et quand je veux, que tu ne le veuilles ou non !

− Mais tu es sous _mon_ toit, sous _ma_ responsabilité !

− Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue de se disputer devant Edward ? Montrais-je l'intéressé du doigt.

− Cela ne me dérange aucunement, approuva-t-il.

− Parce que je peux vraiment me mettre en colère, continuais-je.

− Ça suffit ! Demain, tu retournes immédiatement au lycée ! Cria-t-il avant de repartir vers le salon.

− C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, figure-toi ! Lui hurlais-je après.

Me retournant une énième fois, je reprenais en main la spatule dans la casserole que j'avais lâchée violemment, dans la colère. Alors que je remuais énergétiquement, des larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Des larmes de rage. Je les essuyais à l'aide du revers de ma main, en reniflant.

− Bella… Entendais-je la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

− Non, laisse-moi, lui lançais-je, toujours en reniflant.

Une de ses mains glacées se déposa contre mon épaule gauche.

− Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la villa Edward, soufflais-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et colla délicatement ses lèvres contre le sommet de ma tête. Puis il sortit lentement de la cuisine, pour quitter la maison, alors que je ne m'étais même pas retournée une seule fois vers lui.

* * *

Je déposais une énième couche de fond de teint derrière mon cou, me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bains en relevant mes cheveux. Je soupirais en reposant le tube contre le plan de travail du robinet.

Me contemplant dans la glace, je repensais à l'altercation qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. Toute cette foule qui s'était agitée rien que pour le voir. Lui. Chris. Son visage refaisait surface devant mes yeux. Son sourire en coin, incrusté aux coins de ses lèvres, son regard perçant…

Je fermais mes yeux, en m'appuyant contre les rebords de l'évier. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement, en revoyant les images comme des flashs. _Nos corps se touchant, nos têtes trop proches, les cris des fans, nos lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres…_

Rouvrant mes yeux, je prenais le tube dans une de mes mains, et le balançais par terre tout en m'exclamant, en colère. Je serrais mon poing gauche le prenant en bouche, et mordais le revers de celui-ci. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand mes dents se plantèrent plus fortement dans ma chair. Je l'enlevais en regardant ma main. Les traces de ma mâchoire commencèrent à paraître dessus, j'essayais vivement de les faire disparaître en frottant.

Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers le miroir. Sur le long de ma joue, une larme venait de couler. Je l'essuyais rapidement, et prenais un élastique dans ma trousse de toilette. Je ramenais mes cheveux en arrière, et me les attachais en une queue-de-cheval haute, en laissant ma frange par côté.

Ramassant le tube de fond de teint que j'avais balancé par terre, je sortais de la salle de bains en ouvrant la porte. J'allais dans ma chambre pour mettre le tube dans mon sac. Je prenais celui-ci, et descendais en bas à pas rapide.

Au son de mes talons qui claquaient contre les escaliers, la voix de Charlie résonna dans la cuisine. J'avais pu entrapercevoir qu'il était assis sur la table de la cuisine en train de boire son café du matin, un journal dans les mains.

− Bella ?

J'allais dans le halle de l'entrée pour prendre mon manteau, et l'enfilais. J'entendais la chaise qui grinçait contre le carrelage. Il s'était levé.

− Il faut qu'on parle, continua-t-il en s'accoudant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

− Parler de quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé hier ? Me retournais-je vers lui. J'ai pas le temps, finissais-je.

− Mais ça ne prendra que quelques minutes ! Insista-t-il.

− Je ne peux pas, je vais être en retard. Edward m'attend devant, et ce soir je vais sûrement faire quelques courses, et aller chez les Cullen ! Lançais-je en prenant mon sac.

− Encore ? Sourcilla-t-il.

− Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Rétorquais-je.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Et pour cause, j'ouvrais rapidement la porte d'entrée.

− Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que je venais de lui fermer la porte au nez. Je descendais doucement des escaliers du perron, et me dirigeais vers la Volvo argentée qui m'attendait patiemment. J'entrais dans celle-ci, sous la légère pluie fine qui tombait, après avoir refermé la portière.

Dès mon apparition, un sourire se formait aux commissures de sa si parfaite bouche.

− Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il, de sa voix suave.

Je regardais en face de moi, à travers le pare-brise, ne disant aucun mot. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Il le comprit, et se mit à soupirer. Edward se rapprocha de moi, je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je ne bougeais pas. Alors ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur ma joue gauche. Je fermais mes yeux à son contact.

Edward se redressa quelque peu, pendant que je rouvrais mes paupières. Je sentais son regard contre le mien. Il dégagea de sa main droite qui était accoudée contre mon siège, une mèche rebelle de ma frange derrière mon oreille gauche. Mes yeux se baisèrent, regardant mes mains jointes contre mes cuisses. À mon encontre, une larme roula le long de ma joue gauche, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être aperçu par Edward.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, me dit-il. Il voulait te parler tout à l'heure, c'est bien ça ? Sourcilla-t-il, alors que je lui répondais par un hochement de tête. Il voulait s'excuser de s'être emporté comme ça avec toi.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

− Je l'ai lu dans son esprit, me répondit-il à ma question muette. Et je suis sûr, que dès ce soir, tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Edward me souria, en passant son pouce contre ma joue, pour enlever toute trace de larmes. Je m'approchais de lui pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Suite à ce baiser, il démarra la voiture, et s'engagea sur la route en direction du lycée. Pendant le trajet, aucun de nous deux n'avait osés prendre la parole. Et pour tuer le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, j'allumais la radio. Je trifouillais les boutons de la stéréo, jusqu'à trouver une station qui me convenait.

"− …Allez, Josh, donne-nous les infos peoples du jour, s'enthousiasma la voix de l'animateur.

− Eh bien, aujourd'hui, plus ou moins une bonne nouvelle pour les fans du célèbre chanteur R'n'B et Pop, Breezy, aurait refait surface, annonça-t-il."

Dès à l'entente de son nom, mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine.

"− Haha ! Rigola la voix d'une femme qui était avec eux. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas perdu de fans comme tu le dis…

− Plus que ça, il a été envahi par les fans et les paparazzis alors qu'il se rendait pour prendre son avion à l'aéroport de Seattle… et c'est pas tout ! S'exclama Josh."

Il eut un moment de pose, d'où il reprit quelques secondes après.

"− Il a été vu en compagnie d'une très jolie fille !

− Et c'est reparti avec Rihanna ! Lança la voix féminine.

− Ah, non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Catherine !

− Parce qu'il s'en est chopé encore une ? S'étonna l'autre.

− Bah, tu sais ce que c'est les bad boys, toujours à foutre leur nez sous les jupes des autres filles ! Répondit Catherine."

Ils riaient tous en même temps. Je soufflais d'exaspération. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons…_ pensais-je.

Mais je retenais ma respiration, face à ce qui se faisait entendre quelques secondes de suite.

"− Elle est apparemment de taille moyenne, les cheveux auburn ondulés… Et en voyant sur les photos, ils ont l'air vraiment très proches… reprit Josh."

 _Les photos, les photos… Pourquoi ces putains de paparazzis étaient-ils là ? J'allais me faire remarquer… J'en suis sûre, c'était obligé !_

"− …Ils auraient parlé pendant quelques minutes, dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, et ils se seraient même embrassés ! Continua-t-il."

− C'est même pas vrai ! M'écriais-je, en étant trop absorbée par leur discussion.

Edward me regarda en levant un sourcil.

− Euh, je veux dire… c'est dingue ! Me reprenais-je, mal à l'aise. Il l'a vu à l'aéroport, et elle, elle le laisse l'embrasser !

Je retournais mon regard au travers de la vitre, avec empressement en mordant mes lèvres. Mon pou s'accélérait à la chamade, face à la connerie que je venais de dire. Et je savais qu'il entendait chaque battement de mon cœur, s'intensifiait.

Je reprenais mon attention sur la radio.

"− …Passons, tout de suite à une autre nouvelle. Britney Spears aurait encore fait des siennes, elle aurait dit…"

Je coupais rapidement la stéréo, ne voulant plus écouter la moindre chose par ses animateurs.

 _Des rumeurs, des rumeurs, Rih'… Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce qu'ils ont dit ! Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie moi ? Maintenant, tout le monde va se douter de quelque chose, si personne ne mets fin à cette putain de rumeur ! Et puis, Edward… Oh non, Edward…_

− Bella ? On est arrivé, me coupa ce dernier dans mes songes.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui, et constatais que nous étions garés sur le parking du lycée. Je sortais de la voiture, en soupirant. Je déposais mon sac contre mon épaule, et nous nous dirigions vers le bâtiment, main dans la main.

Pendant le repas du midi, Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me complimenter sur ma tenue que je portais. J'avais fait l'effort de la mettre… Non, excusez-moi, j'avais été _obligée_ de la porter, et tout ça de qui ? D'Alice bien sûr. Emmett avait même ri quand, elle avait fait la remarque sur mes talons. Je me doutais qu'à ce moment-là, il avait dû penser à mon "cassage de gueule" la première fois que j'avais été forcée par Alice d'en porter. Pourtant, cette tenue n'était que "simple" à ses yeux : un débardeur blanc, avec une chemise bleue à carreaux nouée en bas, un slim délavé qui était troué, et des talons bleus ciel, en étant légèrement maquillé par mes soins, et mes cheveux attachaient en queue de cheval… Hum, très simple, oui… Quant à Angela, elle m'avait posé un tas de questions sur mon absence pendant ses deux jours, elle voulait des explications, et je lui avais dit la vérité. Du moins, je lui avais dit que je m'étais faite virer par le proviseur, et non que j'avais été à la Barbade bien sûr… Quand je lui avais dit ça, elle m'avait regardé, étonnée par le comportement que j'avais eu. Quoi, j'allais tout de même pas fermer ma gueule face à ce prof, non ?

À la fin de la journée, Edward et moi regagnions sa Volvo. Nous nous dirigions vers un des supermarchés de Forks. J'avais dit à Edward que je devais aller faire des courses, et celui-ci s'était gentiment proposé, que j'avais accepté.

Après s'être garée, je sortais de sa voiture, et refermais la portière.

− Tu as tout ce qui te faut au moins ? Me demanda Edward, alors que nous nous avançâmes vers l'entrée.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout là, lui répondais-je, en agitant le bout de papier que je tenais dans ma main, l'ayant sorti de ma poche arrière.

Je penchais ma tête vers le côté en lui souriant, faisant balancer doucement mes créoles suspendus à mes oreilles. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais mon sourire se fana bien vite, à la vision que je m'offrais. Juste en face de mes yeux se trouvait, placarder contre le mur une photo que je connaissais de trop. Cette photo de moi et Chris, nos visages trop proches, en étant calés contre le mur. J'étais en pleine couverture sur le magazine _People_. Je pouvais lire le gros titre inscrit en noir : _"Une nouvelle conquête pour notre Chris"_. Et que fut ma seule réaction…

− Oh putain… marmonnais-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi. Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ne la voit ! Je retournais ma tête vers lui, trop tard. Edward avait déjà ses yeux rivés sur la photo. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Ma respiration se faisait saccader.

Dans la montée d'adrénaline, je le tirais par son bras jusqu'à que nous soyons rentrés dans le bâtiment. Mais ma malchance en décida autrement.

− Merde ! Rageais-je.

Juste à l'entrée se trouvait un présentoir avec _le_ magazine en question. Edward fronça ses sourcils.

− Mais qu'est-ce que…

− Viens, je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Fulminais-je, en le prenant par son bras, et en avançant dans les rayons.

Mais il ne lui fallait même pas une minute pour qu'il se mette à s'énerver lui aussi.

− Tu m'expliques ?

− Je t'ai dit après ! Soupirais-je.

Il allait s'exprimer une nouvelle fois, mais je le coupais directement.

− Va me chercher du lait, là-bas au fond, lui montrais-je du doigt l'endroit.

Edward ne se fit pas prier, et partit au fond du rayon. J'entendais mon portable vibré dans mon sac. Je le sortais vivement, et voyais que je venais de recevoir un message de Melissa.

 _ **Je viens de voir le magazine… Ne me dis pas que t'as quand même pas fait ça ?**_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, dans l'incompréhension.

 ** _Fait quoi ?_**

− Du demi-écrémé ou entier ? Entendais-je une voix.

Je relevais mes yeux en sursautant. Edward était revenu, et il me regardait pendant quelques secondes pour baiser son regard sur mon BlackBerry. Je le fourrais dans ma poche.

− Euh, prends du demi-écrémé, dis-je alors qu'il repartait, après m'avoir regardé une nouvelle fois, en étant suspicieux.

Mon potable revibrait. Je grognais en le reprenant.

 ** _L'embrasser ! C'est ce qu'ils disent à l'intérieur !_**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule sous l'ébahissement. Cela me faisait repenser à la discussion que j'avais entendue avec les animateurs à la radio.

− Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Mais c'est pas possible ! Quelles bandes d'enfoirés ! Putain de merde ! Mais dans quelle merde je viens de me fourrer !

Voyant qu'Edward allait revenir, je me dirigeais vers le rayon des céréales en pianotant sur mon BlackBerry.

 _ **De quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Putain mais ils ont quand même pas dit ça ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je te l'ai raconté moi-même Mel ! Et puis tu me connais j'aurais pas fait ça, j'étais en Bella et pas en moi-même !**_

J'allais vers la boite de céréales que je prenais d'habitude, et l'ayant en main, je la calais sous mon bras, pour lire le message de Melissa.

 _ **Je te connais assez Riri pour que tu le fasses quand même. Même en étant toi-même ou non…**_

Je soupirais. Elle avait raison. Elle me connaissait par cœur. Je ressentais une nouvelle fois mon portable vibrait dans ma main.

 _ **Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour être encore avec lui, même après ce qui s'est passé…**_

Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement. Mes doigts touchèrent les touches du clavier. J'hésitais à lui répondre, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, je verrouillais mon portable. Elle m'avait piégée.

Quand je sentais soudainement un regard, se poser sur moi avec insistance. Je me retournais vers la gauche, et remarquais que c'était une fille de treize/quatorze ans qui me scrutaient avec attention. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, avec un teint hâlé et des yeux couleur bleu clair. Je lui souriais, en toute gentillesse, mais mon sourire se fana bien vite.

− C'est toi qui sors avec _mon_ Breezy ? Répliqua la petite.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Juste à ce moment-là, Edward arriva derrière moi.

− Bella, je t'ai pris aussi du jus d'orange, j'ai vu que tu l'avais écrit sur ta…

Mais il se coupa en regardant à son tour ce qui se produisait.

− C'est toi ! Je sais, je l'ai vu ! T'es en couverture avec lui ! Voleuse ! Me pointa-t-elle du doigt.

Je me reculais, faisant calquer mes talons doucement.

− Viens, allons-nous-en, avant que je me fasse remarquer une fois de plus, lançais-je à Edward.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la fille, d'un pas rapide alors que j'entendais toujours ses exclamations vers moi.

− Je rêve ou c'est qu'elle…

− Oui, Edward, le coupais-je.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les muscles de sa mâchoire, se contractèrent. Il serrait ses dents, sous la colère.

Nous prîmes deux/trois choses en plus que j'avais écrit sur le bout de papier, et allâmes payer à la caisse, en laissant pratiquement la moitié des choses que j'ai marqués, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer une fois de plus.

Et à mon plus grand malheur la caissière m'avait reconnue, et elle s'était elle aussi étonnée.

− Mais c'est vous ! C'est vous sur le magazine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

 _Mais on me voyait vraiment bien sûr les photos ou quoi ? Merde, j'allais vraiment me faire harceler pendant un long moment !_ Pensais-je.

Je m'extirpais rapidement de là, Edward à mes talons. Dans l'empressement, je lui avais balancé l'argent sans même lui avoir donné la somme exacte. J'étais énervée. Vraiment énervée. Et quand je passais devant le présentoir où le mec vendait le magazine, d'un coup de main, je lui balançais tout par terre. Il me gueula dessus en me demandant ce qui me prenait par la tête.

Je sortais du supermarché, furibonde. Et en ayant seulement mis un pied dehors, en étant toujours suivit par Edward, que je hoquetais de surprise en voyant ce qui se présentait devant mes yeux. Une foule de paparazzis m'attendaient, et ils couraient tous vers leur propre cible, c'est-à-dire, moi.

 _Il manquait plus que ça… Putain de journée de merde ! Mais qu'avais-je fait pour subir ça ? Mais rien bon sang !_

À peine être arrivé vers moi, qu'ils se bousculaient entre eux, en brandant leurs appareils en l'air, et criant pour attirer l'attention. Les flashs retentirent. Je m'avançais vivement vers la voiture. Je les poussais à mon tour, pour me laisser le chemin libre, tenant les sacs des courses dans mes mains.

− Mais cassez-vous, bordel de merde ! Allez vous faire foutre, bande de connards ! Gueulais-je.

J'entrais précipitamment dans la Volvo, et balançais les sacs derrière après avoir refermé la portière rapidement. Edward monta quelques secondes après.

− J'y crois pas, non pas encore ! Marmonnais-je à moi-même.

Edward mettait le contact.

− Vite, démarre ! Pressais-je.

Les paparazzis s'engouffraient tous autour de la voiture, tapant contre les vitres. Ils gueulaient.

− Je t'en supplie, Edward ! Lui priais-je.

Il faisait gronder le moteur. Il essayait de faire marche arrière en klaxonnant à plusieurs reprises pour qu'on lui libère le passage. Dès qu'ils s'écartèrent, il donna un violent coup de volant, ce qui faisait crisser les pneus, et accéléra en trompe.

Je voyais l'aiguille du cadran montait en flèche alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route. Mes mains étaient accrochées au tableau de bord, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. À ce moment même, j'étais choquée. Choquée par ce qui s'était produit. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avaient-ils fait pour m'avoir retrouvé ? Surtout ici dans cette ville ? Il était clair que comme le disait pratiquement tout le monde, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour garder un secret à Forks…

Nous étions arrivés à la villa en moins de cinq minutes, vu à la conduite surréaliste qu'avait faite d'Edward. Et pendant toute la durée du trajet, il n'avait cessé de me demander ce qui se passait, mais je niais toujours ses questions. Garé devant le perron de la villa, je sortais rapidement de la voiture pour monter les marches.

− Bella !

Je ne lui répondais pas en rentrant dans la villa. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mon cauchemar recommença. Tout le monde était présent dans le salon, à part Carlisle et Esmé. Leurs regards se portaient tous sur moi. Alice avait ses poings contre ses hanches, me regardant en fronçant ses sourcils. Et même avec sa petite taille, elle faisait quand même peur. Rosalie était à côté d'elle, elle me regardait elle aussi, en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres assise sur le dossier du canapé. Emmett était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, ses bras croisés contre son torse, et Jasper les mains dans ses poches, près de la cheminée.

Mon attention se reporta sur Alice qui se retournait pour attraper quelque chose dans ses mains. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me montrer, et pour cause je me reculais en hochant ma tête de droite à gauche. Je me retournais, et sursautais, en constatant qu'Edward se trouvait juste en face de moi. Ses yeux topazes me fixèrent instantanément, voulant une explication à tout prix.

− Tu ferais mieux de nous dire ce qui s'est passé, interrompit la voix d'Alice, derrière moi.

Mon regard se baissait par terre, en même temps que mes lèvres se pincèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, mes paupières se fermèrent, pour ensuite me retourner vers Alice, en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

− Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

− Raconter ta version, répondit Emmett.

− Savoir si ça s'est vraiment passé, renchérit Rosalie.

− Voir ce qu'il t'a dit, lança Alice.

− Si… commença Jasper.

− S'il t'a _embrassé_ , le coupa Edward.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en ayant entendu la phrase que venait de dire Edward.

− Mais… mais quoi ? Ironisais-je. Non, non ! Rectification : on ne s'est pas embrassés, mais parlés ! Il y a quand même un gros changement là-dedans, non ? Rétorquais-je.

− Ce qui ne prouve pas ce que vous avez fait, reprit Alice.

− Et puis, c'est quoi cette merde ? C'est quoi cette rumeur ?

− Cette merde comme tu dis, elle est écrite là-dedans noir sur blanc, montra-t-elle du doigt le magazine qu'elle tenait face à elle, me faisait revoir l'image de la couverture, Chris et moi.

− Mais c'est des conneries je vous dis !

Ma colère remonta d'un coup, alors que je m'avançais vers Alice. Je lui arrachais des mains le magazine, et fouillais dans celui-ci, l'article où je figurais avec Chris.

Quand je trouvais ce dernier, j'avais cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Une double-page entière de l'altercation entre lui et moi était consacrée sur le magazine _People_. Plusieurs photos étaient présentes, dont une qui m'attira mon attention, celle qui était sur la couverture. D'autres, nous voyant à côté du distributeur automatique, des sièges de la salle d'attente, ou quelques-unes quand j'étais partie précipitamment après avoir parlé avec lui, et que les paparazzis m'avaient gueulés dessus.

Un juron sortait de mes lèvres alors que je commençais à lire le texte juste à côté.

 ** _Il aurait déjà remplacé Rihanna…_**

 _Chris aurait-il enfin retrouvé le bonheur ? Ou du moins, une nouvelle chérie comme "distraction" pendant un certain temps ?_

 _Chris Brown aurait été aperçu à l'aéroport de Seattle avec une foule de paparazzis et de fans, l'attendant impatiemment. Il a été retrouvé en charmante compagnie d'une demoiselle, qui jusque ici, semblerait être inconnue aux yeux de tout le monde. Aurait-il oublié son histoire avec Rihanna, et passé à autre chose ? N'oublions pas que le rappeur avait été avec la miss Barbadienne pendant environ un an et demi avant que leur idylle amoureuse ne dérape en une violente dispute…_

 _Il semblerait que les deux jeunes auraient parlé pendant un certain moment, pour ensuite en voyant sur les photos s'être rapproché encore plus… Tellement proches qu'ils se seraient même embrassés…_

 _La mystérieuse demoiselle inconnue, serait tout au plus mince, ayant des cheveux couleur chocolat. Et elle ressemblerait bizarrement à la chanteuse… Drôle de coïncidence ?_

 _Selon un des témoins de la scène, "Chris aurait dragué la fille en lui faisant des avances, elle l'a ensuite rejeté mais il l'aurait reprise tout de suite après". Qui est-ce qui ne voudrait pas avoir Chris Brown dans ses bras, sauf pour après se faire tabasser ? En tout cas, quelle serait la réaction de l'ex du rappeur en voyant qu'il se serait bien vite débarrassé de cette mésaventure ? De la souffrance, bien sûr… Pas vrai Riri ?_

Mon visage se tordait en grimace, en lisant une deuxième fois la dernière ligne de l'article.

− C'est pas vrai, bande de connards ! M'exclamais-je. Ils racontent que ce qu'ils veulent voir !

Je balançais le magazine par terre, en étant en rage. Passant une main sur mon visage, je grognais.

− Alors, tu l'as embrassé ? Reprenait Alice.

− Mais non ! Rageais-je. C'est eux qui racontent que des conneries ! Putain de rumeur à la con ! Montrais-je ensuite du doigt le magazine, sur le sol.

− Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une énième fois Edward, qui était maintenant à côté d'Alice.

− On a seulement parlé ! J'avais juste perdu mon billet, et il me l'avait retrouvé en me le redonnant, c'est tout ! Expliquais-je. Rien d'extraordinaire. Pas de baiser.

− Pourtant, ils disent qu'il t'aurait fait des avances, sourcilla Rosalie.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil à mon tour. Puis, je soupirais par la suite.

− Bon, il m'aurait peut-être dragué…

− Peut-être ? S'égosilla Edward.

− Il la fait ! T'es content ? M'énervais-je.

Ils me regardèrent, une fois de plus.

− Mais vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes bouchés des oreilles ! M'emportais-je. Vous avez eu vos explications ! Et maintenant, si vous ne me croyez pas, je m'en fous, puisque j'ai eu ce que j'avais eu à vous dire !

− Mais tu sais au moins quelles conséquences il a ? lança Alice.

Je posais mes yeux vers elle. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour le dire. Surtout pas. Si le moindre mot de cette histoire sortait de ses lèvres, je craquerais.

− Quelles conséquences ? Posa Emmett à mon plus grand malheur.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent automatiquement, ainsi de même que mes sourcils se froncèrent, essayant de ne pas vouloir craquer. Ce qui était chose très difficile.

− Il a…

− Non, c'est bon ! J'en sais les conséquences qu'il a faites ! La coupais-je, sèchement. Je sais ce qui s'est passé ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! Et tu vois, regardais-je Alice dans les yeux, j'en sais même beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…

Mes larmes étaient aux bords de mes yeux. Et elles menacèrent de couler. Étant envahie par une douleur hallucinante dans ma poitrine, je me retournais dos à eux. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et plusieurs larmes roulaient abondamment le long de mes joues.

Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus ici, je sortais rapidement de la villa, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix d'être venue dans cette ville.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Laissez une petite review, ça serait gentil quand même ! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Malicia :** _C'est pour ça qu'il faut bien être attentive ;)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	7. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : Critiquer**

Je hurlais de peur face à la chose qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Rien qu'à la vison que je m'offrais, les poils de mes bras s'hérissaient, me donnant la chair de poule. Je tenais le rideau de douche fortement dans mes mains, en regardant la chose poilue qui marchait lentement dans la baignoire.

Puis, j'entendais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir subitement.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervenait la voix de Charlie dans mon dos, inquiet.

Je lui montrais du doigt la cause de mon hurlement.

− Tue-la ! M'exclamais-je. Je t'en supplie, tue-la !

Je me reculais de la baignoire, mes yeux pétrifiaient sur l'animal. Charlie l'attrapa dans sa main, pour ensuite la balancer par-dessus la fenêtre.

− Là, voilà, lança-t-il en refermant la fenêtre.

Il se retourna vers moi, alors que je voyais ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire.

− Te fous pas de moi, marmonnais-je.

Il éclata de rire.

− T'as peur des araignées toi maintenant ? Souria-t-il.

Je le regardais, en étant quelque peu vexée.

− Arrête Charlie, râlais-je.

− Bella, soupira-t-il, elle était plus petite que ma main !

− Tu rigoles ? Sourcillais-je. Elle était énorme ! Et encore ! Avec tous ses poils !

Un bruit d'écœurement sortit de mes lèvres. Charlie leva ses yeux au ciel, en soupirant une énième fois.

− En tout cas je préfère les serpents comparés aux araignées ! Reprenais-je.

− Tu n'as jamais porté un serpent.

− C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher ! Souriais-je. J'en ai déjà porter un, un jour autour de mon cou, dans un zoo avec Melissa.

Suite à ma phrase, je lui tirais ma langue. Il ria avant que je ne le prenne par son bras.

− Bon, maintenant tu me laisses ! Lançais-je en le repoussant en dehors de la salle de bain.

Je lui refermais la porte au nez.

− Tu pourrais me dire merci quand même ! S'exclama-t-il derrière la porte.

− Merci, papa ! Ironisais-je.

− T'as de la chance que j'ai été là, sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre ta douche ! Ria-t-il avant de descendre des escaliers.

Je soupirais en hochant ma tête de droite à gauche.

− Ne t'inquiète pas va, de toute façon il y aurait eu Edward… marmonnais-je à moi-même.

J'entrais enfin dans la baignoire, après m'être déshabillée, et rabattais le rideau de douche. J'actionnais l'eau. L'eau bouillante qui coulait le long de mon corps me faisait un bien fou.

− Merde, grognais-je en ayant oublié une chose.

J'enlevais la perruque couleur chocolat qui était sur ma tête, et la déposais sur le rebord du plan de travail du robinet. Je refermais le rideau de douche, et prenant en main la bouteille de gel douche. Alors que l'eau coulée toujours contre ma peau, je commençais à m'étaler le gel. Puis, je prenais le shampoing en reposant l'autre bouteille de gel douche. J'ouvrais le bouchon de la bouteille, et renversais une noisette dans ma main. La déposant au sommet de mon crâne, je frottais énergiquement.

Après m'être rincée, je fermais les robinets de la douche, arrêtant l'eau, et sortais de celle-ci. Je prenais une des serviettes poser par côté, et m'enroulais dedans. Je prenais une plus petite, et séchais mes cheveux courts.

Je m'avançais vers la glace, et enlevais la buée qui s'était accumulée sur la glace pour me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux se relevèrent vers le sommet de ma tête. Mes cheveux étaient dans tous les sens. Je les arrangeais vivement avec mes doigts.

Quand j'entendais soudainement la porte de la salle de bains tambourinait à plusieurs coups de poings.

− Bella ! Bella, il faut que tu sortes tout de suite de cette pièce ! Entendais-je Charlie, crié par derrière la porte.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. J'allais vers la porte, et l'ouvrais en tenant d'une main ma serviette enroulée autour de mon corps. Charlie se trouvait devant moi, l'air totalement presser.

− Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Quémandais-je, en levant un sourcil.

Il commençait à descendre des escaliers.

− Il faut que tu viennes voir ça tout de suite !

− Mais pourquoi ?

− Ils parlent de toi à la télé ! Révéla-t-il.

Mon sang faisait un tour dans mes veines, en ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

− Quoi ?! M'écriais-je.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, et courrais jusqu'au salon. Charlie prenait la télécommande qu'il avait posée sur la table basse pour monter le volume. J'arrangeais ma serviette en écoutant la télévision.

"− …semblerait, qu'il aurait été plus fort qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait fait ravage à l'aéroport en se rendant à son avion. Plusieurs fans et paparazzis auraient été au rendez-vous. Même si cela peut paraître inimaginable, Chris Brown reviendrait au plus grand bonheur de ses fans, disait la présentatrice. "

Ils passèrent une vidéo de l'aéroport, voyant Chris au milieu de toute la foule, accosté de ses gardes du corps. Puis, une autre où l'on me voyait avec lui, dans la salle d'attente. Mon cauchemar me revenait en pleine figure, une fois de plus.

"− Sur ces images, nous pouvons voir le chanteur accompagné d'une demoiselle plus jeune que lui. Tous les deux seraient vraiment très proches d'après le magazine _People_ , lança la voix off d'un homme. "

Quelques photos de moi et de Chris étant près du distributeur automatique, ainsi que nous parlant contre le mur, défilaient en forme de diaporama. Si de suite, la voix off retentissait en même temps qu'une autre vidéo apparaissait.

"− Les paparazzis auraient retrouvé la jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs chocolat, et habiterait dans l'Etat de Washington, une petite bourgade nommée Forks… "

Je reconnaissais distinctement ses images. Ma bouche s'ouvrit directement face à ce qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Ce passage, devant le supermarché défilait devant moi. Je me voyais gueuler après les paparazzis en les repoussant.

"− Mais cassez-vous, bordel de merde ! Allez vous faire foutre, bande de connards ! M'étais-je mise à gueuler."

Ils passèrent ensuite une vidéo, de Chris et moi, toujours à l'aéroport avant de passer à une jeune fille. Elle avait à peu près seize ans, brune et métisse.

"− Je suis contente pour lui qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Le pauvre, il en a tellement souffert avec cette histoire… Mais je trouve cela dommage qu'il ne soit plus avec Rihanna, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple ensemble ! Témoignait la fille. "

Une photo de moi et lui passait. C'était une photo qui datait de 2008. Je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille, c'était dans un des KFC à Miami. Cette photo, où je prenais Chris par derrière, et l'embrassais contre sa nuque.

"− Rihanna, ex petite-amie de Chris Brown, avec qui il a été environ un an et demie ensemble, juste avant que le rappeur ne frappe violemment la chanteuse… "

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la suite, que l'écran de la télévision devenait noir. Je me retournais vers Charlie, en pinçant mes lèvres. Il me regardait, durement.

− Tu étais au courant ? Demandais-je, d'une toute petite voix.

Il prenait sa respiration avant de me répondre.

− Bien sûr que j'étais au courant ! Et puis j'ai vu ce magazine ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne l'as quand même pas fait ? Sourcilla-t-il.

Je soupirais en ayant entendu sa dernière phrase.

− Non, confirmais-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Écoute Charlie, tu vas pas non plus toi aussi faire comme les Cullen…

Il me fixa, abasourdi.

− Les Cullen sont au courant ?! S'étonna-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

− Le magazine, Charlie ! C'est logique qu'ils le voient !

− Mais comment ça se fait que tu l'as vu à l'aéroport ! Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait harceler par les paparazzis ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

− J'avais perdu mon billet, et il me l'avait redonné, me réexpliquais-je une énième fois.

− Et il t'a reconnu ?

− Non, mentais-je.

J'étais presque persuadée qu'il m'avait reconnue. Du moins, je pensais fortement que c'était le contraire.

− Oh putain… Et maintenant, ils savent où j'habite ! Réalisais-je.

Je tournais mes yeux vers Charlie, lui aussi il était étonné. Ses yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche laissaient paraître l'émotion qui l'encourait à ce moment même.

− Non… Il faut que je parte, hochais-je ma tête de gauche à droite. Il faut que je retourne à la Barbade ! Je ne peux plus continuer !

Je me reculais de Charlie en tenant ma serviette, mais il m'attrapa par mon bras.

− Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Penses au diplôme que tu vas passer dans moins d'une semaine, à moi, à Edward ! S'écria Charlie.

En ayant entendu le prénom d'Edward dans sa bouche, une grimace se tordait involontairement sur mon visage. Comment j'allais faire pour ignorer tous ces paparazzis alors que maintenant ils savent où j'étais, et qu'ils allaient encore m'harceler avec cette fausse rumeur ? Qu'allait être ma réaction face aux Cullen, surtout qu'allait être mon comportement devant eux ?

Je sentais toujours le regard de Charlie sur moi alors qu'il reprenait.

− Tu sais très bien comment te comporter face à eux, non ? Tu l'as bien vécu avant ? Sourcilla-t-il avant que je n'hoche la tête positivement. Alors fait comme d'habitude, ignore-les, et rien ne sera dévoilé.

Charlie avait raison. Je devais les ignorer, et continuer à jouer à mon rôle, celui d'être une lycéenne qui allait passer son diplôme dans seulement quelques jours…

− J'avais oublié comme ça faisait bizarre de te voir avec… Avec les cheveux courts, reprenait-il en montrant le sommet de mon crâne. Surtout avec cette couleur.

− Quoi, t'aimes pas le rouge ? Souriais-je, avant d'éclater de rire.

− Non, ça te vas bien ! Rigola-t-il à son tour. Mais c'est que j'ai l'habitude de te voir avec ta perruque.

J'allais repartir après lui avoir tiré ma langue, mais il reprenait une nouvelle fois.

− Et aussi tes tatouages !

Je rigolais. Je pensais qu'il avait dû le remarquer avec mon tatouage que j'ai derrière mon cou qui était une pluie d'étoiles s'arrêtant jusqu'au début de mon dos.

− Je parie que tu sais même pas combien j'en ai…

− Sept ? Lança-t-il, au tac au tac.

− Non ! Hochais-je la tête négativement. Treize !

Je montais ensuite les escaliers, après lui avoir une fois de plus tirer ma langue. Il s'esclaffa. J'allais vers ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je revenais ensuite dans la salle de bains pour finir de me préparer. Après m'être changée, en ayant pris bien soin de mettre tous mes tatouages sous du fond de teint, ainsi que d'avoir remis ma perruque, je sortais de la salle de bains. J'entrais dans ma chambre, après avoir crié "bonne nuit" à Charlie, et m'écroulais sur le lit par-dessus les couvertures. Je fermais mes yeux, en soupirant. Je passais mes mains le long de mon visage, me mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je repensais à ce que je venais de voir à la télé, et le magazine… Ce calvaire ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête, comme si j'allais me l'avoir pendant un long moment derrière mon dos. Ce qui à mon avis allait se produire, à mon plus grand malheur.

Une musique envahissait doucement les murs de ma chambre ; je venais d'allumer ma chaîne. Je reconnaissais distinctement _Is This Love_ de Bob Marley, mon idole. J'adorais ses musiques. Ce qui était normal d'un côté vu que je venais des îles Caraïbes, et que là-bas, la musique était vraiment beaucoup plus portée sur le Reggae. J'avais grandi avec le Reggae.

Rouvrant mes yeux, je reprenais les paroles de la chanson, de ma plus belle voix.

− _Is this love, is this love, is this love and i am feeling, is this love, is this love, is this love that i am feeling… I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know now… I got to know, got to know, got to know now…_

Je me relevais du lit, et commençais à bouger en rythme mes hanches. Écouter du Bob Marley m'aider quelques fois à me détendre. Cela me rappelait aussi quand j'étais sur mon île natale, mon chez moi. Ainsi que la chaleur de la Barbade. Et puis je savais qu'aussi, Edward n'allait pas encore arriver à cette heure-ci…

Je me remettais à chanter les paroles.

− _I'm willing and able, so I throw my cards on your table…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que je fus coupée.

− Bella, baisse la musique ! S'écria Charlie.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre, et entrouvrais celle-ci.

− Roo, c'est bon Charlie, râlais-je.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était en bas des escaliers.

− Il n'est qu'à peine vingt-et-une heure, reprenais-je.

− Ouais, mais tu baisses quand même, rétorqua-t-il.

J'entendais mon portable se mettre à sonner. Je fermais rapidement la porte, et allais baisser la musique, pour attraper mon BlackBerry.

− Allô ? Décrochais-je, sans avoir pris l'intention de regarder qui c'était.

− C'est moi, ma chérie, reconnaissais-je la voix de ma mère.

− Maman ! Souriais-je.

− Tu vas bien ?

− Bah, oui pourquoi ?

− Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-elle.

− Je viens de te dire oui ! Répétais-je.

− Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es en page de couverture ? Lâcha-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle m'avait piégé…

− Oh, tu l'as vu… marmonnais-je.

− C'est pas que je l'ai vu, mais que Melissa me l'a dit !

− Melissa te l'a dit ? M'étonnais-je.

− J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ! S'exclama Monica. Bordel, Rih', mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

− Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

− Pourquoi tu l'as embrasser ? Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours... mais contrôle-toi, merde !

Je soupirais. Ma mère et ses jurons. Rare fois où elle les disait, surtout quand elle était vraiment en colère.

− Maman, soupirais-je. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est que des conneries ! Ne viens pas me dire que t'as plus confiance en ta fille quand même ? Sourcillais-je avant qu'elle ne me réponde par non. Et puis comment tu sais que… je l'aime toujours ? Hésitais-je.

Elle soupira à son tour.

− Riri, je te connais par cœur, tu es ma fille. C'est bien moi qui t'ai faite quand même, non ? Rigola-t-elle. Et je sais aussi que ce genre de situation ne s'oublie pas comme ça…

− Tu veux dire quoi par "ce genre de situation ne s'oublie pas comme ça" ? Quémandais-je.

− Tu en as souffert, énormément même… me répondit-elle. Je sais aussi qu'il a été ton premier grand amour…

Un pauvre sourire se dessina aux coins de mes lèvres.

− Mais dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ? Rajouta Monica.

Je lui racontais tout en détail en m'asseyant sur le lit. Après lui avoir dit tout mon monologue, un silence s'installait entre nous. Mais il fut brisé par la voix de ma mère.

− T'écoutes Bob ? Remarqua-t-elle.

− Oui, ça m'aide à me calmer.

− Pourquoi ?

Un long soupir s'échappait de mes lèvres.

− Juste avant, je venais de passer à la télé en rapport avec…

− Quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle.

− En rapport avec le magazine, finissais-je.

− Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

− Une _très_ mauvaise chose… grimaçais-je.

− Laquelle ? Insista-t-elle, avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

− Ils savent que je suis à Forks… soufflais-je.

− Non !

− Si, mais pas à l'endroit précis je te rassure. Juste que les paparazzis m'ont repéré…

 _À mon plus grand malheur… Merde !_ Pensais-je.

− J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à débarquer chez Charlie, marmonna-t-elle.

 _C'est ce que j'essaye de me répéter sans cesse, maman… J'espère aussi que les Cullen ne feront pas le rapport à qui je suis réellement… Je l'espère vraiment._

* * *

Je me retrouvais assisse sur l'une des chaises des longs rangs de la salle du gymnase. Edward et Alice étaient un peu plus devant vers le devant de l'estrade, assis à leur tour côte à côte. J'écoutais d'une oreille le discours que nous faisaient le proviseur, M. Greene. Il était sur l'estrade derrière le micro, s'adressant à tous les élèves qui étaient présents ainsi qu'aux parents. Mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Plusieurs questions fusionnaient dans ma tête, dont une qui revenait sans cesse. Avais-je vraiment envie de rester ici, à Forks ?

Depuis ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport, les gens du lycée me regardaient autrement. Certains mêmes, pensaient que je faisais passer Edward pour un connard, alors que j'étais toujours avec lui et qu'ils pensaient que j'avais réellement embrassé Chris. Ce qui était totalement faux. Du coup, ils croyaient que j'étais vraiment une salope à leur égard…

Je sentais soudainement un regard se poser avec insistance sur moi. Je relevais ma tête, et constatais que c'était Edward. Dès que mes yeux se firent poser sur lui, je laissais paraître un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres, ne voulant pas montrer ma peine, surtout à lui.

Après le discours du proviseur, nous nous levâmes tous les élèves, un par un, pour aller faire la queue. Je me trouvais juste derrière Jessica Stanley, celle-ci me souriait en se retournant vers moi, à mon plus grand étonnement. Pourtant depuis le retour des Cullen, elle m'avait toujours ignoré, elle et sa copine Lauren.

− Bella, à nous enfin bientôt la liberté ! S'exclama Jess.

Je la regardais un peu de travers, me demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Je trouvais cela bizarre qu'elle me parle gentiment tout d'un coup. Pourtant elle s'était bien foutue de moi pendant les mois qui étaient passés.

− Oui, lui répondis-je, froide.

J'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'elle employait avec moi. Autant dire, qu'elle devrait faire semblant de "m'aimer". Elle jouait la comédie, ça se voyait.

Je me retournais derrière, et voyais à quelques personnes plus loin Angela. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me souria. J'en faisais de même. Je tournais mon regard vers la salle et voyais Charlie assis accompagné de Billy sur son fauteuil roulant derrière Jacob. Ce dernier me regardait en ayant un sourire scotché sur son visage. Je lui lançais un signe de ma main, toujours en souriant. Me remettant en place, je remarquais que j'étais un peu plus grande que Jessica, grâce à mes talons. D'où celle-ci était obligée de lever sa tête pour me regarder. Un rictus de moquerie se formait au coin de ma bouche.

Nous nous avançâmes à tour de rôle vers l'estrade. Je sursautais distinctement dès que j'entendais mon nom. Je me dirigeais vers l'estrade alors que j'entendais plusieurs cris. Je retournais ma tête, et constatais que c'était Jacob et Charlie qui s'étaient levés en m'applaudissant. Je leur lançais un regard moqueur, et montais les escaliers de l'estrade, tenant d'une main le bas de ma robe rose fuchsia, avec plusieurs motifs en forme de fleurs noirs dessus. Celle-ci était en dos nus. Et bien sûr, c'était le choix d'Alice… De mon autre main, je tenais la toque couleur jaune qui était posé sur ma tête. Après avoir monté les marches, je m'avançais vers le proviseur, alors que celui-ci me tendait mon diplôme. Il me regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, face à la beauté que je résidais.

À vrai dire, Alice m'avait juste maquillé de façon à faire ressortir mes yeux, dont de l'eyeliner, du crayon avec du fard à paupières, un peu de blush, et un brillant à lèvres. Ainsi que ma coiffure se constituait de simples boucles, avec le fer à friser qu'elle avait eu comme gadget. Elle m'avait aussi obligé à porter des talons ouverts gris pailleté. Mais évidemment seule ma robe ne se voyait pas vraiment en dessous de la toge jaune que je devais porter pour la cérémonie des remises de diplômes.

Je prenais en main mon diplôme alors que les applaudissements de la salle résonnaient plus fortement.

− Félicitation, mademoiselle Swan, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je le remerciais, d'un sourire enjôleur, d'où je savais qu'il en resta sans voix. Je m'approchais du micro. Tenant du main mon diplôme, je levais l'autre vers le public en souriant. _J'ai l'impression de recevoir un Award…_ Pensais-je en ayant un rire. Ils arrêtèrent d'applaudir, alors que je baissais mon regard vers celui d'Edward. Il me regardait de ses prunelles couleurs topazes, que seul lui arrivait à me faire fondre. Edward me lança un sourire. Je me mettais à rire en commençant mon discours.

− À mon arrivée à Forks, je me suis toujours demandée : est-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Devrais-je vraiment m'aventurer dans ce genre de situation ? Et si tout ne se passait pas comme je ne l'aurais pensé ? Si j'avais été obligée de venir, à cause de quelque chose dans le passé ? Il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai toujours cru que de ne pas être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde, était facile. Mais j'avais tort. Car, où que vous alliez, quoi que vous fassiez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui vous regardera, qui vous critiquera, qui vous _jugera_ , insistais-je en regardant la foule. Et c'est seulement à ses personnes-là que j'aimerais leur dire… Allez vous faire ! Lançais-je avec humour. Nous sommes tous libre de faire ce qui nous plaît. Même en jugeant l'autre, sur tel où tel manière de le faire, sur tel où tel manière de se comporter. Nous pouvons faire ce que bien nous semble !

Je reprenais ma respiration, pour continuer.

− Et le plus important c'est… la famille, regardais-je Edward, pour ensuite relever mes yeux vers le public. C'est ceux qui croient en vous, qui sont toujours là pour vous. Ceux qui n'auront aucun jugement envers vous. Et je dirais, qu'il faudrait vraiment en profiter d'eux. Chaque jour, chaque instant, que ce soit quand vous vous disputiez ou dans la bonne humeur. Chaque moment est crucial. Profitez-en un maximum, insistais-je en ayant les larmes qui commençaient à monter, lentement. Parce que quand le moment sera venu, vous vous direz : "Mais merde… Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?", pinçais-je mes lèvres. Je m'en rappelle encore, quand j'étais petite, à mes neuf ans, souriais-je, grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de dire : "Je veux une bague d'éternité, une bague d'éternité". J'étais allée au magasin et je me souviens avoir demandé le prix à la personne, et il était à environ mille vingt dollars. Je me rappelle avoir compté le nombre de jours qu'il me faudrait pour pouvoir acheter cette bague, pour pouvoir mettre de côté un dollar par jour. Et je me suis dite : "À douze ans, je devrais pouvoir l'acheter". Mais mon projet était malheureusement tombé à l'eau ! Alors, reprenais-je, profitez de ce que la vie offre en ce moment même. Vivez-la à fond… Comme vous l'auriez pensé.

Le public applaudissait alors que je souriais en les remerciant. Charlie se leva de sa chaise en applaudissant plus fort et en sifflant, de même que Jacob faisait pareil. Je descendis des marches en enlevant rapidement une larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue, sans que personne ne la voit, et allais me rasseoir à ma place initiale. Je voyais Edward se retournait vers moi. Je lui souriais une fois de plus de toutes mes dents, pour ensuite lui tirer ma langue. Il se mettait à rire.

Si j'avais fait cela, c'était pour ne pas qu'il voit l'anxiété qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce que j'avais dit, dans mon discours s'avérait être vrai. En tant que ma vraie nature, à mes neuf ans, GranGran Dolly, mais de son vrai nom Clara, d'où je préférais la surnommer ainsi, elle n'avait cesser de me dire qu'elle voulait une bague d'éternité. Cette bague qui symbolise le lien éternel avec une personne. Je lui avais promis que je lui donnerais, et c'est ce que je comptais toujours faire. Je tenais énormément à ma grand-mère. Elle était tout pour moi. Disons, qu'elle est comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Et c'était à ce moment précis que je ne me rendais compte que ce que je venais de dire, était plus significatif qu'il n'en avait l'air. Depuis que j'étais devenue connue, je faisais passer toujours ma famille après le boulot. Mais d'une certaine façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas me suivre aux quatre coins du monde entier, se serait beaucoup trop épuisant pour eux, surtout que ça l'était pour moi-même…

Mes yeux passèrent par côté, et se plantèrent dans ceux d'Alice. Celle-ci me regardait bizarrement. Comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. _Oh oh, Rih'… T'as peut-être fait une connerie…_ Pensais-je. Je retournais mon regard, me forçant à ne pas céder. Pinçant mes lèvres, je fermais quelques instants mes yeux, pour me calmer, sentant mon cœur commençait à battre à la chamade.

Après que tous les lycéens soit passé pour raconter leurs discours, nous nous levâmes enfin et lançâmes nos toques en l'air en criant de joie. Je me retournais vers Edward qui arrivait vers moi. Il me prenait dans ses bras en déposant ses mains contre ma taille. J'encerclais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il approcha sa tête vers la mienne, me souriant au passage. Edward colla ensuite ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce baiser était passionné, mais mes lèvres, elles, furent hésitantes.

− Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.

− Moi aussi… soufflais-je, perplexe.

Je me décollais de lui un peu trop rapidement, d'où il vit que j'étais distante. Il fronça ses sourcils, alors que j'évitais de le regarder en ayant mes yeux rabaissaient vers le bas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je n'allais pas vraiment bien, mais à mon avis, je n'avais pas été vraiment très discrète.

Charlie arriva vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

− Bella ! Je suis si content pour toi ! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

− Moi aussi, papa, souriais-je.

Il me relâcha.

− Tu es prête ? Reprit Charlie.

− Non, il faut qu'on passe à la maison avant, lui répondais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Je me retournais vers Edward qui lui me regardait bizarrement.

− J'arriverais en retard à la villa… Ne m'attends pas, lui lançais-je, avec difficulté.

Me retournant dos à lui, je m'avançais pour suivre Charlie mais sa voix m'arrêta dans mon mouvement.

− Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attendre, lâcha-t-il.

Je continuais vers la sortie, le plus rapidement possible, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien répondu à ce que je venais de lui dire en ayant quelque peu les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review pour savoir votre avis ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _Merci pour toutes reviews :) Je suis contente que cela te plaise de pouvoir la relire à nouveau !_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	8. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Un dîner surprenant**

Rajoutant une énième fois mon rouge à lèvres couleur nude, je soupirais.

Je reposais ensuite le tube dans ma trousse, alors que j'entendais du bas des escaliers une voix s'exclamait.

− Robyn, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! S'impatienta Charlie.

Je fouillais dans ma trousse, pour trouver rapidement ce que je cherchais.

− Oui, j'arrive ! Lui répondais-je, en m'écriant à mon tour.

Une fois en ayant en main mon minuscule miroir, je le mettais dans mon sac à main. Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans la glace de la salle de bains en réajustant ma tenue, et sortais de la pièce.

Je descendais lentement les marches des escaliers, faisant claquer mes talons aiguilles. Ma main droite glissait lentement contre la rampe en bois, au fur et à mesure que je descendais. Étant arrivée à la dernière marche, je relevais mes yeux vers Charlie. Il était de dos, mais il se retourna quelques secondes après que je sois arrivée près de lui.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement, en regardant ma tenue.

− Quoi ? Sourcillais-je.

− Tu sors comme ça ? Montra-t-il du doigt mon bustier noir transparent.

J'arquais un sourcil en posant ma main gauche contre ma hanche.

− Ça te pose un problème ?

Il soupira.

− Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te faire remarquer ?

− Charlie, tu ne vas pas non plus me faire une leçon de moral, râlais-je. Je veux juste changer, rien qu'un soir.

− Ah bon ? Se marra-t-il. Et ça t'as pris sur un coup de tête comme ça ?

Je le regardais un peu méchamment, alors qu'il reprenait.

− Je te rappelle qu'ils savent où tu es maintenant. Ils savent que tu es à Forks, me prévenait-il. Et que s'ils te repèrent, t'es complètement dans le pétrin, rajouta-t-il alors que j'avais soupiré.

− Oui, j'étais au courant, merci, levais-je mes yeux au ciel, en soupirant une fois de plus. Et puis, je m'en fous ! C'est pas forcement qu'ils vont me voir là, qu'ils vont faire le rapport à ça !

Je voyais Charlie réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je le coupais distinctement.

− De toute façon c'est pas ton problème, non ? Le coupais-je.

− Ce serait dommage que tout s'arrête là, alors que c'était déjà bien parti, répondit Charlie.

− Déjà bien parti ? Mais ça l'est toujours ! M'exclamais-je.

Je prenais en main mon manteau pour le caler en dessous de mon bras droit, tenant toujours ma pochette en sac à main.

− Et ça le restera, crois-moi, lui assurais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Je descendais les marches du perron, perché sur mes dix centimètres de talons aiguilles. J'entendais Charlie fermer la porte d'entrée à clef pendant que je me dirigeais vers son véhicule de patrouille. Rentrant dans celle-ci, je me mettais à soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si intriguant ma tenue ?

Je portais un bustier noir en ayant seulement mon ventre qui se voyait à travers. Mon pantalon gris foncé en taille haute me faisait mouler parfaitement mes fesses, ainsi que mes boots en cuir noir avec des motifs en noir et blanc. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était sexy, mais j'étais toujours comme ça, non ?

Je balançais derrière ma pochette avec mon gilet, juste au moment où Charlie venait me rejoindre. Il monta à son tour dans la voiture derrière le volant. Il mettait le contact, et démarra pour s'engager sur la route en direction du restaurant où nous allions dîner.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous étions dans la voiture, et aucun de nous deux n'avions parlé jusque-là.

− Tu es revenue au blond maintenant ? Remarqua Charlie.

Je souriais en regardant au travers de ma vitre, la route illuminée par les lampadaires.

− Oui, mais seulement pour ce soir, lui répondais-je.

− Ça te va bien, souria-t-il.

− Merci, riais-je.

Seulement pour ce dîner, j'avais enlevé ma perruque, et avais retrouvé mes cheveux courts, les ayant rassembler derrière, tenant d'une légère couche de laque. _Exit_ la Bella que j'étais de tous les jours. J'avais voulu changer, et être moi-même. Je savais quel danger cela m'encourait, mais je m'en foutais. De toute façon, à un moment donné ou un autre, ils le sauront bien…

Charlie se gara sur le parking, devant le restaurant. J'ouvrais la portière, et sortais de la voiture après avoir pris mon gilet et ma pochette. Charlie sortait à son tour. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le restaurant. Je montais les quelques marches du perron, et rentrais à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Charlie. Nous nous avançâmes vers le halle de l'entrée. Une serveuse, blonde platine aux yeux verts, arrivait vers nous, un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres, minutieusement remplies d'une couche de gloss ultra brillant. Mais son sourire se faisait vite récompenser par de l'ébahissement. Ses yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, et grands ouverts me fixaient avec étonnement. Elle était étonnée de voir une célébrité à Forks. Je pouvais la comprendre, moi-même je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais fait ça, de me mettre à nue devant tout le monde.

− Mais… Vous… Vous êtes Rihanna ? S'étonna-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu ! J'adore toutes vos chansons ! Je suis fan de vous !

Un sourire se dessinait contre mes lèvres, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. De savoir qu'il y avait toujours autant de fans qui m'aimaient toujours, me rassurait.

− Merci.

Charlie s'impatientait en raclant sa gorge. La blonde releva subitement ses yeux vers lui, alors que je faisais de même.

− Nous avions… Enfin du moins, _j'ai_ réservé une table pour deux au nom de Swan, se reprenait-il.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement elle devait se rappeler de l'appel de Charlie, avant de nous demander de la suivre.

La serveuse nous montrait d'un geste fluide, une table en plein milieu de la salle. Je pinçais mes lèvres en étant pas vraiment convaincue.

− Euh, une table un peu plus isolée, s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas que l'on me remarque.

Ce qui était tout bonnement le contraire, vu que quelques gens étant présent déjà dans la salle avaient relevés leurs têtes vers ma direction. Ils étaient étonnés à leur tour de voir une célébrité, dans cette petite bourgade de Washington. Plusieurs chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

Elle nous entraîna vers un coin, au fond de la salle, contre le mur. Je posais mon gilet contre le dossier de la chaise avant de m'asseoir. Charlie faisait de même, pendant que je posais ma pochette sur la table.

− Je vais vous chercher la carte, lança la blonde avant de partir.

Je croissais mes jambes en dessous de la table. Je regardais la serveuse partir. Puis mon regard dévia vers toute la salle. Certaines personnes me regardaient, d'où quand je posais mes yeux sur eux, un sourire se formait.

Je faisais balancer ma jambe de droite qui était posée au-dessus de la gauche, tout en soufflant d'exaspération.

− Et vas-y, ça commence déjà… soupirais-je.

Charlie cala son dos contre sa chaise.

− Ah, je te l'avais dit ! Disait ce dernier.

− Tonton… grognais-je.

− Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Maintenant tu assumes ! Souria-t-il.

Je grognais.

− C'est pas parce qu'il y a la superstar Rihanna, qu'ils vont tous se mettre à bader devant moi ! Me moquais-je.

− Robyn…

− Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! M'exclamais-je. Ça y est, c'est pas parce qu'il y a une célébrité à Forks que tout le monde doit se mettre à se gratter le cul pour s'émerveiller, et pour se dire : "Oh, ça y est, on est enfin devenue une ville populaire !".

Charlie éclata de rire à ma connerie. Je faisais de même alors que la serveuse arrivait vers nous. Elle nous donna la carte à chacun de nous deux. Je la remerciais, mais elle me regardait avec insistance.

J'arquais un sourcil, en levant mes yeux vers elle.

− Je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle, toute émoustillée.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me rapprochais d'elle en décroisant mes jambes, et la fixais.

− Si je vous fais cet autographe, vous irez alors dire à tout votre personnelle que je ne suis pas venue manger ici, ce soir, et que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. C'est clair, Caroline ? Lissais-je sur son badge.

Elle hocha la tête. Je lui signais le bout de papier qu'elle me tendait, et lui redonnais en lui souriant. La blonde me remerciait avant de repartir vers les cuisines, annonçait la nouvelle à ses collègues.

Charlie me regardait, ébahi par ce que je venais de dire.

− Tu as choisi ? Le regardais-je, un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres, ignorant son regard.

Alors que nous avions déjà entamé depuis un moment l'entrée du repas, nous attendions maintenant le plat. Je tenais de ma main droite mon verre de bordeaux, fixant un point quelconque, en étant perdue dans mes pensées.

Elles vagabondaient sur ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques jours. Et plus précisément, à l'aéroport. Je repensais à sa réaction, en m'ayant vu là-bas. Il avait été ébahi. Comme s'il avait cru me voir _moi_ , alors que c'était le contraire. Il était clair qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose. Ou du moins, en être certain. Mais j'espère qu'il ne le découvrirait pas lui-même, et qu'il ne le dise à personne d'autre. C'est ce que j'espérais. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je savais que Chris n'était pas une balance.

− Houhou, Robyn ? T'es là ? Robyn ?! M'interrompait la voix de Charlie.

− Hein, quoi ? Sursautais-je, en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

Il me regarda en haussant un de ses sourcils.

− Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, repris-je.

− C'est ce que j'ai vu, oui !

Je reposais mon verre après avoir bu quelques gorgées. La blonde revenait avec nos plats en main. Elle les déposa délicatement devant nous, à leur endroit respectif. Charlie et moi la remerciâmes en même temps. Elle commençait à repartir, mais je l'interpellais.

− Je pourrais avoir une autre bouteille de ce vin, s'il vous plaît ? Montrais-je du doigt le vin qui était posé entre nos deux assiettes.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et me lança un sourire avant de retourner à une autre table. Je m'attaquais à mon plat en prenant ma fourchette dans ma main droite. Je sentais quelqu'un me fixer avec insistance. Je relevais mes yeux vers la personne qui était en face de moi.

− Quoi ? Lançais-je, arquant un de mes sourcils.

− Encore une autre ? S'étonna Charlie.

Je soupirais en levant mes yeux au ciel.

− Roo, tonton c'est bon, soupirais-je.

− Je me souvenais plus que t'étais alcoolique ! Ria-t-il.

− Ouais, c'est ça fous-toi de moi ! Souriais-je. Et toi alors, c'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire aussi ? Désignais-je du menton son verre à moitié fini de bordeaux que nous buvions à deux.

− Oui, mais moi je suis un adulte, essaya-t-il de trouver un argument.

Je le regardais, étonnée.

− Hé, moi aussi je suis une adulte ! Un petit rappel, j'ai vingt-deux ans ! Me ventais-je, comme une débile.

Il hocha la tête, en reprenant.

− Tu vas être pompette juste avant d'arriver chez les Cullen alors !

− Et bah c'est pas grave, comme ça au moins je serais déjà dans l'ambiance ! Éclatais-je de rire.

Il souria, en découpant sa côtelette.

− En plus j'arriverais en retard, il faut qu'on passe à la maison avant.

− Pourquoi ?

− Attends, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais y aller comme ça ? Pointais-je ma tenue, en sourcillant.

− Tu es très bien comme ça, non ?

Je hochais ma tête de droite à gauche en pinçant mes lèvres. Il s'esclaffa de rire en portant son morceau de viande à sa bouche.

La serveuse revenait vers nous, une bouteille du vin à la main. Elle la déposa sur la table en reprenant celle qui était vide. Je resservais mon verre, pour ensuite le prendre en main, et le portais à mes lèvres. Mes yeux se baisèrent sur la minuscule bougie qui était allumée sur notre table.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, inconsciemment.

− Je vais peut-être partir, Charlie… soufflais-je.

− Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama ce dernier.

− C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais…

− Tu veux dire, en rapport avec le secret… ?

− Oui… marmonnais-je, en relevant mon regard vers lui.

Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre. Il avait passé de bons moments en ma compagnie, jusqu'à même en y être complices tous les deux… Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

− J'ai envie de reprendre ma carrière… Mais les Cullen ne sont pas encore au courant avec quelle personne ils fréquentent. Et je ne peux pas faire ça derrière leur dos. Ils vont se poser beaucoup trop de questions et je ne saurais pas comment répondre en mentant encore…

− Mais il y a bien un moyen pourtant pour leur dire, non ?

− Je ne peux pas leur dire tout ça d'un coup, soupirais-je. Imagines la tête qu'ils vont faire, si je leur disais. Imagines s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, qu'ils me rejettent !

Je baissais mon regard, en étant incapable de rajouter quelque chose d'autre. Je sentais une main se déposer contre ma main gauche de libre qui était sur la table. Celle de Charlie.

− Robyn, disait Charlie, si vraiment ils réagiraient de cette manière, c'est qu'ils ne penseraient pas du tout à tout l'effort que tu aurais fait en étant arrivé jusque ici. Tout ce mal que tu t'es donné. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Forks. Depuis ses deux années.

Je remontais mes yeux vers lui, lentement. Il me regardait à son tour avec sincérité.

− Je sais plus quoi faire… murmurais-je, débitée. Je sais plus si je devrais… tout laisser tomber, et m'enfuir. Retourner en Barbade, et essayer d'oublier. Ou alors, de continuer, et de garder la tête froide, même si je sais que c'est la meilleure option…

− Alors, reste.

Je me mettais à soupirer.

− C'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois Charlie.

− Je le sais, je le vois chaque jour que tu restes ici à Forks, m'assura-t-il.

Je me dégageais de sa main, alors qu'il reprenait.

− Écoute, tu vas pas te casser la tête avec ça ce soir, hein ? Alors tu vas aller à cette fête qu'a préparée Alice, et t'éclater. Je te demande que ça, d'accord ? Me souria-t-il, en soulevant ses sourcils.

Je hochais la tête, en me mettant à lui sourire à mon tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous venions de finir le plat principal, je prenais ma pochette, et sortais mon BlackBerry. Je constatais que je venais de recevoir un message. Et celui-ci venait de mon crétin de frère, Rorrey.

 _ **Hey, sœurette ! Quoi de neuf depuis ? Maman m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas appelé… Ça va au moins ? Elle m'a dit que t'avais pas trop eu le moral…**_

Un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres.

 _ **T'inquiète pas frérot, juste un coup de blues, rien de grave. Si j'ai pas pu l'appeler c'est que je suis un peu débordée, et que je ne peux vraiment pas… Tu sais bien pourquoi… :( Au fait, Mel est avec vous à la Barbade ?**_

Je prenais mon verre en main, et en buvais quelques gorgées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me répondait.

 _ **Oui, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voudrait te parler.**_

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

 ** _Tu sais pourquoi ?_**

− Maman, t'as appelé ? Demandais-je à Charlie.

− Laquelle ?

− Monica, levais-je mes yeux au ciel.

− Euh, non pourquoi, elle devrait ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres en lissant la réponse de Rorrey.

 _ **Je sais pas, mais elle avait l'air inquiète…**_

Charlie répéta sa question, alors que je lui disais que je ne savais pas.

 ** _Inquiète ? De toute façon, j'ai prévu de venir peut-être après-demain, ou demain. Après la fête d'Alice._**

Pourquoi Melissa serait inquiète ? Inquiète pour moi ? Du fait que je ne pouvais pas lui parler ?

 ** _Cool ! :) Éclate-toi bien là-bas, comme tu sais si bien le faire ! ;)_**

Je rigolais.

 ** _T'inquiète pas ! :p_**

Je relevais mon regard vers Charlie, en constatant qu'il venait de recevoir son dessert. Il commença à déguster son crumble, alors que je me relevais. Il me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

− Excuse-moi, deux minutes, je vais me refaire une retouche, lançais-je avant de prendre ma pochette.

J'allais vers les toilettes, après avoir demandé à un des serveurs où se trouvait celui-ci. Je poussais la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je m'avançais vers les lavabos, mais une main glacée m'attrapa par mon poignet, et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur d'à côté de la porte. Une paire d'yeux couleur topaze me fixaient avec rage. Je reconnaissais distinctement ce visage en porcelaine qui était encadré par de belles boucles ondulées d'un blond éclatant.

− Rosalie ? M'étonnais-je.

Elle me regarda furieuse, en me tenant toujours par mon poignet fermement. Trop fermement, que j'en avais mal. Je lâchais ma pochette, celle-ci tomba par terre.

− Arrête, tu me fais mal, gémissais-je.

Elle desserra sa prise, en me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, tout en s'exclamant.

− Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose ! Tu nous as menti ! Tu nous as menti sur toi-même ! Mon frère n'aurait jamais dû te rencontrer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec une fille comme toi !

Je la regardais, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

− Pourquoi t'as pas été sincère avec nous depuis le début ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, hein ? Continua-t-elle.

− Tu crois vraiment que ça a été facile de vous cacher la vérité ? Tu penses vraiment que chaque moment passé avec ton frère n'était pas dur pour moi ? M'exclamais-je à mon tour. À chaque fois, j'hésitais de lui raconter la vérité, _ma_ vérité ! À chaque fois, je m'imaginais sa réaction ce qui m'obliger à laisser tout tomber… J'ai été sincère avec ton frère depuis le commencement de notre relation, depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks, mais tu vois, la regardais-je avec insistance, je l'ai _toujours_ été, mise à part sur moi-même. Du fait que je ne suis pas _la_ fille dont il croit qu'il est avec.

Ma respiration était saccadée face à tout mon discours que je venais de lui faire. Rosalie me fixait pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux, avant de se reculer.

− Alors pourquoi être rester avec lui, même si tu pensais ne pas pouvoir être capable de le lui dire ?

− Parce que j'aime ton frère, et que même si cela m'est difficile de l'admettre, je ne peux pas le quitter ! J'ai pourtant essayé mainte fois de m'enfuir, de tout laisser tomber. Mais à chaque fois, j'avais toujours son départ précipité qui me frapper en pleine gueule ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente exactement ce que j'avais ressenti, le jour où il m'avait fait la même chose, lui révélais-je, d'une froideur dont moi-même je me demandais si c'était bien moi qui venais de parler.

Ses yeux dorés me détaillent toujours de bas en haut.

− Alors, c'est ça, tu es… Rihanna ? Sourcilla-t-elle en prononçant mon surnom.

− Tu as bien la preuve devant toi, non ?

Son regard se faisait plus dur. Je venais de me faire prendre totalement la main dans le sac. Maintenant, Rosalie le savait. Déjà une personne. J'aurais dû écouter Charlie, de rester en Bella. J'aurais dû ne rien changer, mise à part, le fait que Charlie puisse m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Sur ce coup-là, j'avais vraiment merdé…

Rosalie se mettait ensuite à regarder la porte qui était à côté de moi, et la verrouillait rapidement. Seulement quelques secondes après, la poignée de celle-ci s'abaissait, signifiant qu'il y avait une personne derrière la porte.

Je reportais mon attention sur Rosalie.

− Comment ça se fait que tu es là, et non à la villa en train de finir les préparatifs ? Lui demandais-je, en étant toujours caler contre le mur.

− Je suis venue te parler du magazine, répondit-elle.

J'arquais un de mes sourcils.

− Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je comprends ta réaction face à l'article, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place…

− Sauf que tu n'es pas à ma place, la coupais-je.

Elle soupira.

− J'ai vécu la même chose que toi, et je comprends exactement ce que tu as ressenti, à ce moment-là, me lança Rosalie.

− Oui, je sais. Edward m'en a parlé vaguement de ce qui s'était passé… soufflais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Je pinçais mes lèvres, en reprenant.

− Au moins, tu es la seule à me comprendre.

Rosalie me lança un pauvre sourire. Je me rabaissais par terre pour attraper ma pochette.

− Juste une chose, me relevais-je, et en regardant Rosalie, n'en parle pas encore à Edward. Ne lui dis rien sur moi. Même au reste de la famille.

− Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui révéler, mais que ce soit plutôt à toi de le faire.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et pour cause, je ne disais rien. Je déverrouillais la porte, alors qu'elle me demandait si elle ne pouvait pas venir avec moi chez Charlie, que j'acceptais éventuellement. Nous sortîmes des toilettes, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où j'étais avec Charlie. À notre arrivée, Charlie faisait les gros yeux en voyant Rosalie à mes côtés.

− Oui, elle est au courant, affirmais-je à sa question muette.

Il me regarda, bouche bée.

− Écoute, ça ne te dérange pas que pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, j'aille avec Rosalie dans sa voiture ? Reprenais-je.

− Euh, non, m'accorda Charlie en fronçant ses sourcils.

Après qu'il avait payé l'addition, nous sortîmes du restaurant, et je montais dans la voiture de Rosalie, pendant que Charlie faisait de même avec la sienne. Rosalie démarra, et s'engageait sur la route en sortant du parking.

Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin, elle me posa une question.

− Charlie est qui pour toi ? Vu que je suppose qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père…

− Non. Il est… mon oncle, lui révélais-je. Tout comme René qui est aussi ma tante.

Je balayais du regard à travers la vitre, la nuit sombre.

− Comment… était Edward tout à l'heure, une fois arrivé à la villa ? Hésitais-je.

− Comment ça ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

− Il a vu que j'étais assez distante pendant la cérémonie, soupirais-je. Et je sais qu'il doit se poser des questions…

− Sans aucun doute, oui, m'assura-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je montais directement les escaliers, suivis de Rosalie en ayant croisé Charlie qui était déjà arrivé avant nous, dans la cuisine. J'allais dans la salle de bains, et refermais la porte après Rosalie. Celle-ci contempla la pièce pendant un bref moment. _Première fois qu'elle vient ici, c'est vrai…_ pensais-je.

− T'as déjà vu quelqu'un à poil ? Lui demandais-je.

− Euh oui, pourquoi ?

À la fin de sa question, j'enlevais _incognito_ le pantalon, et le bustier, me retrouvant en string devant elle. Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes, étonnée, pour ensuite me donner la robe qui était derrière elle, accrochée contre la porte. Je l'enfilais rapidement. Rosalie me la referma à l'aide du fermoir au dos. Je prenais ma pochette et ressortais le rouge à lèvres. Mais je reposais celui-ci, en ayant oublié une chose. J'attrapais la perruque couleur chocolat que j'avais tant l'habitude de mettre, sous le regard méduser de Rosalie.

− Tu mets une perruque ?

− Bah oui, je suis bien obligée. Sinon ça serait vraiment trop flagrant, souriais-je.

Je rigolais.

− Eh oui, pendant deux ans j'ai ça sur la tête ! M'exclamais-je, amusée.

Elle souria à son tour, en m'aidant à mettre la perruque. J'appliquais ensuite rapidement une couche du rouge à lèvres nude, et me contemplais dans la glace. Ma robe se composait d'un bustier noir m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Je prenais la pochette avant de sortir de la salle de bains, et d'aller dans ma chambre. Rosalie entra dans celle-ci, et s'accouda contre l'encadrement de la porte. J'attrapais mes escarpins noirs signés Chanel, et les mettais.

J'entendais Rosalie s'exclamer à la vue des chaussures.

− J'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

− Quoi ?

− Ce sont des Chanel ? Questionna-t-elle toujours étonnée.

− Euh oui…

− Elles sont magnifiques, je les adore !

− Je te les prêterais si tu veux, souriais-je.

Elle me contemplait en me souriant.

− Tu es magnifique comme ça, lança-t-elle.

− Merci, Rose !

Nous descendîmes ensuite en bas. J'entrais dans le salon, en y trouvant Charlie sur le canapé, regardant la télévision.

− Papa, j'y vais ! Lui informais-je.

− Tu ne veux pas que je t'y accompagne ?

− Non, c'est bon, j'y vais avec Rosalie !

− D'accord, éclate-toi bien, Robyn !

− Merci !

Je sortais du salon, mais Charlie m'interpella une autre fois.

− Il faudra qu'on discute à ton retour, dit-il.

− Pourquoi ?

Il montra rapidement du menton vers le halle, je comprenais directement. Je hochais la tête. Je revenais vers le halle, où Rosalie m'attendait devant la porte.

− Surtout, bois avec modération ! Entendais-je Charlie crié.

J'éclatais de rire en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte. _Tu me connais mal…_ pensais-je.

− On y va ? Lançais-je à Rose, alors qu'elle m'hocha la tête en souriant.

J'ouvrais la porte d'une main, en ayant l'autre prise par ma pochette. J'allais m'avancer vers le porche, mais une chose m'en retenait. Je relevais alors mes yeux vers cette personne, en étant ébahie.

Comprenant qui se trouvait en face de moi, je me figeais, le regard plongé vers lui…

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **De qui s'agit-il ? Faites-le moi savoir ! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _C'est vrai que tu as raison, c'est agréable quelques fois de relire des fanfic', ça peut permettre de comprendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'on a pas compris la première fois. Enfin, je m'égare :) Pour d'autres fanfictions, je ne sais pas encore. Déjà, je me concentre sur le second tome de LTWYL et je verrais par la suite. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la relecture de ce nouveau chapitre t'a toujours plu ! :)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	9. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : Un visage retrouvé**

Il se trouvait là, devant moi, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Mon cœur eut un raté en voyant son visage. Je me fondais dans ses yeux, d'un marron profond. Je voyais sa mâchoire se contractait. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines rien qu'en le voyant humidifier ses lèvres légèrement. Puis, il détourna sa tête juste à côté de lui, en même temps qu'une voix faisait son apparition.

− Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? Me demanda une voix féminine.

Dès que mon regard s'était encré dans son champ de vision, j'avais été surprise de la voir là. Je l'avais reconnue distinctement. Même si cela faisait deux ans que nous nous étions plus revues, je me rappelais de son visage.

Je hochais la tête, alors qu'elle me tendait sa main.

− Je suis Tammy Brook. La manageuse de Chris, se présenta cette dernière.

− Enchantée, lui serrais-je sa main.

Tammy était petite, et mince. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés, ainsi que ses yeux foncés, lui donnaient des airs méchants. Sa bouche recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres clair, adoucissait son fard à paupières qu'elle portait aux yeux.

Je sentais le regard de Chris se posait avec insistance sur mon visage. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite ouvrir ma bouche.

− Euh, entrez, allez-y, leur intimais-je en montrant le halle.

Une fois rentrés, je refermais la porte. Alors que je regardais toujours Chris, un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Rosalie.

Je retournais ma tête vers elle. Elle me fixait avec intensité.

− Euh, Rosalie, vas-y. Je te rejoindrais après, tu leur diras que j'ai eu un _contretemps_ , insistais-je, en lui montrant la porte d'un coup de tête.

Elle me scruta, sereinement, pour ensuite hocher la tête, vaguement convaincue. Chris la regardait de haut en bas, en ayant un sourire en coin. Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle me dévisageait longuement. J'en déduisais, qu'une fois arrivée là-bas, j'aurais des explications à lui rendre…

− On dérange peut-être ? S'inquiéta Tammy. Vu qu'apparemment…

− Non, non, pas du tout ! La coupais-je. Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais prévu d'aller à une soirée, mais ils pourront se passer de moi pendant un petit moment, souriais-je.

Tammy me souriait aussi en retour. Je les dirigeais vers le salon. Charlie était toujours en train de regarder la télé quand nous arrivions. J'en concluais qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'ils étaient là, même par tout le boucan que nous avions fait.

Dès qu'il entendait le bruit de mes talons claquer, il s'exclama, toujours en fixant la télé, tenant une bière dans ses mains.

− Alors, on est déjà cuite même en étant pas encore sortie de la maison ? Franchement, j'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter, je croyais que tu étais plus folle que ça Ro…

Charlie se coupa distinctement en ayant retourné sa tête vers nous. Son sourire qui s'était incruster aux coins de ses lèvres, se fana bien vite. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, en grand. Il était ébahi.

Son regard faisait alternance entre moi et Chris, puis il fronçait ses sourcils. Il se releva subitement, son attention rivée sur Chris. Il le fixait durement. Charlie s'avança rapidement vers nous après avoir reposé sa bière contre la table basse. Il se posta en face de Chris, celui-ci était entre moi et Tammy. Je le voyais pincer ses lèvres.

À ce moment même, je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Charlie le regarda, avec mépris, et dans la foulée, il lui envoya une droite au visage. Chris tomba par terre.

J'entendais Tammy hoqueter de surprise. Mes yeux ouverts en grand, je fixais Charlie.

− Non mais Charlie ça va pas ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Gueulais-je.

Je m'accroupissais avec agilité vers Chris.

− T'as pas intérêt à retoucher à ma fille ! Le pointa du doigt Charlie, la voix remplit de colère.

Chris se retrouvait assis par terre. Il passa sa main contre l'arête de son nez, en grimaçant.

− Ça va, t'as rien ? M'inquiétais-je.

Il hocha la tête négativement. Je tendais mes mains vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent la paume de ma main, une décharge électrique passait à travers. J'en avais des frissons. Chris releva ses yeux vers moi lentement. Je me liquéfiais automatiquement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Rien qu'à son simple toucher, mes sens s'étaient aiguisés.

Pendant que nous nous relevions, nos regards ne s'étaient pas décroché une seule fois. Une fois debout, je me retournais vers Charlie, en proie à une crise subite. Mais j'essayais de contenir ma colère, ne voulant pas la déverser devant Chris et Tammy. Mais le regard de Charlie n'était pas encré dans le mien, mais dans celui de Chris.

Je le prenais rapidement par son bras, et le tirais, en nous éloignant d'eux.

− T'es malade ou quoi ?! Lui chuchotais-je. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

− Comment ose-t-il renter chez moi ! Cet ordure, ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Me lança-t-il, faiblement. Je te le garantis !

Il allait s'avancer, une fois encore vers eux, mais je le rattrapais.

− Arrête, Charlie, je t'en supplie ! C'est pas le moment de régler son compte maintenant ! Il n'est pas venu pour ça !

J'entendais Tammy parlait discrètement avec Chris. Celle-ci lui demandait s'il allait bien face à ce qui venait de se produire.

Charlie me regarda, froidement, avant de vouloir protester.

− S'il te plaît, ne fous pas en l'air notre plan ! Le coupais-je. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le sache !

Il soupira, en se calmant, quelque peu. Je me retournais vers eux.

− Excusez-le, il n'est pas comme ça dans son état normal, fixais-je l'intéresser, tout en présentant mes excuses.

Chris fixait Charlie quelque peu méchamment. Je pouvais le comprendre. Moi-même à sa place, je ferais la même chose. Puis, il les détournait vers moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder, ce qui était chose assez difficile.

Charlie posa ses yeux sur Tammy, en même temps qu'elle prenait la parole.

− Euh, bonsoir, je suis Tammy Brook, la manageuse de Chris, se répétait-elle. Vous êtes…

− Charlie Swan, l'interrompait-il. Le père de Bella, rajouta-t-il ensuite en me regardant.

Charlie lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il éteignait rapidement la télé à l'aide de la télécommande, et se retournait vers nous.

Je leur intimais de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils s'exécutèrent. Chris et Tammy se trouvaient en face de nous, assis sur le canapé opposé. Je déposais ma pochette contre la table basse, que j'avais toujours gardée en main.

− Nous sommes venus vous parler de l'incident qui s'est produit à l'aéroport… commença cette dernière.

− C'était pas trop tôt, marmonna Charlie.

Je lançais un regard noir à ce dernier.

− Et, je voulais savoir, si cela s'était réellement passé, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Charlie. Enfin, du moins avoir la version de votre fille, se reprit-elle.

Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. C'était moi. Tammy posa ses yeux sur mon visage, après avoir finit de parler. Mais elle reprenait, rapidement.

− Vous avez sûrement dû voir le magazine, me parla-t-elle.

 _Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'on pouvait pas le rater,_ pensais-je.

− Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? Demanda Charlie.

− Savoir si je l'ai embrassé, répondais-je à sa question à sa place.

Je posais mon regard sur Chris.

− Mais c'est faux, affirmais-je en ayant toujours mes yeux dans les siens.

Il baissa ensuite son attention, soudainement mal à l'aise. Je sentais Tammy me regarder avec insistance. Elle en voulait plus.

− J'étais à peine arriver à l'aéroport que je m'étais faite bousculer par une foule de fans et de paparazzis. J'avais mon billet en main, mais je l'avais fait tomber sans m'en rendre compte. Et je devais aller attendre à la salle d'attente pour attendre mon vol, m'expliquais-je. Et c'est là que… C'est là que Chris est arrivé, et qu'il me la rendu, terminais-je, tout en relevant mes yeux vers ce dernier.

Son regard s'était lui aussi relever, pour m'admirer.

− Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, rajoutais-je.

Tammy hocha la tête. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, subitement en me rendant compte d'une chose.

− D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? Questionnais-je, plus à Chris qu'à sa manageuse.

− J'ai vu ton nom inscrit sur le billet, me répondit Chris.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, distinctement. _Heureusement que ce n'était pas mon vrai prénom inscrit dessus…_

− Voulez-vous porter plainte ? Intervenait Tammy.

Je regardais celle-ci, choquée.

− Non ! M'exclamais-je. À quoi cela servirait-il ?

− Pour mettre un terme à cette rumeur, confirma Charlie.

− Non ! Répétais-je.

Je soupirais en rabaissant mes yeux vers mes mains, logées contre mes cuisses.

− Je ne veux pas. Et je sais que cela nuira aussi à ta carrière… soufflais-je.

 _Ce qui s'était déjà passé auparavant…_ pensais-je.

− Même si tu y as tort cette fois-ci dans cette histoire-là, chuchotais-je, faiblement en encrant mon regard dans ses prunelles marron foncé.

Nos regards étaient attirés comme deux aimants. Je ne voulais pas me décrocher du sien. Le sien, qui était si captivant. Je croyais qu'à ce moment même, ils n'y avaient rien que nous deux, dans cette pièce, et que le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Ma vision se brouilla quelque peu, attardant les larmes qui montaient lentement aux bords de mes yeux. Une boule s'octroyait ardemment dans ma gorge. Celle-ci me gênait, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Ma respiration commençait à se faire saccader, même si j'essayais de rester le plus calme possible. Ce qui s'avérait être totalement infaisable.

Soudainement, une sonnerie que je connaissais de trop, se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce, me coupant dans mes songes. Rabaissant mon regard vers ma pochette, je prenais celle-ci rapidement, et sortais mon BlackBerry.

− Euh, vous m'excuserez, deux minutes, lançais-je en me relevant et regardant qui pouvait bien être mon interlocuteur.

Je m'éclipsais rapidement dans la cuisine, en ravalant mes larmes.

− Oui, Mel, m'éclaircissais-je la voix.

− Rih' ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

− C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question.

Je l'entendais pendant quelques secondes retenir sa respiration.

− Pourquoi ?

− Rorrey m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. C'est vrai ? Sourcillais-je.

− Oui… m'affirma-telle après un bref moment.

− Mais ?

Elle ne me disait rien. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Qu'avait-elle de si vraiment peur que ça ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils, sous l'incompréhension, en reprenant.

− Mais ? Répétais-je.

− Mais…

Elle ne voulait toujours pas.

− Melissa Forde, dis-le-moi tout de suite, tu sais très bien que je préfère qu'on soit franche avec moi que le contraire… crachais-je.

Elle soupira longuement, avant de reprendre sa respiration.

− Je… hésita-t-elle. J'avais peur, c'est tout. J'avais essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas…

− Tu sais très bien pourquoi Mel… murmurais-je.

− Oui, je le sais très bien. Pour pas que tu te fasses remarquer, d'accord. Mais essayes au moins de passer à la Barbade…

− Mon frère ne t'a rien dit ? Arquais-je mon sourcil.

− Euh, non, quoi ?

Je soupirais.

− Quel crétin… marmonnais-je. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais sûrement demain ou après-demain, grognais-je.

− Il ne m'a rien dit pourtant…

− C'est ce que je vois…

Je passais une main dans ma perruque.

− T'es chez ma mère là ? Lui demandais-je.

− Ouais, c'est tes frères qui m'ont supplié de rester.

J'éclatais de rire. J'entendais plusieurs brouhahas de l'autre côté du téléphone.

− Attends, y'a Rajad qui me dit qu'il va t'envoyer une photo, me lança Mel.

− Une photo ?

Elle me répondait par la suite que j'allais rire en la voyant. Je raccrochais ensuite en lui disant que j'allais venir, d'où j'avais entendu Rajad, non loin de là, s'exclamer.

Je constatais par la suite qu'à peine je venais de raccrocher, que le message de Rajad venait d'arriver. Je l'ouvrais, et me mettais à exploser de rire en voyant le cliché. Celle-ci se passait sur l'une des plages de la Barbade. Il y avait mes deux frères et Melissa. Cette dernière faisait une drôle de grimace en tirant sa langue avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Rorrey pointa Rajad en faisant une drôle de tête. Quant à lui, je le voyais montrer ses fesses en pointant son doigt sur celles-ci. J'éclatais de rire une fois de plus en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Ses deux-là, me feront toujours autant rire.

En dessous de la photo, Rajad avait laissé une phrase comme commentaire.

 _ **Voilà ce que tu rates, quand on fait les fous à la maison :p**_

Je souriais à sa remarque débile. J'appuyais sur la touche retour, pour entrer dans mon album photo. Je passais rapidement les premières, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe sur une. Celle-ci m'arracha un pincement au cœur. Cette photo, je m'en rappelais comme si je l'avais prise encore hier.

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

 _Les paparazzis étaient tous au rendez-vous. Je m'extirpais rapidement du 4x4, et constatais brusquement qu'il y avait beaucoup de paparazzis. Trop de paparazzis, mais aussi trop de fans. Mon garde du corps, qui était présent, demandait aux nombreux fans de libérer le chemin, sans succès._

 _Chris qui était derrière moi, me prenait distinctement par ma main, ne voulant pas me perdre. Son garde du corps, se rajouta à côté du mien, et s'exclama aussi à son tour de dégager le terrain. J'entendais mes fans crier mon nom, je souriais. Je réajustais mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais sur mon nez, en frayant un passage entre eux._

 _Tenant toujours Chris par la main, − alors qu'il était toujours derrière moi − je m'avançais le long du trottoir, laissant les cris des fans et des paparazzis enthousiastes derrière nous._

 _Le soleil brillant de lumière, chauffait ma peau déjà bronzée. Une bourrasque d'air pure, balaya mes cheveux bruns courts ayant quelques mèches couleur prunes. Je lâchais la main de Chris pendant quelques instants pour attraper mon portable dans mon sac._

− _Ils t'ont dit qu'on s'attendait où ? Me lança Chris._

 _Je vérifiais si je ne venais pas de recevoir un quelconque message, mais rien._

− _Au_ Starbucks _. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Melissa, rajoutais-je._

 _Je rangeais ensuite mon portable dans mon sac. Chris se retournait vers l'arrière, je faisais de même. Nos gardes du corps étaient derrière nous, alors que toute la foule de paparazzis et de fans, suivaient à leur tour._

 _Nous arrivâmes par la suite devant_ Starbucks Coffee _. Je rentrais la première, en tenant toujours la main de Chris. Il referma la porte après être rentré à son tour. Je cherchais du regard ma meilleure amie, et je la trouvais directement en la voyant assise avec mes deux frères sur une banquette._

 _Dès que nous arrivâmes vers eux, Rajad se releva, et accourra vers moi en s'écriant de joie. Il entoura ses petits bras autour de ma taille alors que je lui frottais son crâne._

− _Hey, mon cœur ! Souriais-je._

 _Je desserrais ensuite sa prise, pour lui faire un bisou contre sa joue._

− _Hé, ne me la pique pas bonhomme ! S'exclama Chris._

 _Rajad rigola. Chris faisait un tchek à Rorrey, pendant que je prenais Melissa à son tour dans mes bras._

 _Après que Chris est fait un autre tchek à Rajad, et qu'il est fait la bise à Mel, d'où entre temps j'avais pris moi aussi Rorrey dans mes bras, il prenait la parole._

− _Bon, on prend quoi ?_

− _Un smoothie ? Proposa Rorrey._

− _J'en prends un ! Acquiesçais-je._

− _Moi aussi ! Rajouta Rajad._

− _À la framboise, intervenait Melissa._

 _Je souriais à cette dernière._

− _Et moi, à la noix de coco, tirais-je ma langue._

 _Nous allâmes ensemble à la caisse, pour prendre la commande. Chris encercla son bras autour de mes épaules. Il rapprocha ses lèvres vers mon oreille droite. Je réajustais mes lunettes, en écoutant ce qu'il voulait me dire._

− _Pourquoi t'as pas pris à la banane ? Me demanda-t-il, malicieux._

 _Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, en ayant une moue._

− _C'est moi qui vais t'en foutre une banane tu vas voir, taquinais-je en mordillant ma lèvre._

 _Il me lança un sourire en coin avant de me chuchoter une fois de plus à l'oreille._

− _Je t'aurais prêté la mienne, enjôla-t-il._

 _J'éclatais de rire en relevant mes lunettes sur ma tête. Chris me faisait en plus une petite moue séductrice. Ce qui me faisait craquer._

− _Hé, pourquoi vous vous tapez une barre ? Sourcilla Rorrey qui était derrière nous avec Mel et Rajad, faisant la queue eux aussi._

− _Laisse-les, ils sont en train de se chauffer, lui répondit Melissa._

 _J'entendais Rorrey exploser de rire._

− _J'espère qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à ce soir, rajoutais-je en mordant mes lèvres._

 _Chris m'embrassa directement après que je lui avais souri._

− _C'est à vous ? Demanda une femme derrière la caisse._

 _Nous prenions la commande. Puis nous attendions ensuite pendant quelques minutes. Nous sortîmes du_ Starbucks _en ayant en main nos boissons, pour être sur les trottoirs du West Hollywood. Je sirotais mon smoothie, en constatant qu'il y restait quelques fans, mais ils étaient plutôt calmes. Nos gardes du corps étaient toujours là, au cas où si la situation dégénérait, on ne sait jamais…_

 _Alors que je tenais mon portable dans mes mains, pour voir si je ne venais pas de recevoir un quelconque appel de mon manager, Melissa s'en empara rapidement._

− _Hé, rends-moi, ça ! M'écriais-je._

 _Elle voulait nous prendre en photo, moi et Chris. Je soupirais, et Chris me prenait par ma taille. Je prenais ma paille du smoothie entre mes lèvres en regardant l'objectif, en même temps que Chris déposait ses lèvres contre ma joue. Je souriais._

 _Melissa prenait le cliché, et me redonnait ensuite mon portable._

− _On fait quoi ? S'impatienta Rajad._

− _On bouge ? Rajouta Rorrey._

 _Mon regard croisa celui de Mel, et l'instant d'une seconde, on se comprenait._

− _Shopping ! Hurlâmes en même temps._

 _Chris se mettait à ronchonner, alors que Rajad s'écria. Rorrey rigola._

− _Mais si, je t'achèterais une casquette, lançais-je à Chris en le rapprochant de moi, sachant qu'il aimait seulement le shopping pour s'acheter des baskets ou alors des casquettes._

 _Prenant son menton, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres contre sa joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille que ce soir il aurait sa revanche…_

 _ **~ FIN DU FLASHBACK ~**_

Un sourire se dessina lentement contre mes lèvres. Ce moment à Los Angeles avait été que de pure folie. Je me rappelais encore qu'après être arrivé au magasin, Chris s'était mis à sautiller comme un gamin en ayant vu une casquette qu'il trouvait magnifique. Ça m'avait fait rire. Et même là encore, j'en riais.

− Sans être indiscret, je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait tant rire comme ça ? Surgissait une voix.

Je me retournais vers cette voix, que j'avais reconnue automatiquement.

− Oh, trois fois rien, souriais-je, en baisant mon regard sur mon BlackBerry, mais il se fana quelques secondes après.

Je soupirais en verrouillant mon portable. Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers lui. Chris était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, ses bras croisés contre son torse. J'encrais mon regard pendant quelques minutes dans le sien.

J'entendais Charlie et Tammy discuter au salon.

− Excuse mon père pour… tout à l'heure, reprenais-je. Il a des fois tendance à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Surtout quand le sujet est sa fille.

Chris souria en décroisant ses bras, et en s'avançant vers moi.

− Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends une droite, se moqua-t-il.

− J'imagine… soufflais-je.

Je m'accoudais contre le plan de travail. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près vers moi lentement.

− Que fait ta manageuse ? Questionnais-je, subitement en entendant encore une fois la voix de Tammy s'étonnait par une réponse venant de Charlie.

− Elle remplie quelques papiers comme quoi tu ne veux pas porter plainte, et aussi ta version des faits, me répondit-il.

Je hochais la tête. Je me mettais à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure en rabaissant mon regard.

− Tu as l'air bouleversé, constata-t-il.

Mon malaise s'amplifia dès qu'il se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

− J'ai… j'ai revu quelqu'un que je n'avais plus pu revoir il y a un moment… lui révélais-je.

Ma voix commençait à trembler à cet instant.

− Et, même si je sais que je ne pouvais plus le revoir, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée, continuais-je.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement, ainsi que mes larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux. J'avais envie de lui verser toute ma peine que j'avais envers lui, tout en lui racontant d'une autre manière. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _voulais_ pas.

− Quelqu'un qui était cher à mes yeux… soufflais-je.

Je relevais lentement mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et l'instant d'une seconde, je m'y perdais dedans.

Une larme roula involontairement le long de ma joue gauche. Chris logea sa main droite contre ma joue, et l'effaça à l'aide de son pouce. Sa tête se rapprocha lentement de la mienne. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent frénétiquement. Je posais ma main contre son torse. J'entendais mon cœur battre à la chamade dans mes oreilles. Il battait à une vitesse hallucinante, que je croyais même qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Je fermais mes yeux doucement, et dans l'entraînement, Chris déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Celles-ci se moulèrent parfaitement entre elles.

Ma raison me poussait à le rejeter, et lui dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Mais mon cœur, lui, ne voulait pas arrêter. Il en voulait encore plus.

Rentamant un deuxième baiser, mon autre main de libre alla se positionner contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres m'avait tant manqué. Sa main gauche qui était déposée contre ma taille, se faisait plus pressante. Tout comme ce baiser, il devenait encore plus passionné que celui-ci.

N'ayant plus de souffle, je m'éloignais lentement de son visage pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux marron qui m'avaient tant admiré autrefois. Il rabaissa ensuite son regard. Je le voyais froncer ses sourcils.

Quand j'entendais soudainement des talons provenir du salon se dirigeaient vers la cuisine contre le carrelage. Je me reculais vivement de Chris mais étant contre le plan de travail, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ce fut lui qui se recula quelque peu de moi, juste au moment où Tammy arrivait dans la cuisine en s'accoudant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je passais une main derrière ma nuque, étant un peu gênée par la situation. Quant à Chris, il se racla la gorge.

− Chris, c'est bon tout est réglé.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers elle.

− On peut y aller maintenant.

Elle repartait ensuite dans le halle, suite à la voix de Charlie, j'en déduisais qu'il la raccompagnait dehors sur le perron. Mon attention se reportait sur Chris. Il me regardait pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite soupirer. Il sortait de la cuisine, alors que je venais de baisser mon regard. Mais ma voix reprenait le dessus, ne voulant pas qu'il ne parte.

− Chris…

Au son de ma voix, il s'arrêta dans ses pas, et se retournait lentement vers moi. Mes lèvres se pincèrent ainsi que mon regard se plantait dans le sien.

− Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir eu pendant tout ce temps…

Nous nous échangeâmes un long regard. Et je savais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Je baissais ensuite mon regard, en mordillant mes lèvres.

− Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle… murmura-t-il.

En ayant entendu cette phrase, je relevais mes yeux vers lui, stupéfaite. Ses yeux brillaient quelque peu. Ils brillaient à cause des larmes qui se trouvaient aux bords de ses yeux. Mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine, tellement la nouvelle était arrivée comme une bombe. Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux, me retrouvant choquée.

Un dernier regard vers moi, et il se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine, à pas lent. Je voulais qu'il reste. Qu'il reste auprès de moi, et que je puisse lui révéler sans hésitation, et sans crainte en face de qui il se trouvait. En face de qui il venait d'embrasser. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de mes lèvres.

Ma respiration se faisait saccader, dès que j'entendais la porte d'entrée claquait doucement. Il venait de partir.

Sous le choc, je me retenais contre le plan de travail en proie à une crise subite. Je me retournais face à celui-ci, en déposant mes mains à plat contre le carrelage dur et froid. Pinçant mes lèvres, un sanglot sortait involontairement de ma bouche. Je posais ma main contre celle-ci, ne voulant pas me faire entendre. Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de mes joues. Je réalisais une chose qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne pouvais pas me l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas… Non.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas m'aimer encore…

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review pour avoir votre avis ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _Ah, je suis contente. Oui je m'en doute, mieux vaut garder ce fameux suspense ;)_

 **Guest :** _Eh bien non, comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'était pas lui !_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	10. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : La fête d'Alice**

Le vent fouettait fortement mes longs cheveux à cause de la fenêtre ouverte.

Je reniflais subitement en sentant une fois de plus mes larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues. Ma vision brouillait par mes larmes, j'étais à demi aveugler essayant de voir la route. Mon pied écrasait contre la pédale de l'accélérateur, je me trouvais sur la nationale en direction de la villa.

Je refermais rapidement ma fenêtre, tenant d'une main le volant. J'essuyais ensuite les autres larmes qui venaient de se rajouter, à l'aide du revers de ma main. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer tout à l'heure. La venue de Chris et de Tammy. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il vienne, et me retrouve. Je n'aurais même pas pensé qu'il serait venu rien que pour le magazine, comme ce qui avait été dit. Mais ce que je repensais surtout, c'était au baiser que nous avions échangé juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Mes doigts se déposèrent délicatement contre ma bouche, caressant légèrement mes lèvres. Je ressentais toujours le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes qui avaient été tellement douces. Je fermais mes yeux, en ayant une larme qui roula subtilement le long de ma joue. Un sourire se forma aux coins de mes lèvres, repensant à la phrase qu'il m'avait dite.

 _Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle._

Mes larmes redoublèrent de plus belle en entendant sa voix répétait sa révélation. Je fronçais mes sourcils, sous l'incapacité de vouloir croire à ça. C'était inimaginable. J'essayais sans cesse de me dire que ce n'était pas vrai ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais ma raison me poussait à le croire.

Un bruit assourdissant envahissait brutalement mes oreilles. Rouvrant subitement mes yeux, je constatais que je fonçais droit devant une voiture. Celle-ci klaxonnait plusieurs fois de suite. Ses phares m'aveuglaient, m'obligeant à plisser des yeux.

Donnant un violent coup de volant, je me rengageais dans le bon chemin. Mon pou s'accéléra dans mes veines. Quelques secondes de plus, et je pouvais dire adieu à la fête d'Alice. C'était moins d'une.

Je ressuyais mes larmes à l'aide du revers de ma main. Mes mains appuyaient contre le volant, se mettaient à trembler. Ma respiration se faisait saccader.

 _Calme-toi, Robyn, calme-toi,_ pensais-je.

Mais au lieu de ça, un autre sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je posais ma main contre celles-ci, en tenant d'une main le volant. Les yeux humides, je contemplais la nuit noire, au travers de mon pare-brise, de la voiture. Plusieurs étoiles illuminaient le ciel, d'où un sourire se dessina en voyant celles-ci. J'enlevais ma main qui était toujours contre mes lèvres en reniflant, puis je séchais mes larmes une fois de plus avec le revers de ma main.

Mon regard se porta sur ma main droite, je grognais distinctement. Le fond de teint venait de s'effacer malencontreusement, à cause de mes larmes.

Arrivant au chemin de la villa, je sortais de la nationale pour m'engager sur un sinistre sentier de terre humide ; j'entrais dans la majestueuse forêt.

Seulement quelques minutes après, j'arrivais devant la villa des Cullen. Je me garais, et éteignais le contact. Je soupirais en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. Mon maquillage avait eu quelques bavures à cause des larmes que je venais de verser, je l'arrangeais vivement. Je prenais ma pochette qui était posée contre le siège d'à côté, et sortais le tube de fond de teint. J'appliquais une noisette sur le revers de ma main droite, et me l'étalais ensuite soigneusement, en veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de tatouage. Je faisais de même à mon index droit, d'où tout comme mon tribal avait été révélé. Celui-ci s'intitulait une écriture, qui était _Shhh…_

Je mettais le tube dans la pochette, et ressortais ensuite mon rouge à lèvres couleur nude que je n'avais toujours pas changé depuis le dîner avec Charlie. Je me regardais une fois encore dans le rétroviseur, et appliquais une couche de rouge à lèvres. Une fois finie, je remettais le tout dans ma pochette.

J'ouvrais la portière de la voiture, en prenant en main ma pochette, et descendais. Je soufflais bruyamment, me donnant du courage. Du courage, pour devoir affronter Rosalie avec ses reproches et ses explications pour ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure… Je savais que j'allais y passer, c'était obligé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer comme ça.

J'arrangeais ma robe, en m'avançant vers le perron. J'entendais de dehors la musique régnait dans toute la demeure. La villa était éclairée par les spots qu'avait pris grand soin de mettre Alice, et ainsi grâce aux baies vitrées, je pouvais voir tout le monde danser. Je montais rapidement les marches, perchée sur mes quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles. J'en connais une qui allait être extrêmement contente… J'eus un sourire.

J'entrais dans la villa, en entendant la musique résonnait fortement dans tout le salon. Une foule de gens émergeait dans toute la pièce, en train de danser sur la piste. Les lumières des spots, illuminaient la salle entière. La musique était forte, avec des sons sonores aux influences de Dance ; j'aimais ça. Je m'avançais lentement, pour voir apparaître Angela dans mon champ de vision.

Dès que cette dernière m'avait vu, elle venait précipitamment vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

− Bella ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle me prenait dans ses bras.

− Tu es magnifique comme ça ! Rajouta-t-elle en me relâchant. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un penchant pour Chanel, arqua-t-elle ensuite un sourcil.

J'éclatais de rire. J'adorais cette fille. Et pour lui faire comprendre, j'entourais un bras autour de ses épaules, et plaquais mes lèvres contre sa joue droite. Un sourire s'incrusta contre sa bouche.

Je la relâchais ensuite en voyant toute la troupe arrivait. Mike était obnubilé par mon physique. Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché d'un seul regard ma poitrine. Je rêve ou c'est que le mec était en train de loucher carrément dessus ?

− Euh, ça va, la vue est assez jolie ? Lui lançais-je.

Je crois même que s'il avait pu baver, il l'aurait fait. Il releva ses yeux vers mon visage, alors que je voyais tout le monde tourner sa tête vers l'intéresser. Je savais que j'étais sexy, mais pas à ce point… si ?

J'entendais Ben, qui se raclait la gorge. Mike retourna son attention sur lui.

− Quoi ? L'attaqua-t-il.

Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine, et me dirigeais vers le coin, où ils étaient plus tôt en même temps qu'un petit rire d'ironie sortait de mes lèvres, laissant Mike seul.

En arrivant vers le coin, je voyais Éric et Tyler en train de parler ensemble assis. Ils s'exclamèrent tout deux, en me voyant.

− Salut les mecs ! Souriais-je alors que les autres m'avaient suivi.

Je les prenais dans mes bras, pour ensuite m'asseoir à côté d'eux. Je posais ma pochette contre la table basse.

− Eh bah, dis donc, tu nous as sorti la grande classe ce soir ! Ria Éric.

− Ouais, j'avoue, t'es devenue sexy depuis ! Rajouta Tyler, en le rejoignant dans sa rigolade.

− Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! Grognais-je, en tapant ce dernier contre son épaule.

Tout le monde éclatait de rire. Angela me demanda ensuite, si je ne voulais pas boire quelque chose, que j'acceptais volontiers en lui donnant le nom de la boisson. Elle partait ensuite vers le comptoir.

Mon attention se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Une foule de gens se déhanchait à fond sur la musique. Ça me faisait sourire.

− Bah, my Gosh, la fête d'Alice bat des records ! M'exclamais-je.

− Et encore t'as pas vu Conner complètement déchirer ! Genre, ce mec, il se met à pelotonner toutes les nanas qu'il croisse sur la piste ! Raconta Tyler.

− C'est toi mec, qui va être complètement péter ! J'ai hâte de te voir, la tête que tu auras ! Rigola Éric.

− Hé, mec, pourquoi tu parles de moi ? J'ai pas dit que j'allais l'être !

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres, en les voyant se chamailler.

− Pire que des gosses ! Marmonnais-je, en souriant.

− Et Cullen, tu l'as pas vu ? Intervenait Mike.

Je hochais la tête négativement. Je me relevais subitement, en ayant Edward en tête. Et juste à ce moment-là, Angela arriva avec mon verre. Elle me le donna, et je buvais une gorgée.

− Tu bois de la Vodka, toi maintenant ? S'étonna Ben.

Je lui souriais en reprenant une autre gorgée.

− Hé, faut se lâcher ! C'est fini, y'a plus rien ! Plus de cours, plus de profs ! M'exclamais-je. On est enfin libre !

Tout le monde s'écria en joignant leur verre pour trinquer.

− On va tout faire péter ! Riais-je, ce qui faisait plier de rire Tyler.

Je lui tirais ma langue, alors qu'une voix faisait son apparition.

− Bella !

Je me retournais vers cette voix, toute souriante.

− Alice ! M'écriais-je à mon tour, la prenant dans mes bras.

− Oh mon dieu, tu es magnifique comme ça ! Me relâcha-t-elle.

Je la remerciais. Alice abordait une robe violette à bretelle. Celle-ci, lui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de sa taille, et elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine, qui était légèrement dévoilée par un décolleté.

Alice me faisait aussi la remarque sur mes talons. Elle était agréablement surprise, que je sois venue avec des talons de cette taille, ce qui me faisait rire.

− Où est Edward ? Lui demandais-je.

− Il parle avec Emmett, là-bas, montra-t-elle, du doigt l'endroit.

Je me retournais vers Angela, et lui demandais de me garder mon verre et ma pochette, qu'elle acquiesça. Je commençais à partir, mais la voix de Tyler attira mon attention.

− Si tu veux une danse, fais-moi signe !

− Le jour de mon mariage, si tu veux, me moquais-je en le regardant.

J'entendais Éric éclater de rire face à la remarque que je venais de faire. Je rigolais à mon tour, en m'avançant sur la piste en ayant Alice, qui me suivait derrière. Je me mélangeais à la foule de gens qui dansaient. J'essayais de me frayer un passage entre eux. Je voyais Jessica danser avec Lauren. Celle-ci me vit, et venait vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Pendant un laps de temps, j'étais un peu surprise.

− Écoute, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit plus en froid, toutes les deux. Je me suis vraiment rendu compte que t'étais finalement quelqu'un de bien, me lança-t-elle par-dessus la musique.

− Euh, ouais… hésitais-je.

Elle me souriait pour ensuite reprendre sa danse. J'étais toujours un peu étonnée, mais finalement elle avait raison.

Je reprenais ma marche, pour sortir de la piste. Je me dirigeais lentement vers Edward et Emmett. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Edward était de dos, et Emmett, se trouvait juste en face de lui. Ils tenaient tout deux, un verre dans leur main. Emmett dévia ses yeux vers moi, un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Edward se retourna à son tour. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et l'instant d'une seconde, je voyais de l'ébahissement. Je lui faisais une petite moue séductrice en venant vers lui. Il abordait une chemise blanche, en ayant les manches remontait jusqu'aux coudes avec un jean délavé.

Edward me prenait directement dans ses bras, en me glissant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

− Tu es ravissante.

Un sourire s'incrustait contre mes lèvres en ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je collais mes lèvres contre son oreille gauche.

− Tu es pire que sexy dans cette tenue, lui chuchotais-je, en mordillant ma lèvre.

Mon regard se plongeait dans ses prunelles. Celles-ci me regardèrent avec précision. Un rire sortait de ses lèvres, qui étaient si tentatrices. Je mordais une fois de plus ma lèvre inférieure, en ayant toujours mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me tenait par ma taille. Et dans l'entraînement, Edward déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses lèvres froides, me procuraient la sensation de bien être. Elles étaient douces, tout en étant dur.

Rentamant un deuxième baiser, ma main droite alla se positionner contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres m'avaient tant manqué. Sa main gauche qui était déposée contre ma taille, se faisait plus pressante. Tout comme ce baiser, il devenait encore plus passionné que celui-ci. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui me faisait ressentir ça, mais à ce moment même, j'en voulais plus.

Je le rapprochais plus près de moi, collant ma poitrine contre son torse, plus durement. Je laissais échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment même, c'était lui. Son visage me revenait subitement. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes réapparaissait instinctivement. Le baiser que nous avions échangé, plus tôt, me refrappait en pleine figure.

N'ayant plus de souffle, je m'éloignais spontanément du visage d'Edward pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. Ma respiration se faisait quelque peu erratique. Je fermais mes yeux, essayant de ne pas craquer en repensant au baiser de Chris. Je pinçais férocement mes lèvres, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons.

− On est pressé d'être à la fin de la soirée ? Intervenait la voix d'Emmett.

Je relevais mon regard vers ce dernier.

− Pourquoi, t'as un problème ? Arquais-je un de mes sourcils.

− Vous faites de vilaines cochonneries alors… répondit-il.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

− Quoi, je l'ai pas vu, je peux pas l'embrasser ? M'étonnais-je.

− Ça fait même pas quatre heures que vous vous êtes séparé, et il te manque déjà ? Rigola-t-il.

− Oui, et alors ? C'est mon doudou d'amour, rajoutais-je en resserrant ma prise autour de la nuque d'Edward.

Emmett éclata de rire. Alice souriait. Edward faisait une petite moue, étant vexé. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre sa joue droite, en lui disant que je rigolais. Je le relâchais ensuite, alors qu'Alice me demandait si j'avais été déjà aller sur la piste de danse.

− Si, allez ! Viens avec moi ! Me supplia-t-elle, que je lui avais dit plus tôt que je n'avais pas envie.

Emmett nous regarda nous chamailler, en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

− Oh, toi, te fous pas de ma gueule ! M'exclamais-je à l'intéresser.

− Je suis sûr que tu sais même pas danser ! Déjà que tu sais même pas faire une valse !

Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers Edward. Ce dernier le regardait rapidement.

− Quoi ? Lança Emmett à Edward.

Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine en regardant Edward, arquant un sourcil.

− Un commentaire peut-être, _chéri_? Ironisais-je.

Un sourire en coin se plaquait contre ses lèvres, pendant qu'il baissait ses yeux vers le sol, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son verre.

− Wow, tu t'es fait gonfler tes boobs ou quoi ? S'étonna Emmett, son regard rivé sur ma poitrine.

Je regardais celui-ci, en faisant une grimace.

− Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir toi, sérieux ? Demandais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

− Ou alors, c'est ta robe qui leur donne plus de volume ! Ria Emmett.

Edward releva son attention vers son frère, et lui tapa sur son épaule.

− Dis que je suis sexy, tant que tu y es, souriais-je.

− Tu l'es ! De mieux en mieux ! Affirma Emmett, en me lançant un clin d'œil.

 _Je le savais, t'inquiète pas Emmett,_ pensais-je en souriant encore plus.

− Oh mon dieu ! S'écria soudainement Alice.

Je me retournais vers elle, le regard remplit d'interrogation. Un énorme sourire était collé contre ses lèvres, et en croyant bien mes yeux, elle sautillait même sur place.

− J'adore cette chanson ! Rajouta-t-elle.

À en entendre les premières notes du titre, ainsi que les paroles, c'était _Don't Stop The Music_ qui retentissait dans tout le salon. Inconsciemment, un rire sortait de mes lèvres. Un de mes titres passait, ce qui m'amusait.

− T'aimes Rihanna ? Souriais-je.

− Pire que ça ! Je l'adore ! Je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'elle ! Et puis elle est magnifique ! Répondit Alice.

Un autre sourire venant de ma part. J'étais extrêmement surprise. Elle m'adorait ?

− C'est vrai ? Ahurissais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

− J'aimerais tellement qu'elle revienne ! Depuis qu'elle a fait son dernier album, _Rated R_ , elle s'est volatilisée ! Et je trouve ça complètement débile ! Continua-t-elle. Si elle pouvait seulement m'entendre, j'aimerais juste qu'elle reprenne sa carrière…

Je baissais mon regard, en pinçant mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma carrière. Je le voulais. Mais ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était de leur faire ça derrière leur dos. De plus, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire pour mes nombreuses absences inexpliquées. Je savais que cela créerait beaucoup de confusion pour eux. Et justement, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se doutent sur mon éventuelle identité.

Je fus coupée de mes songes, par Alice qui me prenait par mon bras en souriant.

− Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fronçais-je mes sourcils.

− On va danser ! Me tira-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes sur la piste. Elle me lâcha, et commença à bouger. Je me mettais à sourire, et faisais de même en dansant. Mes hanches bougèrent au rythme de la musique. De _ma_ musique. Inclinant ma tête vers l'arrière, je glissais mes mains le long de mon corps, d'une lenteur exagérée, voulant paraître le plus sensuel possible. Je balançais ensuite ma tête de droite à gauche, roulant toujours des hanches. Je me mordais doucement mes lèvres, en arrivant contre mon bas-ventre.

Tout ce que je faisais, que ce soit dans mes déhanchements, dans ma position ; je voulais être sexy aux yeux de tout le monde. Je me foutais complètement d'être en Bella, ce n'était pas parce que je l'étais à ce moment même que je devais l'être en dansant. Je voulais que chaque personne qui m'admirait, devaient m'envier. Ce qui pour preuve marchait, vu comment Lauren et Jessica, qui n'étaient pas loin, me regardaient.

Angela était venu me rejoindre, et celle-ci se mettait aussi à danser. Je continuais toujours dans mes déhanchements, en me touchant et en me collant quelques fois vers les filles ou les personnes qui se trouvaient vers mon entourage. Les filles aussi se prenaient au jeu. Et elles étaient vraiment… chaudes. Du moins, elles essayaient. À certains moments, je reprenais les paroles en les chuchotant. Je me rappelais encore qu'en ayant sortie _Don't Stop The Music_ , j'avais fait un carton. Un carton surtout pour les clubs.

Après que la chanson soit terminée, je quittais la piste de danse alors que les filles étaient toujours à fond dans la musique. Je me dirigeais vers le coin, là où était toujours Ben, Mike, Éric, et Tyler.

− Alors, on est à fond dans l'ambiance ? Lança Éric.

− De quoi tu parles ? Sourcillais-je.

− Roo, arrête Bella, on t'a vue sur la piste ! T'étais pire que sexy en dansant ! Rajouta Tyler.

Je souriais. Tyler me regardait bizarrement.

− Toi, ne crois pas que tu vas passer par la trappe mon beau, car t'es pas du tout mon genre, lui lâchais-je.

Je prenais ma pochette qui était posée sur la table basse, avec mon verre de Vodka, et le finissais cul sec.

− Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ton genre de mec alors ? Demanda Mike.

Je parcourais la salle, et voyais Rosalie en train de parler avec Jasper. Dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, elle avait tourné son regard vers moi. Elle me regardait quelques instants, avant de quitter Jasper, pour monter les escaliers, allant au premier.

Je retournais mon attention vers Mike.

− Vous le savez tous, c'est Edward, souriais-je avant de partir.

Je me mélangeais à la foule de gens qui dansaient en revoyant Angela et Alice. J'essayais de me frayer un passage entre eux. Je sortais rapidement de la piste, et m'avançais vers les escaliers.

Edward m'intercepta, en même temps que je posais mon talon sur la première marche.

− Où vas-tu ? Me questionna-t-il.

− Je vais aux toilettes, mentais-je.

Il hocha la tête, alors que Jasper l'appela en ayant à ses côtés Emmett. J'en profitais pour monter rapidement les escaliers. Je finissais de monter les marches en effleurant du bout de mes doigts la rampe en verre. J'entrais dans le couloir. Certaines personnes, étaient présentes sur la mezzanine, buvant et parlant à la fois.

− Rosalie ? Appelais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir, d'où une source de lumière était visible de là. Ça devrait être sa chambre et celle d'Emmett. Mes talons claquèrent contre le carrelage. J'arrivais au bas de la porte en balayant du regard la chambre. Il n'y avait personne, mais la baie vitrée de la chambre était grande ouverte, donnant sur le balcon. Je m'avançais vers ce dernier. Je voyais Rosalie adossé contre la rembarre, regardant le vide. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'accoudais à mon tour. D'ici, on pouvait voir les personnes parlaient d'en bas autour de la piscine, et même certaines dansaient. La lune, pleine, d'une blancheur immaculée éclairait la nuit sombre.

Je me mettais à admirer le ciel, remplis d'étoiles, alors que la voix de Rosalie faisait son apparition.

− Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me raconter.

Je pinçais doucement mes lèvres. Elle avait raison. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais que si je ne lui dirais pas, elle me forcerait à le faire.

Rabaissant mon regard sur la lune, j'ouvrais lentement ma bouche, pour lui faire part de cette soirée passée avec lui, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review please ? :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Guest :** _Eh non, elle ne lui a pas encore dire à Rosalie, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre... ou pas ! ;)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : Le procès**

 _Pinçant mes lèvres, j'oubliais cette voix qui me parler._

 _J'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'on m'appelait._

− _Mademoiselle Fenty ?_

 _Je secouais vivement ma tête._

− _Mademoiselle Fenty ? Répéta encore cette même voix._

 _Je relevais mon regard vers cette personne qui essayait de me raisonner depuis déjà un petit bout de temps._

− _Excusez-moi, me reprenais-je, en m'éclaircissant la voix._

− _Donc, je disais, continua-t-il, que s'était-il exactement passé ce soir-là ?_

 _Me remettant droite sur ma chaise, je prenais lentement une bouffée d'oxygène. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Même si mon avocat, Donald Etra, m'avait conseiller qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je montre que j'avais peur, cela m'était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer._

 _J'ouvrais alors la bouche, racontant mon récit._

− _Nous étions dans sa voiture, sur le chemin du retour après la soirée des Grammy Awards, commençais-je. Et…_

− _Quelle heure était-il lorsque vous étiez sorti ? Me coupa Mark Geragos, qui était_ son _avocat._

− _Il était vers… minuit et demie._

 _Il tournait en rond, faisant des aller-retour en face de moi. Il m'intima ensuite à continuer._

− _Alors qu'il conduisait… j'ai pris son portable…_

− _Qu'avez-vous trouver dans son cellulaire ?_

 _Il s'était arrêté devant moi, me regardant tout en étant sérieux. J'avalais difficilement ma salive._

− _Un message d'une autre femme, lui répondais-je, mal à l'aise._

− _Donc, vous l'avez prit sur le fait qu'il vous faisait des infidélités ? Sourcilla Mark._

− _Oui…_

− _Mais, connaissiez-vous cette personne ?_

− _Non, hochais-je ma tête automatiquement, puis il me disait ensuite de poursuivre. Je l'ai pris sur le fait, il me mentait et ne voulait pas me dire la vérité. Je ne voulais rien lâcher… Et là, il a commencé à s'énerver. Il avait voulu me pousser hors de la voiture mais il n'a pas réussi à cause de la ceinture de sécurité. Et c'est après qu'il a commencé à…_

− _Vous voulez dire que mon client a voulu vous jeter hors de la voiture ?_

 _Je hochais la tête, débitée. Mark Geragos continuait de faire des aller-retour en reprenant la parole._

− _Dans le rapport de police, il y est inscrit que mon client vous a prise par la main droite, et a violemment poussé votre tête vers la fenêtre. Ne serait-ce pas ça qu'il se serait ensuite passé, et non qu'il aurait voulu vous jeter hors du véhicule ? Me regarda-t-il, en s'étant arrêter en face de moi._

− _Mais je dis la vérité ! Affirmais-je._

 _Il se rapprocha de moi, et s'immobilisa juste devant._

− _Mademoiselle Fenty… commença-t-il._

− _Objection, votre honneur ! S'exclama mon avocat, Donald Etra, en se relevant subitement de sa chaise, à seulement quelques mètres de là._

− _Objection rejetée ! S'écria à son tour la juge._

− _Mademoiselle Fenty, reprenait Mark Geragos d'une voix odieuse, à votre place, je dirais la vérité…_

Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne le seras jamais ! _Pensais-je, durement._

− _Serait-ce des menaces, maître Geragos ? S'enquit la juge, Patricia Schnegg._

 _Ce dernier se reculait, et releva sa tête vers elle._

− _Non, votre honneur. Mais j'aimerais seulement faire comprendre à mademoiselle Fenty, que nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque, mais dans un tribunal, lui répondait-il._

 _Je le toisais pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il repartait dans son chemin, en m'invitant à continuer._

 _Après avoir entamer une bonne partie de l'histoire, j'en arrivais pratiquement à sa fin._

− _Qu'avez-vous fait, une fois avoir prit en main votre cellulaire ? Demanda Geragos._

− _J'ai tenté d'envoyer un message à mon autre assistante personnelle._

− _Avez-vous réussi ?_

− _Non… hochais-je ma tête. Il… il a réussi juste avant de le prendre, et de le jeter par-dessus la fenêtre._

 _Mes mains jointent contre mes cuisses, se serrèrent, pensant déjà ce qu'il allait me demander._

− _Qui était-ce ?_

 _Prenant une bouffée d'oxygène, je relevais mes yeux._

− _Melissa Forde._

 _Mes lèvres se pincèrent._

− _Votre honneur, c'est insensé ! Se releva Etra de sa chaise. Cela ne servirait à rien de…_

− _Maître Etra, taisez-vous, et rasseyez-vous ! S'emporta la juge, en tapant trois coups à l'aide de son marteau._

 _La voix de Geragos s'éleva spontanément. Il se retourna vers les témoins, en s'exclamant._

− _J'appelle à la barre, mademoiselle Melissa Forde !_

 _Déposant mon regard sur elle, elle me regardait, quelque fois étonnée par ce qu'elle allait devoir faire immédiatement._

 _ **~ FIN DU FLASHBACK ~**_

Rouvrant lentement mes yeux, j'admirais le ciel d'un bleu azur, n'ayant aucun nuage aux alentours. Le soleil éclatant, s'attarda à se déposer contre ma peau légèrement dorée, me la réchauffant quelque peu. Une fine brise balaya le long de mon dos, me donnant la chair de poule, faisant s'hérisser mes poils.

Ma cigarette en bouche, je tirais sur celle-ci, laissant se propager la fumée dans ma gorge, pour ensuite la rejeter. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux rouges courts, en soupirant.

Je me trouvais assise sur les marches du perron de la maison, chez ma mère. Celle-ci était à l'intérieur avec Rajad, Rorrey et Melissa. À en entendre l'eau coulée du robinet et les assiettes se cogner dans un fracas plutôt assourdissant, elle devait être en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Je retournais ma tête vers la droite pour voir la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte ; j'avais raison.

Me remettant à ma place initiale, j'apercevais un petit groupe de jeunes qui passait devant en vélo. Ils me saluèrent de la main, en criant mon nom toujours en pédalant. Je leur lançais un signe en retour, décrochant vaguement un sourire contre mes lèvres.

Tirant une nouvelle fois sur ma clope, j'entendais Rorrey appeler Rajad à l'intérieur. Ma mère cria après eux, alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à se chamailler. Je levais mes yeux au ciel en tournant ma tête de droite à gauche. Mes frères se disputaient souvent pour trois fois rien. Et encore bien même des fois pour un rien !

Des pas que je reconnaissais distinctement, arrivèrent lentement vers moi, me coupant de mes songes. Je soupirais en même temps qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi sur les marches. Le visage de ma meilleure amie s'affichait dans mon champ de vision. Elle me scrutait pendant quelques secondes, avant que je ne prenne la parole.

− Tu sais pourquoi Rajad et Rorrey s'embrouillent ?

− À ce que j'ai entendu en aidant ta mère à la vaisselle, Rajad lui aurait piquer un de ses jeux vidéos à Rorrey, et… Tu m'écoutes ? Reprit-elle, en voyant que je ne l'écoutais plus.

− Hein, quoi ? Sortais-je de mes pensées.

Melissa me regardait, en arquant un de ses sourcils.

− Rih', tu es sûre que ça va ? Se soucia-t-elle subitement.

Je baissais mon regard au sol.

− Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

En ayant parler, elle avait déposé sa main contre mon dos, voulant me rassurer. Mes lèvres se pincèrent, ainsi que ma gorge était obstruée par un boule, me gênant.

− Je repense… au procès, hésitais-je.

Sa main qui frottait doucement mon dos, venait de s'arrêter. Elle l'enleva lentement.

− Mais pourquoi ? Fronça-t-elle ses sourcils.

Je reprenais ma cigarette. Melissa avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur moi. Elle attendait que je rejette la fumée, pour poursuivre.

− Pourquoi tu repenses encore à ça ? Insista-t-elle. Ça s'est passé y'a deux ans.

Relevant mes yeux vers Melissa, je pinçais mes lèvres encore une autre fois.

− Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que je l'avais vu à l'aéroport, en venant la dernière fois ici, commençais-je alors qu'elle hochait de la tête, approuvant. Eh bah… je l'ai revue encore…

Melissa me fixa, surprise.

− Encore ?! Mais où ça ?

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui dire ?

− Il… Il est venu à la maison, chez Charlie, soufflais-je.

Elle se figea. Je savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça ; je l'appréhendais. Et je savais même ce qu'elle allait dire…

Melissa fronça ses sourcils, et commença ensuite à s'exclamer.

− Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi il est revenu ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il savait où tu habites ?

Je soupirais. Je savais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Autant lui dire, que de le lui cacher, encore une fois.

− Le billet ? Comprenait-elle directement.

− Et il n'était pas tout seul aussi.

− Qui ça ?

Je tirais sur ma cigarette, avant de reprendre.

− Tammy…

− _La_ Tammy ? S'étonna Mel. Bah putain, ça va quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, après que je lui avais hoché la tête.

− Arrête, râlais-je, en levant mes yeux au ciel.

− Je suis sûre qu'il se l'ait déjà tapé ! Surestima-t-elle.

− Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne sais même pas, grognais-je.

− Et toi, tu le crois pas une seule seconde ?

Baissant mes yeux, je ne disais rien. Elle avait raison. Enfin, du moins j'essayais de la dissuader. Même si je pensais qu'il l'avait déjà fait, ou peut-être pas…

− Du coup, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Reprenait Mel.

− Je parie que tu dois t'en douter. Ils sont venus parler pour ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. Elle m'a demandé, si je voulais porter plainte, mais j'ai refuser, continuais-je. Et c'est tout.

− C'est tout ? Stupéfia-t-elle.

− Bon d'accord, après t'as appeler, et voilà, rajoutais-je.

Reprenant une bouffée, je voyais Melissa me regarder attentivement.

− Quoi ? La regardais-je, ensuite.

− Il s'est passé autre chose, c'est ça ? Lança-t-elle, sur un ton prudent.

− Non, mentais-je.

Mel arqua un sourcil.

− Arrête, je te connais, Rih', remarqua-t-elle, alors que je soupirais.

− Mais c'est que…

Je me coupais, incapable de continuer. Si je lui dirais, je savais qu'elle allait vraiment mal le prendre. Melissa ne voulait surtout pas que ce genre de chose arrive, et moi, j'avais absolument tout fait le contraire, par ma faute.

Je fermais mes yeux, alors qu'elle appréhendait que je lui dévoile.

− Je…

J'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Comme si j'étais obligée de le faire.

Rouvrant mes yeux, je fixais ma clope que je tenais entre l'index et le majeur.

− On s'est embrassé, lâchais-je.

Je sentais son regard, me vriller de part et d'autre. Elle était extrêmement surprise. Tellement, qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Melissa se contentait juste de m'admirer.

− Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait ! Intervenait une voix.

Je me retournais derrière, vers cette voix que je reconnaissais distinctement. Elle me foudroyait du regard. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés sous la colère. Mieux ne fallait pas être dans les parages quand elle était vraiment énervée.

Ma mère me faisait tout le temps peur quand elle m'engueulait, chose qui allait se passer dans les secondes à venir.

− Bordel, c'est pas vrai, Robyn ! S'écria Monica.

− Quoi, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Commençais-je à mon tour. Que j'ai pas du tout apprécier, et que j'aurais dû le rejeter comme une merde ?

− Bien sûr !

Je la regardais, un peu choquer par l'affirmation qu'elle venait de dire.

− Tu te souviens au moins de ce qu'il t'a fait ? Continua-t-elle. De ce qu'il t'a fait endurer ? Je me pose vraiment la question, tiens !

− Pour sûre que je m'en souviens ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ?

Elle me fixait. Je remarquais que son expression était envahie de pitié. De la pitié envers moi.

− Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Je sais pas, maman ! Moi-même, j'en sais rien !

Je mentais. Je savais très bien pourquoi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache, même si je savais qu'elle s'en doutait. Tout comme Melissa, qui nous écoutait sans broncher.

Monica se mettait à souffler bruyamment.

− Mais merde, c'est pas possible ça !

Je ne disais rien alors qu'elle repartait dans la maison. Me retournant à ma place initiale, je pinçais mes lèvres.

Quelques secondes après, Monica revenait.

− Allez, viens, lança-t-elle, plus calmement.

Je relevais mon visage vers elle en rejetant la fumée que j'avais pris, plus tôt, et fronçais mes sourcils.

− Melissa, ça ne te dérange pas de garder Rajad et Rorrey pendant une petite heure ? S'enquit Monica.

− Non, pas de problème ! Souria cette dernière en se relevant.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur après m'avoir lancé rapidement un clin d'œil. Je me relevais à mon tour, en regardant ma mère, suspicieuse.

Monica posa sa main contre mon épaule, en pinçant ses lèvres.

− Viens, on va faire un tour, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Descendant les marches du perron et en entamant le chemin, je me laissais guider par ma mère, en appréhendant ce qu'elle allait me dire promptement.

* * *

Une bourrasque d'air chaud venait balayer mes cheveux courts. Le soleil tapait fort contre ma peau. Les cris des enfants plus loin, et le bruit des vagues m'apaisait.

Nous étions en train de marcher, au bord de la mer. Tenant mes claquettes dans une main, je réajustais mes Ray Ban. L'eau de la mer s'écrasait quelquefois contre nos chevilles.

Ma mère déposa sa main contre mon épaule alors que je passais la mienne contre sa taille. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Je soupirais tandis que nous continuions notre marche. J'aimais ces moments-là avec elle. Être seulement seule avec elle. J'aimais ma mère, et je savais que c'était extrêmement réciproque. J'étais tout pour elle. Sa première fille, sa raison de vivre, sa foi, sa destinée. J'étais énormément confiante envers elle.

− Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

La regardant, je fronçais mes sourcils.

− Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

− Eh bien, je pense que ce n'est pas terminer, non ? Hésita-t-elle.

− Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je. Pourtant, quand il était parti, ça avait été l'air clair…

− Pas trop, puisqu'il t'a embrassé, rétorqua Monica.

Je soupirais, encore une fois.

− Mais qu'est-ce qui te déranges dans le fait que je l'ai revu ? Lançais-je, quelque peu irrité.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, en même temps que je la relâchais. Ma mère semblait perplexe.

− Je… Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit redébarqué dans ta vie…

− Mais il n'a pas débarqué dans ma vie ! La coupais-je.

− Je veux dire, reprit-elle, qu'il soit venu comme ça chez ton oncle… Je…

Elle commençait à être en colère, je le voyais.

− Dis-moi, maman… Est-ce que tu détestais Chris parce qu'il te rappelait papa ? Lui demandais-je, en me pinçant l'intérieur de ma joue, ayant dit son prénom.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

− Un peu… m'avoua-t-elle.

Ma tête se tourna de droite à gauche, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Je reprenais le chemin, en sentant de nouvelle fois les vagues venir s'écraser contre mes pieds.

− Non, mais attends Robyn ! S'exclama ma mère en me rejoignant.

Je continuais toujours, en regardant mes pieds se croisaient à chaque pas que je faisais dans le sable.

− Tu sais ce qui est la pire chose pour une mère ? Reprenait Monica. C'est de regarder ton enfant prendre le même chemin que toi.

Je m'arrêtais, en relevant mes yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait attentivement. Son regard était tout au plus sincère.

− Et de se sentir impuissant, murmura-t-elle. C'est terrible, ne rien pouvoir faire. Et ça finis par te rendre irascible. J'éprouve de la colère, ça fait longtemps que c'est en moi. Je suis fatiguée… Fatiguée de tout ça…

Une légère brise venait soulever mes cheveux. La chaleur me collait à la peau. Tenant toujours mes claquettes, je passais une main dans mes cheveux en pinçant mes lèvres.

De savoir qu'elle avait une telle rage de ça, me rendait malade. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir à cause de moi, ni à cause de ça. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

− Et ça ne sert à rien de revenir dans le passé. Tu as Edward maintenant, rajouta-t-elle, en déposant sa main droite contre mon épaule.

Je hochais ma tête, approuvant. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, que je devais faire avec. Mais mon subconscient espérait une chose. Il espérait une seconde chance, même si de savoir que je n'en n'aurais pas l'occasion, il l'espérait tout de même, et de tout cœur.

Sous cette magnifique vue de la mer, sur l'une des plages de la Barbade, je m'enfouissais dans les bras de ma mère, laissant ma douleur s'échappait, à fleur de peau.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Votre avis compte please ! Alors ceux qui lisent en "fantôme" laissez au moins une trace de votre passage, que je sache si cela vous a plu ! Merci.**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _Oui, heureusement qu'elle n'a rien eu :) Mais ça, tu le savais déjà ;)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses ! :)**

 **NFL.**


	12. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10 : Action ou Vérité ?**

Tenant d'une main le volant, j'avais l'autre collé contre mon oreille avec mon portable.

Les nuages gris dévoilaient lentement les fins rayons de soleil caché quelque part aux alentours.

− Rosalie, t'es à la villa ? Lançais-je.

La fenêtre ouverte envoya une bourrasque d'air frais, balayant mes cheveux auburn.

− Euh, oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle.

− J'arrive, lui répondais-je, avant de raccrocher.

Je balançais mon portable sur le siège d'à côté. Reprenant ma cigarette, je montais le volume de la stéréo. Une musique envahissait l'habitacle de ma camionnette. Je la reconnaissais automatiquement. C'était une de mes chansons. _Shut Up And Drive_.

Je souriais en commençant à chanter le refrain de la chanson.

− _Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean, got a ride that smoother tan a limosine, can you handle the curves ?, can you run all the lights ?, if you can baby boy then we can go all night, cos I'm zero to sixty in three point five, baby you got the keys… Now shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive… Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive…_

Portant ma cigarette à ma bouche, je passais une main dans ma perruque. Je tirais dessus pour prendre une bouffée, et la rejetais en même temps que je refermais la fenêtre.

Ma tête bougea en rythme de la chanson. Quelques fois, je reprenais certaines phrases, en souriant et rigolant. J'avais fait ma décision. Et je savais que ça allait plaire à Alice. Enfin, du moins quand elle le lira dans les magazines, je suppose. Voilà, pourquoi je me trouvais sur la nationale en direction de chez les Cullen, pour l'annoncer à Rosalie.

Mon titre se termina, et la voix de l'animateur retentissait.

"− Allez, on vient de s'écouter Rihanna, _Shut Up And Drive_. Et on passe tout de suite au news people !"

Je montais soudainement un peu le son, voulant savoir de qui il allait parler.

"− De l'actu, des news, et aujourd'hui c'est Chris Brown !"

Mes yeux se baisèrent distinctement sur la stéréo.

"− Effectivement, on en aura entendu parler de lui, reprenait l'animateur. Et écoutez bien, c'est du lourd…"

Il prit un temps de pause, pour reprendre ensuite.

"− Il aurait été rejoindre la fille avec qui il a fricoté à l'aéroport chez elle ! S'exclama-t-il, alors que ma réaction à moi ce fut un juron qui sortait de mes lèvres. Et d'après une source proche, il serait resté une bonne partie de la soirée, là-bas. Un petit rappel, la jeune femme habiterait dans l'État de Washington, une petite bourgade nommée Forks… Mais l'adresse est encore jusque-là inconnue. Il y aurait seulement des photos du 4x4 de Chris allant là-bas."

Mes mains se resserrèrent contre le volant, alors que je pinçais mes lèvres.

"− Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il y aurait bien une aventure cachée entre ses deux-là…"

Un grognement sortait de mes lèvres.

− Foutaises ! M'emportais-je. Sérieux, de nos jours ils ont que ça à raconter, putain ?

"− Allez, on passe tout de suite avec une des dernières de Nicki Minaj, _Moment 4 Life_ , en featuring avec Drake, termina-t-il."

Les premières notes de _Moment 4 Life_ envahissait l'habitacle. Je reprenais ma cigarette, en étant énervée.

 _Putain, comment avaient-ils fait pour être au courant en même pas à peine deux jours ?! Je sais qu'ils perdent pas leurs temps, eux les papzs, mais de là à aller jusque ici… c'est vraiment… à chier !_ Pensais-je.

Je reprenais ma clope, en sortant de la nationale, furax. Le pied écrasait contre la pédale d'accélérateur, je rejetais la fumée. Je rouvrais quelque peu ma fenêtre pour balancer le reste de ma cigarette par-dessus la vitre, et la refermais.

Seulement quelques minutes après, j'arrivais devant la villa des Cullen. Je me garais, et éteignais le contact. Prenant en main mon BlackBerry, je sortais de la voiture. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le perron. J'escaladais les marches, perchée sur mes dix centimètres d'escarpins, et rentrais à l'intérieur.

À mon entrée, il n'y avait personne dans l'immense salon.

− Rose ? L'appelais-je.

Cette dernière faisait quelques secondes après son apparition en haut des escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle descendait doucement les marches, pour venir ensuite me prendre dans ses bras.

− Tu es seule ? Lui demandais-je en la relâchant.

Elle m'hocha la tête, en me disant que le reste de la famille était parti en chasse, sauf Esmé qui était allée faire des courses, faisant croire aux autres habitants qu'ils remplissaient quand même eux aussi leurs frigos…

Nous allâmes ensuite s'installer sur le canapé. Une fois assise, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

− Dis-moi, il y a bien une raison pour que tu me demandes ça ? Souria-t-elle.

Je souriais à mon tour en baisant mes yeux sur mes mains.

− Je sais qu'il y en aura une qui sera contente, marmonnais-je.

− Alice ? Comprenait-elle.

− Oui…

Je relevais mes yeux sur elle. Elle fronça ses sourcils, en réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes.

− Attends, tu veux dire que… que tu vas reprendre ta carrière ? Ahurissait-t-elle.

Un sourire se fendit aux coins de ses lèvres.

− Mais c'est génial ! Continua-t-elle. Je suis contente pour toi.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

− Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un verre d'eau, un café… ? Lança-t-elle, en se relevant.

− Je veux bien une bière, si t'en a une, s'il te plaît, dis-je.

Rosalie me regarda en arquant un sourcil. Un petit sourire s'attarda contre mes lèvres, en la fixant.

Elle partait vers la cuisine, et revenait quelques secondes après en me donnant la bouteille en verre, qu'elle avait pris soin de décapsuler.

− Et tu sais comment tu vas faire maintenant ? Reprit-elle en se rasseyant, alors que je buvais quelques gorgées du breuvage. De ce que tu vas devoir leur dire…

− Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien, soupirais-je.

− Mais, pour la production d'un album, combien de temps cela dure ?

− Ça dépend si j'aurais déjà la maquette entière, et à enregistrer les chansons… Mais normalement deux ou trois semaines, pinçais-je mes lèvres.

− Ah ouais, quand même, s'étonna-t-elle.

Il fallait de toute façon que je vois avec mon manager si ça allait prendre réellement du temps ou pas. Et ainsi avec le label, Def Jam.

− Donc tu vas partir pendant trois semaines, mais… Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, parce que c'est énorme !

− Si, j'ai vraiment peur. J'ai vraiment peur qu'Edward n'accepte pas qui je suis réellement… Je sais pas du tout quelle réaction il aura, s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre, soufflais-je.

− Je pense qu'il ne réagira pas trop brusquement. Et puis, c'est qu'il n'aurait non plus pas vu tout l'effort que tu t'es donné pour arriver jusque ici, rajouta Rose.

 _La même chose que m'avait dit Charlie,_ pensais-je. Finalement, je me disais que j'avais peut-être ma chance de le prendre à la légère. Ils avaient peut-être raison, tous les deux.

Je reprenais trois gorgées de ma bière, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

− Comment ça s'est passé sinon ? Demanda-t-elle. T'as eu un appel… ?

− Ouais, enfin non, me reprenais-je. Le coup était déjà préparé depuis longtemps. Enfin, je veux dire que depuis le début, le producteur du label, m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que je pouvais revenir à tout moment si je le voulais. En gros que j'étais toujours la bienvenue, rigolais-je.

Rosalie ria à son tour.

− Tu comptes partir quand ? Lança-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

− Ce week-end, donc demain, que j'ai mon assistante personnelle qui m'attend là-bas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent suite à ses mots.

− À Los Angeles, répondais-je à sa question muette.

J'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir subitement. Tenant ma bière d'une main, en ayant mes jambes croisées, je me retournais vers la porte. Un énorme sourire se scotcha sur ses lèvres en me voyant.

− Bella ! S'exclama Emmett.

− Salut, Em' ! Souriais-je.

Il venait me prendre dans ses bras.

− Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu picolais ! Ricana-t-il en voyant ma bière.

Je lui tirais ma langue.

− Et ta femme, tu l'oublierais pas un peu ? Survenait Rosalie.

− Jamais je n'oublierais ma femme ! Que ce soit pour une partie de chasse, ou une simple partie de galipette… enjôla-t-il, en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Rose.

Quelques secondes après, un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Je me retournais et voyais Alice, accompagnée de Jasper. Un sourire se plaqua contre sa bouche, dès que j'avais retourné ma tête vers elle. Je me relevais et allais la prendre dans ses bras.

− Je savais que tu allais venir, souria-t-elle encore plus.

Je riais. Je lançais ensuite un sourire à Jasper en le saluant.

− Tu sais où est ton frère ? Reprenais-je à Alice.

Elle détourna sa tête vers la porte d'entrée.

− Juste là.

Seulement cinq secondes après, Edward faisait son apparition en entrant dans le salon. À première vue, il me lançait un de ses sourires craquants, mais en descendant ses yeux vers la bouteille en verre que je tenais dans ma main droite, son expression changea.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il relevait son regard vers mes yeux.

− Edward, c'est rien qu'une bière, c'est tout, levais-je mes yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il montrait du doigt la bouteille.

− Tu bois ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je m'avançais vers lui, lentement. J'arrivais à sa hauteur, le regardant dans ses prunelles dorées.

− Pourquoi, cela te dérange ? Murmurais-je.

− Tu sais que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, et que…

Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes ardemment. J'encerclais mes bras autour de sa nuque, en tenant toujours ma bière.

Edward rentama rapidement un second baiser, en déposant ses mains contre ma taille. Je me décollais ensuite de ses lèvres, et plaquais mon front au sien, en rouvrant mes yeux. Le fixant, un énorme sourire s'affichait sur mon visage. Je le relâchais, et me retournais vers les autres.

− Et si je restais ici, ce soir ?

− Ah ouais ! S'exclama Emmett.

Alice se mettait à sautiller. Normal, elle était toujours comme ça quand elle était contente…

Je me retournais vers Edward, il approuvait en souriant. Il me prenait par la suite, par ma taille.

− Il faut juste que je prévienne Charlie, et que je repasse à la maison, rajoutais-je.

− Mais non, laisse ! Je te prêterais quelque chose, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Intervenait Alice.

− Non, Alice, il faut vraiment que je passe là-bas, pour aller récupérer mes affaires, insistais-je.

− Mais pourquoi ?

J'échangeais rapidement un regard avec Rosalie.

− Parce que… je vais partir, avouais-je.

− Quoi ?! S'exclama Edward, en me regardant. Mais où ? Où ça, et quand ?!

− Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne quitte pas Forks, lançais-je, devant leurs airs paniqués. Je vais juste, revoir une… amie d'enfance… mentais-je.

− Mais où ? Répéta Alice.

− À L.A…

Emmett paraissait étonné, et lançait une blague comme quoi elle devait vraiment être bien payée pour vivre là-bas.

− Tu comptes y aller pour combien de temps ? Me questionna Edward.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Une semaine… chuchotais-je.

− Mais c'est qui cette "amie d'enfance" ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé d'elle ! S'enquit Alice.

Mes yeux se tournèrent pendant quelques instants vers Rosalie.

− Écoute, il faut que j'aille appeler Charlie. Je pars demain soir… me pressais-je.

Je me détournais rapidement d'eux, et m'avançais vers la porte. Je l'ouvrais en tenant toujours ma bière, et sortais dehors. J'entendais Alice m'appeler, mais je n'en faisais rien. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire le vrai prénom de cette personne, ou au contraire un inventer un. Mes talons claquèrent contre le perron de la villa. Je m'asseyais sur les premières marches en déposant ma bouteille par côté. Prenant juste avant mon BlackBerry de la poche arrière de mon jean, je composais le numéro de Charlie, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il était déjà au courant que je quittais Forks pour aller produire mon nouvel album. Je lui avais dit, dès que j'étais rentrée de la Barbade. Et il était content pour moi. En fait, j'avais déjà tout prévu dès mon retour. J'avais aussi déjà réservé un billet pour Los Angeles, et ma valise était également faîte. Même s'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur…

Je raccrochais quelques minutes si de suite, en ayant la réponse positive de Charlie.

* * *

Reprenant une gorgée de ma bière, un rire sortait de mes lèvres, entendant la réponse de Rosalie.

− Wow, par derrière ! Je te savais pas si… cochonne… m'étonnais-je, avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire. Emmett, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ce soir… regardais-je ce dernier.

− Allez à toi ! S'exclama Alice, m'interrompant dans mes rires.

Rosalie me regarda avant de prendre la parole.

− Action ou vérité ?

M'accoudant contre l'accoudoir du canapé, je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Vérité ! Lançais-je.

Elle réfléchissait pendant quelques secondes, et releva ensuite ses yeux vers moi.

− Ton premier baiser ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je grimaçais en y repensant distinctement.

− Mon premier baiser ? Un désastre ! Révélais-je.

Et là, c'était pas mon faux personnage qui était en train de parler, mais le vrai.

− Le mec, il me déversait des tonnes de salive dans la bouche ! Continuais-je, en étant morte de rire.

Tout le monde se mettait à rigoler à leur tour. Edward se trouvait à côté de moi, alors que j'étais allongé sur le canapé, mes jambes contre ses cuisses. Rosalie était en face de moi, assise sur l'autre canapé. Alice était à sa gauche, à côté d'elle. Et Emmett et Jasper étaient chacun dans un fauteuil, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, dont Emmett à ma droite, et Jasper à celle de ma gauche. Nous étions en train de faire une action/vérité, mais en version beaucoup plus censurée…

Je retournais mon regard sur Jasper, le sourire aux lèvres.

− Action ou vérité ?

− Action, répondait-il, l'obligeant à changer, vu que Rose et moi avions choisi _vérité_ auparavant.

− Ok… euh… réfléchissais-je, Jazz, tu vas devoir faire la positon de la levrette à… Emmett ! Souriais-je en regardant l'intéresser.

Emmett me fixa, vexé. Je lui tirais ma langue avant de prendre une gorgée de ma bière. Il se releva du fauteuil en même temps que Jasper. Emmett se mettait à quatre pattes par terre, alors que Jasper se positionna derrière.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire dès qu'ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme.

− C'est bien Em', comme ça t'auras vu ce que ça fait de se faire enculer par derrière, explosais-je encore plus, tellement que je faisais secouer le canapé.

Il soupira fortement, en levant ses yeux au ciel. J'entendais Alice éclater de rire.

− Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça, intervenait Edward, en me prenant la bouteille de ma main.

− Hé, non rend-moi ça ! M'exclamais-je, en la reprenant. Et puis, j'ai toujours soif, rajoutais-je, avant de reprendre deux gorgés en le regardant.

Emmett et Jasper se relevèrent ensuite, et allèrent se rasseoir à leur place initiale.

− T'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais pas te rater, me lança Emmett accompagné d'un clin d'œil avec un sourire narquois.

− J'attends que ça !

Et maintenant c'était au tour d'Edward. Jasper lui posa la question, et ce dernier lui répondait _action_. Un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur les lèvres de Jazz, alors qu'Edward le regardait en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche.

− Ah non, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

− Et pourtant t'es obligé ! Le nargua-t-il.

− Jasper…

− Il doit faire quoi ? Sourcilla Emmett.

− Un strip-tease à Bella, souria-t-il en posant son regard sur moi.

Mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine en entendant ceci. _Oh Gosh… Dites-moi que je rêve ou… ?_ Pensais-je.

− Oh putain ! M'égosillais-je.

Je tournais mes yeux, vers Edward, et lui lançais un regard coquin.

− Moi je veux bien… enjôlais-je, d'une voix sensuelle.

− Ah ! Ah ! La demoiselle est désireuse ! S'écria Emmett.

− Allez, lève-toi, et fous-toi à poil ! Je veux voir ce qu'il y a en dessous…

 _Même si j'en sais à peu près ce qu'il y a, d'après Alice…_ Cette dernière se releva, et alla vers l'énorme chaîne qu'ils avaient, pour mettre la musique. Edward se leva à son tour, en se postant en face de moi. Je me remettais correctement sur le canapé, appréhendant ce qu'il allait faire.

Alice démarra la musique, et _Fingers_ de Pink retentissait dans le salon. Il commençait à se dandiner devant moi, alors que je le regardais prête à exploser de rire. Ce que faisait son frère, Emmett.

− Allez, c'est du mou tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et comme si Emmett l'avait irrité, il me prenait automatiquement par ma main, et me plaqua contre son torse marmoréen. Il colla son front contre le mien. Il descendait en même temps ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Ses doigts glacés glissèrent sur le fin tissus de mon pull, me prodiguant plusieurs frissons. Puis, Edward me faisait basculer en arrière, me retenant par ma taille. La tête à l'envers, je fermais mes yeux en sentant son souffle glacé contre la naissance de ma poitrine.

Mon cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à la sensation que je ressentais. Edward me releva doucement, en plaquant une fois encore son front au mien. J'encerclais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Mais ils furent détachés, car il me déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Il se releva ensuite, et commença à effleurer les boutons de sa chemise. Un sourire s'étirait contre mes lèvres, en le voyant débuter sa tâche. Il les déboutonna lentement, _très_ lentement, un par un, faisant durer le suspense. Et tout ça, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

− Allez, à poil ! M'écriais-je, en levant mes mains.

Tout le monde éclatait de rire. Edward enleva délicatement sa chemise, me faisant envahir d'une chaleur imminente, rien qu'à la vue que je m'offrais. Son torse entièrement dénudé, me donnait l'envie de le caresser. Mais Alice coupa soudainement la musique.

− Quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as arrêté la musique ? Me plaignais-je.

− Bah, tu l'as eu ton strip-tease, répondit à sa place Jasper.

Je tournais mes yeux vers ce dernier, en le foudroyant du regard.

− Je rêve ou c'est que t'en voulais plus ? Souria Alice.

− Bah, ouais, bien sûr, attends… soupirais-je.

− Je sens que ce soir, ça va être chaud ! S'exclama Emmett.

Il haussa ses sourcils, en me regardant, ayant en plus un sourire au coin de sa bouche. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'admirais Edward remettre sa chemise rapidement. Il releva ensuite ses prunelles sur moi. Il me lança un sourire, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se rasseyait ensuite sur le canapé.

− Bon, à toi Emmett, reprit Edward. On va voir si t'es si malin que ça !

Emmett choisissait _vérité_. Et évidemment, Edward lui posa une question qui ne passa pas inaperçu à tout le monde, surtout sa réponse…

− Oui, je l'ai fait…

− Wow, toi bécoter un mec ! M'étonnais-je. Eh bah, j'en apprends ce soir des choses.

− Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! S'écria Rosalie. Et puis, c'était quand ?!

Ça y est, Emmett et Rosalie commençaient à se chicaner dessus… Je me demandais si ce jeu était vraiment bien à ce moment même. Edward n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Et vu à la tête que faisait ce dernier, je jugeais qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi.

− Wow wow wow ! Bon, ok, c'est bon on a compris ! Commença Jasper. Oh, STOP ! Leva-t-il encore plus le ton alors qu'ils avaient toujours continué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent directement, en se rasseyant. Alice disait à Emmett que c'était à lui de poser la question. C'était mon tour encore une fois, et vu que la première fois j'avais dit la vérité, il fallait que cette fois-ci je choisisse _action_.

− Vu qu'il t'a fait un strip-tease… Tu vas devoir lui faire… une lap dance ! Rigola-t-il.

Je me mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. _Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'Edward n'allait pas l'oublier celle-là…_ pensais-je, en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais une lap dance, au contraire même… J'en avais déjà fait une à Melissa, parce que Rorrey m'avait lancé une connerie un soir en club, alors que je n'étais même pas capable de le faire… Eh bah, il avait eu bien tord, car seulement quelques minutes après, je l'avais fait à Mel, sous ses yeux stupéfait.

Je me relevais d'un bond du canapé, toute souriante.

− Préparez-vous, parce que ça va grave chauffer dans cette pièce ! Lançais-je, en gardant mon sourire en coin.

Alice allait mettre la musique. _Naughty Girl_ de Beyoncé envahissait le salon. Effectivement, Alice avait fait le bon choix de chanson. Parce que c'était sur cette même chanson que je l'avais fait à Mel. Un petit rire sortait de mes lèvres en y pensant.

Pendant quelques secondes, je restais à ma place initiale en dansant sur moi-même. Mes hanches bougèrent au rythme de la musique. Je glissais mes mains le long de mon corps, d'une lenteur exagérée, voulant paraître le plus sensuel possible. Voulant être le plus sexy, à ses yeux. Ce qui pour preuve marcha, vu au regard d'Edward.

Après mes déhanchements, je me retournais vers lui, et m'avançais lentement. Très lentement. Une fois arrivée près de lui, je montais contre ses cuisses, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je déposais mes mains sur son torse au-dessus de sa chemise, le caressant délicatement. Le regardant dans les yeux, je me mordillais ma lèvre. Je me relevais ensuite, et recommençais à bouger mes hanches en ayant toujours des gestes lents. Quand le refrain retentissait, je déposais mon genou gauche contre le canapé, à côté de sa hanche, et faisais basculer ma jambe de droite pour la déposé de l'autre côté, commençant à rouler des hanches.

J'entendais Emmett s'exclamer. Rosalie m'encourageait. Je regardais Edward, en ayant un regard à la fois joueur. Je continuais mon traitement pendant plusieurs secondes, pour ensuite me relever juste après avoir déposer un baiser furtif contres les lèvres d'Edward.

Environ une heure après, nous étions toujours dans le salon en train de discuter cette fois-ci. Je présumais qu'il devait être plus de trois heures du matin. Et je l'avoue, j'étais un peu pompette…

− Bon, allez, dodo maintenant ! S'exclama Edward en se relevant. Tu as assez bu comme ça, Bella.

− Quoi ?! M'étonnais-je. C'est pas vrai. J'ai juste bu… deux bouteilles ? Reprenais-je en montrant avec mes doigts le nombre, qui tout au plus je lui montrais quatre, et non deux, étant l'effet de l'alcool.

Edward me prenait dans ses bras, et me souleva pour me porter. Je me mettais à rire. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, je disais "bonne nuit" à tout le monde, en étant toujours morte de rire. Une fois arriver dans sa chambre, il me déposa contre le lit en m'allongeant. Un rire sortait de mes lèvres, en même temps qu'il m'enlevait mes escarpins. Edward se positionna ensuite au-dessus de moi. Je l'attirais par le col de sa chemise, et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son torse se plaquait contre ma poitrine, je le faisais basculer par côté pour me positionner au-dessus de lui. Je déboutonnais rapidement sa chemise, l'embrassant toujours. J'admirais une nouvelle fois son torse, en baladant mes mains contre celui-ci. Edward se releva pour s'attaquer à mes lèvres en me faisant basculer, de façon à ce que ce soit lui, au-dessus de moi. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent.

Même si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui me faisait ressentir cette sensation, je savais que j'en voulais plus. Edward m'aida à enlever mon pull, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge, et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il colla ses lèvres ensuite contre la naissance de ma poitrine en déposant ses mains glacées contre ma taille. Je fourrageais mes mains dans sa chevelure grâce à la sensation de son souffle contre ma peau, me prodiguant un effet alléchant. Il ramena ensuite ses mains vers l'avant contre mon ventre, en descendant ses baisers, tandis que je fermais mes yeux. Je le sentais soudainement s'arrêter pendant quelques instants.

− C'est quoi ça ? Souffla-t-il.

Son pouce traça l'endroit, juste en dessous de mon sein gauche sur mes côtes. Je savais ce que c'était. Mon tatouage. L'inscription en arabe.

Je rouvrais mes yeux subitement, et me relevais. J'attrapais mon pull par terre, et me cachais avec.

− C'est rien… marmonnais-je.

Je m'avançais rapidement jusqu'à sa salle de bains, et m'enfermais à l'intérieur. Je balançais mon pull par terre. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je m'appuyais contre le lavabo, me regardant dans le miroir. Je soupirais.

J'avais encore foiré. Et vraiment comme une merde. Si je l'avais caché, il n'aurait rien vu. Mais j'avais pourtant l'habitude de ne pas le cacher celui-là, vu qu'il n'était pas visible, seulement sous un vêtement.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en me disant que c'était la dernière fois ; la dernière fois qu'il verrait un de mes tatouages jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ma véritable apparence.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review pour avoir votre avis ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Guest :** _Merci !_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	13. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11 : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences**

Marchant d'un pas rapide, je relevais mes yeux, regardant la scène qui se déroulait face à moi.

Une dizaine de paparazzis attendaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils étaient retenus par la sécurité. Un juron sortait de mes lèvres, les entendants crier mon nom. Je longeais le sas, accostée de mon garde du corps, et quelques coéquipiers de la compagnie aérienne de l'avion dans lequel je venais d'atterrir.

Réajustant mes Ray Ban, j'avançais encore plus vite. Nous étions maintenant à la fin du sas. Et dès mon apparition, les paparazzis, et les quelques fans que je n'avais pas remarquées jusque-là, s'exclamèrent encore plus fortement. La sécurité divisait en deux le groupe de fans et de paparazzis hystériques, me permettant de me frayer un chemin.

Reprenant ma marche, je les entendais m'appeler. Ils me disaient qu'ils m'aiment. Et qu'ils étaient contents de me revoir. Mes fans.

Je leur lançais un sourire, en allant vers eux. Une fille me tendait une photo d'un de mes shootings. Je lui prenais le stylo qu'elle m'offrait, et lui signais son autographe dessus. Certains, me demandaient de prendre des photos avec eux, que j'acceptais éventuellement. Ils m'avaient tous manqué. De savoir qu'ils attendaient encore après moi, qu'ils étaient toujours autant fans de moi ; cela me rassurait. Et je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas être déçus, par la surprise que je leur avais réservée. Mis à part, qu'ils devraient l'attendre qu'à la fin de l'année pour la découvrir entièrement...

Une main se déposa contre mon bras. Je retournais mon regard, et constatais que c'était mon garde du corps. Je le suivais en délaissant les fans, à contrecœur. Il resserra plus fermement sa poigne, trouvant les paparazzis un peu trop agités. Je sortais rapidement de l'aéroport, LAX, me retrouvant dans la nuit sombre de la ville.

Les lampadaires éclairèrent faiblement les trottoirs. Mes escarpins claquèrent contre le bitume. Mon garde du corps m'ouvrait la portière du 4x4 noir laqué, qui se trouvait juste en face, après m'avoir lâché. Je m'engouffrais rapidement à l'intérieur, en entendant toujours derrière moi les cries de la foule. Puis, quelques secondes après, la portière se referma, laissant naître un silence absolu dans l'habitacle. Je soupirais de soulagement.

La voiture démarra au quart de tour. Collant ma tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre, je contemplais les lumières de Los Angeles. Je sortais mon BlackBerry de mon sac, et regardais l'heure. Il était dix heure et demie. J'avais pris un avion qui partait directement de l'aéroport de Seattle. Celui-ci était sans escale. Donc, le vol avait duré environ deux heures et demie.

Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, grâce au bercement de la voiture qui roulait doucement. Je repensais à l'aéroport à Seattle. Toute la famille m'y avait emmené. Je me souvenais du sourire que m'avait lancé Rosalie. Et surtout du regard anxieux d'Edward. Pour le rassurer, je lui avais échangé un baiser, et lui avais dit que j'essaierais de l'appeler tous les soirs. _J'essaierais_. Si j'en aurais la disponibilité...

Me sortant de mes songes, mon portable vibra dans ma main. Je rouvrais mes yeux, et regardais sur l'écran qui était mon destinataire. J'apercevais le nom de Jenn. Je décrochais.

− Je viens de voir ton message, tu viens d'arriver ?

− Ouais, je suis dans la voiture, là. Je vais arriver dans un quart d'heure.

− D'accord. Je t'attends à l'intérieur !

− Ok, lançais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je remettais mon portable dans mon sac, et soupirais. J'étais en direction du studio de Los Angeles. J'allais produire mon prochain album. Et qui disait prochain album, disait reprise de carrière ! J'étais vraiment contente. Même si mon humeur ne l'était pas vraiment à ce moment-là (à cause de la durée du voyage), j'allais reprendre goût au chant. Cette sensation sur scène, la connexion des fans, était tout simplement exaltante. J'aimais être sur scène, pouvoir les entendre reprendre en même temps que moi les paroles, toucher leurs mains ; cela me manquait.

J'arrangeais ma frange grâce au reflet de la vitre tintée. J'avais retrouvé mes cheveux naturels − qui étaient rasés par côté et derrière, laissant juste le dessus et la frange − , et enlevais la perruque. Je m'étais changée dans l'avion, aux toilettes. Et je peux vous dire que les gens qui étaient en première classe en sont restés surprit. C'était pas comme s'ils voyaient la seule célébrité de leur vie ! Et Dieu seul sait que je m'en foutais complètement !

Le 4x4 se garait devant le bâtiment. Je prenais en main mon sac, et descendais de la voiture, en remerciant le chauffeur.

− Y'a pas de quoi, Rih' ! Lança-t-il.

Réajustant mes lunettes, j'allais à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, et rentrais dedans dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je sortais, et empruntais le couloir. J'arrivais dans la salle après l'avoir longée.

Dès que je faisais mon apparition, plusieurs exclamations se faisaient entendre. À première vue, je voyais Jennifer, assise sur l'un des canapés. Elle me souriait dès qu'elle m'avait vu. À sa gauche, aux commandes, se trouvaient Josh et Marcos. Ils me lancèrent un signe de la main. J'allais vers Jenn en la prenant dans mes bras, presque en courant.

− Tu m'as trop manqué, putain ! M'exclamais-je.

− Toi aussi.

Je la relâchais, et allais vers Josh et Marcos pour les prendre dans mes bras à leur tour.

− Hé, salut les mecs ! Souriais-je. Ça fait un bail !

− Depuis que tu nous as lâchés comme des vieilles merdes ! Éclata de rire Marcos.

− Pire même ! Ria à son tour Josh.

Josh Gudwin et Marcos Tovar étaient mes producteurs de chant pour l'album. Je les aimais bien. Ils étaient tous deux à la fois des grands déconneurs.

Je leur tapais sur leurs bras, avant d'enlever mes Ray Ban. Je me retournais ensuite vers Jenn.

Jennifer Rosales était mon assistante personnelle, et une de mes formidables amies. Je l'adorais. Elle était gentille, outre que son caractère quelques fois peu puérile ; mais je l'aimais ainsi. Elle était brune, les cheveux mi-longs, lissés. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé. Sa bouche légèrement fine, et son nez droit, fin, lui donnaient des airs de femme fatale. Sa peau quelque peu blafarde, contrastait avec ses cheveux, n'ayant certainement pas prit un coup de soleil depuis quelques mois. Un grain de beauté ornait juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, du côté gauche. Elle avait quelques rondeurs en trop, mais je m'en foutais, pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je la défendais sur tous ses gens qui la traitaient. Et croyez-moi, ça allait fort...

Je me ressaisissais en reprenant la parole.

− Bon, je ne suis pas venue pour un rien non plus ! J'ai un album à faire !

Josh et Marcos me montrèrent la maquette des onze titres que nous allions devoir enregistrer. Ce qui était positif, c'est que j'avais déjà l'album de construit. J'avais juste qu'à enregistrer par-dessus ma voix sur les instrumentales. Mais ce qui n'allait pas, c'était la façon de s'organiser.

− Faudrait commencer par _Complicated_ , puis on enregistrera... commença Josh.

− Ouais, mais celle-là, elle est puissante. Elle monte d'un octave, de plus que d'habitude, le coupa Marcos. T'auras assez de voix ? Retourna-t-il, ensuite son attention vers moi.

− Bah, si je m'échauffe la voix convenablement, je pense que ça devrait être bon, hochais-je la tête.

Nous étions debout autour d'une table. Sur celle-ci était éparpillé la tracklist, ainsi que toutes les paroles des chansons.

− Ouais, mais je pense que le mieux serait _Fading_ , reprenait Marcos, en pointant du doigt le titre sur la tracklist. Ça serait le mieux pour elle. Pour commencer doucement, vu que je parie que ça fait un petit moment que tu n'as pas échauffé ta voix, rajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Je faisais une moue en réfléchissant.

− À part que des fois je chante sous la douche mais bon... marmonnais-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, surprit. J'esquissais un sourire en coin. Jennifer se releva du canapé, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis tout à l'heure pour venir nous rejoindre. Elle se positionnait à côté de moi, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait rapidement la tracklist.

− Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais, c'est dans le désordre, lança Jenn. Comme d'hab' pour les autres albums.

− On arrangera après dans l'ordre qu'on aura envie... que _tu_ auras envie, se reprenait Josh, dû au regard que je lui avais lancé. Une fois que tous les titres seront prêts !

Mon regard parcourait rapidement la feuille, et un titre me sautait aux yeux.

− Et _Man Down_ ? Elle serait bien pour commencer ma p'tite routine ! Souriais-je.

Josh et Marcos se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer en riant.

− Bah, quoi ? Sourcillais-je, les regardant tout deux.

− Allez, mec ! Tu me dois vingt dollars ! Le nargua Marcos en tendant sa main.

− Ouais, ouais, fous-toi de moi ! Râla Josh, alors que Marcos riait. Mais la prochaine fois, je t'aurais mec ! T'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il en sortant les billets de sa poche arrière pour les lui donner.

− Je rêve ou c'est que vous avez parier sur moi ? M'étonnais-je.

Tout deux se mettaient à regarder le sol, l'un se grattant la tête, l'autre se frottant la nuque, gêné. Jennifer sourcilla en les fixant.

− Bah, en même temps on savait que t'allais choisir celle-là en premier, parce qu'elle a un genre spécial pour toi, se justifia Marcos.

− Du genre ?

− Du genre comme ça, répondit Josh, en se dirigeant vers les sonos.

Il chercha pendant quelques secondes sur l'ordinateur, pour ensuite en laisser échapper des énormes baffles, l'instrumentale d'une musique entraînante. Dès les premières notes, je reconnaissais l'air de la musique. C'était du Reggae. Ce titre avait des sons sonores aux influences de Reggae.

Un sourire s'affichait contre mes lèvres.

− Ouais, ça à l'air pas mal, lança Jenn.

− Pire ! Une tuerie ! M'exclamais-je.

− Ouais, et attends de voir les paroles ! C'est encore mieux ! Enthousiasma Josh.

Marcos chercha les paroles qui étaient perdues en dessous de toutes les autres en même temps que Josh arrêtait la musique pour mieux s'entendre, et me les donna après les avoir trouvé. Je commençais à les lire. Seulement en ayant lu les premières lignes, que l'émerveillement naissait en moi. Les paroles racontaient qu'une jeune femme s'était faite violée par un homme, et voulant se venger, elle le tuait avec un calibre vingt-deux. Je hochais ma tête, en étant parfaitement convaincue.

Relevant mon regard vers tous les trois, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure.

− Celle-là, il faut que je la sorte en vidéoclip !

Pour échauffer ma voix, je faisais quelques vocalises. Et pendant presque une demie heure, j'essayais de bosser sur la chanson, en m'entraînant à reprendre les paroles lorsque Josh mettait l'instrumentale.

− Ok, donc à ce moment-là, faut que je descende d'un demi-ton, comprenais-je.

− Ouais, voilà, hocha Marcos.

− Wow, c'est chaud ! Il faut que je dise tout d'un bloc ! Réalisais-je.

Je soupirais, en passant une main dans ma frange.

− Bon, t'es prête ? Me demanda Josh.

− Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! M'écriais-je, en souriant.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'enregistrement, et rentrais à l'intérieur. J'allais me positionner en face du micro, les paroles en main. Je les déposais devant moi contre le socle. Prenant le casque qui était suspendu par côté, je le plaçais au-dessus de ma tête. Je relevais mes yeux, et tendais mon pouce à Marcos, lui lançant le signal. Il envoya la musique. Les premières notes du titre me parvenaient aux oreilles. Reconnaissant le signal, je commençais mon chant en suivant des yeux le texte.

 _I didn't mean to end his life_

 _I know it wasn't right_

 _I can't even sleep at night_

 _Can't get it off my mind_

 _I need to get out of sight_

 _Before I end up behind bars_

 _What started out as a simple altercation_

 _Turned into a real sticky situation_

 _Me just thinking on the time that I'm facing_

 _Makes me wanna cry_

Reprenant ma respiration, j'essayais d'être le plus clair possible.

 _Cause I didn't mean to hurt him_

 _Coulda been somebody's son_

 _And I took his heart when_

 _I pulled out that gun_

Marcos coupa soudainement la musique. Je relevais mes yeux, le regardant, surprise.

− Quoi ? Le questionnais-je.

− Tu peux reprendre le dernier couplet ? C'était juste un peu trop au-dessus, lança-t-il à travers l'interphone.

Je hochais la tête. Il relança juste avant le couplet. Je le reprenais en gardant la note juste, et rajoutais ensuite le reste du refrain.

 _Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum_

 _Man Down_

 _Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum_

 _Man Down_

 _Oh mama mama mama_

 _I just shot a man down_

 _In central station_

 _In front of a big ol crowd_

 _Oh Why Oh Why_

 _Oh mama mama mama_

 _I just shot a man down_

 _In central station_

Ma tête bougeait en rythme avec la musique. J'adorais cette musique. J'espérais que ça en ferrait autant avec les dix autres...

J'enchaînais sur le second couplet.

 _It's a 22_

 _I Call her Peggy Sue_

 _When she fits right down in my shoes_

 _What do you expect me to do_

 _If you're playing me for a fool_

 _I will lose my cool_

 _And reach for my fire arm_

 _I didn't mean to lay him down_

 _But its too late to turn back now_

 _Don't know what I was thionine_

 _Now hes no longer living_

 _So Imma bout to leave town_

Je continuais en reprenant une fois de plus le refrain, jusqu'à arriver au pont. J'y mettais tout mon cœur à l'intérieur, voulant ressentir la haine qui m'encourait.

 _Look I never coulda do it_

 _Never coulda do it_

 _Never coulda do it_

 _Oh gosh_

 _What ever happened to me_

 _Ever happened to me_

 _Ever happened to me_

 _Why did I pull the trigger_

 _Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM_

 _And end a nigga end a niggas life so soon_

 _When mi pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it pon you_

 _Somebody tell me what I'm gonna what I'm gonna do_

Accélérant avec un ton au-dessus, ma voix s'égosilla quelque peu.

 _Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum_

 _Mi say wah man down (A weh mi say)_

 _Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum_

 _When mi went downtown_

 _Cause now Imma criminal criminal criminal_

 _Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal_

 _Man Down_

 _Tell the judge please gimme minimal_

 _Run out a town none a dem cah see mi now_

Je finissais avec le refrain, en tenant la dernière note. Reprenant mon souffle, Marcos coupa la musique. J'enlevais le casque de mes oreilles. L'accrochant par côté, la voix de Josh retentissait dans l'interphone.

− Tu gères, Riri ! C'était parfait !

− Comme toujours, rappliqua Jennifer.

Je lançais un sourire à cette dernière. Je prenais la bouteille d'eau qui était déposée contre une petite table, et avalais plusieurs gorgées. Je sortais ensuite de la salle, pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Me raclant la gorge, j'entendais un portable vibrer. Celui de Jenn.

− Tu veux voir un aperçu ? Me demanda Marcos, alors qu'il avait le regard viré sur l'écran de l'ordi, arrangeant certaines choses.

− Montre, pour voir ce que ça donne, hochais-je ma tête.

Quand je rentrais du studio, il était deux heures du matin. Même si je carburais au café, j'étais un peu fatiguée. J'avais presque fini d'enregistrer _Man Down_. Il manquait quelques finitions à faire, et le tour était joué.

La voiture se gara en face de l'entrée du bâtiment. Jennifer sortait la première. Je descendais à mon tour. Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel, et j'allais récupérer le pass à l'accueil. Après ça, nous allâmes dans l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se refermèrent, Jenn appuya sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage approprié. J'entendais une nouvelle fois son portable vibrait. Elle le prenait, et regardait le message. Curieuse, je lui demandais qui s'était.

− Ah, euh, c'est pour ton prochain concert que tu ferras à Vancouver, me répondait-elle. Y'a eu quelques embrouilles, et je vois ça avec le staff.

Vu que je ne produirais pas l'album en entier, je m'étais réservée deux semaines pour en faire la moitié, et la dernière semaine pour me produire en concert. Enfin, entre les deux semaines pour l'album, j'allais quand même sortir. J'avais dit au Cullen que je resterais une semaine, mais en fait, j'allais rester deux semaines de plus. Je trouverais bien un mensonge pour prolonger mon séjour...

Les portes s'ouvraient subitement. Nous sortîmes en même temps. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, et avant de rentrer dans la sienne, Jenn me lança un "bonne nuit". Je faisais de même, en l'embrassant contre sa joue. J'entrais dans ma chambre, après avoir introduit le pass dans le boîtier électrique. Je déposais mon sac à l'entrée sur la commode. J'allais directement dans la salle de bains pour me déshabiller.

Me retrouvant en sous-vêtements, je sortais de la pièce me gambadant à moitié nue, jusqu'à la suite du salon. J'ouvrais le minibar, et prenais la bouteille de Vodka. Piochant un verre en cristal, je versais ensuite un fond du liquide. Mon verre en main, je m'affalais par la suite sur l'un des canapés. Je prenais la télécommande qui était posée sur la table basse, et allumais l'écran plasma. Je buvais trois gorgées en zappant en même temps sur plusieurs chaînes, quand je tombais sur une chaîne d'info people. Je montais le volume.

"− ...donc faire un versement à l'hôpital de Miami. Passons toute de suite à la rumeur du jour, reprenait la présentatrice."

Elle prenait un laps de temps pour ensuite reprendre.

"− Chris Brown a été aperçu ce week-end en charmante compagnie, continua-t-elle. La jeune femme serait, d'après les photos prise à Los Angeles, la célèbre mannequine Karrueche Tran."

Je fronçais mes sourcils en entendant la ville dans laquelle il était. _Serait-il toujours à LA ?_ Pensais-je en m'imaginant qu'il serait peut-être dans cet hôtel.

Ils passèrent plusieurs photos sous forme de diaporama. Ses photos de lui avec elle.

"− Le fameux chanteur a été vu accompagné de Karrueche Tran, lança une voix off. Ils se sont baladés dans les rues de Los Angeles, pour ensuite aller dans un studio d'enregistrement."

Une vidéo faisait son apparition. Je les voyais tous les deux, marcher en rigolant. Ils sortaient d'une des voitures de Chris, pour rentrer dans un bâtiment.

"− Ce qui semblerait être le meilleur, c'est que le rappeur et la mannequine seraient ensemble, d'après une source proche, et cette photo, confirma la voix off en continuant toujours."

Une photo s'affichait sous mes yeux, ébahie. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

La photo montrait qu'alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment, Chris lui effleura la main discrètement.

"− Le chanteur qui était avec Rihanna, a depuis tourné la page définitivement sur sa relation avec elle. Peut-être, qu'ils ne seraient pas vraiment ensemble, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il aurait un pincement pour elle, finissait la voix, en même temps qu'il passait une photo de lui la regardant en souriant."

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. La nouvelle était arrivée comme une bombe. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il m'avait déjà remplacé... Alors qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer toujours... Je ne comprenais plus rien. Était-ce vrai ce qu'il m'avait dit chez Charlie ou racontait-il que des _fakes_ ? M'aimait-il toujours comme il m'avait pris soin de me le dire en face ?

 _Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle._

Sa phrase me revenait en pleine mémoire. Je hochais ma tête, ne voulant pas le croire. Ma vision se brouilla à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient aux bords de mes yeux. Puis, lentement, une larme roula le long de ma joue gauche. Tenant mon verre dans ma main droite, je le resserrais plus fortement. Je le portais ensuite à ma bouche, pour en boire le reste du contenu cul sec. Je me relevais vivement, et me reversais un autre fond à l'intérieur. Je le buvais cul sec, alors qu'un sanglot m'envahissait. J'essayais de me calmer ; impossible. La douleur était tellement plus forte que je ne l'imaginais. Reprenant un autre fond de verre, mes larmes coulaient abondamment contre mes joues. Mes jambes tanguèrent, et je me laissais tomber à genoux, à même le sol. Mon verre glissa de mes mains, pendant ma chute, et se brisa par terre en mille morceaux. Le reste de mon corps tomba contre le sol, dans un fracas assourdissant. Un violent sanglot sortait de mes lèvres, m'arrachant un cri.

Laissant ma douleur se reflétaient le long de mes larmes, j'espérais qu'une seule chose ; celle que j'étais en train de rêver, que j'allais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, sauf que, la douleur que je ressentais n'était pas qu'émotionnelle mais corporelle à cause des lambeaux du verre qui jonchaient sur le sol.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Cela serait aimable d'avoir votre avis, s'il vous plait ! Je ne demande seulement qu'une review !**

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	14. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12 : Une illusion**

Mon verre en main, je me calais confortablement contre la banquette.

La musique était forte. Nous étions dans un coin plutôt sombre. Les lumières des spots bougèrent dans tous les sens, en même temps qu'un nouveau titre faisait son apparition. Je reconnaissais les premières notes de _Black And Yellow_ de Wiz Khalifa envahir le club.

J'écartais légèrement les pans de mon chemisier rayé noir et blanc, voulant laisser entrevoir mon décolleté, dont je ne portais aucun soutien-gorge en dessous. Ma tête bougea lentement en rythme avec la chanson, appréciant ce titre.

Reprenant quelques gorgées de mon verre, mes yeux balayèrent la piste de danse. Une foule de gens se déhanchaient à fond dans la musique. Le club était bien rempli ce soir. Ce qui était toujours le cas au _Colony_. Je ne dirais pas qu'il avait une bonne réputation, mais une bonne clientèle.

Tournant ma tête vers Jennifer, elle était en train de geeker sur son smartphone.

− T'as pas des clopes ? Lui demandais-je.

− Non, hocha-t-elle de la tête, en regardant toujours son écran. Pas sur moi. Demande à Mel, elle en a sûrement.

Je déviais mes yeux sur Melissa, et celle-ci me souriait en fouillant dans son sac à main.

− T'en as déjà plus ? S'étonna Mel, en me donnant son paquet pour que je lui en pique une.

− Non, mais c'est que je préfère faire gaffe, lui répondais-je. Avec Edward, on sait jamais... Et puis, il faut que je me fasse passer pour la fille "normale". Celle qui ne fume pas, ne boit pas, se drogue pas.

− Eh bah, t'es pas loin d'y être arrivé ma vieille ! S'exclama Jenn.

− Ça doit te manquer quand même, non ? S'enquit Mel.

− Ouais, mais des fois, le soir dans ma chambre je fume en cachette par la fenêtre alors que Charlie est en bas dans le salon en train de regarder la télé, révélais-je.

− Vilaine Riri ! Ria Jenn.

Je portais la cigarette à ma bouche, et redonnais ensuite le paquet à Mel.

− T'as pas peur de te faire choper par ton oncle ? S'intrigua cette dernière.

Je hochais la tête négativement, pendant qu'elle me l'allumait à l'aide de son briquet. Elle le remettait dans son sac, alors que je la remerciais.

− Putain, on aurait dit une gamine de quinze ans !

− Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes comme connerie toi ! Râlais-je en tapant le bras de Jennifer.

− C'est vrai, je te jure ! On aurait dit que tu peux rien faire là-bas, dans ton coin paumé ! Insista-t-elle.

− Mon coin paumé ? La regardais-je, en rejetant la fumée que j'avais aspirée avant. Je m'y plais moi là-bas !

− Forks ? Arrête ton délire ! Attends, là je reconnais pas la Robyn que j'ai l'habitude de voir !

− Bah, d'un côté, si elle ne serait pas y aller, elle n'aurait jamais connu Edward, renchérit Melissa.

Je hochais de la tête, en étant sur la même idée qu'elle.

− Ouais, c'est pas faux, lança Jenn après mûre réflexion. Mais en tout cas, tu vois pas ça, là-bas en club ! Montra-t-elle par la suite du doigt un mec qui dansait comme un malade sur la piste.

Il balançait ses bras dans tous les sens, en bougeant son corps n'importe comment. On aurait pu croire que c'était un fou sorti d'un asile. Il était complètement ivre. Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire.

− Allez ! Reprenait soudainement Jennifer en prenant son verre, et le relevant. À ton album !

− À l'album ! Lança à son tour Melissa.

− À mon retour ! M'écriais-je en tirant ma langue.

Nous trinquâmes, et buvâmes quelques gorgées de nos verres. Et comme par hasard, _Run This Town_ s'échappait des énormes sonos du club. Ce titre dont j'étais en featuring avec Jay-Z et Kanye West. Je reprenais ma cigarette, en bougeant mes hanches contre la banquette. Ma tête se berça aussi au rythme de la chanson.

Remarquant que mon BlackBerry venait de vibrer contre la table basse, je le prenais en main en rejetant la fumée que je venais d'absorber. Mes yeux se froncèrent en ouvrant le message que je venais de recevoir. Puis, un sourire s'étirait contre mes lèvres en voyant le destinataire.

 _ **J'espère que tu t'amuses bien en étant rester une semaine de plus avec ton amie. Il me tarde de ton retour à Forks. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Et ne fais pas trop de folie ! J'ai confiance et fais attention à toi.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours que j'étais toujours à Los Angeles. Et j'avais dit à Edward que je resterais une semaine de plus. Je lui avais fait croire que mon "amie d'enfance" avait voulu que je reste plus longtemps que prévu. Et pour la dernière semaine, je trouverais bien un truc...

Melissa se rapprocha de moi pour coller son menton contre mon épaule, curieuse.

− C'est qui ? Souria-t-elle.

Jennifer reposa son verre.

− En te voyant sourire comme ça, y'a seulement qu'une seule personne ! Haussa-t-elle ses sourcils.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure en riant.

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'éclate... avec modération ! :) Toi aussi tu me manques Edward. Je garde les yeux ouverts, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime.**_

Je reposais mon portable sur la table, et aspirais une bouffée toxique. Mon regard se dirigea de nouveau sur la piste.

− Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me demanda Jenn.

− Que je lui manquais, et que je ne fasse pas trop de connerie, lui répondais-je.

Je regardais les gens danser sur la piste, quand quelque chose me retenait soudainement l'attention. Un visage que je connaissais par cœur avait fait son apparition pendant quelques secondes. Mes yeux se plissèrent pour mieux voir, mais il se fondait dans la masse.

Déposant mon verre contre la table, je passais ma cigarette à Melissa.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'interrogea cette dernière.

− Je crois avoir vu... commençais-je, mon regard toujours vrillé sur la piste. Attends, je reviens...

Je me relevais de la banquette, en arrangeant mon mini short noir, et me dirigeais vers la piste. Je me mélangeais à la foule, en m'avançant lentement vers l'endroit. Il était de dos. Sa tignasse cuivrée désordonnée. Je la reconnaissais. Je m'avançais plus rapidement, en tendant mon bras vers cet homme. Les lumières des spots bougeaient dans n'importe quels sens, me retrouvant pendant quelques secondes dans le noir, puis dans la lumière.

J'entendais derrière moi une voix m'appeler.

− Rih' ! S'écria Jenn par-dessus la musique.

Je déposais ma main contre son épaule droite. Il se retourna subitement, en sursautant.

− Euh, excusez-moi, je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un que je connaissais, m'excusais-je en étant à la fois déçue, et rassurer que ce ne soit pas lui.

Je sentais la main de Jenn se placer contre mon dos.

− Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?

− Rien, lui hurlais-je près de son oreille à cause de la musique trop forte. Je croyais avoir vu Edward.

Nous retournâmes par la suite vers notre coin. Entre temps, un mec venait vers nous.

− Hé, Riri ! Je peux avoir une photo ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je retournais mon regard vers lui. Dans un soupir, j'acceptais. Il passa à son pote son portable pour qu'il nous prenne en photo. Le mec me prenait par la taille. Vu de près, il était plutôt pas mal. Un beau métis aux yeux bleu clair. Il avait des cheveux un peu crépus bruns, et courts.

Sa prise autour de ma taille se resserra. Je le prenais aussi à son tour en entourant de mon bras droit son dos, et l'autre son torse. Je sentais sous sa chemise blanche, ses tablettes de chocolat. Je mordillais ma lèvre. Son pote nous visait avec le portable. Sans plus tarder, je déposais mes lèvres contre sa joue, pendant qu'il regardait l'objectif en souriant. Le flash retentissait. Sa main qui était aux creux de mes reins, descendait un peu. Je le relâchais en me décollant de lui.

− Merci, Riri ! Souria-t-il.

− Y'a pas de quoi !

Nous repartîmes dans notre marche. Jennifer m'attrapa le bras en nous avançant vers notre coin.

− Je rêve ou c'est que le mec te plaisais ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

Je la regardais, perplexe.

− Nan, tu rigoles ! Niais-je.

− Hum, ouais, fais pas ta maligne ! Je le sais ! Hocha-t-elle, en souriant.

Je me détachais d'elle en riant. Mon garde du corps qui était à côté de notre table, nous laissa passer. J'allais me rasseoir à ma place initiale. Quant à Jennifer, elle repartait pour aller au bar, reprendre un autre verre. Je reprenais des mains la cigarette de Melissa que je lui avais filé, et avalais une bouffée.

− T'étais allée faire quoi là-bas ?

− J'ai cru que c'était Edward que j'avais vu.

− Edward ? S'étonna-t-elle en me regardant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferrait ici ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres en prenant mon verre de mon autre main de libre.

− J'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir, lui répondais-je, en fixant mon portable.

Je prenais une gorgée de mon verre.

− Tu crois qu'il... ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Relevant mon regard vers elle, ma bouche s'ouvrait sous la surprise.

− Non ! Je veux pas croire ça ! Hochais-je ma tête.

− Mais vois la réalité en face ! Imagine si c'était vrai, quelle réaction il aurait en le sachant ? Insista Mel.

− Il me rejetterait, crachais-je.

− S'il verrait comment tu t'es débattu pour en être arrivé jusque-là, je ne pense pas, non, me rappela-t-elle.

Je hochais toujours ma tête, ne voulant pas la croire. Elle allait répliquer mais j'entendais soudainement la voix de mon garde du corps faire son interruption.

− Holà, tu vas où comme ça, toi ?

Relevant mes yeux, je le voyais barrer le passage à quelqu'un. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir cette personne vue qu'il me cachait la visibilité de l'apercevoir.

− Je voudrais juste un autographe, lui répondait-il.

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Mes yeux cherchaient plus précisément son visage.

− Allez quoi ! C'est vite-fait ! Continua-t-il.

Je devinais directement son teint métis accordé à sa chemise blanche.

− Non, vas-y laisse-le, c'est bon ! T'inquiète pas ! Lançais-je à mon garde du corps.

Après s'être retourner vers moi, comme pour vérifier, il lui céda le passage. Un sourire en coin se formait sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la table.

− T'en redemandes encore, hein, souriais-je.

− C'est juste un petit truc, dit-il, amusé.

Je lui signais son autographe. Il allait repartir, mais je l'arrêtais.

− Eh bah attends ! M'exclamais-je, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

− Travis.

− Alors, viens-là, Travis, reprenais-je, une moue séductrice plaquait dans mon regard, et en tapotant la place à côté de moi contre le cuir noir de la banquette.

Ses yeux bleus se noyèrent dans les miens. Travis venait s'asseoir en souriant. Melissa me regardait, désorienté. Je lui lançais une rapide œillade avant de reprendre mon attention sur lui.

J'aspirais une bouffée toxique de ma cigarette que je tenais toujours dans ma main. La musique changea, et _So Sick_ de Ne-Yo régnait dans la salle.

− Sers-toi, lui montrais-je notre table basse où se trouvaient plusieurs verres à cocktail.

Parmi les nombreux verres, il prenait un verre à martini. Je reconnaissais à sa texture orange-âtre et à sa cerise à l'eau-de-vie ajoutée comme décoration que c'était un Manhattan. Il le porta à sa bouche pour en boire quelques gorgées avant de le caler contre sa cuisse droite.

− J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais. Vraiment, rajouta Travis.

− Du genre ? Sourcillais-je.

− Ta voix, ta musique, ta beauté, tes goûts... vestimentaires, énuméra-t-il en prenant des pauses, pour ensuite me détailler du regard avec ardeur.

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres.

− Normal, tu es un de mes fans, non ? Suscitais-je.

Il fixait pendant un laps de temps son verre en ayant un sourire en coin. Pendant ce temps, je reprenais ma cigarette.

− Tu reviens, apparemment.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

− Apparemment, éveillais-je ses soupçons.

Travis releva son regard, et le planta dans le mien. Je délaissais sur la table mon verre que j'avais repris, pour ensuite m'approcher de lui lentement. Ma tête se rapprocha de la sienne. Mes lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

− Ça sera notre secret, mais... tu connais déjà la réponse, murmurais-je, au creux de son oreille, d'un côté à cause de la musique qui était assez forte, mais aussi, du fait que je voulais qu'il voit que je voulais être assez sexy dans mes paroles.

Je me reculais de lui quelque peu, alors qu'il se mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

− Alors, il me tarde de voir comment tu seras dans ton prochain clip, lâcha-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire. Je détournais mes yeux de lui, et voyais Jennifer, debout en face de nous avec son verre à la main. Elle me regardait, interloquée. Je lui lançais un sourire, tant dis qu'elle leva ses yeux au ciel en allant s'asseoir à côté de Melissa.

Durant l'heure qui suivait, nous faisions plus ample connaissance. J'apprenais que Travis avait vingt-cinq ans, qu'il habitait ici-même à Los Angeles, et qu'il était danseur professionnel...

− Mais quand tu dis pro, c'est pro pro ou alors... Se demanda Jenn.

− Pff, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jenn ? Riais-je, en la regardant. C'est simple à comprendre !

− Bah, il peut y avoir plusieurs catégories, Rih', répondit à sa place Mel.

J'arquais un sourcil.

− Bah, oui, souria Jenn. Il peut être professeur ou artiste... rajouta-t-elle, en détournant son regard sur Travis.

− Je dirais la seconde option, lança-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ça semblerait plus juste pour avoir intégré pendant un moment le groupe de danseurs d'une des tournées de Beyoncé.

− Wow, t'as été un des danseurs de Bee ? S'étonna Mel.

− Putain, Jay-Z m'a rien dit ! Stupéfais-je.

Je reprenais un autre verre en déposa l'autre sur la table, vu que ce dernier était vide. Je buvais ensuite quelques gorgées de mon verre de Vodka Red Bull.

− Bah, attends, il va quand même pas te parler des danseurs de sa femme ! Éclata Jenn de rire. Ou alors, c'est que s'il le ferrait, il aurait un penchant pour les...

− Arrête tes conneries, putain ! La coupais-je, en tapant son bras. Il est pas comme ça.

Melissa la rejoignait dans son rire. Je voyais Travis étouffer un rire lui aussi. Je hochais ma tête de droite à gauche, en soupirant.

Mon BlackBerry se mettait à vibrer contre la table. Je m'en emparais rapidement, et regardais mon interlocuteur qui était en train de m'appeler. Je pinçais mes lèvres, en refusant l'appel.

− Tu ne lui réponds pas ? Sourcilla Melissa.

− Pourquoi il m'appellerait à deux heures du mat' ? C'est étrange... Fronçais-je mes sourcils. Et puis, je peux pas avec la musique, il va se douter de quelque chose.

− Tu peux très bien lui dire la vérité sans trop lui révéler de détails, renchérit Jennifer.

Je hochais la tête négativement. Jenn reposa son verre contre la table. Puis, je voyais soudainement Travis relever sa tête vers l'autre bout de la salle, vers le bar. Je regardais à mon tour, et constatais que c'était son pote qui lui faisait signe de venir le voir. Il lui lançait un signe à son tour, avant de se retourner vers moi.

− Je reviens, je crois qu'il s'impatiente, me glissa-t-il contre mon oreille, pour ensuite me lancer un clin d'œil.

Mes yeux se relevèrent lentement vers lui, alors qu'il se relevait de la banquette. Un sourire s'incrusta contre ses lèvres avant de partir pour traverser la foule. J'entendais _Like A Boy_ de Ciara submerger le club.

− Il a du talent le mec, lança Melissa.

− Et encore je suis sûre qu'on a pas tout vu, mordillais-je ma lèvre délicatement, en déposant mon regard contre ses fesses dans son jean qui rebondissaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Melissa me lança un coup de coude, alors que mon rire se faisait entendre.

− Bon les filles, je vous propose de retourner à l'hôtel, parce que t'as une journée charger qui t'attend, finissait Jennifer en me regardant. Et puis, t'es aussi un peu pompette, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que ma main penchait un peu par côté pour attraper mon verre.

− Genre, toi tu l'es pas ! La montrais-je du doigt. Et toi aussi ! Me retournais-je vers Mel. Bon, ok on rentre, cédais-je après qu'elles m'aient regardés toutes les deux, en faisant une moue suspecte.

Nous nous relevâmes en même temps. Je mettais mon portable dans la poche de mon mini short, et j'allais dire à mon garde du corps qui était toujours debout pas très loin de notre table que nous y allions. Les filles commencèrent à s'en aller. J'allais les suivre, mais une main se déposait contre mon bras.

− Hé, Riri, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Entendais-je la voix de Travis.

Je me retournais vers lui.

− Écoute, désolé mais j'ai passé une superbe soirée avec toi. Je dois partir vraiment... lui expliquais-je, déçue.

Travis baissa sa tête. Sa main qui était toujours contre mon bras glissa jusqu'à mon poignet. Au contact de sa main, des milliers de frissons me traversèrent. Sa tête se rapprocha de la mienne lentement. Ses lèvres se collèrent contre mon oreille gauche. Je sentais son souffle tiède contre mon épaule. Son torse se plaqua contre ma poitrine.

− Si tu as besoin de moi pour ta prochaine tournée, ou pour autre chose, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Son autre main de libre frôla pendant quelques secondes ma hanche. Me décalant un peu de lui, mes yeux se fondèrent dans les siens. D'un bleu flamboyant. Je me mordillais doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Travis rapprocha sa tête encore plus vers la mienne. Un sourire en coin s'étirait contre sa bouche.

J'entendais soudainement une voix m'appeler au loin. C'était mon garde du corps. Il me prenait par mon bras. Il me tirait en arrière, m'éloignant de plus en plus de Travis.

Pendant que je faisais marche arrière, mes yeux toujours dans les siens, il me mima quelque chose du bout de ses lèvres, du fait que je n'entendais rien avec la musique qui tambourinait fortement. _Appel-moi, Robyn._ C'est ce qu'il venait de dire, du moins ce que j'avais pu lire sur ses lèvres. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Je haussais ensuite mes épaules. _Comment ?_ Je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part. Et juste avant de détourner mon regard de son visage, Travis me lança un clin d'œil.

Je sortais rapidement du _Colony_ , accompagné des filles qui m'avaient attendue dans le halle. Une horde de fans étaient devant, ainsi que des paparazzis. _Sérieux, ils ont pas que ça à faire à deux heures du mat' ?_ Pensais-je. J'allais vers mes fans pour prendre plusieurs photos qu'ils me demandaient. Je signais un autographe en même temps que j'écoutais une fan me dire que "j'étais la meilleure" en souriant. Je n'avais pas pu voir à quelle personne j'avais signé à cause de mon garde du corps qui m'avaient reprise de suite après, trouvant les paparazzis trop agités.

Je reprenais ma marche vers le 4x4, perché sur mes escarpins noirs laqués. Jenn et Mel se trouvèrent devant moi. Elles montèrent les premières à l'intérieur. Je grimpais à mon tour en lançant un signe à la foule. La portière se referma subitement. Je soupirais. Jennifer faisant de même.

− Quelle soirée... gémissait cette dernière.

Le chauffeur démarra la voiture. Mes yeux regardèrent à travers la vitre la foule en délire, pour ensuite nous en éloigner rapidement. Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche de gauche. Je sentais quelque chose de lisse à l'intérieur. Une serviette en papier. Je sortais l'objet délicatement en sentant mon cœur battre à la chamade.

Baissant mes yeux sur la serviette que je dépliais, un sourire s'étirait lentement contre mes lèvres en découvrant son écriture dessus.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un petit avis peut-être ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _Oui, tu peux le dire ça fait très mal... Effectivement, et comme tu le sais déjà hein elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à le cacher aux Cullen :)_

 **lily :** _La voilà la suite ! :) Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Edward ?_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	15. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13 : Rattraper le temps**

Enroulant la serviette autour de mon corps, j'ouvrais la porte.

Je sortais de la salle de bains, et allais dans la chambre. Sur le lit était posé des vêtements. Je les analysais en m'approchant pendant quelques secondes pour savoir à quoi j'allais ressembler. Il y avait un débardeur noir, s'arrêtant en dessous de la poitrine laissant paraître le ventre, un léger short noir ; c'était un ensemble sportif, avec une chemise à carreaux noir et blanche. Laissant tomber la serviette par terre, j'enfilais rapidement ma tenue. J'ajoutais par la suite un bandeau noir à piquets signé Jennifer Behr dans mes cheveux rouges courts, et quelques bijoux, dont une paire de créoles, et une chaîne autour du cou avec plusieurs bracelets aux poignets.

− Rih', t'es prête ? Me cria Melissa du salon de la suite.

Prenant en main mon BlackBerry qui était sur le lit, je m'avançais vers le salon.

− Ouais, c'est bon, lui lançais-je, une fois rentrer dans le salon.

Melissa était assise sur le canapé, ses jambes croisées en tailleur. J'attrapais mes converses, et allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je déposais mon portable contre la table basse. Je mettais les socquettes que je tenais dans mes mains, ainsi que mes converses. Une fois lacées, je me relevais du canapé. Melissa faisait de même en me donnant mes lunettes. Je la remerciais en les prenant pour ensuite les glisser contre mon nez. Je saisissais mon BlackBerry en main.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et traversâmes le couloir. Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur, dès que les portes de celui-ci s'ouvraient.

− Tu te sens prête pour tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-elle, alors que l'ascenseur descendait après que j'avais appuyé sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée.

− Tu veux dire que j'essaye de ne pas y penser, tellement que je stresse à mort, lui répondais-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Roo écoute, c'est comme tous les autres shows que tu as faits.

− Ouais, mais là ça fait presque deux ans que je n'ai plus rien fait ! Insistais-je.

− Mais, Rih' ! Râla-t-elle. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais !

Je soupirais.

− Et puis, on est tous là, tu le sais, continua-t-elle.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

− S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, _on_ sera là. Toute l'équipe.

À la fin de sa phrase, les portes s'ouvraient subitement. Je sortais de l'ascenseur, et passais à l'accueil pour déposer le pass.

− Merci, et passez une très bonne fin de journée à Vancouver, souria une femme brune derrière le comptoir.

Je m'avançais vers la sortie. Melissa me suivait. Un groom m'ouvrait la porte pour nous laisser sortir.

− Jenn est dans le bus ? M'enquis-je à Mel.

Elle m'hocha la tête. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel.

− Oh putain de merde, grognais-je.

Une petite foule de paparazzis se trouvait devant l'hôtel. Je présumais qu'ils étaient en train de m'attendre. Et dès que j'avais à peine franchi un pas en-dehors du bâtiment, ils s'étaient tous foutus à gueuler après moi en braquant leurs appareils.

Mon garde du corps faisait interruption vers eux alors qu'il avait déboulé à côté de moi. Je reprenais ma marche sur le trottoir. Les paparazzis étaient tous autour de nous trois. Ils criaient. Non, ils _gueulaient_. Sérieusement ? Ça me faisait peine à voir...

Seulement pour leur plaisir, je leur lançais un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire. Les flashs retentissaient. Je les entendais m'appeler. Je m'avançais rapidement vers mon bus de tournée. Mon garde du corps était à mes côtés, et repoussait certains paparazzis pour nous laisser le chemin de libre.

Après toute cette bain de foule, j'arrivais enfin en face de ma cible. Je grimpais rapidement dans le bus. Melissa m'emboîtait le pas, en montant à son tour, ainsi que mon garde du corps. Le chauffeur referma sans tarder la porte du bus. Il démarra par la suite, en prenant la route vers ma salle de concert.

En m'avançant dans l'allée, j'apercevais Jennifer assise avec mon manager en train de parler sur la banquette.

− Hé, Riri ! Me souria Jenn en s'arrêtant dans sa conversation.

− Salut, Rih' ! Lança par la suite Jay.

− Hey, tout le monde ! M'exclamais-je, en ayant un sourire à mon tour.

Je prenais Jennifer dans mes bras. Puis, je me retournais ensuite vers Jay, en l'enlaçant à son tour. Je le relâchais, et j'enlevais mes Ray Ban que je n'avais pas quittés depuis.

Je m'asseyais à côté de Jenn, pendant que Mel allait s'asseoir elle aussi à côté de Jay. Je m'appuyais contre la table qui se trouvait entre nous.

− Tu te sens chaud pour ton show ? Me questionna Jay.

Je retournais mon regard lentement vers lui. Il me fixait, en ayant un demi-sourire incrusté contre ses lèvres.

Jay Brown. Mon manager, qui m'avait suivi depuis le début de ma carrière. Ma carrière que j'avais commencée en 2005. Jay était tout comme moi métis. Ses cheveux bruns rasés sur la tête, faisaient presque croire quelque fois qu'il n'avait presque aucun cheveu. Il avait des yeux marron foncé.

Une barbe de quelques jours apparaissait légèrement sur ses joues. Il avait un très grand front, et ses sourcils étaient à peine visibles.

Les fines lèvres de Jay se pincèrent automatiquement, voyant son sourire disparaître dès que mes paroles sortirent de ma bouche.

− Je stresse à mort, ouais... marmonnais-je, en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Melissa.

− Rih', me dit-il, tu sais très bien comment c'est. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu le faisais !

J'entendais Jennifer se racler la gorge.

− Justement, c'est la première fois en deux ans que je le fais !

− C'est toi qui as voulu faire un break, me rappela Jay. J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire-là ! C'est toi qui as voulu tout arrêter.

Je soupirais.

− Allez, m'encouragea Jenn en passant sa main contre mon dos, ça va bien se passer.

Melissa me souria. Le portable de Jennifer se mettait à sonner soudainement. Elle le sortait de son sac à main, et regardait son interlocuteur.

− Ouais, Ursu' ? Décrocha-t-elle.

Je reprenais mon attention sur Jay qui fouillait quelque chose dans son dossier.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fronçais-je mes sourcils.

Il chercha pendant quelques secondes dans un tas de papiers, pour en ressortir un.

− Tu te rappelles de la setlist ? S'enquit Jay.

− Euh, ouais, Jenn me l'avait montré rapidement, lui affirmais-je.

− Tiens, quand même si tu veux la revoir vite-fait, me donna-t-il la feuille en la faisant glisser contre la table avant de refermer son dossier.

Mes yeux parcouraient la setlist de la tournée. Cette tournée qui se nommait _The Last Girl On Earth Tour_. Elle devait être programmée pour au moins une partie de l'année, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas la faire en entière...

Un sourire se formait contre mes lèvres en voyant mes nombreux tubes, ainsi que deux reprises que j'allais chanter.

 **Mad House (vidéo d'introduction)**

 **Russian Roulette**

 **Hard**

 **Shut Up And Drive**

 **Fire Bomb**

 **Disturbia**

 **Interlude Vidéo (contenant des extraits de "Question Existing")**

 **Rockstar 101**

 **Rude Boy**

 **Wonderwall (reprise du groupe Oasis)**

 **Hate That I Love You**

 **Rehab**

 **Interlude Vidéo (contenant des extraits de "Photographs")**

 **Unfaithful**

 **Stupid In Love**

 **Te Amo**

 **Interlude Vidéo (contenant des extraits de "Pon De Replay" et "Don't Stop The Music")**

 **Don't Stop The Music**

 **Breakin' Dishes**

 **The Glamorous Life (reprise de Sheila E)**

 **Let Me**

 **SOS**

 **Take A Bow**

 **Interlude Vidéo (contenant des extraits de "SOS", "Disturbia" et "Unfaithful")**

 **Medley : Wait Your Turn/Live Your Life/Run This Town**

 **Umbrella**

− On la modifiera un peu quand tu feras la série de concerts en Océanie, en août, rajouta Jay.

Je hochais ma tête. La voix de Jennifer me coupa dans ma lecture.

− Ouais, à toute à l'heure, ria cette dernière. Bye.

Elle raccrocha en déposant son portable contre la table.

− C'était Ursula. Elle me disait que tout le monde était déjà là-bas, et qu'ils nous attendaient tous, reprenait-elle.

− De toute façon, on va arriver, lança Melissa.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après nous arrivâmes à la salle du General Motors Place de Vancouver au Canada. Le bus se gara derrière, même si le concert venait à peine déjà de commencer, et que c'était Ke$ha et Travie McCoy qui assuraient la première partie.

Je descendais du bus en remettant mes Ray Ban, et rentrais dans le bâtiment. Je remettais en place mon anorak militaire signé BAPE, que j'avais remplacé par ma chemise à carreaux noir et blanc. Jay, Melissa, Jennifer et mon garde du corps me suivaient tous les quatre, alors que je longeais le couloir dans les coulisses pour aller dans ma loge. Je croissais certains de mes danseurs en marchant. Ils s'exclamèrent vers moi en me souriant. Je les saluais de la main.

Je déboulais pratiquement dans ma loge.

− Mais c'est Riri ! S'exclama la voix de Ursula en souriant.

− Héhé ! Mais c'est ma Ursu' !

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras.

− Allez, on va tout faire péter ce soir ! Tapais-je une fois dans mes mains après l'avoir relâcher.

Melissa rigolait.

− Parce que je suis de retour ! M'écriais-je, en levant les mains en l'air et en commençant à me déhancher.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

− Putain, je sais pas si c'est le stress qui te fait ça, ou seulement que t'es de bonne humeur, mais j'aimerais te voir plus souvent comme ça ! Intervenait Jennifer, morte de rire.

Ursula me regardait soudainement plus dure.

− Oui, d'accord je vais me changer, comprenais-je, en filant directement vers le paravent, alors que Jenn et Mel rigolaient.

Après avoir mit ma première tenue de scène par-dessus la seconde avec l'aide de Ursula et de Melissa, je sortais du paravent, et me regardais dans le miroir. Ma première tenue était une longue robe noire traînant un peu par terre. Elle était incrustée par de nombreuses LED rouges qui s'allumeront quand je chanterais le refrain de _Russian Roulette_ , la première chanson de la setlist. La robe avait des scratchs par côté, pour simplifier l'enlèvement de la tenue, en dévoilant celle du-dessous. Ma seconde tenue qui se trouvait en dessous de la robe, était un body rose à paillettes très échancré griffé Michael Schmidt conçu spécialement pour moi.

Ursula m'aida à m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la coiffeuse. Je regardais cette dernière à travers le miroir en souriant.

Ursula Stephen était ma coiffeuse. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, très courts. Une frange par côté au-dessus de ses sourcils ornait son front. Elle était de couleur mate. Ses yeux marron, et sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse se fondaient inconsidérément avec sa peau. Elle avait une corpulence dans la normale.

Ursula arrangea rapidement mes cheveux, en me lissant ma frange. En même temps, ma maquilleuse commençait. Mylah m'appliquait le fond de teint.

Mylah Morales, mon admirable maquilleuse depuis le début de ma carrière, avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, avec une frange. Elle avait des yeux marron, tirant presque vers le noir. Son nez fin, était à la fois, harmonieux et proportionné. Ses lèvres vaguement veloutées, étaient parfaitement bien dessinées, surtout sa lèvre supérieure. Sa peau était discrètement hâlée.

Mes yeux fermés, j'entendais toute mon équipe s'activait autour de moi. Mais non seulement pas qu'eux, mais aussi Ke$ha qui faisait le show. Travie McCoy était déjà passé. Et je savais que les fans étaient à fond dans l'ambiance. Qu'ils attendaient qu'une seule personne ; moi-même.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Mylah me disait qu'elle avait fini. Je rouvrais mes yeux lentement, et m'admirais dans la glace. Elle m'avait maquillé d'un trait d'eye-liner, avec juste au-dessus un autre trait de crayon rose fushia, et bien évidement aussi du mascara. Elle m'avait appliqué sur mes joues un peu de blush, et sur mes lèvres un rose à lèvres clair.

Ursula passa sa main dans ma frange lisse, pour ensuite la secouer légèrement en la vaporisant d'une fine couche de laque. Je me relevais après qu'elle avait fini à son tour, et leur souriais en disant qu'elles avaient fait un sublime boulot.

− Rih', c'est à toi maintenant ! Me lança Jay par-dessus tout le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle.

J'allais vers lui, et les filles qui étaient derrière moi me suivirent. Nous sortîmes de la loge, et empruntâmes le long couloir. À chaque pas que je faisais en tenant le bas de ma robe, le stress commençait à me gagner. Davantage je me rapprochais de la scène, et plus mon cœur battait à une allure hallucinante. J'entendais d'ici les fans crier mon nom. Ils s'impatientaient. L'exaltation venait de dépasser sa limite. Mes pas se faisaient soudainement lents, ma respiration irrégulière, mes mains devenaient moites.

Nous étions à quelques mètres des coulisses de la scène. Les tambourinements de mon cœur augmentaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Je ralentissais le pas, de même que faisaient quelques-uns de mon staff qui m'entourait.

Un technicien de l'équipe venait vers moi, et me donnait les oreillettes. Je les mettais, et il me passait mon micro.

Je me retournais vers mes danseurs, choristes et la bande. Ils le comprenaient, et me souriaient tous en joignant ma main que je venais de tendre. Nous faisions notre cri de guerre. Tout le monde s'écriait en allant se mettre près des escaliers de la scène. Je me détournais vers Jennifer et Melissa, pour les prendre dans mes bras. J'enlaçais d'abord Mel puis Jenn.

− Fais tout péter comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, me disait cette dernière en la relâchant.

Je lui souriais. Je passais devant tout le monde pour être la première à monter. Je n'entendais plus de musique. C'était le moment.

− Go ! M'exclamais-je, en montant les escaliers.

Même étant dans le noir, j'arrivais à me repérer. J'allais me mettre derrière les portes coulissantes. La vidéo d'introduction faisait alors son apparition. C'était _Mad House_. J'entendais encore la foule en délire hurlait mon nom. Mon surnom.

Ravalant l'angoisse qui s'était quelque peu effacée, en retenant ma respiration, je m'avançais à pas lent vers toute cette animation qui s'offrait à moi. Après avoir inspiré, les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient quand la vidéo tournait à sa fin, m'extirpant du derrière des coulisses.

Dès que je faisais mon apparition, mes fans hurlaient encore plus d'où certains levaient leurs bras en l'air, commençant à s'agiter. Je leur lançais un signe de la main en m'avançant de deux ou trois pas. Je voyais quelques-uns des fans, s'évanouir ou se mettre à pleurer en me voyant, dont certaines jeunes adolescentes. Je souriais à toute la foule qui s'offraient devant mes yeux, bien que le trac fût toujours autant présent, mais j'évitais de le montrer.

Tenant d'une main mon micro, je le plaçais devant mes lèvres et commençais à leur parler en m'exclamant en insistant longuement sur le nom de la ville.

− Vancouver !

Ils me répondaient tous en criant. Je dévisageais tout mon public en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

− Vous êtes prêts ?

Je plaçais mon micro vers le devant pour les intimer à me répondre en criant. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres voyant ainsi comment la foule était en délire.

− J'ai pas entendu... Est-ce que vous êtes _prêts_ ?! M'écriais-je.

Ils crièrent encore plus. J'avalais une grande bouffée d'oxygène, en ayant ensuite une vague de frissons qui parcourait mon corps. C'était tellement divin. _J'adore mon métier,_ pensais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres avant de sourire lentement. _Je suis parfaite pour ça._

Dans un mouvement de la main, je faisais signe de commencer la chanson qu'ils attendaient tous… _Russian Roulette_.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis, ça serait tout de même bien non ? ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Merci, je suis contente que tu l'adores :) Ah, et bien ça, tout dépend de la situation dans laquelle il la colle trop ;)_

 **Laetitia38 :** _Eh bien, peut-être que c'était lui... ou pas :) Je ne dirais rien !_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	16. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 : Barney's New York**

L'index de Melissa se pointa droit devant nous.

Elle s'exclamait en allant vers l'endroit, stupéfaite. Je remarquais dans son regard de l'émerveillement face à l'objet qui lui faisait face maintenant.

− Oh, Rih' ! Elles sont magnifiques celles-là !

Elle prenait la paire d'escarpins entre ses mains. Je m'approchais d'elle, regardant de plus près les chaussures. C'était des escarpins d'au moins dix centimètres, d'un bleu clair soigneusement verni, leurs donnant encore plus d'éclats.

Alors qu'elle les tournicotait pour les voir sous tous les angles, j'apercevais que la semelle était rouge.

− Bah, prends-les si tu veux, finissais-je par dire. Je te les paye.

Melissa se retourna vers moi. Son regard brillait de mille feux lorsqu'elle m'avait entendue prononcer mes paroles. Un énorme sourire venait se plaquer contre ses lèvres. Elle me sauta pratiquement dessus, en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres se collèrent contre ma joue, pour me faire un bisou.

− Merci, je t'adore ma Riri ! S'écria-t-elle en me relâchant.

− De rien ! Et puis, c'est un petit cadeau pour essayer de me faire pardonner de t'avoir laisser en Barbade pendant tout ce temps... rajoutais-je.

− T'inquiète pas, vas ! Tu es déjà pardonnée ! Rigola-t-elle.

Je déposais à mon tour mes lèvres contre sa joue en souriant. Nous étions en train de faire une séance shopping dans la célèbre boutique de luxe Barney's New York à Berverly Hills. Un monde magique pour les grandes fashionista qui souhaite acquérir les créations des plus grands couturiers de la planète mode comme Alexander Wang, Christian Louboutin ou Givenchy entre autres. Et j'étais l'une d'elles ; une grande fashionista. J'adorais tout ce qui toucher à la mode. En particulier, les chaussures. J'avais tout un énorme dressing rempli de chaussures chez moi, ici à Los Angeles. Je possédais une énorme villa de 8 520 m² comprenant une piscine, dont j'aimais me baigner le soir en savourant un bon cocktail, une salle de cinéma, trois cheminées, un bar, une bibliothèque/bureau, sept chambres, et neuf salles de bains. C'est sûr que je pouvais recevoir beaucoup de monde...

J'étais revenue à LA pour seulement deux ou trois jours. J'allais repartir demain, car j'avais un show à faire à Sacramento toujours dans le cadre du _Last Girl On Earth Tour_. Je profitais des derniers instants de la ville avant d'embarquer toujours sur la côte Californienne pour Sacramento.

Melissa prenait les escarpins en main. Elle repartait vers un autre rayon. Je la suivais. Nous étions dans le rayon des boots. Elle parcourait les paires des yeux, sans trop s'en préoccuper.

− Tu ne les essayes pas ? Lui demandais-je.

− La flemme, me répondit-elle simplement.

Je rigolais.

− Grosse flemmarde, lançais-je.

− Et toi, tu t'es vu ? Me balança-t-elle.

Je lui tirais ma langue alors qu'elle était de dos.

− Je sais ce que tu as fait, rajouta Mel, en ayant senti un sourire contre ses lèvres, dû à l'accentuation de sa voix.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel. Melissa se retourna vers moi. Juste à ce moment-là, je relevais ma main droite, et lui montrais mon majeur. Mon regard vers elle se faisait narquois.

Elle se jeta subitement sur moi, en s'exclamant.

− Salope !

Après que nous nous soyons "bagarrées", elle me relâcha. Nous étions mortes de rire. J'arrangeais ma combi-short à fines rayures bleu et blanc donnant l'esprit "marin", ainsi que mes deux grosses chaînes que je portais autour de mon cou.

Je me remettais à arpenter les rayons, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une paire.

− Mel, regarde ! Tu les trouves pas jolies ?

C'était des boots marron clairs signés Louboutin. J'adorais ce créateur. Christian Louboutin était mon favori. Le talon devait faire à peu près dix centimètres.

− Ouais, pas mal.

J'entendais des pas arriver vers nous. Je relevais mes yeux, et apercevais un des vendeurs du magasin. Il était brun. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel, et avait des lunettes de vue sur son nez. À en voir son attitude, il devait avoir la quarantaine.

Il se rapprocha rapidement vers nous, en prenant par la suite la parole.

− Un renseignement peut-être ? Souria-t-il, en parlant plus à moi qu'à Mel.

Je hochais la tête, approuvant.

− Je voudrais essayer ses chaussures, lui montrais-je du regard la paire que je tenais dans mes mains, en les relevant.

− Quelle est votre pointure ?

− Du quarante.

− Très bien, installez-vous sur le fauteuil, je vais voir ce qu'il me reste, lança-t-il en souriant, puis en prenant les chaussures de mes mains, et en partant vers le fond du magasin.

J'allais m'asseoir, suivis de Mel.

− On rentre après ou pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je retournais mes yeux sur elle.

− Euh, ouais, si tu veux.

Melissa passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés coupés en carré plongeant.

− Pourquoi, t'en as déjà marre ? Sourcillais-je.

Elle déposa mon sac à main signé Alexander Wang entre nous, ainsi que le sien à côté d'elle.

− Ouais, un peu... m'avoua Mel.

Je toussais pour camoufler mon rire.

− Tu te foutrais pas de moi là ? S'étonna Melissa.

− Non, non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Niais-je.

− Ouais à peine ! Rechignait-elle.

J'éclatais de rire.

− Comme je le disais, t'es une flemmarde, continuais-je toujours en riant.

Elle me lança une tape amicale contre mon épaule, en pinçant ses lèvres, étant un peu vexée. Le vendeur revenait vers nous. Il avait dans ses mains la boîte en carton, où se trouvaient mes chaussures à l'intérieur.

Il l'ouvrait, et en ressortait la paire.

− Tenez, Rihanna, me souria-t-il en me les donnant.

J'esquissais un sourire à mon tour, en le remerciant. Évidemment, il m'avait reconnue. J'enlevais rapidement mes escarpins noirs à pois blanc, ouverte devant, avec un pompon, griffées Brian Atwood, qui m'avait coûté sept cent soixante-cinq dollars. J'enfilais les boots par la suite.

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Alors ? S'enquit Melissa.

Dès que je les avais mises, j'avais trouvé qu'elles n'étaient pas tellement si belles que ça.

− Non, grimaçais-je. Je sais pas, ça va pas.

Elle fronça ses sourcils.

− Pourquoi ?

− Je trouve qu'elle ne me fait pas une si belle jambe, lui répondais-je.

Melissa faisait la moue, à son tour.

− Après, vous êtes aussi en combi-short, donc il faut voir comment ça peut donner avec un jean ou un pantacourt, intervenait le vendeur.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui.

− Non, mais même, hochais-je ma tête. J'aime pas finalement.

Il soupira, un peu déçu. Je lui redonnais les chaussures, en remettant par la suite les miennes. Il me montrait aussi un autre modèle du même genre, mais c'était la même chose ; je n'aimais pas.

Je repartais dans les rayons avec Melissa.

− Héhé, t'as cru que t'allais m'avoir, hein ? Mais à moi on ne m'a pas ! Eh bah, non ! Jamais, mec ! M'exclamais-je, en regardant les paires tout en marchant, et parlant à Mel.

Cette dernière rigolait. Melissa lança une connerie sur le mec, mais mon cerveau ne l'écoutait plus car il était focalisé sur une nouvelle paire de chaussures que je venais d'apercevoir.

De magnifiques derbys blanches Louboutin s'offraient à moi. Je m'avançais vers elles, le regard émerveillé. Je les prenais dans mes mains, en souriant.

− Je les veux !

Melissa s'arrêta dans sa marche, et se retournait vers moi.

− Il me les faut absolument ! Je les adore ! M'écriais-je, en me détournant vers elle, souriante.

− Bah, prends-les !

J'attrapais par la suite Mel par son bras, et m'avançais vers un des autres vendeurs pour lui donner ma pointure, voulant à tout prix les essayer pour ensuite les acheter.

* * *

Nous sortîmes du magasin, en tenant à chaque main mon sac à main, et celui des chaussures. Je venais seulement de mettre un pied dehors, qu'il y avait une dizaine de fans qui m'attendaient devant.

J'allais vers eux avant de donner mes sacs à Melissa, qui était déjà un peu envahi par les siens elle aussi. Une jeune adolescente me prenait directement dans ses bras. Un rire sortait de mes lèvres alors que je la relâchais. Elle me demandait de vouloir prendre une photo avec elle. J'acceptais en prenant l'appareil de ses mains.

Après que je lui avais signé un autographe en plus, une femme d'un certain âge, voulait elle aussi une photo.

− Vous êtes d'autant plus belle en vrai que sur les magazines, me complimenta cette dernière.

Je rigolais.

− Merci, souriais-je.

Je la relâchais, après avoir prit le cliché.

− Riri, entendais-je une voix d'une petite fillette de sept ans.

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle me souriait. La fillette avait de longs cheveux frisés noirs. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, me faisaient penser inconsciemment aux miens. Ses deux petits bras s'entouraient autour de mes cuisses. Un rire sortait de mes lèvres en déposant ma main droite contre sa petite tête, caressant ses doux cheveux.

− Tu veux prendre une photo avec moi ? Lui souriais-je, alors qu'elle relevait son visage vers moi.

− Oui ! Hocha-t-elle de la tête.

Je m'accroupissais pour être à sa hauteur. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque en collant sa joue contre la mienne. Je déposais ma main droite contre son dos, en souriant vers l'objectif. Le flash retentissait. C'était la maman de la petite qui venait de la prendre.

− Elle adore vos musiques, parla cette dernière. Dès qu'une chanson de vous passe à la radio, elle se met à danser, et à s'acclamer votre nom.

− Riri ! S'exclama encore la petite. Je veux un bisou ! Rajouta-t-elle, en me faisant une petite moue trop craquante.

Je déposais par la suite mes lèvres contre sa joue, en souriant. Je me détachais d'elle, et me relevais. Elle regardait sa maman, avant de se mettre à gesticuler.

− Boy, boy, boy, boy ! Essayait-elle de chanter.

Je reconnaissais distinctement qu'elle était en train de chanter _Rude Boy_. Melissa se mettait à rire, suivit peu de temps après par moi.

− Sherry, ma chérie, soupira sa maman.

Sherry continuait toujours à s'exclamer.

− Tu es trop mignonne ! Craquais-je, en lui redonnant un autre baiser contre sa joue, la faisant rigoler.

Mon garde du corps faisait soudainement interruption vers nous. Il me disait qu'il fallait qu'on rentre. Je reprenais mon sac à main que je mettais contre mon épaule, et celui de mon achat plus tôt dans l'une de mes mains. Je m'avançais vers le trottoir, en entendant mon BlackBerry se mettre à sonner, étant suivit par Mel, et mon garde du corps à côté de moi. Je le sortais de mon sac, et regardais l'interlocuteur. _Edward,_ lisais-je sur l'écran.

Quelques paparazzis que je n'avais pas remarqués, arrivèrent vers nous. Ils s'écrièrent en braquant leurs appareils sur moi. Un juron sortait de mes lèvres. Mes yeux faisaient alternance entre mon portable, et eux. _Tant pis, je réponds quand même !_ Pensais-je.

Je grognais en décrochant.

− Allô ?

− Je te dérange ? S'enquit-il, en entendant tout le baratin qui se passait derrière moi.

− Non, c'est seulement que je suis entourée par des paparazzis parce qu'il y a une célébrité pas loin, mentais-je à la perfection.

Mon garde du corps poussa un paparazzi qui gênait le passage.

− Tu es toujours à Los Angeles ?

− Oui, mais... cassez-vous bordel de merde ! M'exclamais-je soudainement, en plaquant mon BlackBerry contre ma poitrine, ne voulant pas qu'Edward entende.

J'entendais un des paparazzi me demander avec qui j'étais au téléphone.

− Ça te regarde, connard ?! Lui lançais-je, en le regardant, m'étant arrêter dans ma marche.

− T'as un nouveau mec ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je relevais ma main de gauche, et lui montrais fermement mon majeur. Je me retournais par la suite, en reprenant mon chemin.

− Désolée, tu disais ? Plaquais-je mon portable contre mon oreille.

− À qui tu parlais ?

− À personne. Écoute, Edward, je ne peux pas trop te parler là, je suis trop envahie... rajoutais-je, alors que mon garde du corps, repoussait une nouvelle fois un autre paparazzi qui se mettait à gueuler mon nom.

Il fallait que je coupe impérativement. Parce qu'il en avait déjà assez entendu. Et je savais qu'il commençait à se poser des tas de questions, dû à mon refus catégorique de couper la conversation, et qu'il entendait tout ce monde derrière moi...

− Envahie ? S'étonna-t-il.

− Je te rappellerais plus tard. Je t'aime, raccrochais-je directement.

Arrivant en face du 4x4, mon garde du corps m'ouvrait la portière, et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur rapidement. Melissa qui m'avait suivi, monta elle aussi. La portière se referma, faisant régner un silence total dans l'habitacle envahi peu de temps avant par tout le vacarme qu'avaient fait les paparazzis. Je soupirais. Melissa me demandait si c'était Edward que je venais d'avoir au téléphone.

− Le pauvre, il n'a pas dû comprendre quand j'ai dû lui raccrocher pratiquement au nez, me désolais-je.

− En même temps, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité non plus.

Le 4x4 démarra rapidement.

− Putain, on peut pas me laisser deux minutes tranquille ! Grognais-je, en entendant mon portable se mettre à sonner encore une fois.

Je regardais l'écran, et constatais que c'était Jennifer.

− Oui, Jenn.

− Rih', on a un problème, m'informa-t-elle.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniquais-je.

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes.

− Je viens d'avoir Jay au téléphone, et il m'a dit qu'un... de tes danseurs a fait une mauvaise chute en répétant... m'avoua-t-elle.

− Merde ! Rageais-je.

Je pinçais mes lèvres. _Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer maintenant ! Comment j'allais faire pour mon show de demain soir ?!_ Pensais-je, en hochant la tête négativement.

− Ok, euh... réfléchissais-je.

Je fermais mes yeux en soufflant.

− Je suppose qu'il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Suggérais-je.

− Jay est en train de chercher, moi-même je le fais aussi, m'indiqua Jenn.

Je passais une main dans ma frange, en rouvrant mes yeux.

− Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, rajouta-t-elle en coupant.

Je soufflais en déposant ma tête contre le siège. Je remarquais que Melissa était au téléphone, elle aussi.

Refermant mes yeux une nouvelle fois, je pinçais mes lèvres. J'entendais Melissa éclater de rire, en s'exclamant. Elle devait parler sûrement avec sa mère. Mes pensées vagabondaient vers la seule chose qui me posait problème. Mais je rouvrais subitement mes yeux, en me souvenant inconsciemment d'une chose.

 _Si tu as besoin de moi pour ta prochaine tournée, ou pour autre chose, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Je fouillais rapidement dans mon sac pour trouver ce que je cherchais. Je sortais la serviette en papier que j'avais toujours gardé. Mon regard parcourait son écriture. _Appelles-moi quand tu veux_. Prenant mon BlackBerry en main, je composais sereinement le numéro.

Les yeux fermés, et le cœur battant, j'attendais les trois tonalités se mettre à sonner lentement, avant d'entendre le son de sa voix résonnait doucement à mon oreille.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review tout de même ! :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _En effet, cela va être très dur même si tu le sais déjà ;) Merci de me suivre toujours ! Et c'est un plaisir aussi pour ma part !_

 **lily :** _Merci ! :) Quels genre de scénarios tu te fais ? :D Tu sais, pour ma part, je n'aime pas trop le couple Jasper/Bella alors... ;)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	17. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 : Faire confiance en quelqu'un**

Sortant du bus de tournée, je remettais en place mon sac à main sur mon épaule.

Mon BlackBerry en main, je pianotais rapidement sur celui-ci.

 _ **Je t'appellerais d'ici 20 min, mamounette ! Je t'aime. Tu me manques...**_

J'appuyais sur la touche envoyer, avant de le verrouiller, et relevais mes yeux. Je m'avançais vers le bâtiment de l'ARCO Arena, la salle de Sacramento. J'entrais à l'intérieur.

− J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix, murmurais-je à moi-même.

− Tu doutes de lui maintenant ? S'enquit Melissa, qui était à côté de moi, et qui avait entendu.

Je retournais mon regard sur elle.

− Je doute pas de lui. Je dis juste que je ne me suis pas trompée, me reformulais-je.

− Ou pas, rajouta-t-elle.

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Tu sais même pas si c'est vrai. T'en ai même pas sûre... Il peut très bien te raconter des conneries, insista Melissa.

Nous nous avançâmes vers ma loge.

− J'ai confiance en lui.

J'apercevais Jennifer sortir de celle-ci. Elle releva sa tête vers nous, en refermant la porte. Un sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres, mais dès qu'elle vit la tête que je faisais, il se fana.

− Dis-moi, qu'on est pas dans la merde, pitié, lui lançais-je, en la prenant dans mes bras.

− Pourquoi ?

− Elle pense qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le bon danseur qui pouvait le remplacer, lui rapportait Melissa à ma place.

− Mais non, Riri, me rassura Jennifer en frottant mon dos, étant toujours dans ses bras. J'ai pu le voir tout à l'heure, et il se débrouille.

− De quoi tu veux parler dans le sens "qu'il se débrouille"... ? La regardais-je, un sourcil arqué, la relâchant légèrement, mes mains posées contre ses épaules.

Jennifer soupira.

− Arrête de te faire du soucis pour un rien.

− Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis ! Je veux juste savoir si j'ai bien fait de l'appeler ! Rétorquais-je.

Je la relâchais entièrement.

− Et je vais voir ça maintenant ! M'exclamais-je, en commençant à longer le couloir.

− Rih' ! S'écria Melissa, avant de souffler bruyamment.

Je m'avançais rapidement, d'un pas précipité vers la scène. Jay me voyait arriver. Il était au bas de la scène. Dès qu'il m'avait vu, un sourire se faisait naître sur ses lèvres.

− Rih' ! À la bonne heure !

Il me prenait dans ses bras. Je le relâchais par la suite.

− Tu l'as vu ? L'attaquais-je.

− Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes. Et qui ça ?

Je lui montrais vaguement du doigt. Il était en train de parler avec les autres danseurs, sur la scène.

− Travis ? Lança Jay. Ouais, je l'ai vu ! C'est du lourd ce type !

− Ah ouais ? Sourcillais-je, suspicieuse.

− Bien sûr ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait l'une des tournées de Beyoncé, rajouta-t-il.

− C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, lui affirmais-je.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, en déposant mon sac d'Alexander Wang bleu marine par terre.

− Ce mec à vraiment du talent, Rih', renforça Jay.

− C'est ce qu'on va voir, marmonnais-je, en me retournant vers la scène.

La bande se mettait à rigoler, face à ce que venait de dire un des mecs.

− Travis ? L'appelais-je.

Sa tête se retourna vers moi, dès qu'il avait entendu ma voix. Il trottait jusqu'à nous. Il s'accroupissait, en déposant sa main de gauche contre le sol, et sautait de la scène pour se retrouver à notre hauteur.

− Hey, Riri ! Souria-t-il. Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Alors t'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'appeler, hein ? Ria-t-il.

Ses beaux yeux bleus me fixèrent instantanément. Grâce à son débardeur blanc, je pouvais voir ses muscles. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. _Reprends-toi, merde !_ Pensais-je.

Je le regardais, plus sérieusement, en croissant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

− Tu m'as dit que tu savais danser, mais tu ne me l'as pas prouvé.

Il me dévisageait, étant un peu perplexe, du fait que je lui parlais de cette manière.

− Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

− Euh... Ouais, mais... commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

− Maintenant, le coupais-je.

Travis fronça ses sourcils, toujours en me regardant. Il remontait rapidement sur scène. Les autres danseurs l'observaient se mettre en face de nous.

− Rih', mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? Me lança Jay.

Je me retournais vers l'un des techniciens du son qui traînait pas loin.

− Tu peux nous balancer _Hard_ ? M'exclamais-je, en lui montrant du doigt la scène.

Quelques secondes après, les premières notes de la chanson envahissaient la salle. Il attendait que l'introduction passe, pour commençait à se déhancher sur le premier couplet. Travis reprenait à la perfection la chorégraphie de la chanson. Ses mouvements s'épousaient en toute légèreté avec les pas de danse qu'il faisait.

− Il sait toutes les chorégraphies qu'il y a de la setlist ? M'interrogeais-je auprès de Jay.

− Non, pas totalement encore, me répondait-il. Mais, je pense qu'il ne ferra pas toutes les chorés pour ce soir. Tant pis, s'il y a un danseur en moins sur celles qu'il n'a pas encore assimilé.

Ma tête bougea en rythme avec la musique, le regardant danser. Mon regard était quelque peu émerveillé par ce qu'il faisait. Je l'avouais, il avait du talent. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait été l'un des danseurs de Beyoncé.

Je relevais ma main, intimant à stopper la musique, ayant assez vu. Travis se coupa automatiquement en me regardant. Je levais mes yeux vers lui. Il était quelque peu essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Mes bras toujours croisés contre ma poitrine, je réfléchissais pendant un moment.

− Tu sais quoi... lui parlais-je.

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les miens.

− Même si tu n'as pas encore appris toutes les autres chorégraphies... Je te prends à l'essai, continuais-je. Mais, attention, reprenais-je, alors que je voyais qu'il commençait à s'extasier, je veux que tu me montres que tu es vraiment déterminer à continuer la tournée avec nous. J'ai confiance en toi. Et surtout, ne me déçois pas !

Un énorme sourire s'affichait contre ses lèvres.

− Promis, tu peux compter sur moi... Merci, Riri !

− C'est à toi-même que tu peux te remercier. C'est pas moi qui sais talentueusement danser ! Riais-je.

Je me détournais vers Jay. Il me regardait, en haussant ses sourcils.

− Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, me dit-il.

− J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire dire le contraire de ce que je lui ai bien fait comprendre... murmurais-je.

Durant les deux heures qui suivaient, je répétais le show en entier pour ce soir. J'avais bien sûr juste avant eu ma mère au téléphone, qui celle-ci était contente que j'avais repris ma carrière, mais qu'elle s'inquiétait surtout parce que je le cachais aux Cullen.

Ayant fini le show avec _Umbrella_ , je descendais de la scène par les escaliers. J'entendais Jennifer et Melissa m'applaudir. Je tapais dans la main que m'offrait Jenn, en tirant ma langue. Je délaissais mon micro à un des techniciens de l'équipe.

Je demandais à Mel de me donner mon portable qu'elle avait gardé. J'apercevais que je venais de recevoir un message. Je l'ouvrais, et regardais de qui il s'agissait.

 _ **J'ai appris que tu avais repris ta carrière ! Félicitations ! Je suis content pour toi ! Tu m'en diras plus quand tu repasseras au studio. J'y suis pendant un petit moment pour faire un petit feat avec Kanye. Je t'embrasse ma belle. #UncleJayZ ;)**_

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres. Jay-Z pouvait être quelques fois pathétique, de là à aller jusqu'à qu'il soit mon "oncle"... Certes, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait guidé tout au long de ma carrière. Il était mon mentor. C'était en partie grâce à lui que j'avais vite monté au sommet. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

 _ **Merci Mr Carter ! Lol. Je viendrais passer un p'tit coup d'œil au studio, mais je ne sais pas quand. Je te tiendrais au courant, t'inquiète ! Ou tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire sinon, tu t'en informes auprès de Jay ! :) Me tarde qu'on se revoit, tu me manques depuis ! Et je sais pas si tu es au courant aussi, mais je suis actuellement en pleine tournée ! Eh ouais, je reprends du service ! Héhé ! :p Bref, tu appelles quand tu veux. R.**_

J'envoyais directement le message que je venais d'écrire, en souriant.

− Ah, ça, ça doit être une bonne nouvelle, remarqua Jennifer.

Je relevais mes yeux vers elle, après avoir verrouiller le clavier.

− C'était Jay-Z, qui venait de me laisser un message. Il a été au courant par le biais de Roc Nation pour ma reprise, lui répondais-je.

 _Tonton Jay-Z,_ repensais-je à son message. Je hochais ma tête de droite à gauche, en souriant. Melissa me souriait à son tour en me disant que c'était génial qu'il m'ait envoyé ce message.

Je parlais ensuite pendant un petit moment avec Jay, le directeur de la tournée Chris Lamb, et ma chorégraphe qui me suivait depuis le début de ma carrière, Tina Landon. Cette dernière me disait ce qu'il fallait améliorer dans certains de mes mouvements en danse, de quelques chorés qui était pour la tournée.

Nous allâmes ensuite, Jenn, Mel et moi, vers ma loge. J'arrangeais mon t-shirt noir et blanc rayé qui glissait le long de mes épaules. Je portais avec un leggins noir, et une paire de derbies plates noires incrustés de plusieurs strass, de la marque Miu Miu. Le tout, accessoirisé pas l'énorme chaîne que j'avais mise à Los Angeles, à la séance shopping avec Melissa, et notamment plusieurs bracelets et bagues aux doigts.

Alors que Jenn me demandait si j'allais appeler Edward avant le show, je sentais soudainement quelque chose se plaquer violemment contre mon visage. Une texture blanchâtre et onctueuse m'était étaler. Je constatais que c'était de la mousse à raser. Je l'enlevais avec mes mains, en entendant plusieurs éclatements de rire.

Je me retournais vers les voix, en étant un peu aveuglée.

− BRYAN ! Hurlais-je.

Sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, il commença à courir. Je le suivais au pas de course. Mais dans la foulée, je prenais la bombe des mains de Chase Benz, qui était le capitaine du groupe de danseurs, et le poursuivais. Bryan était lui aussi, un des danseurs du groupe. Il allait directement vers la scène, me faisant remonter sur celle-ci pour montrer à tout le monde, la tête que j'avais.

− BRYAN TANAKA ! M'écriais-je. Je te promets que si tu viens pas ici, je vais te faire bouffer toute la mousse !

Il courrait toujours, en descendant de la scène par les escaliers, me faisant passer donc par les coulisses. Je commençais à traverser le couloir. Deux puissantes mains me prirent soudainement par ma taille. Je me foutais à gueuler, alors qu'elles m'étalèrent dans mes cheveux, mon visage, et un peu sur mon t-shirt de la mousse. J'essayais d'asperger la personne avec la bombe, sans succès.

− Lâche-moi ! M'exclamais-je, en me débattant toujours.

− Va falloir me passer sur le corps ! Reconnaissais-je la voix de Travis.

Je réussissais à me retourner vers lui, et je lui envoyais de la mousse sur la tête en l'étalant comme il faut. Travis reculait en se débattant à son tour. Nous éclatâmes de rire de la situation.

Sans voir le coup venir, il trébucha, et tomba par terre, en m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouvais, blottie contre son torse, riant tous les deux à gorges déployés. Nous avions de la mousse partout, mais on s'en foutait royalement. Du moins, moi je m'en foutais. Ses yeux bleu clair se noyèrent dans les miens. Un silence gênant, naissait soudainement. Travis déposa sa main droite contre ma joue gauche induite de mousse.

Rapprochant précipitamment sa tête de la mienne, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que plusieurs cris se faisaient entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Ton hypothèse est pas mal... mais je ne dirais rien ! ;) Euh, tu penses sérieusement à une bagarre ? :)_

 **Laetitia38 :** _Toujours une paire de chaussures en plus, c'est une fashionista... ;) Merci à toi de me lire ! :)_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._**

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	18. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16 : Une revanche ?**

Mon dos caler contre le mur, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Tenant fermement l'objet entre mes mains, j'ouvrais mes yeux lentement. Je retournais ma tête vers la gauche, en l'avançant doucement, pour apercevoir rapidement ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Je me remettais ensuite à ma place initiale, en déposant ma tête contre le mur. Melissa qui était à côté de moi, à ma droite, me chuchotait quelque chose.

− T'es sûre que ce sont eux ?

− À ton avis ?

Deux voix masculines faisaient leurs interruptions dans le couloir, accompagnées de leurs pas. Je les reconnaissais distinctement. Melissa me regardait.

Un sourire niais s'étirait lentement contre mes lèvres. _Avec moi, on ne doit jamais me prendre pour une conne,_ pensais-je.

Les entendants arrivés à mon but précis, je sortais rapidement de ma cachette, et pointais ma bouteille face à eux.

− BANZAÏ ! M'écriais-je, en fonçant vers eux, appuyant férocement sur la bouteille de shampoing, les mitraillant du liquide.

Ils s'écrièrent en se couvrant à l'aide de leur bras. Je les arrosais surtout vers leurs têtes, mais aussi sur leurs vêtements.

− Rih', arrête ! S'exclama Travis.

Je continuais toujours en souriant.

− Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné, Riri ! Je me rends ! Lança à son tour Bryan.

J'arrêtais quelques secondes après. Travis et Bryan se frottaient tous les deux les yeux.

− Putain, sa pique cette merde ! Grogna ce dernier.

− Cette merde, c'est du shampoing, souriais-je, en agitant la bouteille.

− Vas-y, ça compte pas ! Se plaignait Travis. On te l'a fait avec de la mousse à raser ! C'est rien comparer à ça !

Il me regardait, avec des yeux rougis à cause du shampoing.

− Vengeance, les mecs ! Vengeance ! Les narguais-je.

Melissa qui était derrière moi, se mettait à rigoler. Je faisais de même en les regardant. Ils dégoulinaient de partout. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés. Avec ce qu'ils m'avaient fait hier, c'est sûr qu'ils allaient pas y échapper.

Je leur disais ensuite de faire demi-tour, et d'aller dans leur loge pour se changer. Je m'avançais avec Melissa à côté de moi. Elle me souriait. Je lui lançais un clin d'œil.

Arrivés à l'autre bout du couloir, dès que Travis et Bryan tournèrent dans le virage, plusieurs applaudissements retentissaient. C'était mon staff. Luther Brown, l'un de mon groupe de danseurs, se mettait à siffler. Je lui balançais la bouteille sur lui, en riant. La tête que faisaient Bryan et Travis, j'étais morte de rire. Ils étaient presque en train de bouder. Je levais mes mains en l'air, alors que tout le monde s'exclamait en m'applaudissant toujours. Jenn me souriait en emboîtant le pas avec moi, juste quand je passais devant elle.

− Tu les as pas ratés ! Claqua-t-elle sa main contre la mienne.

− C'est qui la meilleure ? Souriais-je, fièrement.

− C'est Riri ! S'écria Melissa qui était derrière nous, en entourant ses bras autour de nos épaules, se retrouvant au milieu, avant que nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les trois.

Travis retourna dans la loge qui lui était réservée avec le reste des danseurs. Bryan, lui, coursa vers Chase, qui se dernier lui avait balancé une vanne comme quoi qu'il était "une merde face à ne pas avoir vu ce que je lui avais fait".

J'éclatais de rire en voyant comment Chase courait comme un malade. Il était rapide ce mec. En seulement quelques secondes, Bryan l'avait perdu. Il gueulait après lui, lui disant de revenir sinon il allait lui "foutre un coup de pied au cul". _Énorme !_ Pensais-je, en souriant. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être gamins..._

Jennifer se moquait d'eux, avant de reprendre.

− Je vais voir Jay qui doit être sûrement avec Tina, pour les chorés de Travis.

− Je te suis ! Lança par la suite Melissa.

− Bon bah, moi je vais dans ma loge, rajoutais-je. Faudrait que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir... Et qu'on a que... Trois heures ?! M'étonnais-je en ayant regarder l'heure sur mon BlackBerry, après l'avoir sorti de la poche de mon sweat.

Les filles partirent rejoindre Jay, qui à mon avis devait être dans les tribunes. J'allais en direction de ma loge alors que tout le monde se dispersait. Ce soir, j'allais performer pour la ville de Mountain View, toujours en Californie.

J'empruntais un autre couloir, étant vide. Je passais rapidement devant la loge des danseurs. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Alors que je m'avançais toujours, je m'arrêtais dans ma marche, et faisais marche arrière. Je passais un rapide coup d'œil discrètement à la porte.

J'apercevais Travis devant la coiffeuse. Il enleva d'un geste habile son débardeur noir. Il était dos à moi. Travis jeta par terre son débardeur étant trempé, et prenait une serviette blanche qui était posée contre le canapé, l'obligeant à me faire face pendant quelques secondes. Je me collais de justesse contre le mur d'à côté, avant qu'il ne m'ait remarqué. J'attendais quelques secondes pour repencher ma tête vers la porte. Il se trouvait toujours en face de la porte mais il ne me voyait pas car il était sur son smartphone. J'admirais pendant quelques instants son torse mouillé à cause du shampoing. Ses abdos étaient soigneusement taillés. Je mordillais ma lèvre en descendant mes yeux vers le bas de son ventre. Son jogging était légèrement un peu plus bas que son bassin, laissant apparaître le V de son bas-ventre.

Travis se retourna subitement vers sa droite avant de délaisser son smartphone sur la coiffeuse, ne l'ayant plus dans mon champ de vision. Mes yeux le cherchèrent, sortant de ma cachette contre le mur.

La porte s'ouvrait soudainement en grand, le trouvant juste en face de moi. Je sursautais. Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent avec amusement. Un sourire se fendit aux coins de ses lèvres.

− La vue te plaît ?

J'esquissais un sourire à mon tour en baissant mes yeux.

− Pff, t'es con, lançais-je, en ayant toujours mon sourire.

− Je dis ça parce qu'une certaine Rihanna m'espionne, renchérissait-il.

Je relevais mon regard vers lui.

− Certaine ?

Travis ouvrait la porte encore plus grande, m'intimant à rentrer. Un autre sourire se lisait contre sa bouche, refermant la porte après que je sois rentrée à l'intérieur.

− Tu sais que tu m'as bien amoché les yeux avec ton shampoing à la fraise ? Se plaignait-il, alors que je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

− Ah, t'as vu qu'il était goût à la fraise ? Remarque, t'as dû en bouffer avec tout ce que je vous ai balancé ! Souriais-je.

− Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours ce goût dégueulasse dans la bouche, grimaça Travis. Et puis ça pique.

Je le regardais, en ayant un regard un peu joueur.

− Oh, insistais-je longuement sur le mot. Il veut peut-être un remède contre ça ? Tu veux que je te soigne ?

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, avant que je n'éclate de rire. Je lui balançais par la suite la serviette qu'il avait posée sur le canapé tout à l'heure en pleine tête. Il la rattrapait en se mettant à rire à son tour.

− Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, me mettait-il en garde.

J'arquais un de mes sourcils, en relevant mes yeux sur lui. Il s'essuyait le torse du shampoing qui rester à l'aide de la serviette.

− Tu vas me faire quoi sinon ? L'attaquais-je.

Je me relevais du canapé lentement. Mon regard étant toujours encré dans le sien, je me rapprochais de lui. Il arrêta de s'essuyer, ne bougeant plus. M'étant stopper à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Travis se rapprocha encore plus près, abandonnant sa serviette par terre.

Je me noyais inconsciemment dans ses yeux bleu clair. Sa tête voulue se rapprocher près de la mienne, mais je me reculais automatiquement. Mais plus je me reculais, et plus je savais qu'il allait réussir à m'avoir. Je trébuchais contre le canapé manquant presque de m'écrouler contre celui-ci. Travis me rattrapa juste à temps, en enroulant son bras droit autour de ma taille, me collant contre son torse. Il me déposa par la suite délicatement contre le canapé, me retenant toujours. Son autre main de libre alla se déposer sur le dossier du canapé. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

Nos visages se retrouvèrent qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Nos lèvres furent proches, trop proches. Ses lèvres ne demandaient que ça, d'être embrassées. Travis colla son front au mien, en fermant ses yeux. M'en rendant compte de seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il plaquait délicatement ses lèvres aux miennes. Elles étaient tièdes. Et cela ne me convenait pas du tout. Je fronçais mes sourcils alors qu'il en rentamait un second avec encore plus d'ardeur. Je déposais ma main contre son torse, en même temps que sa main se resserra contre ma taille.

Une sonnerie stridente se mettait à sonner soudainement. Je rouvrais mes yeux en repoussant Travis. J'attrapais rapidement mon BlackBerry de la poche de mon sweat, et décrochais sans avoir prit la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait.

− Allô ?

− Bella ?

− Edward... reconnaissais-je sa voix.

− Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Se soucia-t-il.

Je repoussais un peu plus Travis. Ce dernier se releva finalement.

− Non, non... Enfin, je veux dire que je suis un peu occupée là... m'éclaircissais-je la voix.

− À quoi faire ?

− Je me prépare à aller à une soirée avec elle... mentais-je.

− Encore ? S'étonna-t-il.

− Tu sais, elle aime bouger, et pas rester enfermer... comme Alice quoi, rajoutais-je.

Je l'entendais se mettre à soupirer.

− Fais attention à toi, finissait-il par murmurer.

− Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Je t'aime... Tu me manques... soufflais-je.

− Toi aussi tu me manques, lança-t-il à son tour, alors que je sentais le regard de Travis sur moi.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, raccrochant peu de temps après avoir dit à Edward que je le rappellerais plus tard dans la soirée.

Ses yeux fixèrent longuement les miens. Ni lui, ni moi, n'osions prendre la parole. Je pinçais mes lèvres en baissant mes yeux. J'observais pendant quelques secondes mon BlackBerry que je tenais dans mes mains, longées contre mes cuisses.

− Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... chuchota Travis.

Relevant mon regard vers lui, celui-ci se faisait froid. Je dévisageais Travis quelques instants, mes lèvres toujours pincées, avant de me relever rapidement du canapé.

− Parce que tu crois que moi je le sais ? Crachais-je, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

− Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ressenti, dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé. Dis-le ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais je sais que c'est le contraire !

Il me regardait à son tour froidement.

− Travis, commençais-je, sèche. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je l'aime. Et même si je serais la seule fille au monde ou si je devrais faire un choix entre lui et toi, tu ne serais pas ce choix-là.

Me retournant rapidement de lui, je m'avançais vers la porte qui mettrait fin à notre discussion.

− Riri, attends, lança Travis, en me rattrapant par mon bras.

Je me dégageais de son emprise, d'un geste fluide. Puis, je me retournais vers lui, le regard quelque peu indécent. Dans la foulée, ma main s'abattait violemment contre sa joue gauche. Ma claque avait été tellement forte que même sa tête avait suivi le mouvement.

Travis déposa une de ses mains contre sa joue endolorie. Il releva ses yeux par la suite vers moi. Je pinçais mes lèvres en le regardant de haut en bas. Je hochais de la tête lentement, déçue.

− Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir accepté dans la tournée, lâchais-je, brutalement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je quittais la pièce, en sachant que d'une seule chose que je venais de mettre un terme à notre complicité.

* * *

Mes doigts glissèrent le long des mains des fans. Une fille se mettait à sautiller sur elle-même dès que mes doigts avaient effleuré les siens. Je marchais le long du bas de la scène, vers les fans qui me tendaient leur bras.

Le micro collé contre ma bouche, je reprenais la chanson, en délaissant mes fans pour remonter sur la scène, ayant la sécurité à mes trousses si au cas où l'un d'eux étaient trop agités.

− _It's raining, it's raining,_ Mountain View _is raining, come into me... Come into me..._ chantais-je, en m'arrêtant au milieu de la scène.

Plusieurs confettis de ruban rouges, tombèrent lentement autour de moi, pendant que je relevais mon regard vers mon public.

− Mountain View ! Insistais-je longuement sur le nom de la ville.

Les fans s'écrièrent encore plus alors que je levais mon micro vers eux. Je déposais rapidement ma main contre mes lèvres en ayant un léger rire.

− Merci beaucoup ! Souriais-je. Mountain View, j'adore tellement ça !

Je voyais certaines adolescentes se mètrent à pleurer.

− Je me sens prête à revenir et à chanter encore ! M'écriais-je. Merci beaucoup... Et d'être venu ce soir...

Ils s'exclamèrent encore plus fort. Je reprenais en pointant du doigt la foule.

− Pour les fans, et ma guerrière de bande, bitch !

Je tirais ma langue.

− Yeeeaaahh ! Criais-je, avant de coller mon micro contre mon intimité, et de m'y frotter légèrement dessus.

Les fans se mettaient à hurler, en même temps que la fin du refrain d' _Umbrella_ reprenait le dessus. Je me retournais dos à eux, en souriant et m'avançais vers le fond de la scène. Je me remettais par la suite face à eux, en relevant ma main en l'air. Je leur lançais un signe d'au revoir, suivi par plusieurs baisers volés en souriant.

Dès que la salle se retrouvait plongée dans le noir total, je me dirigeais vers les coulisses. J'entendais les cris des fans en train toujours de s'extasier cela me faisait sourire. Je descendais rapidement par les escaliers de la scène, soufflant de soulagement.

Je donnais le micro à un des techniciens qui se trouvait par-là, et prenais directement Melissa dans mes bras.

− Wow, tu pétais la forme toi ce soir ! Remarqua Mel, en me relâchant, dû à la prestation que je venais de faire pendant plus d'une heure et demie.

Je rigolais. La bande descendait à son tour de la scène. Je sentais soudainement quelqu'un me bousculer violemment. Je me retournais, et constatais que c'était Travis. Il traçait furibond dans sa loge accompagné de derrière lui, Chase et Bryan, qui s'extasiaient tous deux, face au show de ce soir.

− Il a un problème ou quoi ? Remarqua Melissa.

Je ne disais rien, étant mal à l'aise, dû fait que je savais pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Jennifer arriva vers nous.

− Rih', il faut que t'aille faire maintenant le Meet & Greet ! Déjà que tu devais le faire avant le show, et qu'on a eu du retard ! Me rappela cette dernière.

Je passais rapidement dans ma loge pour me changer, en une tenue plus confortable. J'enlevais l'une de mes tenues de scène. Celle-ci était composée d'un short noir moulant avec un soutien-gorge cône noir Jeremy Scott et des cuissardes cloutés Swarovski (comprenant des cristaux incrustés, dont plus de vingt-deux mille pierres de cristal clair dans les tailles variables fixés par la main). Cette tenue était la dernière que je devais porter pour la setlist, et avec laquelle je chantais sur _Live Your Life_ , _Run This Town_ et _Umbrella_.

Après m'être changée, je ressortais de ma loge. Les filles m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle avait été réserver de recevoir un petit groupe d'une trentaine de fans pour prendre des photos souvenirs avec eux, étant le but du Meet & Greet.

Je refermais mon gilet, qui était normalement conçu pour mes fans, dont un gilet noir, avec le cover de mon dernier album _Rated R_ imprimé sur le devant. Quand Jennifer ouvrait la porte pour rentrer, toutes les têtes de la foule se retournèrent vers moi, m'attendant impatiemment. J'entendais quelques-uns se mettre à s'exclamer. Je leurs souriais en les saluant. Je longeais la salle, passant juste à côté de la queue des fans qui m'attendaient pour les rencontrer. Certains m'appelaient quand je passais devant eux. Mais j'étais trop occupée par ce que me disait Jenn, que je délaissais rapidement mes sourires vers eux.

− Pendant que tu faisais le show, Jay a eu le manager d'Eminem au téléphone, m'informa cette dernière.

− Et ?

− Il aimerait savoir quand est-ce que vous allez enregistrer la seconde partie de _Love The Way You Lie_ , que t'avais déjà prévue depuis que t'avais enregistrer la première avec lui...

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Eh bien, je sais pas moi-même quand je reviendrais en studio... grimaçais-je.

− Tu rentres à Forks dans quatre jours, c'est ça ? Me demanda Melissa.

− Mais il y a bien une autre solution, non ? Présuma Jenn, alors que je hochais la tête à Mel.

− Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Jenn. Edward se pose suffisamment de questions, et puis... il me manque, lui souriais-je par la suite.

Nous atteignîmes notre but. J'écartais le rideau qui nous séparer de la file d'attente, et de l'endroit où était poser le photographe. Celui-ci était sur son ordinateur en train de regarder quelque chose. Dès que nous fîmes apparition, il releva sa tête vers nous disant qu'on pouvait commencer. Les filles allèrent se mettre par côté pendant qu'il allait appeler la première personne à venir me voir, alors que j'allais me mettre à ma place, face à l'objectif.

La première était une adolescente. Dès qu'il lui avait ouvert le rideau, j'avais pu apercevoir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Elle était ébahie de me voir. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, comme si elle craignait que ceci ne pouvait pas être réelle.

− Bonsoir, lui lançais-je avec un sourire. Tu as passé un bon show ?

− La meilleure soirée de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier ! Je t'adore, Riri ! Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans ! S'exclama-t-elle.

− Merci ! Et c'est grâce à toi, et toutes les autres Navy que j'en suis arrivée jusqu'ici, lui répondais-je.

Je remarquais qu'elle commençait à se mettre à pleurer.

− Oh, non ! Ne pleure pas ! M'avançais-je vers elle, pendant qu'elle s'essuyait ses joues.

Je la prenais dans mes bras. J'aimais tellement mes fans, et de les voir se mettre dans ce genre de situation pour moi me mettait mal à l'aise mais aussi me faisait peine à voir.

− Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton joli prénom ? Lui demandais-je d'une douce voix, en frottant son dos.

− Kimberley.

− Allez Kimberley, tu viens, on va faire la photo, et je te signerais un autographe si tu veux après, la relâchais-je, en la prenant par ses épaules pour la diriger devant l'objectif.

Nous prîmes le cliché, et je lui signais ensuite son autographe. Je lui donnais ensuite un baiser contre sa joue avant qu'elle ne parte ceci lui faisait redonner le sourire qu'elle avait perdu tout à l'heure.

Après une dizaine de photos, je demandais à Jennifer si Jay n'avait pas prévu de rappeler Roc Nation, pour leur dire que je ne pourrais revenir que dans quelques semaines pour terminer l'enregistrement de l'album.

− Ah, ça j'en sais rien. Il ne m'a rien dit, me confirma Jenn.

− De toute façon j'avais prévenu Marcos et Josh.

− Mais pas le reste de l'équipe ?

− Au suivant ! Intima le photographe, à la personne suivante.

− Bah, ils ont dû remonter l'info à Evan, et il a dû sûrement en parler à tout le monde. Enfin, je crois... Et puis, c'est logique de toute façon, rajoutais-je.

− Vu comment sont Josh et Marcos, à mon avis ils ont déjà dû oublier de lui dire ! Intervenait Melissa, en rigolant.

J'éclatais de rire.

− C'est sûr que pour parier sur moi, ça ils ne l'oublient pas, remarquais-je.

Me retournant des filles, mon rire s'arrêta automatiquement en découvrant la personne qui se trouvait en face de mes yeux, me retrouvant stupéfaite par sa présence si soudaine.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review pour savoir ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Ton hypothèse jusque-là a été très intéressante comme tu as pu le voir... Justement c'est fait exprès de te mettre l'eau à la bouche ;)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	19. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17 : Ce qui devait arriver, arriva...**

Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines en l'ayant reconnu.

Je restais immobile, n'étant pas capable de faire le moindre geste tellement je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici, accompagné d'Alice, attendant de se faire prendre en photo. Étaient-ils au courant ? Je le pensais bien... Mais en sachant qu'Alice aimait bien ou plutôt, adorait la personnalité que j'étais, il y avait de fortes chances que non. Mais s'ils l'étaient réellement, qu'attendaient-ils de moi justement ? Il était clair que si je ne voulais pas confirmer leurs hypothèses à propos de qui j'étais en réalité, et non cette Isabella Swan dont je m'étais forcée à être, je devais faire un énorme effort de mon côté. Continuer à jouer la célèbre chanteuse face à eux, et de me faire prendre en photo en leurs compagnies. Mais comment maîtriser mon corps ?

À chaque fois que j'étais en compagnie de cet homme, il devenait incontrôlable. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était un vampire il pouvait tout ressentir, jusqu'à entendre mon cœur battre.

Je soupirais. Je tentais de me remettre les idées en place en avançant vers ma place, et de retourner en face de l'objectif, là où je l'étais plus tôt.

− Bonsoir, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Débutais-je en parlant en premier à Alice qui s'était avancé vers moi la première.

En parlant sur un ton professionnel, je tentais de ne pas montrer qu'au fond de moi, je bouillonnais de peur qu'ils se rendent compte que j'étais mal à l'aise de les voir là, et de devoir prendre des photos avec eux.

Après tout, j'ai dû faire face à des choses beaucoup plus stressantes dans toute ma vie alors... Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la stopper ?! C'est sûr, qu'en continuant comme ça, je n'allais pas du tout m'en sortir... Il s'agissait juste d'une photo, rien de plus, et après, tout sera fini. Mais quelque chose me disait, que je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement...

− Alice. Et je vous adore, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en affichant un sourire excité sur ses lèvres. Vous avez une voix magnifique...

− Merci. Mais tu sais, c'est grâce à des personnes comme toi que j'ai réussi là où je voulais tant arriver, lui répondais-je avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, posant ma main sur son épaule glacée même à travers sa veste blanche en coton.

Son sourire s'agrandissait. Je le lui rendais, essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je tentais tant bien que mal de lire sur son visage figé. Mais le faire sur un vampire revenait à le faire sur une statue en pierre.

Je soupirais silencieusement avant de lui proposer de prendre une photo. Nous eûmes le droit à deux clichés. Du moins, c'était moi qui lui avait offert une en plus. La première était celle du sourire. Et la seconde, je lui avais proposé de faire une photo _fun_. Je m'étais forcée à faire une grimace, même si l'inquiétude en moi était toujours autant présente.

Alice me remercia en me disant que j'étais "toujours autant sublime", et partit s'éclipser en se dirigeant dans un endroit qui pour moi ne semblait être en aucun cas la sortie.

− À votre tour monsieur, lança le photographe.

La partie la moins dure de cette histoire venait de se terminer. Place à la seconde. Je fermais les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les porter sur lui. Edward. Cet homme qui n'était autre que mon mec. Enfin, rien que pour le moment... S'il n'était au courant de rien, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il le soit toujours. Mais merde quoi ! Je l'aimais, et je ne voulais certainement pas que notre histoire se termine de cette façon. J'étais certaine que de toute manière il était au courant.

Seules mes pensées étaient inaccessibles pour lui, mais Melissa était juste derrière moi, et elle savait exactement à quoi il ressemblait elle l'avait par conséquent reconnu. Alors, si j'étais bien la seule dont l'esprit était fermé à son pouvoir, celui de ma meilleure amie ne l'était pas. Et cette dernière ne sachant sa réelle nature, elle n'était pas au courant, donc elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de les cacher. Edward devait par conséquent _s'amuser_ , en prenant la lecture de ce qui devait bien se passer dans ses pensées. J'étais donc foutue... J'avais l'intention de lui dire, mais surtout pas de cette manière... _Oh non, surtout pas,_ pensais-je. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas comme on aimerait qu'elles se passent.

Son regard toujours étant glacial, me coupait soudainement de mes pensées. Une énorme boule obstruait ma gorge, me gênant.

− Bonsoir, utilisais-je le maximum possible mon ton de professionnalisme. Quel est ton nom ?

− Edward, disait-il, simplement.

Si je me fiais à la façon dont il m'avait répondu, je pouvais clairement y deviner de la dureté se mélangeant avec le peu de douceur dans sa voix angélique. Mon regard se plongea dans ses pupilles dorées virant légèrement au noir.

D'habitude, je n'arrivais pas aussi facilement à lire à l'intérieur, mais là, il me laissa le faire. La seule chose qu'il me laissait voir dans ses yeux, me donna un frisson. _Je sais tout_.

 _Je suis vraiment dans la merde..._ Pensais-je, en tentant de garder mon sang-froid.

Comme avec Alice, je pris la pause devant le photographe. Pour Edward, une seule photo semblait lui suffire. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il voulait prendre cette photo avec moi si ce n'était pour me demander au final des explications. Il aurait très bien pu me faire une scène devant tous les autres fans qui attendaient leurs tours, mais non au lieu de cela, il semblait vouloir attendre le bon moment. C'était vraiment utile ? Devrais-je le remercier ? Oui. Mais je ne le ferais jamais. Seulement en aucun cas dans de telles circonstances.

Son parfum me fouetta de plein nez lorsqu'il passa devant moi pour rejoindre Alice. Je le regardais s'en aller. Mon cœur me faisait soudainement mal. C'était comme si un grand vide se former autour de moi. Il avait été froid et distant. C'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser, non. Mais j'espérais qu'il y avait un peu d'incompréhension dans ses yeux, qu'il puisse me montrer son envie de se demander pourquoi avais-je agi ainsi... Pourquoi lui avais-je mentit ? Non, au lieu de cela, j'avais eu le droit à une colère qui allait forcement s'abattre sur moi.

Le suivant du regard, je constatais que sa main droite se resserra contre le bras d'Alice, l'obligeant à quitter définitivement l'endroit, en écartant vigoureusement le rideau. Il fallait que je me prépare mentalement. Cette confrontation allait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que j'assume mes actes. De réparer mes conneries que je venais de faire en deux ans. Je savais qu'elles étaient importantes dans notre couple. J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire dès le début de notre relation au lieu de rajouter mensonges après mensonges des conneries sur moi-même. De lui dire la vérité de mon apparence. Mais j'en étais arrivée à là. C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pas pu le lui dire. J'avais pas eu le _courage_ de le lui révéler.

La fin de soirée se termina bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Certes, j'étais terriblement fatiguée, et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était de retrouver le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel, et de pouvoir dormir. Et d'effacer tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, de me dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve que tout cela était _faux_. Mais à mon plus grand désarroi, c'était bien vrai. J'aurais très bien pu partir, vu que le Meet  & Greet était passé, mais je savais que ma soirée n'était pas encore terminée.

Me retournant vers Melissa, elle me regardait en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle ne me demandait pas comment j'allais puisqu'elle savait elle-même ce que je ressentais à ce moment même. Je m'avançais vers elle, ayant mes larmes aux bords de mes yeux. Elle passa son bras sur mes épaules, et me conduisait jusqu'au bus de la tournée.

Étant arrivée à l'intérieur de celui-ci, je ne perdais pas une seule seconde à m'isoler dans un endroit tranquille, au fond du bus sur la banquette, contre la fenêtre, voulant à tout prix réfléchir de ce qui venait de se passer. Je risquais de le perdre, et je ne voulais pas laisser partir le seul homme qui m'avait permis de reprendre confiance en l'amour. D'oublier ce que j'avais vécu sans qu'il le sache réellement. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'il m'a aidé à me sentir libre, aimée sans avoir peur d'être blessée à nouveau ? Je n'en savais rien...

En fait, je n'avais sûrement pas les mots pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais le plus dur restait à ce qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Qu'il voit que je ne lui mentais pas. Et je savais que cela allait être compliqué... très compliqué... Il pouvait très bien ne pas me croire, et je comprendrais entièrement, puisque je lui avais menti durant tout ce temps.

− Il devrait comprendre, intervenait soudainement Melissa, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Elle n'eut le droit qu'un simple haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse de ma part.

− S'il t'aime, il devrait comprendre, enchaîna-t-elle, d'une voix douce, et sérieuse.

− Tu oublies que je lui ai menti Mel, lui rappelais-je alors que je cachais ma bouche à l'aide de ma main, mon coude étant appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, permettant à mes yeux de se concentrer sur les étoiles, illuminant le ciel sombre.

− C'est vrai. Mais il suffit simplement que tu lui expliques tes raisons. Peut-être qu'il ne comprendra pas au début, mais il faudra que tu insistes. Pour lui non plus je crois pas que tout ça est mal passé en apprenant que tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité. Il faut que tu arrives à te mettre à sa place...

− À ton avis qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ?! Répliquais-je, en quittant mon regard vers la fenêtre pour le faire sur ma meilleure amie.

− Attends, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, reprenait Melissa. Je sais que tu essayes de le faire, mais il faudra que tu lui expliques tout. Il aura besoin de tout savoir, Rih'... Est-ce que tu te sens vraiment prête pour affronter tout ça ?

− Pas vraiment non, lui affirmais-je après réflexion. Et... c'est pour ça aussi que je voulais attendre pour lui dire toute la vérité, mais je suis allée trop loin en le prenant pour un... En pensant qu'il ne découvrirait rien au bout de deux ans de relation, me rattrapais-je, en grimaçant. De toute façon, il fallait bien que cela arrive tôt ou tard...

Melissa ne répondait rien à ce que je venais de lui balancer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais prise par mon propre piège, parce que tout était de ma faute. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Je n'étais qu'une menteuse, incapable d'être honnête avec la personne que j'aimais.

Je fermais mes yeux, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

− Je n'arriverais pas à lui dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chris... Encore, lui expliquer la raison de ma fausse identité, ça je pense pouvoir y arriver. Mais cette histoire-là... non. Je vais avoir besoin de temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et même s'il veut vraiment le savoir, je lui demanderais d'attendre.

Il avait vécu un siècle en plus, il pouvait parfaitement attendre que je me confie à lui. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Le problème, c'était qu'une partie de moi avait envie que tout cela se passe, que je me libère de toute cette merde qui m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais, de partir voir ma famille en Barbade, sans être obligée de lui mentir encore et encore. Mais la seconde partie, cherchait à repousser ce moment-là, jusqu'à même l'éviter alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me lâchera pas.

− Tu viens, on est arrivées, Rih', me lança Melissa, me sortant de mes pensées.

La laissant passé devant moi, je lui emboîtais le pas en marchant le long de l'allée. Nous sortîmes du bus, et nous nous précipitâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Nous allâmes à l'accueil pour récupérer nos pass.

− Jenn doit être déjà là, je crois, me disait Melissa en récupérant la sienne.

Jennifer s'était rapidement éclipsé quand Edward et Alice avaient fait leurs apparitions. Elle avait dû régler un incident, dû à la mauvaise organisation pour mon prochain vol. Elle me l'avait brièvement expliqué par message, que j'avais lu à la fin du Meet & Greet.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, et allâmes dans nos suites respectives. Une fois dans celle-ci, je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers la pièce de ma chambre, entendant la porte se claquer derrière moi. Je m'écroulais à plat ventre contre le lit. Le matelas était confortable. Melissa qui m'avait suivie, s'asseyait au bord, en me regardant.

− Tu penses en y être capable ? Brisa la voix de ma meilleure amie, le silence qui s'installait petit à petit.

− Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix, rien que ce soir, lui répondais-je contre la couverture, mes yeux clos.

− Rih', il peut très bien arriver maintenant, me rappela-t-elle.

− Alors il pourra faire demi-tour directement, car je suis complètement morte, me retournais-je pour me mettre sur le dos.

Je me relevais, et allais dans la salle de bains. J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements. J'enfilais le doux peignoir de l'hôtel, avant d'éteindre l'interrupteur de la pièce, pour rejoindre Melissa.

M'asseyant à côté d'elle, mon regard se baissait. Je sentais le sien se posait contre mon visage.

− Hé, Rih', tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, essaya Mel de me rassurer.

− J'aimerais pourtant te croire... murmurais-je, doucement.

 _Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ finissais-je, en pensant, tout en relevant mon visage vers elle, lentement.

Sa main gauche se déposa contre mon épaule. Elle soupira, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Melissa frotta mon dos, voulant me réconforter. Elle me relâcha ensuite.

− Je vais te laisser, reprenait-elle. Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème...

J'acquiesçais. Melissa se releva du lit. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre ma joue, et quitta la pièce, pour entendre doucement la porte se claquer.

Soupirant, je me laissais tomber en arrière. Mon dos se plaqua violemment contre le matelas. Je fermais mes yeux, en passant ma main contre mon visage.

Pinçant mes lèvres, je sentais une larme roulée le long de ma joue. Je l'enlevais vivement à l'aide du revers de ma main. Je soufflais fortement, en me relevant. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains. J'appréhendais tellement ce moment. Mais visiblement, il n'allait pas se passer maintenant... _À moins que..._ Pensais-je en fronçant mes sourcils.

Ma tête se releva en ayant entendu ce son. Mon corps faisait de même par la suite, en allant lentement vers la porte d'entrée de la suite. Je me mettais à renifler en essuyant rapidement mes autres larmes qui venaient de couler, avec l'une des manches du peignoir.

− Mel, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Ça va, ne te fais pas de soucis, parce qu'il...

Mes paroles se coupèrent automatiquement dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, en ayant ouvert la porte. Ses prunelles dorées me regardèrent froidement. Je remarquais que sa mâchoire se contractait. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

M'effaçant du devant de l'entrée, je le laissais rentrer suivit de très près par Alice.

 _J'aime vraiment pas ça..._ Pensais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres. _Pas du tout... Lui a-t-il dit à Alice ? Vu le regard que tu me lances, oui..._

Cette dernière me fixait, étant quelque peu sur ses gardes. M'avançant vers la suite du salon, je passais devant eux. Edward me prenait par mon bras, m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui. Je relevais mes yeux vers les siens. Ils étaient d'un noir profond. Sa tête se retrouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je voyais qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, et je savais qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

D'un geste fluide, je me dégageais rapidement de son emprise. J'allais ensuite prendre place devant la baie vitrée, prêtant soudainement attention à la nuit illuminée que m'offrait Mountain View.

− Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? S'exclama Alice, attaquant directement.

C'est ce que je voulais de toute façon leur laisser commencer. Autant qu'ils déversent toute leur haine sur moi, avant d'en arrivée aux explications.

− Un autographe peut-être ?! Non, mais merci. Je ne suis pas conne non plus ! Lançais-je sarcastiquement.

− Pourquoi avoir caché ta réelle identité ? Me demanda Edward, durement.

− Ah ! Oh moins tu n'attends pas pour me le demander ! M'étonnais-je, en me retournant, et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

− Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je veux savoir la vérité, d'accord ?! S'emporta-t-il, me faisant sursauter au passage.

Edward n'avait jamais haussé la voix sur moi... Surtout de cette façon...

− Hé ! Ne me parles pas de cette façon, ok ?! Je vais te le dire ta putain de vérité ! Tu vas tout savoir mais t'as pas besoin d'hausser la voix sur moi ! Criais-je, en levant mes mains en l'air, voulant lui montrer que je savais moi aussi m'énerver.

− Eh bah vas-y, je t'écoute ! Perdait-il patience.

− Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?! Insistais-je, en m'avançant face à lui. Eh bah tu vas savoir, ouais ! Mais avant de te dire _pourquoi_ , demandes peut-être à ta sœur, elle qui suivait mes actualités ! Tu auras sans doute une idée sur ma décision de vouloir changer d'identité !

Pendant un laps de temps, il ne disait rien, préférant me regarder pour savoir si je disais la vérité. Je n'avais rien à dire comme mensonge, ça s'était sûr. Mais il ne me faisait plus confiance je le voyais dans ses yeux. J'en avais abusé, et maintenant il se méfiait. J'aurais agi de la même façon que lui si le contraire se serait produit.

L'observant à mon tour, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans... Ou alors Alice lui communiquait les informations dont il avait besoin. Mais avec le temps qu'elle y mettait, je commençais aussi à perdre patience.

− Je préfère t'entendre me le dire, reprenait Edward avec beaucoup de sérieux.

− Mais tu te fous de moi ? Ahurissais-je. Sache que je ne t'ai pas menti parce que j'en ressentais le plaisir. Que mes sentiments étaient, et _sont_ toujours réels. Que je t'aime vraiment, Edward, et je sais que ça risque de changer de ton côté à cause de mes mensonges... mais je tiens à te le faire comprendre. Et pas besoin de te demander si je dis la vérité, parce que là, je ne mens pas, lui déclarais-je, plus calmement.

 _Et je sais que tu le penses aussi bien que moi... même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre,_ pensais-je, mon regard plongeait dans le sien.

− Qui me dit que tu es sincère ? Même si tu essayes de me le prouver dans tes paroles. Ton esprit est inaccessible, alors comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux, hein ?

− Tu crois que je suis mieux placer que toi pour le savoir ? Tu veux que je m'y prenne comment, hein ? Que je te raconte tout ? M'emportais-je, une nouvelle fois. Ok, je vais le faire ! Mais à quoi ça te servirait que je le fasse, hum, pas vrai ? Continuais-je, en sourcillant. Après tout, moi non plus je n'ai pas la preuve que tu veuilles vraiment savoir les raisons... De toute façon, vu comment tu t'y prends, c'est pas gagné.

Je voulais retarder un maximum le temps de la vérité. Même si je jouais avec ses nerfs, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas lui dire aussi facilement. Lui balancer tout comme ça d'un coup...

Il me regardait avec colère ce qui me faisait sortir de mes pensées.

− Putain mais merde, Edward ! Poursuivais-je. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Tu crois que j'ai fait ça par pur plaisir, que j'ai aimé quitter ma famille pour aller vivre avec mon oncle à Forks, bien que je l'adore, avec une nouvelle identité ?! Tu crois sérieusement qu'être obligée de te dire que je dois m'absenter voir une amie ou te mentir tout simplement parce que mes proches me manquent ?! Le pire a été de te dire que j'étais partie rejoindre une _amie_ tout ça parce que je voulais reprendre ma carrière... mais te l'expliquer aurait été trop compliqué, alors maintenant arrête de me regarder comme ça, parce que là, tu me fous vraiment en pétard ! M'emportais-je à nouveau, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Alice regardait Edward, étant un peu mal à l'aise.

− Sauf qu'à la différence de toi je t'ai tout dit, tu sais tout de moi ! Mon secret que je suis obligée de cacher parce que ma nature ne le permet pas. Et toi, tu n'as pas été foutu d'être honnête avec moi ?! Qui me dit que tes sentiments étaient réels, hein ? Rajouta Edward.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, en regardant Alice. Cette dernière croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Tournant mes yeux sur Edward, mon expression se faisait plus dure.

− Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Tu veux vraiment que je te prouve que _je t'aime_ ? Lui lançais-je.

Je m'avançais rapidement vers lui. Dans la foulée, je plaquais férocement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains allèrent se crocheter automatiquement derrière sa nuque, contre la racine de ses cheveux. Pendant les premières secondes, il ne répondait pas au baiser, qui celui-ci devenait de plus en plus hardant. Néanmoins, Edward finissait par me repousser, je ne dirais pas délicatement, mais plutôt durement. Ses yeux me fixèrent, et l'instant d'une seconde, je voyais une trace d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles.

Sa main s'abattait violemment contre ma joue. Même s'il avait retenu sa force, elle avait été quand même forte, vu au claquement de celle-ci. Ma tête avait suivi le mouvement. J'entendais Alice hoqueter de surprise.

Déposant ma main contre ma joue endolorie, je relevais mon regard vers lui. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux. Elles menacèrent de couler dans les secondes qui suivaient.

− Ne la retouche pas ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Retournant mon regard vers la droite, j'apercevais une tête blonde, avec un teint en porcelaine. Rosalie. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je ne l'avais pas vu au Meet & Greet...

Elle foudroyait du regard son frère.

− Je t'interdis de lui dire du mal, Edward ! Continua-t-elle. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle a fait tout ça pour que finalement tu lui foutes une claque ?

− Alors, tu le savais ? Tu étais au courant, lâcha ce dernier.

− Oui, je le savais ! Mais tu vois, moi j'ai réagi de la même manière que toi, mais à la fin, je me suis dit que si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle voulait te protéger ! Protéger _notre_ secret !

Rosalie venait se poster près de moi, pendant que je me reculais de quelques pas. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer l'expression d'Edward, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que Rose venait de le contredire en seulement quelques secondes.

Baisant mon regard, je passais une main dans ma frange.

− C'est une drôle de façon de me protéger, se moqua Edward.

− Tu crois que pour moi ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ? Relevais-je mon attention sur lui, remplit de colère et de larmes. J'ai dû te mentir entièrement sur moi-même ! Alors que je mourrais d'envie de tout te révéler !

− Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir révéler dès le début ?

Seul mon silence répondait à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ses prunelles me fixèrent avec toujours cette noirceur dans ses pupilles.

 _Parce que je sais que tu m'aurais rejeté, exactement comme ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant,_ pensais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour manigancer tout ça, mais la seule chose, c'est que tu as si bien cacher ton jeu... me lâcha-t-il. Tellement bien, que tu me déçois vraiment...

Son regard était anéanti. Je ne voulais pas, non... Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça. Mais je savais que j'en avais trop abuser. J'avais trop abuser de sa confiance. Comme il venait de le dire, si seulement je lui aurais dit depuis le début, rien ne ce serait passer ainsi. Je l'avais non seulement trahi, mais j'avais aussi perdu ses deux années passaient avec lui.

Le regardant quitter la pièce avec ses sœurs, c'était comme si je voyais tous mes souvenirs passés en sa présence s'effacer, à chaque pas qu'il m'éloignait avec lui. Quand j'entendais la porte de la chambre se mettre à claquer, je m'écroulais par terre, les larmes déversant mes joues. Je venais de perdre encore la seule chose à laquelle je m'étais raccrochée. Et tout ça, par ma faute.

Mes mains cachaient mon visage, alors qu'un nouveau sanglot me traversa soudainement.

− Rih' ? Entendais-je soudainement la voix de Jennifer.

Enlevant mes mains de mon visage, je relevais ma tête vers elle.

− Oh mon dieu, Rih' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda par la suite Melissa, arrivant vers moi presque en courant, étant derrière Jenn.

Elle tomba à genoux en face de moi, avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras. Elle me serra fortement.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta-t-elle, en me relâchant. Dis-moi ! Dis-nous !

Melissa m'aida à me relever, avec l'aide de Jennifer. Elles m'installèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé. Jenn s'asseyait à ma droite, alors que j'étais contre l'accoudoir, et Mel était en face de moi accroupit sur le sol.

− Il... Il a voulu évidement savoir pourquoi je lui avais menti, finissais-je par dire.

− Mais tu n'as pas pu lui dire à propos de... ? S'enquit Jennifer.

− Il a insisté, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour le lui raconter, hochais-je ma tête négativement, en reniflant.

J'essuyais mes joues à l'aide du revers de ma main. Je savais que mon maquillage était foutu, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait me plomber encore plus le moral.

− On l'a bien entendue, oui, remarqua Melissa. On vous entendez de la chambre, juste en face de la tienne.

Me relevant du canapé, j'allais me mettre devant la baie vitrée. Mes yeux regardèrent la ville étincelant le ciel sombre.

− J'avais raison, Mel, murmurais-je.

− Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se relevant à son tour. Rih', il y a toujours une solution !

Elle déposa ses mains contre mes épaules, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

− On va trouver une solution, me regardait-elle dans les yeux, sérieusement. Je te le promets.

Son regard se noyait dans le mien. Je savais qu'elle voyait les larmes qui menacèrent une fois de plus de couler.

− C'est trop tard, Mel...

Mordillant ma lèvre, elle me prenait dans ses bras. Je déposais ma tête contre son épaule, me retrouvant dos à Jennifer.

− Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le perdre. Pas encore une nouvelle fois, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

Admirant les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel obscur que représentait la ville, une larme roula le long de ma joue, espérant qu'une possible chose arriverait à réparer mon erreur que j'avais commise depuis le début de notre relation.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Vos avis pour savoir ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Tu as pu le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre... ;)_

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	20. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18 : La découverte**

 _ **~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**_

Mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, j'emboîtais le pas avec Emmett et Jasper.

Nous étions sur l'un des trottoirs de Port Angeles, à la recherche d'une bijouterie pour Emmett. Ce dernier voulait acheter une bague pour Rosalie. Il souhaitait lui faire plaisir. Enfin, il voulait se faire pardonner pour une connerie qu'il avait faite. Du moins, c'est ce que je lisais à ce moment-même dans ses pensées.

− Moi, au moins, je suis pas comme vous, bande de radins, lança-t-il. Je fais plaisir à ma femme.

Emmett avait un grand sourire scotché sur ses lèvres.

− Dis plutôt que tu veux te faire pardonner parce que t'as balancer en plein acte le nom de Megan Fox en gueulant, riais-je.

Jasper le regarda pendant quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire.

− Qu'est-ce t'as à t'initier dans mes pensées, toi ! M'attaqua Emmett. C'est ma vie privée, reste en-dehors de ma tête, ok ? J'ai le droit à de l'intimité, merde !

Il me foudroyait du regard.

− Attends, c'est qui déjà ? S'interrogea Jazz. Megan Fox ? Tu le disais comment ? Du genre... se reprenait-il, en changeant sa voix, et reprenant celle d'Emmett. Oh, Megan, vas...

− Ta gueule ! Le coupa Emmett, furibond.

Jasper et moi rigolâmes.

− Oh, c'est bon Emmett, c'est seulement pour rire ! M'exclamais-je, alors qu'il traçait plus vite.

Levant mes yeux au ciel, Jasper reprenait.

− C'est qui cette nana ? Tu la connais ?

− Non, hochais-je ma tête. Dans tous les cas, c'est sûr qu'elle doit pas être très adéquate pour que Rose lui ait fait toute une mise en scène.

− C'est qu'elle doit être beaucoup plus exquise qu'elle pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ! S'enquit Jazz, en ayant un nouveau rire.

− Et encore, je suis sûr qu'Emmett à du se mettre dans une merde pas possible...

Je voyais à quelques mètres de là, ce dernier rentrer dans une boutique, ayant trouvé sa soi-disant "récompense" pour reconquérir Rosalie.

Nous le suivîmes d'un pas nonchalant. J'entrais le premier, suivi de Jasper. Je m'avançais vers les nombreuses vitrines, en allant rejoindre Emmett. Jasper, lui, allait aux montres pour hommes.

− Edward, viens voir ! Me faisait signe Emmett.

J'allais vers lui, en fronçant mes sourcils.

− Je crois que celle-là, elle serait parfaite pour Rose, me montra-t-il du doigt en le collant contre la vitre, la bague choisie.

Mon attention se portait sur cette dernière. Un motif floral composé de sept diamants illuminait chaque pièce de sa brillance. Cette bague d'un petit modèle dont l'anneau en or blanc était serti d'un simple rang de diamants, portant en son centre une rosette de diamants de la qualité la plus pure qu'elle montrait.

Un sourire s'illustrait contre mes lèvres charnues.

− Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer, lui murmurais-je.

Son regard émerveillé croisa le mien, avant de se relever pour se retourner vers l'une des vendeuses qui arrivait vers nous.

− Un renseignement, peut-être messieurs ?

Vingts minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes de la bijouterie, _Cole's Jewelers_ , avec un Emmett conquit. Mettant l'écrin dans la poche de son pantalon, il soupirait. Je le fixais, avec un regard taquin.

 _Pas de commentaire, Edward,_ lissais-je dans ses pensées.

− Je viens de recevoir un message d'Alice, lança Jasper, en regardant son portable, alors que nous tournâmes pour accéder à la prochaine rue. Elle me dit qu'elle nous attends avec Rose au coin du _Starbucks_.

Alice et Rosalie avaient voulu que l'on se sépare pour qu'elles aillent faire leur shopping toutes seules, sans avoir notre agacement à chaque minutes passées avec elles.

− Et toi, alors ? C'est quand que tu te décides de faire ta demande à Bella ? Me taquina Emmett. Je te rappelle que ça fait quand même deux ans que vous êtes déjà ensemble.

− Eh bah ? Sourcillais-je.

− Faudrait que tu te bouges, mec !

Nous passâmes devant un petit kiosque où se trouvaient plusieurs journaux, et magazines suspendus aux alentours du vendeur. Celui-ci remerciait une fillette de six ans, l'ayant donner la monnaie qui lui rester avec le magazine de coloriage tout en souriant.

Emmett me stoppa dans ma contemplation en s'arrêtant.

− Putain de merde, marmonna-t-il.

L'ayant dépasser de quelques pas avec Jasper, nous nous arrêtâmes tous les deux. Je retournais ma tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Emmett admirait l'un des nombreux magazines du kiosque, étant ébahi. Je faisais marche arrière, et regardais ce qui le préoccuper tant.

− C'est une bombe cette nana ! Lança-t-il, après avoir siffler.

− Qui ça ? Lui demanda Jasper, tout en se postant entre lui et moi.

− Elle, montra Emmett du doigt.

Je regardais plus précisément le magazine.

− Rihanna, reprenait-il en découvrant le nom écrit en dessous.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en entendant ce nom. Il ne m'était pas inconnu. Et bizarrement, j'avais ce pressentiment de l'avoir déjà entendu, et vu quelque part. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle se trouvait en première page de couverture, portant une tenue de scène des plus excentriques que je n'avais jamais vue en cent ans d'existence. Ses cheveux rouges coupaient courts, lui cachaient quelque peu son visage. _Ce_ sourire. Ce sourire que j'avais vu quelque part... _Mais où bon sang ?_ Son micro relevait vers le haut, elle semblait vouloir imposer à son public que l'on ne voyait pas, de venir la rejoindre.

− Attends... commença Jasper. Elle me dit quelque chose...

− Toi aussi ? M'étonnais-je.

− Mais ça serait pas... merde, euh, c'est pas la chanteuse préférée d'Alice par hasard ? Continua-t-il, en ignorant mon interrogation.

− Non, c'est elle ? Ahurissait Emmett.

Jasper hochait la tête.

− Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle l'adore ! Elle est pire sexy ! S'exclama Emmett.

Mes yeux parcoururent le gros titre. _Rihanna : son nouveau retour ?_

− Ah, Emmett garde tes pensées pour toi ! Râlais-je, en me coupant de ma contemplation, entendant ses pensées obscènes.

− Mais merde, sors de moi ! Grogna ce dernier. Je t'ai rien demandé !

Il commença à s'en aller, suivit de Jasper. Mes yeux se reposèrent sur la couverture. Son visage me frappait encore en pleine figure. Je savais que ce sourire je l'avais vu ! Mais où, putain ?

− Edward, tu viens ? Me lança Jasper, en me regardant, s'étant arrêter encore une fois, alors qu'Emmett lui s'avancer toujours.

− Ouais, marmonnais-je.

Reprenant ma marche en délaissant ce magazine, seul cette image de cette chanteuse, hantée mes pensées pendant toute la durée de la fin de la journée jusqu'à être rentrer à la villa.

* * *

Esmé se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle me souriait dès que j'y faisais mon entrée à l'intérieur. Je remarquais qu'elle était en train de débarrasser la table, car visiblement elle venait de finir de remplir son book de plusieurs photos, lui servant pour montrer à ses clients ses talents de décoratrice d'intérieurs.

− Tu as passé une bonne journée avec tes frères et sœurs à Port Angeles ? Me demanda-t-elle, d'une douce voix.

− Ça était, lui répondais-je.

− Alice n'a pas trop était excessive pour ce qui était question de vêtements ?

− Tu sais comment elle est... marmonnais-je, en soupirant.

Esmé rigolait.

− Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella ?

− Non, et je trouve cela bizarre qu'elle ne réponde pas à mes messages.

− Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle doit s'amuser là-bas avec son amie. Où est-ce qu'elle est déjà ? S'enquit-elle.

− À Los Angeles.

− En plus ! S'étonna-t-elle. Comme on dit, Los Angeles est la ville des fleurs et du soleil ! Souria Esmé.

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je quittais la cuisine pour regagner le salon. Jasper descendait des escaliers qui mener au premier. Alice se trouvait assise sur le canapé à côté d'Emmett, en train de lire un magazine, quant à ce dernier, il zappait les chaînes de la télé, en trouvant finalement un programme de match de baseball à son goût.

− Oh, c'est elle ! S'exclama Emmett, en pointant son doigt contre le magazine.

− Qui ? Riri ? Questionna Alice.

− On l'a vu, lui répondait Jasper.

− Où ça ? Où ça ? S'extasia-t-elle.

− Au kiosque, marmonna Emmett.

− Ah... comprenait-elle.

Je m'approchais d'eux, étant un petit peu intéresser par leur conversation.

− Apparemment elle va faire son retour, rajouta Alice en souriant. Elle serait actuellement en tournée. Et d'après ce que je vois sur l'article, elle va commencer à l'entamer !

− Elle est seule ? Lança au tac au tac Emmett.

Alice retourna sa tête vers lui.

− Pourquoi tu demandes ça, toi ?

− T'as vu cette nana ?! C'est un pur canon ! Et ses formes qu'elle a...

− Qui donc ? Intervenait Rosalie, en descendant des escaliers.

− Rihanna, souria Alice, en se relevant du canapé.

Rose se mettait à froncer ses sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent encore ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Je fronçais mes sourcils à mon tour. L'appréciait-elle ?

Elle prenait des mains le magazine d'Alice, et regardait l'article à la page ouverte. Son expression changea en moins de deux secondes. Un demi sourire se formait contre ses lèvres. Elle repassa ensuite le bouquin à Alice.

− Elle est de retour, lui confirma Rose.

− Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, elle lui souriait, avant de s'éclipser vers la cuisine. Je m'avançais vers Alice, pour en connaître plus sur l'article. Pendant qu'elle admirait les photos de scène que présenter l'article, mon attention se portait sur le texte.

 ** _La sexy Barbadienne annonce de bonnes nouvelles_**

 _Star internationale de la pop, Rihanna est également un exemple pour de nombreuses modeuses, toutes fans de son style bien à elle. La chanteuse a été aperçue allant dans les locaux d'un des studios de Los Angeles. Aurait-elle une chose à cacher ou du moins à préserver pour ses fans ?_

 _Il semblerait que la belle aurait été allée dans ce studio pour produire son prochain album. Une annonce qui devrait réjouir ses fans, puisque qu'en plus, elle a décidé de programmer une tournée mondiale._

 _Quoi de mieux pour satisfaire ses fans ? En effet, une source proche dirait que Rihanna aurait prévu de se rendre à Vancouver pour organiser un concert... Reste à voir s'il s'agirait ou non d'une blague..._

 _De nouveau en contact avec la musique, l'interprète de_ Rude Boy _aurait aussi informer, lors d'un passage, un éventuel nouveau duo. Les fans en sont impatients de découvrir toutes ses nouvelles choses qu'elle a prévu de faire cette année. La chanteuse ferait tout au plus son grand come-back, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans... et de ses rivales !_

− Ah, ça y est, le petit Eddy, s'y intéresse lui aussi ? Plaisanta Emmett.

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, en sourcillant. Il me lança un sourire forcé. Levant les yeux au ciel, je reprenais ma contemplation sur les photos. L'une d'elles attira mon attention. C'était une des photos sur laquelle Rihanna se rendait dans ce soi-disant "studio" que disait l'article. Elle avait sa main de droite posée contre ses lunettes de soleil, voulant les retenir. Et c'était exactement cette même main que j'avais vue. Plus précisément _ce_ tatouage. Comment se faisait-il que Bella eût le même ? Faisait-elle aussi partie de ses groupies, en voulant à tout prix lui ressembler ?

− C'est un vrai tatouage ? Demandais-je à Alice, en montrant du doigt la photo.

− Oh, oui ! C'est un tribal. Elle l'a fait en 2008, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Et il signifie "force et amour", m'informait-elle. C'est l'un de mes préférés !

− Parce qu'elle n'a pas que celui-là ? Sourcillais-je.

− Non ! Elle en a treize en tout, m'affirma-t-elle, alors que je m'étonnais.

− Wow ! S'exclama Emmett. Pourquoi elle fait ça à son corps de déesse ?

Alice soupira. Hochant ma tête de droite à gauche, Emmett me regarda.

− Quoi ? Lança-t-il.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je montais au premier, laissant tout le monde à leurs occupations, et allais dans le bureau de Carlisle, voulant accéder à son ordinateur. Une fois après avoir prit place sur son fauteuil, je l'allumais. J'attendais pendant quelques minutes, avant d'atterrir enfin au moteur de recherche. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Était-ce bien ce à quoi je pensais ?

Mes doigts effleurèrent sept lettres. Un mot. Un _seul_ nom. _Rihanna_. Appuyant sur la touche entrée, je retenais mon souffle. Plusieurs articles défilèrent devant mes yeux. L'un d'entre eux m'interloquait. Je cliquais sur celui-ci, pour commencer à en lire ses conséquences.

 ** _Rihanna battue par Chris Brown : la photo choc_**

 _La chanteuse Rihanna, victime des coups de poings de son compagnon Chris Brown le 8 février 2009, souffrirait de sérieuses et nombreuses blessures : ecchymoses sur les deux côtés du visage, lèvres éclatées, nez en sang, morsures..._

 _Rihanna, 20 ans, a été victime de violences conjugales. Le drame aurait eu lieu dans la voiture de Chris, dans la nuit du samedi 7 au dimanche 8 février 2009. Le couple aurait quitté la soirée pré-Grammy Awards de Clive Davis à bord du véhicule de Chris, et c'est là que tout aurait dégénéré... La dispute, commencée dans la Lamborghini du chanteur, se serait poursuivie dans les rues de Los Angeles. Rihanna aurait en effet jeté hors du véhicule à l'arrêt les clés de Chris avant de sortir de la voiture. Celui-ci l'aurait rattrapée et l'aurait frappée à plusieurs reprises. Chris Brown aurait tenté d'étrangler la jeune femme, la rendant presque inconsciente._

 _Selon la police, une histoire de jalousie serait à l'origine de la dispute. En effet, Chris Brown aurait reçu un texto d'une inconnue l'invitant à la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, tandis qu'il était en présence de Rihanna dans sa Lamborghini. Cette dernière aurait lu le message faisant trois pages de long, détaillant les choses des plus obscènes qui lui attendait. Le prenant sur le fait, la belle serait rentée dans une colère légitime apprenant que son petit-ami lui faisait des infidélités. Une dispute verbale aurait donc éclaté entre les deux stars à cause du dit texto. Lors de la querelle, la chanteuse aurait balancé les clés de la voiture par la fenêtre et c'est là que tout à déraper. Pris d'une colère monstrueuse, le rappeur s'est alors déchaîner sur sa copine, la rouant de coups, tout en la menaçant de mort, et en l'étranglant. Elle aurait néanmoins réussi à s'échapper, et a commencé à appeler à l'aide alors que Chris se serait en aller en quittant la voiture._

 _Ce que l'on savait moins, en revanche, c'est que les séquelles sont conséquentes : l'interprète de_ Disturbia _présente en effet des ecchymoses sur les deux côtés du visage, des lèvres éclatées, un nez en sang, on parle également de nombreuses morsures sur les bras._

 _Mais non seulement, une photo choc de la chanteuse a été révélée par le site américain TMZ. Cette photo du visage tuméfiée de Rihanna a été prise par les autorités de Los Angeles, qui malencontreusement fuitée. Rappelons que le rappeur a été reconnu coupable, écopant six mois de travaux d'intérêt général, condamné à suivre un programme d'un an sur les violences conjugales, de ne pas approcher la chanteuse pendant cinq ans, dont cent mètres en public et dix mètres dans les grandes occasions, risquant de très près 4 ans de prison ferme._

Mes yeux parcoururent par la suite l'article, voulant à tout prix savoir de quelle photo il s'agissait. À mon plus grand désarroi, elle se trouvait juste en dessous. En voyant celle-ci, je ne pouvais de me retenir de laisser un juron s'échapper de ma bouche. Son visage complètement défiguré, m'arracha une grimace. Ce visage, dont je ne cessais de le contempler tous les jours. Comment a-t-il pu _oser_ lui faire subir ça ?! Cela a-t-il été vraiment nécessaire ? Pour son bien à _lui_ ? À ce... À cette... Enfoiré ? Et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort...

Ne pouvant plus supporter de regarder une seule seconde de plus cette image, je fermais la page, et éteignais l'ordinateur. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce. Au plus vite. Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais, surtout dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Je sortais d'un pas précipiter de la pièce, furibond. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre à toute vitesse. Une fois rentrer dans cette dernière, je claquais la porte. Et dans la foulée, j'envoyais balader par terre toute ma collection de CD. J'en prenais un du sol, et l'écrasais en miette sous mes doigts, avant de le renvoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'attrapais un cadre contre la commode, et m'arrêtais dans mon geste alors que j'allais le jeter à son tour.

Mes yeux se déposèrent sur la photo. Nous étions enlacés, regardant l'objectif en souriant. C'était exactement ce même visage que j'avais revu peu de temps avant. Je pinçais mes lèvres en soupirant. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, regardant toujours la photo que je tenais entre mes mains.

− Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Murmurais-je, à moi-même.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fermais mes yeux. Je déposais le cadre à côté de moi, avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

Comment avait-elle fait pour me cacher cela ? Et pourquoi ? Avait-elle peur de ma réaction ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait arrêté sa carrière, pour pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Trop de questions fusionnaient dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

− Edward ?

Rouvrant mes yeux, j'apercevais Alice à l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue rentrer.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continua-t-elle, en s'avançant vers moi, lentement.

− Rien, Alice, réussissais-je à recouvrer ma voix.

− Si, quelque chose ne va pas. Sinon, tu n'aurais certainement pas foutu tout ce bazar ! Insista-t-elle.

Alice venait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle fronçait ses sourcils.

− Dis-moi, Edward.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je déposais ma tête contre les paumes de mes mains.

− Je viens de faire une énorme découverte, révélais-je.

Je refermais mes paupières.

− Sur quoi ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, en hochant ma tête.

− Sur quoi ?! Qui ?! S'impatienta Alice.

Une sonnerie stridente parvenait soudainement à mes oreilles. Je sentais mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon. Me redressant en rouvrant mes paupières, je le prenais en main. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur celui-ci. J'apercevais le nom de mon interlocuteur qui était en train de m'appeler. _Bella_. Je regardais par la suite Alice. Elle me fixait intensément. Son regard se faisait plus inquiétant.

Appuyant sur la touche verte, je collais mon portable à mon oreille, pour entendre sa voix résonnait, me posant une seule question, si ce à quoi je croyais, pouvait être vraiment réel.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review pour savoir ? ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Eh oui tu avais bien raison, c'était bien cette fameuse découverte avec Alice et Edward ! J'espère que tu as pu comprendre avec ce nouveau chapitre, comment Edward a découvert la vérité... T'es toujours à fond sur Jasper à ce que je vois ? ;) Et même si Rosalie ne serait pas arrivé, je ne pense pas qu'Edward lui aurait fait plus de mal :)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	21. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19 : La confrontation**

Le cœur battant, je m'avançais lentement vers l'énorme villa qui se trouvait face à moi.

J'entendais de derrière le 4x4 redémarrait pour quitter l'allée, rebroussant le chemin, allant se garer un peu plus loin. J'avais dit au chauffeur que je ne voulais pas qu'il ne reste ici pour le peu de minutes que j'allais perdre mon temps à leur expliquer je savais que ça ne servait à rien. De plus, je ne voulais aucune trace de paparazzis dans les parages. S'ils découvraient mon "refuge" où j'avais passé ses deux dernières années, j'allais être pas qu'un peu dans la merde... Non seulement ça, mais aussi leur secret, que j'avais essayé jusque ici de ne pas le mettre à découvert face au monde entier.

J'avais comme seul bagage mon sac à main, que je venais de déposer contre mon épaule droite. J'étais rentrée plus tôt que prévue pour Forks. Puisque Edward s'en était rendu compte plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, je m'étais donc forcée à rentrer avant le délai que j'avais dit. Ça serait une surprise pour lui, quoique, en y repensant pas vraiment...

Remontant mes Ray Ban qui descendaient contre l'arête de mon nez, je resserrais de mon autre main de libre, la lanière de mon sac à main toujours contre mon épaule. J'arrivais à mon but. Mon cœur battait plus fortement dans ma poitrine. Étais-je vraiment prête à les affronter ? Même si je me disais que j'allais me faire engueuler dessus, encaissant coup après coup j'allais assumer les conséquences que ça allait prendre. Je devrais les assumer. _Alors oui, je suis prête,_ pensais-je.

Mes escarpins Louboutins claquèrent durement contre les marches du perron que je venais de monter. Je m'approchais dangereusement de la porte. Ma main tendue vers celle-ci, je la déposais contre la poignée. J'ouvrais la porte, en retenant ma respiration.

La pièce était silencieuse. _Trop_ silencieuse. J'avais cru que j'allais mourir sur place. Alors que je venais de refermer la porte, j'étais toujours de dos. Je savais qu'ils se trouvaient derrière moi. J'enlevais délicatement mes lunettes, avant de me retourner lentement vers eux.

Mon regard se relevait difficilement sur la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Ses prunelles dorées me fixèrent froidement. Rien qu'à son regard, mon cœur se resserra douloureusement. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort que je ne le croyais.

Rabaissant mes yeux, un soupir s'échappait de mes lèvres.

− Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Même si le fait, que je pensais qu'Edward leur avait dit ma véritable identité, je ne supposais pas qu'il leur avait dit aussi toute la vérité. Du fait, pourquoi je m'étais isolée pendant ses deux dernières années. Même s'il ne savait pas la _vraie_ raison de mon départ de ma carrière.

Alice avait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, se tenant droite, le regard menaçant. Je réprimandais un frisson. Rosalie était à côté d'elle, elle me regardait elle aussi, en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres, assise sur le dossier du canapé. J'apercevais dans son regard une lueur de compassion. Elle avait un peu peur pour moi. Craignait-elle qu'il ne se passe quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence ?

Emmett était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, et Jasper, près de la cheminée. Esmé se trouvait assise sur le canapé, ses mains jointes contre son genou, croisés par-dessus l'autre. Ses yeux reflétaient de la pitié. Elle mordillait légèrement ses lèvres. Son défunt mari, Carlisle, se postait près d'elle, une main posée contre l'épaule de sa femme. Je le voyais soupirer silencieusement.

Mes yeux dénièrent se poser sur Edward. Il me fixait toujours froidement. Il avait ses mains dans les poches de son jean, debout, juste à côté de Carlisle.

− Je vous dois une explication, reprenais-je, fermement.

Mon regard se portait tour à tour sur Rosalie et Alice. Je savais qu'elles seules savaient la véritable raison de ma présence depuis le début, ici à Forks.

Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il s'impatientait. Enlevant ses mains de ses poches, Edward releva l'une d'elles vers moi.

− Vas-y, explique-toi ! S'énerva-t-il. On attend que ça !

− Edward... souffla Esmé, en le regardant.

Carlisle posa sa main instinctivement sur le bras d'Edward. Ce dernier se dégageait brusquement. Il s'avançait de quelques pas vers moi.

− Non ! S'écria-t-il. Elle a intérêt à nous le dire ! Elle nous a menti ! Elle a trahi notre confiance ! Et tout ça pour un putain de petit mensonge de rien du tout !

− Un "putain de petit mensonge" ? Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, là ? M'emportais-je aussi, voulant lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Mais putain ! C'est ma carrière que j'ai mise en jeu, Edward ! Ma carrière !

− Et c'est seulement ta _carrière_ qui t'importe le plus entre nous ?

− Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi _ceci_ en fait partie dans tout ça ! Hochais-je ma tête.

Je lâchais violemment mon sac par terre, après avoir mit mes lunettes à l'intérieur.

− Mais merde ! Si je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches ! Continuais-je, en ayant reprit ma respiration entre temps.

− Il y a pourtant une raison pour nous l'avoir caché, intervenait Esmé, calmement.

Mes yeux se baissèrent vers elle.

− C'est pas compliquer à dire ! Lança Emmett.

− Mais laissez-la si elle ne veut... commença Rosalie.

− Toi ne dis rien ! La coupa Edward. Tu as été la première à le savoir.

Tout le monde se mettait à fixer l'intéresser. Rosalie semblait un peu perplexe.

− Comment ça se fait ? S'interrogea Alice.

− Laisse-moi dire... reprenait Edward, avec de l'ironie. Elle t'a tout balancé, c'est ça ?

− Arrête ! Grognais-je.

− Alors quoi, c'est pas ça ?

− Elle l'a découvert elle-même, tout comme _toi_ !

− Moi au moins, je n'ai pas attendu deux ans pour te révéler mon secret, me lâcha Edward, d'un ton sec.

Mon cœur eut un raté dans ma poitrine. Pendant plusieurs secondes, j'avais coupé mon souffle. Et je me mettais à réaliser que je commençais à manquer affreusement d'air.

− Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne peux pas être à ma place, crachais-je, en ayant reprit ma respiration.

Ses prunelles avaient légèrement virées au noir.

− Alors oui, je vous le dis en face, je vous ai menti. Je vous ai menti depuis le début de mon arrivée à Forks. Parce que je ne me suis jamais appelé Bella ou Isabella. Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, leur affirmais-je, d'un ton glacial, dont je n'avais même pas reconnu moi-même à ce moment-là.

Sur leurs visages, je pouvais apercevoir sur chacun, une trace d'incompréhension. À part seulement pour Alice, Rosalie et Edward. Je savais qu'en l'ayant dit de cette façon, cela avait été rude. Mais ce qui allait être le plus dur, c'était ce que j'allais leur dire, maintenant.

− Tout avait été planifié. Le fait que j'arrive, en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'étais la fille du chef Swan, que j'étais une simple adolescente. Le changement de mon physique aussi. De devoir me camoufler derrière tout cet accoutrement que j'ai dû supporter pendant deux ans.

J'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase comme du dégoût. J'avais détesté faire cela. Ne pas être moi-même. La _vraie_ moi. Me créer une propre image que je devais refléter, m'avait énerver plus que tout. Mais j'en avais payé les conséquences. J'en étais arrivée à avoir leur confiance. Et cette confiance qui venait de prendre fin au fil des minutes qui passaient maintenant...

− Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça alors ? Pourquoi avoir créé une nouvelle identité ?

C'était la voix de Jasper. J'avais été étonnée de l'entendre depuis le début.

− Tout simplement à cause des paparazzis, répondais-je. Les médias, la presse racontaient que des conneries sur moi. C'était complètement... con. J'ai même vu un article où j'étais enceinte de Ne-Yo, alors qu'il n'est seulement rien qu'un ami pour moi. Franchement de nos jours, ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour créer le buzz. Ils se croient tout permis ! Même les paparazzis en s'y sont aussi à se foutre à l'intérieur de ma vie privée !

Je m'en rappelais encore, Jay-Z m'avait appelé quand il avait appris la nouvelle, furax. Mais peu de temps après, il avait éclaté de rire lorsque je lui avais répondu : "Moi et Ne-Yo, sans blague ? Il manquait plus qu'à coller Brad Pitt et Lindsay Lohan pour créer le parfait couple déjanter !".

− Et puis j'ai voulu faire aussi un break, rajoutais-je. Pour pourvoir me reposer. Repartir sur de bonnes basses... réfléchir à _certaines choses_... finissais-je en relevant mon regard vers Rosalie.

Je comprenais à son regard qu'elle savait ce à quoi je pensais. Elle se pinçait ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes.

− Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit dès le début ? S'entêta Edward.

− J'avais... peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas que...

− Et moi, tu ne vois pas que j'avais peur de la tienne quand tu avais découvert le nôtre ?! Me coupa-t-il.

− Ce n'est pas la même chose, Edward, répliquais-je.

− Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. On est _différent_. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, lâcha-t-il, froidement.

− Tu insinues quoi là, exactement ? Sourcillais-je.

− J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair, lança Edward.

 _Les choses au clair ?_ Pensais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres. _Il voulait dire..._ Exactement trois secondes plus tard, mon sang faisait un seul tour dans mes veines.

Le foudroyant du regard, je me mettais à hurler.

− Tu veux parler ?! Viens, on va parler ! Viens ! On va s'expliquer !

Je faisais rapidement demi-tour. J'étais dans une colère noire. Il voulait vraiment ça ? Alors il l'aura !

Je prenais mon sac à main. J'ouvrais à la volée la porte, et descendais rapidement les marches du perron. Mes talons claquaient fortement contre le bois. Entre temps, j'avais balancé violemment mon sac par terre sur le perron.

Me retournant vers lui, il n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

− Tu t'es servi de moi ?! C'est ça ? Aboya Edward.

Je le regardais, incrédule.

− N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

− Arrête avec tes mensonges ! J'en ai assez eu pendant tout ce temps ! Dis-moi la vérité ! S'exclama-t-il.

− Mais pourquoi tu...

Je me coupais instantanément. Mes yeux étant plongés dans les siens, je le fixais sans rien dire. Savait-il vraiment de la véritable raison de mon départ de ma carrière ?

Avec toutes ces merdes qui traîner sur internet, et le fait que la presse en parle encore... Je le pensais bien, oui. Ou Alice lui aurait-elle raconté cette histoire ? Je ne le croyais pas, sinon Rosalie me l'aurait fait comprendre.

− Tu pensais que je me suis servie de toi pour pouvoir oublier tout ça ? Maugréais-je. Au contraire, si je l'ai fait, Edward, c'est que j'ai repris confiance en moi. Sinon, je ne me serais jamais aventurée dans ce genre de relation !

− Qu'entends-tu par "ce genre de relation" ? Fronça-t-il, ses sourcils.

− Du fait que nous ayons été ensemble !

− Je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne le sommes plus...

− Pourtant ça à l'air d'être clair en toi, crachais-je.

Une fine plus commençait à paraître. Je sentais une goutte tomber le long de mon visage. Ce n'était pas celle de la pluie mais l'une de mes larmes.

− Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je sais qu'au fond, tu ne le veux plus, continuais-je.

− Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de réaliser là !

− De réaliser quoi ? De réaliser quoi ? Insistais-je. Que je ne suis pas la personne que tu croyais ? Que je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un de célèbre ?!

− Ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu ça !

− Et tu crois que moi je m'y attendais ? Tu crois que je le savais ?! M'emportais-je. Que tout ça allait me tomber sur la gueule ?!

− Comme tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui as tout planifié. Donc tu savais aussi que ça pourrait fort probable se passer, lâcha-t-il.

À présent, la pluie commençait à battre son fort. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais je m'en foutais. Même si mes cheveux étaient trempés, j'avais une bonne raison d'être venue ici.

J'ignorais combien de temps, nous nous fixions, mais Edward mettait fin, en se détournant de moi. Il s'avançait vers le perron.

− Edward, attends ! M'exclamais-je.

J'allais rapidement vers lui, pour déposer ma main contre son bras, voulant le retenir.

− S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer...

Son visage de pierre se retourna vers moi. Il se dégagea d'un geste fluide, le regard menaçant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

J'eus instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

− M'expliquer quoi ? Tu veux m'expliquer quoi ?! Que tu es une superstar ? Que tu es _Rihanna_ ?! Je crois vraiment que le message est bien passé, tu vois Bella... !

Je ne pus retenir un juron sortir de mes lèvres.

− Je ne m'appelle pas Bella, putain ! M'énervais-je, voulant le lui faire rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne. Est-ce que tu vois marquer Bella sur ma face ?! Est-ce que tu le vois marquer, putain ?!

J'en avais marre qu'il me prenne pour ce putain de personnage que je n'étais pas. J'avais joué mon rôle. Et il venait de se terminer. Je n'étais plus _Isabella Swan_. Mais _Rihanna_. Celle que j'avais été depuis bientôt presque six ans.

− Pourquoi n'avoir pas été sincère avec moi depuis le début ? Hein ?!

− Tu crois vraiment que pour moi ça a été facile de te cacher la vérité ? Tu penses vraiment que chaque moment passé avec toi, en ta présence, n'était pas dur pour moi ? M'écriais-je à mon tour. À chaque fois, j'hésitais de te raconter la vérité. Parce que j'appréhendais ta réaction ce qui m'obliger à tout laisser tomber... J'ai voulu te le dire, Edward, reprenais-je, un peu plus calmement. Mais j'en étais incapable. J'ai été sincère avec toi depuis le début de notre relation, sauf de ce qui était sur moi...

 _En grande partie,_ complétais-je, en pensant. Je le voyais hocher de la tête lentement. Il n'était pas convaincu. Je pouvais le comprendre. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me pardonner aussi facilement.

Mes larmes remontèrent aux bords de mes yeux, en entendant ce qu'il venait de me demander.

− Et tu crois qu'après tout ça, je vais te laisser espérer que...

− Que quoi ? Le coupais-je. Que tu vas m'accepter, et faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu ? Oh non, je pense pas, non. Ça serait beaucoup plus inimaginable que le fait de savoir une seule seconde que tu prétends comprendre ce que je vis réellement.

Pinçant mes lèvres, les gouttes ruisselaient le long de mon visage à cause de la pluie qui tombait fortement, se mélangeant aux larmes que je venais de verser. Edward n'était pas à ma place. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que j'avais enduré. Et même s'il s'en doutait, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en y être infaillible.

− Pourquoi avoir laissé les sentiments s'installer alors, que tu n'en étais pas capable ? Me demandait-il quand même.

Les tambourinements de mon cœur battaient à une rythme démesuré. Je savais qu'il pouvait les entendre.

− Parce que je ressens plus qu'une putain de simple attirance pour toi Edward ! Le regardais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi ! Plusieurs fois même ! Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais... Je me sentais presque obligé d'être constamment à tes côtés... Parce que je t'aime...

Son regard qui était toujours froid, se décomposa quelque peu grâce à mes paroles.

− Qui me dit que tout ça est vraiment réel ? Qui me dit que tu ne veux pas me baratiner encore dans tes mensonges pour finalement en ressortir vaincue ? Qui me dit que tu es la vraie... Rihanna ? Insista-t-il, en reprenant plus durement cette fois-ci.

− Tu le vois grâce à mon physique, tu le vois grâce à ma voix ! À mes tatouages aussi ! Et je suis sûre que ton hypothèse a été confirmée quand tu es venue me voir à Mountain View, rajoutais-je. Dès que je t'ai vu là-bas, je le savais. C'était beaucoup plus facile de le voir que je ne le croyais. Et je savais aussi que tu t'étais un peu servit d'Alice, pour y être venu.

Edward ne me répondait pas face à ce que je venais de lui cracher en pleine gueule. Parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison. Du moins, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'est ce que je lissais dans ses yeux à cet instant.

− Je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir mentit et blessé... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Edward.

− Mais t'attendais quoi au juste en te rapprochant de moi ? T'as cru que j'allais te le faire oublier ? C'est ça ?!

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant ces derniers mots. _Alors il le sait,_ pensais-je, en grimaçant inconsciemment.

− Alors tu t'es réfugié dans mes bras ! Et il a fallu forcément que ça tombe sur moi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien obligé de te dire que tu me déçois. Vraiment, rajouta-t-il.

À cet instant, j'avais eu le sentiment qu'on arrachait violemment mon cœur pour ensuite le fracasser par terre, et le broyer douloureusement.

− Je ne suis pas comme ça, putain Edward ! Tu le vois vraiment comme ça mon amour que j'ai pour toi ? Penses-tu vraiment ça ?

− Sans hésiter une seule seconde, oui, m'exalta Edward.

Mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues. Je m'en rendais compte que seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

Ayant baissé mes yeux, je pinçais mes lèvres férocement. _Ressaisis-toi, merde. T'es beaucoup plus puissante que lui ! Arrête de te faire passer pour faible, Robyn, et dis-le-lui bien en face de ce que tu penses !_

Relevant mon regard lentement vers Edward, j'essuyais tant bien que mal mes larmes à l'aide du revers de ma main droite.

− Si tu penses vraiment ça, alors ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste ensemble, et encore moins que je reste ici, reprenais-je, fermement.

J'avais beau être sincère, je ne voulais pas le croire. Pendant des mois je lui avais fait croire que je ne lui mentais pas. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier ce mensonge. J'avais tout fait foirer. Même maintenant avec mes explications.

Je savais qu'il voulait me faire croire qu'il se foutait un peu de moi, mais je savais qu'au fond, il avait besoin de temps pour "recoller les morceaux", deux à deux.

− Je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, hocha Edward de la tête.

J'avais difficilement ma salive. Il était clair que j'allais ramer. Du moins, que j'allais faire un énorme pas pour qu'il daigne enfin accepter "ce que je suis". Mais... le temps c'est ce qui comptait le plus dans tout ça. Surtout son temps à lui, qu'il allait mettre pour tout reprendre à plat.

Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, la pluie venait de se calmer quelque peu. Mes vêtements étaient mouillés, mes cheveux dégoulinaient le long de ma nuque. J'avais pu faire pire...

J'entendais des pneus crissait le long du chemin. C'était mon chauffeur. Je relevais mon visage vers celui de l'homme qui venait de mettre fin à notre histoire. Mes paroles s'emmêlèrent avec les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

− Je comprends si tu ne veux plus de moi, et je comprendrais encore plus si tu veux mettre un terme à notre relation. Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra, Edward... C'est ton choix. Et je l'accepterais. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu disses, je le respecterais, murmurais-je.

Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incertitude. Je pinçais mes lèvres. Mes jambes dénièrent enfin à se déplacer pour aller chercher mon sac sur le perron, et de repartir vers le 4x4. Entre temps, Edward n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre.

M'arrêtant dans mes pas, je sentais son regard me scrutait. Je décalais légèrement ma tête vers lui, mes yeux baisaient au sol, étant toujours dos à lui.

− Si tu penses que c'est vraiment le bon choix... alors je partirais...

Je fronçais mes sourcils. _Comme je suis arrivée..._ terminais-je en pensant. Me dirigeant vers la voiture, une voix faisait soudainement son interruption.

− Riri, non attend ! Reconnaissais-je la voix d'Alice.

Me retournant, je l'apercevais devant la porte d'entrée de la villa. Je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tout le monde se trouvait autour d'elle.

− Tu ne...

Je la foudroyais du regard.

− Ne te mêle pas de ça. Surtout pas, lâchais-je, froidement.

Elle commençait à s'avancer pour descendre les marches.

− Arrête, Alice ! Ne dis rien ! Rageais-je.

Elle s'arrêtait en me regardant une nouvelle fois.

− Mais...

Mon regard se faisait plus dure.

− Non... la coupais-je.

Me détournant d'eux, je me dirigeais lentement vers le 4x4. Ouvrant la portière, je m'y engouffrais à l'intérieur rapidement, avant de la refermer. Mon cœur tambourinait fortement dans ma poitrine. Pinçant mes lèvres, je déposais une main sur celle-ci, en fermant mes paupières.

J'attendais d'avoir quitté le chemin de la villa, pour laisser couler mes larmes le long de mes joues silencieusement, en priant que ce que j'étais en train de vivre à cet instant, n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis pour savoir ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _J'aime ton raisonnement pour "Bella" :) Pour le cas d'Emmett ? Je sais pas, ça a du sortir comme ça de ma tête je t'avourais, mais franchement je ne saurais te dire comment :D_

 **Laetitia38 :** _Pas de soucis, ne t'inquiète pas :) Je suis contente que tu reviennes ! :) Et pour le nouveau chapitre du tome 2, je te l'enverrais sûrement jeudi soir, puisque je suis en vacances un jour plus tôt :)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses.**

 **NFL.**


	22. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20 : Être aimé ?**

Les yeux clos, je laissais le liquide couler délicatement le long de ma gorge.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Allongée le long du canapé en cuir blanc, je délaissais ma peine se déverser, à fleur de peau. Mon verre en main, je le calais contre le coussin du canapé.

Ma tête se balançait en rythme avec la chanson. En fond sonore, se faisait entendre une musique. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de mon idole. Dans ces moments-là, j'écoutais le plus souvent sa musique. C'était _So Much Trouble In The World_. La voix de Bob Marley, s'installait dans le silence que régner la pièce.

Ma voix recouvrait la sienne à son tour en murmurant les paroles de la chanson.

 _So much trouble in the world_

 _So much trouble in the world_

 _So much trouble in the world_

 _There is so much trouble, there is so much trouble_

 _There is so much trouble_

 _There is so much trouble in the world_

 _There is so much trouble in the world_

Fronçant mes sourcils, je relevais mon verre vers le haut, avant de le porter contre mes lèvres. Je buvais quelques gorgées, en entendant un nouveau titre faire son apparition. _Could You Be Loved._

Me relevant du canapé, mes hanches commençaient à bouger en rythme avec la musique qui était entraînante.

Mon verre remonté au-dessus de ma tête, je fermais mes yeux en reprenant les paroles.

 _Could you be loved... and be loved ?_

 _Could you be loved... and be loved ?_

Ma tête se balançait rapidement, suivit toujours par mes hanches. Je tenais pas très bien sur mes jambes. Il m'arrivait quelque fois de partir en arrière. J'étais un peu saoule, faut l'avouer. En même temps, pour avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille de Vodka qui se trouvait sur la table basse...

Reprenant le premier couplet, je gueulais pratiquement.

 _Don't let them fool you_

 _Or even try to school you, oh no !_

 _We've got a mind of our own,_

 _So go to hell if what you're thinkin' isn't right_

 _Love would never leave us alone,_

 _In the darkness there must come out to light_

Étant vêtue seulement du peignoir de l'hôtel, et d'un string comme sous-vêtement, je dansais comme une malade. C'était mon seul remède pour oublier touts mes problèmes. L'alcool était le seul moyen. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux rouges.

 _Could you be loved... and be loved ?_

 _Could you be loved... and be loved ?_

Mes lèvres se pincèrent.

− Être aimé ? Parlais-je à moi-même. Être aimé par qui ? Par lui ! Montrais-je du doigt mon BlackBerry. Faut déjà qu'il m'accepte, c'est mieux ! Mon cul, ouais !

Je tanguais pratiquement pour aller atteindre mon but : mon portable. Après l'avoir prit en main difficilement, je me mettais à regarder mon fond d'écran. C'était une photo de nous deux. Du moins, celle du Meet & Greet que nous avions fait à Mountain View, lorsque qu'il était venu pour confirmer sa soi-disant putain d'hypothèse. J'avais demandé au photographe qu'il me la donne. _Ah, on aurait une petite touche avec ce mec ?_ L'entendais-je encore dans ma tête me balancer, en rigolant.

− Ferme ta gueule, bouffon ! M'exclamais-je.

Ce type se la pétait. Normal... d'après mes soupçons, il devait être gay. Il avait été surpris faire du rentre-dedans à l'un des gars de mon staff...

Mon attention se concentrait une nouvelle fois sur mon portable. Je regardais toujours cette photo. Edward n'était pas vraiment à son aise sur cette dernière. Même mon sourire n'était pas équivalant. Mais c'était la première photo de nous deux avec ma véritable identité... et la dernière. Il fallait que j'assume mes actes une fois de plus. Il était trop tard pour réparer mes conneries que j'avais faites en deux ans. J'aurais dû le lui dire dès le début de notre relation au lieu de rajouter mensonges après mensonges des putains de conneries sur moi-même. De lui dire la vérité de mon apparence. Mais j'en étais arrivée à là. Qu'il le découvre lui-même. Je n'avais pas pu le lui dire. J'avais pas eu le _courage_ de le lui révéler.

− Parce que t'es une putain de lâche, Robyn ! M'éraillais-je la voix.

Je reprenais plusieurs gorgées de mon verre successivement voulant le finir. J'essuyais mes lèvres avec le revers de ma main.

− J'ai même pas été foutue de lui dire !

Mes larmes commençaient à embuer mes yeux lentement. " _Un cœur brisé est comme un miroir que tu pourras toujours essayer de recoller les morceaux. Il ne sera jamais aussi brillant, et éclatant qu'au premier jour_ ", me disait GranGran Dolly.

Je savais qu'à cet instant précis, c'était la stricte vérité. Je comprenais pourquoi maintenant ce qu'elle me disait été vraie.

− Putain, mais je voulais pas t'aimer ! Je ne voulais pas tomber dans tes bras !

Pinçant mes lèvres, je hochais ma tête.

− Parce que je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air ton putain de secret de merde avec ma célébrité ! Mais j'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! JAMAIS ! Hurlais-je.

Dans la foulée, je balançais violemment mon verre contre le mur. Il se brisait en mille morceaux.

− T'as cru quoi ? Que j'allais te le balancer comme ça ?! Le pire putain, c'est que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec... reprenais-je.

Je m'écroulais subitement par terre, à genoux. Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de mes joues.

 _Il venait de me quitter pour ÇA aussi,_ pensais-je. _Jamais je n'arriverais à me le pardonner. Cette merde qui traîne encore derrière moi..._

− C'est fini... Tout est fini... pleurais-je.

Mes mains allèrent se loger contre mon visage, tenant toujours mon portable dans une main.

− Tu croyais que c'était de la merde mes sentiments pour toi ! Continuais-je en enlevant mes mains de mon visage. Mais c'était FAUX !

Me relevant, j'allais vers la table basse. J'attrapais la bouteille de Vodka, et la finissais d'une traite.

− PARCE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! Gueulais-je.

Reniflant, je me retournais, et fracassais la bouteille contre le mur encore une fois. Plusieurs morceaux de verre jonchaient sur le sol.

J'entendais la porte d'entrée de ma chambre s'ouvrir dans un vacarme assourdissant. Mes larmes dégoulinant le long de mes joues, je me détournais pour faire face à la personne qui venait de faire interruption. Elle arrivait droit devant moi, ses traits remplient de haine.

− Putain Robyn ! C'est quoi tout ce foutoir ?! S'emporta Melissa.

Sa voix recouvrait les paroles de la chanson.

− T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Mais regarde-toi, putain ! Regarde-toi !

Mes yeux la fixèrent.

− Et puis t'es saoule ? Remarqua-t-elle, alors que je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes.

Elle m'attrapa par mon bras. Je l'esquivais de justesse en fronçant mes sourcils.

− Laisse-moi, putain. Je t'ai rien demandé !

Je balançais mon BlackBerry sur le canapé. Celui-ci rebondissait sur le coussin, et tombait contre le plancher de la pièce.

Un juron sortait de mes lèvres.

− Arrête de te foutre dans un état pareil ! S'exclama Mel. C'est pas parce qu'Edward t'a quitté que tu dois...

− Il ne m'a pas quitté ! La coupais-je.

− Peut-être, mais il ne sait pas son choix encore, supposa-t-elle. Pour l'instant, ça fait seulement deux jours que tu le lui a dit.

Je me retournais vers elle, en me tenant contre le canapé, évitant de tomber par terre.

− Je sais son choix. Et j'en suis persuadée qu'il le sait.

Me laissant m'écrouler au sol, je rampais pratiquement à quatre pattes, à la recherche de mon portable. Un hoquet sortait inévitablement de ma bouche, me faisant sursauter.

− Et tu trouves qu'en te saoulant tu arriveras à oublier Edward, comme avec... ? Enfin, je sais bien qu'on est à Las Vegas mais enfin... ! Se reprenait Mel.

− C'est la seule solution, Mel, réussissais-je à dire.

Je l'entendais soupirer. J'attrapais mon portable. Je me relevais difficilement. Melissa venait à mon aide en me rattrapant par mon bras droit.

− Il peut toujours y avoir une autre solution, Rih'... Edward peut très bien ne pas accepter le fait que tu sois célèbre, mais rien ne changera de l'amour qu'il a pour...

Je la repoussais.

− Tu sais même pas ce que tu dis ! Il croyait que je n'avais aucun sentiment envers lui ! Il me l'a dit lui-même !

− Mais...

Je me détournais d'elle, et essayais d'avancer vers la suite de ma chambre.

− Je m'en fous ! M'écriais-je. Appelle le Room Service, et dis-leur que je veux un double expresso.

J'entendais Melissa sermonner quelque chose.

− Tu sais très bien que quand je suis en colère, je m'énerve vraiment. Et c'est encore plus violent quand je suis bourrée, rétorquais-je, en réprimant un autre hoquet. Alors si j'étais à ta place, je la fermerais.

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bains, mes jambes tanguèrent à chaque pas que je faisais. En fond sonore, _No Woman, No Cry_ retentissait légèrement. _Non femme, ne pleure pas_. Trop tard. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, en déposant ma main contre ma bouche, voulant à tout prix étouffer mon sanglot.

* * *

Un soupir se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle. C'était moi. Depuis le compartiment du chauffeur, je reconnaissais l'air de _Love The Way You Lie_. Le son de ma voix retentissait à mes oreilles.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

Je fermais mes yeux, en me laissant bercer par les vrombissements du 4x4. _J'adore la façon dont tu mens_. Cette chanson avait une telle signification pour moi. Je me sentais tellement connectée aux paroles de ce duo avec Eminem. Une chanson peut avoir tous les mots parfois...

C'est ce que j'avais expliqué dans une interview en rapport avec cette chanson.

− Les violences conjugales, c'est quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux expérimentés… d'un côté et de l'autre. Eminem a rompu le cercle de la violence, et les gens n'en ont pas idée...

Eminem m'avait choisi parce que j'avais vécu une relation très difficile avec... Chris. Tout comme lui avec Kimberly Scott. Lui-même me l'avait raconté. Eminem avait été énormément touché par le fait que j'avais vécu la même chose.

Je savais, quand j'ai reçu la proposition pour chanter avec lui sur ce titre, que ce n'était pas par hasard. Les paroles sont si profondes, belles et intenses. C'est une chanson que j'avais de suite comprise, avec laquelle je m'étais connectée automatiquement.

− Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore pétée, marmonna Melissa. Elle a bu un énorme gobelet de double expresso, tout à l'heure. Elle doit carburée à la caféine maintenant...

− Si elle dort, on fait demi-tour, renchérissait Jennifer.

− Je suis pas HS, ok ? Rouvrais-je mes yeux, en les regardant toutes les deux.

Jenn leva ses mains en l'air, voulant calmer le jeu, voyant que j'allais m'énerver.

− Et puis c'est toi qui as voulu sortir, rajouta Mel.

− Ouais, aller en club. Me changer les idées, et ne plus penser à... ça.

− Picoler pour oublier, ouais, surestima Jenn, comme tu l'as fait y'a moins d'une heure.

− Roo, je t'emmerde, lui balançais-je, en lui montant mon majeur.

Je retournais ma tête vers la vitre, admirant les lumières de Las Vegas avancer à vive allure. Les filles ne disaient plus rien jusqu'à être arriver au club.

Le 4x4 se garait derrière le bâtiment. Je sortais de la voiture, suivis des filles. Même si je carburais au café pour m'enlever tout le degré d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, j'avais toujours un peu ma tête qui tournait. Nous entrâmes par la porte de derrière, après que le videur m'ayant reconnue, nous laisse passer. Le _XS Nightclub_ était plutôt rempli ce soir. Même à deux heures du matin.

J'allais vers un coin de la salle, pour m'asseoir confortablement sur l'une des banquettes de libre. Jennifer se mettait à côté de moi, tandis que Melissa repartait. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Mais je laissais vite ma préoccupation, pour admirer les gogo-danseuses se trémoussaient contre les barres. La musique battait son plein. Elles dansaient sur _Right Round_ de Flo Rida. Les lumières des projeteurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ma tête bougea en rythme. L'alcool coulait à long flot. Tiens, en parlant d'alcool, je demandais à l'un des serveurs de m'apporter un verre.

Je sentais le regard de Jennifer avec insistance, alors qu'il repartait.

− Commence pas, lâchais-je, en hochant ma tête.

J'avais parlé en regardant toujours les danseuses.

− Si jamais il apprenait ça... marmonna-t-elle.

− Il ne le saura pas ! Comment tu veux qu'il le sache ? Il ne veut plus de moi ! Je le sais ! J'ai tout fait foirer, putain !

− Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Sourcilla Jenn.

− Je le connais, je sais comment _est_ Edward, affirmais-je.

Melissa revenait vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

− Hé, je me suis dite qu'un peu de bonnes compagnies ne ferraient pas de mal, nan ? Souria cette dernière.

Melissa se décala de quelque peu, pour laisser de la place à la personne qui était derrière elle. Mon regard se relevait lentement. Le battement de mon cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que mes yeux parcouraient chaque parcelle de son visage.

Un sourire s'incrustait aux coins de ses lèvres.

− Salut, je m'appelle Matthew.

Je me relevais rapidement, en m'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il me prenait dans ses bras, pour me faire une accolade. Ma tête se nicha pendant quelques secondes contre son cou. Son doux parfum me fouetta de pleins fouets au visage. Ses mains se resserrèrent contre mes hanches par-dessus ma robe rose saumon avec une seule manche signée Lanvin.

Je le relâchais, et relevais mes yeux vers lui.

− Je t'avais reconnu, Matt, murmurais-je.

Je souriais rapidement à mon tour. Effectivement, l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, n'était pas n'importe lequel. Matt Kemp, l'un des plus sexy joueurs de baseball. Du moins, c'est ce que disait ma petite personne. Pas besoin que je me présente à mon tour je savais qu'il me reconnaissait...

Matt portait une chemise à carreaux bleue, accompagné par-dessus d'un gilet gris foncé, et d'un jean. Il était brun ses cheveux étaient rasés. Une barbe de quelques jours apparaissait sur ses joues, lui rendant un côté encore plus sexy. Sa peau halée, faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Ses yeux marron mélangés par un zeste de vert, s'encraient indéfiniment dans les miens.

− Bon, euh, moi je vais aller me chercher un verre, intervenait Melissa.

− Je te suis, lança par la suite Jennifer, en se relevant.

Je retournais pendant quelques secondes mon regard vers Melissa. Mes sourcils se froncèrent en la fixant. Elle s'avançait vers la foule, suivit de Jennifer. Puis avant qu'elle ne se dissipe dans la masse, elle se détournait vers moi. Elle me mima un mot avec ses lèvres. Un prénom. _Leandra_.

Je haussais un sourcil sans m'en rendre compte. Je comprenais mieux tout ce baratin. Elles avaient manigancé tout ça depuis le début. _Salopes !_ Pensais-je. _Leandra va m'entendre parler dès mon retour en Barbade..._

Leandra était l'une de mes meilleures amies avec Melissa. On se connaissait depuis toutes petites, moi et Leandra.

Mon attention se retournait vers Matt. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur la banquette. Il se trouvait à ma gauche. Le serveur de tout à l'heure venait m'apporter le verre que je lui avais demandé. Je l'avais pratiquement oublié celui-là... Il demandait à Matt s'il ne voulait pas prendre quelque chose. Ce dernier approuva, et commandait un verre.

Ayant mon verre en main, je buvais quelques gorgées de mon breuvage. Mes yeux se relevèrent sur Matt. Il me lançait un de ses sourires Colgate. _Craquant..._

Ma main de libre allait tripoter mon énorme collier en or que je portais autour du cou.

− On dirait qu'on a des amis en communs, balança Matt. Un de mes potes à l'air de savoir qui est...

− Leandra, le coupais-je en hochant ma tête.

Il me regardait, un peu perplexe. Je ne peux me retenir de rire.

− Je te rassure, je n'étais pas du tout au courant, le prévenais-je. C'est ses deux mongoles là, qui m'ont eues, montrais-je vaguement les filles qui étaient maintenant au bar.

Matt rigolait à son tour. J'en profitais pour reprendre une gorgée de mon verre.

− Dis-moi, tu n'es pas seulement ici pour boire un verre après tout, reprenait-il.

− Hum ? M'enquis-je, en ayant mon verre coincé entre mes lèvres, en train de m'abreuver une nouvelle fois.

Je le faisais rire à nouveau.

− Quoi ? Sourcillais-je.

Matt attendait. Visiblement, il voulait que je lui donne sa réponse. Je me rapprochais de lui, encrant mes yeux dans les siens.

− Je dirais pour passer du bon temps, lui répondais-je. Enlever tout le mauvais stress qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je suis de passage à Las Vegas pour ma tournée.

− Tu dois bossé dur.

− Je bosse dur, confirmais-je.

Le serveur arrivait vers nous. Il donna le verre qu'avait commandé Matt. J'attendais que le serveur reparte pour reprendre.

− Ne me dis pas que tu es seul, ce soir... ? Le regardais-je, en arquant un de mes sourcils.

− Non, ria Matt, après avoir bu une gorgée. Des gars de mon équipe sont avec moi, là-bas, montra-t-il ensuite, vers le bar. On est aussi de passage dans la ville, pour un match de la saison.

Parmi eux, il me disait qu'ils étaient quatre en tout, dont trois qui l'accompagnait Kenley Jansen, Clayton Kershaw et Scott Elbert. Je lui avais aussi demandé dans quelle ligue il se trouvait... Il m'avait répondu celle des Dodgers de Los Angeles.

− Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Souria-t-il.

− Non, non, pas du tout, hochais-je ma tête, mal à l'aise.

Je l'entendais rire encore.

− Numéro vingt-sept, soufflais-je. Facile à retenir.

− Surtout quand c'est mon numéro de joueur, enjôla Matt.

Mes yeux se relevèrent sur son visage. Un autre sourire Colgate venant de sa part. Je me plongeais dans son regard, lui rendant son sourire encore plus... séduisant.

Une heure après, nous étions toujours en train de parler. Les filles n'étaient pas revenues depuis, et je commençais vraiment à perdre patience. Qu'elles partent sans rien dire, c'était une chose, mais qu'elles ne reviennent pas du tout, et qu'elles veulent que j'oublie ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, était tout autre chose.

− Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Remarquais-je, le voyant fouiller les poches de son jean.

− Merde, j'ai dû oublié mon portable à l'hôtel, râla-t-il. J'ai un appel à passer, et...

Je sortais mon BlackBerry de ma pochette.

− Tiens, prends le mien, si tu veux appeler, le lui tendais-je.

− Merci, me souria Matt.

Sa main frôla la mienne pendant quelques secondes. La chaleur de ses doigts me firent un drôle d'effet dans mon bas-ventre.

Il composa par la suite un numéro, pendant que je finissais mon verre. Curieuse, je regardais par-dessus son épaule, pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

− Tu n'es pas en train de...

− Si tu souhaites m'appeler, oui, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une femme aussi drôle et séduisante que toi.

Comme seule réponse, Matt eut droit à mes dents mordillant légèrement mes lèvres, suivit d'une moue très flatteuse.

* * *

Descendant des escaliers, en étant retenu par l'un de mes danseurs pour ne pas tomber, je me foutais à rire. Puis en l'ayant relâcher, je commençais à courir dans le couloir, en criant comme une malade.

J'entendais mon groupe de danseurs éclater de rire.

− Hé, Rih', faut pas trop forcer sur la Vodka quand même ! Me balança Chase.

J'étais pas pétée. Et il le savait. Enfin, du moins, j'avais bu juste mon petit shoot comme à chaque début de show pour me mettre dans le "bain". Mais au bout de deux heures, ça avait dû quand même passé.

Je courrais comme une déglinguée, avec mes talons d'au moins quinze centimètres de haut. Et je pouvais vous dire, que mes pieds étaient déjà bien enflés avec ses deux heures de show...

Soudainement, je m'écroulais par terre, comme une grosse merde. J'éclatais de rire, pliée en deux au sol. Je venais de me prendre un _flight case_ du matériel de mon staff. Mes danseurs qui étaient eux aussi dans le couloir, étaient mort de rire.

− Oh putain, les mecs, je crois que ce soir, on est pas prêts d'être parti ! S'exclama Bryan.

− La soirée commence bien ! Ria Chase.

− Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas prête de finir, éclata Luther.

− C'est Las Vegas, les mecs ! Normal ! Souria Bryan.

Je voyais Melissa et Jennifer arriver vers moi.

− Mais Riri, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? S'étonna Jenn.

− Ça va, tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? S'inquiéta Mel.

Je hochais de la tête négativement. Elles m'aidèrent toutes les deux à me relever. Je ne pus me retenir de grimacer.

− Aaahh, putain mon pied !

− J'en étais sûre, entendais-je marmonner Mel.

Elles m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ma loge. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, une fois rentrer à l'intérieur.

− Tu viens Mel, on va aller lui chercher de la glace, lança Jennifer, alors que j'enlevais délicatement mes cuissardes cloutées.

− Ouais, allez-y, je vais me changer, rajoutais-je.

La porte se referma, signifiant qu'elles venaient de sortir. Je me relevais du canapé, et prenais en main les affaires que m'avait laissées Ursula, déposées contre le paravent. Je commençais à enlever ma tenue de scène, en retirant le soutien-gorge en forme de cône noir. Puis, j'entendais frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvra après que j'avais crié.

− Quelqu'un voudrait te voir ! Me balança mon garde du corps.

− Deux minutes ! M'écriais-je, à mon tour avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Je m'habillais en vitesse. Je sortais du paravent, et prenais mon portable, posé contre l'une des coiffeuses. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux toujours courts, mes yeux rivés sur l'écran.

− Bonsoir Robyn. Contente de te revoir...

Relevant ma tête de mon BlackBerry, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux de la voir ici, surtout d'après mes circonstances les plus redoutables, ne l'ayant pas entendue rentrer.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Des avis pour confirmer vos hypothèses ? :)**

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	23. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21 : En secret**

Son regard ne me lâchait plus d'une seule seconde.

Je le connaissais si bien. Ses yeux foncés qui me donnaient à chaque fois des frissons, que je ne pouvais les contrôler. Un sourire s'installait délicatement contre ses lèvres, recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres foncé.

Elle s'avançait lentement vers moi.

− Je savais qu'on allait se revoir, toi et moi.

Sa voix sonnait dans le grave. J'entendais ses talons marteler le carrelage de la pièce férocement.

− Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tammy ? Aboyais-je, le regard haineux.

Elle s'arrêtait à quelques mètres, en face de moi.

− C'est pas pour moi que je suis ici, me répondait-elle, alors que mes yeux se baissèrent sur le décolleter que sa robe pouvait laisser apercevoir. Mais pour Chris.

Mon regard se relevait vers son visage. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait par la suite. Je savais qu'elle pouvait voir une lueur de surprise dans mes yeux.

− Chris ? M'inquiétais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

− J'ai un message de sa part... pour toi.

Je fronçais mes sourcils, une nouvelle fois. Que me voulait Chris ? Et surtout, qu'attendait-il de moi ? Je pensais qu'il voulait sûrement me parler à propos de sa peine. _L'alléger_ , comme dirait Chris. Mais une chose revenait automatiquement se cogner dans mon crâne. _Nous ne pouvons plus nous approcher._

C'était évident il voulait que l'on se voit en secret.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Interrogeais-je, en plissant mes yeux.

− Il m'a fait comprendre que je devais venir le plus rapidement pour te le dire, me répondait-elle, sans que personne ne le sache. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il veut.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser mon sourcil droit.

− Mais il m'a donné ça, reprenait Tammy. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas dans son genre de faire ça, mais il m'a fait jurer d'y être.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, salope ?_ Pensais-je, ayant toujours mon regard froid sur elle. Sa main plongea dans son sac à main, qu'elle portait contre son épaule gauche. Elle fouillait pendant quelques secondes pour en ressortir un bout de papier en carton.

Tammy me le tendait. Je m'en emparais rapidement, en restant toujours sur mes gardes.

− Qui me dit que c'est bien de lui, et que ce n'est pas un coup monter de toi ? Crachais-je.

− Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? S'étonna-t-elle, faussement.

 _Avec toi, je peux m'attendre à tout,_ repensais-je, la regardant d'haut en bas, en serrant férocement ma mâchoire. _Sale pute !_

Un sourire quelque peu sadique se retrouvait contre ses lèvres. Je réprimais un grognement.

− Tu n'as qu'à le constater par toi-même, rajouta-t-elle, en reprenant son sérieux.

Tammy me regardait une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons, et de s'avancer vers la porte. Mes doigts tenaient le papier, mon bras le long de ma hanche.

Elle s'arrêtait soudainement.

− Oh, et j'allais oublier, se retournait-elle, en ayant retrouver son sourire de tout à l'heure. Tu étais tellement jolie sous cette frimousse l'autre soir où j'étais venue avec Chris... Tu sais, Forks ? C'est bien cela, non ?

Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Je la fixais, sans dire un mot. Sous mes doigts, je sentais le papier glisser lentement, m'échappant.

− Je suis sûre que tes fans ainsi que l'industrie seraient agréablement surpris de savoir où tu te cachais pendant ses deux années...

− Tu ne ferais pas ça... hochais-je ma tête.

− Tu me connais si mal, Robyn.

Mon cœur s'accélérait rapidement. _Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, putain ! Pas à ce moment-là ! Cette garce... cette garce putain, me..._

− Roc Nation est déjà au courant, fulminais-je. Tout ça, c'était déjà bien longtemps dans mes plans.

Tammy levait ses yeux en l'air.

− Mais tes fans, eux non. Imagine si malencontreusement les photos de l'aéroport diraient que c'était toi déguiser en cette "Bella", avec Chris...

Je m'avançais vers elle, le regard menaçant.

− Tu pourrais lui dire adieu, continua-t-elle. Direction direct vers la prison pour lui.

− Non...

− Et lui s'il était au courant, il ne te le pardonnerait jamais, essaya-t-elle de me déstabiliser.

Je me trouvais face à elle, maintenant. Je la foudroyais du regard.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachais-je, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

− Que tu le laisses tranquille, lâcha Tammy directement. Que je ne vois pas tes petites fesses traîner autour de lui.

− Sinon, quoi ? La provoquais-je, ma colère monta d'un cran de plus.

Si je pouvais la tarter, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis une bonne minute. Mais je savais que de toute façon, ça allait me retomber dessus.

− Tu le sais, souria-t-elle.

Se retournant de moi, elle s'avançait vers la porte. Et seulement quelques secondes après, elle disparaissait en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, je ne bougeais plus. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur, oui. Qu'avais-je fait pour subir tout ça ? Peut-être qu'elle avait raison...

Non, Robyn ! Putain, tu vas pas te laisser avoir par cette connasse ! Elle fait tout pour me faire culpabiliser ! Et elle sait très bien qu'on ne peut pas se revoir... à moins que ce soit elle qui...

Reprenant conscience de mon corps, je me retournais. J'apercevais le bout de papier par terre, contre le carrelage. Je me dirigeais vers lui, pour ensuite me baisser. Je le prenais délicatement dans mes doigts, et regardais précieusement les mots inscrits en doré. _Hôtel Bel-Air_. C'était la carte de cet hôtel. Mon pouce caressa les inscriptions, en fonçant mes sourcils. Je retournais par réflexe la carte. Je fus surprise de cette découverte.

Je reconnaissais son écriture. Il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien lui. Mes yeux lissèrent les deux lignes écrites soigneusement par lui.

 _ **L. − 10:00 pm**_

 _ **227**_

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Ma tête se balança doucement de droite à gauche. Pourquoi voulait-il me revoir après deux ans d'attente ?

Mon visage se relevait lentement. À travers la glace, en face de moi, j'admirais mon reflet, me demandant si je n'étais pas en train de croire à une possible chance de pouvoir le revoir, une dernière fois.

* * *

J'éclatais de rire, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle me racontait, mon BlackBerry collé à l'oreille gauche.

− Et qu'est-ce qu'à dit grand-mère ? Lui demandais-je.

− Qu'elle ne lui donnerait plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de faire encore des conneries.

− Elle a raison, il faut qu'il comprenne un peu que l'école c'est très important s'il veut avoir un bon métier pour plus tard, raisonnais-je.

− Ce n'était pas comme toi ! Ria ma mère.

− Moi, je faisais à chaque fois mes devoirs, maman. J'étudiais régulièrement mes leçons. Bon, même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'école...

Je m'avançais lentement vers la porte du restaurant.

− Mais je crois que Rajad a déteint sur papa...

− Je vais le calmer, compte sur moi, m'assura-t-elle.

− Je l'espère bien.

Je sortais du restaurant Ago, accosté de mon garde du corps. Melissa se trouvait avec moi aussi elle était derrière.

Plusieurs paparazzis attendaient devant. Dès que j'étais sortie, ils m'acclamèrent.

− Rihanna, un petit sourire ! Me lança, l'un d'eux.

Je relevais ma main de libre, et leur lançais un signe de la main, en souriant. Les flashs retentissaient.

− Tu viens de sortir du resto ? S'interrogea Monica, les entendant parler.

− Ouais, ils sont toujours là, comme d'hab', rechignais-je.

− Au fait, tu ne serais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, par hasard ?

− Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Sourcillais-je, en m'avançant le long du trottoir, pour aller regagner le 4x4.

Je tirais sur ma robe en cuir noir avec une seule manche trois-quart signée Lanvin.

− J'ai vu les news, me dit-elle. Tu étais en club avec... un certain Matt il me semble...

− Matt Kemp, oui, souriais-je.

− Je pensais que tu étais toujours avec Edward... ? S'enquit-elle.

Je m'avançais vers le 4x4, et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. J'entendais toujours les paparazzis crier. Melissa rentra à son tour, avant que la porte ne se referme, retrouvant le silence dans l'habitacle. La voiture démarrait.

− C'est compliqué... murmurais-je.

− Comment ça ?

Je soupirais. Melissa me regardait. Mais mes yeux balayèrent à travers la vitre, Los Angeles.

− Il le sait, maman.

− Quoi ?! S'exclama Monica. Comment il l'a pris ?!

− Mal, lui répondais-je, mal à l'aise. Je lui ai laissé le temps de prendre son choix, et que je l'acceptais étant bon... ou mauvais...

J'entendais ma mère soupirer.

− Je prie Dieu pour qu'il accepte, marmonna-t-elle.

 _Je pense bien du contraire, tu vois, maman..._ pensais-je en passant une main dans ma frange toujours rouge.

− Et ce Matt, alors ? Se reprenait Monica, subitement.

− C'est rien qu'un ami maman, lui assurais-je.

− Un ami ?

Melissa sourcilla, avant de marmonner quelque chose comme : "son futur gendre, ouais". Je la regardais, en ouvrant grand mes yeux.

− Mais oui, soupirais-je. Écoute mamounette, c'est pas que j'en ai marre, mais je vais aller bosser là.

− Ah, tu vas au studio ?

− Si je veux pouvoir le sortir pour la fin de l'année, oui, rigolais-je, en parlant de mon prochain album. Et tu dis à Rajad, qu'il a qu'à se tenir à carreau, sinon, j'en rajouterais une couche !

− D'accord, ria Monica, je te laisse alors ma chérie.

− Je t'aime, lançais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je déposais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête, en soupirant.

− C'est quoi le big deal avec Rajad ? Demanda Mel.

− Il a encore faire une connerie au collège, grognais-je. Il s'est amusé à mettre du lubrifiant sur les portes.

Melissa éclata de rire. Je relevais ma tête.

− J'étais comme toi qu'en elle me la raconté, sur le coup. Mais merde ! Comment il a fait pour s'en procurer ? C'est un ado quoi ! Il a que quatorze ans !

− Par un de ses potes sûrement.

Le 4x4 ralentissait subitement. Nous étions arrivés au studio. Je sortais du 4x4, et rentrais dans le bâtiment. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, et rentrais dedans dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable : un peu plus de sept heures et demie. Parfait.

J'avais juste le temps pour enregistrer quelques chansons, avant de me rendre à l'endroit que j'attendais tant le revoir à tout prix.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans le 4x4 en direction de l'hôtel où je logeais seulement pour ce soir. J'allais laisser Melissa rentrer tout seule, pour pouvoir me rendre à celui de mon "rendez-vous secret".

Le 4x4 se gara devant. Un groom ouvrait la porte de Melissa. Elle commença à sortir.

− Merde, j'ai oublié les paroles pour pouvoir bossé la chanson ! M'exclamais-je.

Mel soupira.

− Bah retournes-y au studio, je t'attendrais dans la suite avec Jenn, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sortait du 4x4. La porte se refermait. J'attendais qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur. Mon plan marchait à merveille.

Je me retournais vers le chauffeur.

− À l'hôtel Bel-Air, ordonnais-je.

− Bien, mademoiselle, souria-t-il, en reprenant la route.

Me réinstallant confortablement contre le siège en cuir, j'admirais les lumières de la ville. Plusieurs questions fusionnèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix que l'on se voit ? Avait-il changé de comportement ? Ou sur le fait qu'il... ? _Non_. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas _l'admettre_. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait, et encore moins après ces années qui s'étaient écoulées... lentement...

 _Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle._

C'était concret je m'y attendais. Il avait toujours prévu qu'on se retrouve ce soir. Depuis le début de sa probation. La violant ou pas, il y comptait bien en arrivée jusqu'à sa fin. C'est-à-dire _moi_.

Mes yeux clos, je hochais ma tête doucement. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. J'étais en train de rêver. J'allais me réveiller, c'était certain. Mais pourtant non. Je me trouvais bien dans ce 4x4, allant à cet endroit prévu, à ce rendez-vous, sans personne. Juste lui et moi.

Je sentais la voiture ralentir progressivement. _J'y étais_. Rouvrant mes paupières, à travers la vitre, j'apercevais l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le 4x4 s'arrêta devant. Je sortais, et entrais dans le bâtiment. Je remarquais que l'hôtel était désert.

 _Un petit peu plus pratique pour que je puisse rentrer sans me faire repérer..._ pensais-je. Ayant mes Ray Ban sur le nez, j'avançais rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'entrais dans celui-ci, et me retournais après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, refermant les portes.

Ding. Inspirant lentement, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je longeais le couloir, à pas lent. Mes Louboutins couleur nude s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Encore quelques mètres, et je me trouvais devant la porte.

 _227_. Relevant ma main droite, je toquais délicatement. Mon souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus. J'essayais de me contrôler. Impossible.

La porte s'ouvrait lentement. J'étais impossible de me contrôler face à cet homme qui me rendait infaillible à chaque regard posé sur lui. Ses yeux marron foncé se noyèrent dans les miens. Il me laissait entrer à l'intérieur. Je m'avançais alors qu'il se penchait à travers la porte, pour regarder s'il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu nous voir ensemble.

M'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée, je contemplais la ville de Los Angeles, illuminée sous toutes ses coutumes. La suite était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule la ville l'éclairait. Je sentais sa présence derrière moi. Il s'avançait doucement, pour ensuite s'arrêter à mon dos. À travers le reflet de la baie vitrée, je voyais son visage. Sa tête se rapprocha de mon épaule gauche entièrement dénudée. Son souffle tiède balaya ma nuque.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Sa main gauche se déposa délicatement contre ma hanche. Son torse se colla contre mon dos. Sa prise se resserra plus durement. Un frisson me parcourait involontairement quand il rapprochait ses lèvres près de ma clavicule.

Mordillant mes lèvres, je me retournais vers lui.

− Je t'ai pardonné, mais j'ai pas oublié, Chris.

Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. Il attrapa mes lunettes que j'avais toujours sur mon nez. Me les enlevant délicatement, je relevais mon regard vers lui. L'instant d'une seconde, j'oubliais tout. J'oubliais toutes nos contraintes, toutes nos erreurs, tous nos problèmes... Toute cette souffrance, cette _violence_ que nous avions traversée. Que j'avais traversé. Gâcher par une seule réalité, celle de ne pas avoir été sincère. Chaque parcelle de notre relation partait en fumée. Reprenant tout à zéro. Revenant là, où tout n'avait pas déraper.

Sa main déposait contre ma joue gauche, me faisait perdre le fil.

− Une seule fois, murmura-t-il.

Mon regard se baisait, ne voulant pas lui répondre. Les larmes montèrent lentement, aux bords de mes yeux.

− Regarde-moi.

Pinçant mes lèvres, je ne bougeais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais pas ça.

− Regarde-moi, Robyn, répéta-t-il, sa main toujours contre ma joue, la pressant légèrement, souhaitant me faire réagir.

Relevant mon attention, je le fixais. J'apercevais ses sourcils se froncer à travers ma vision devenue floue. Chris me poussa doucement contre la baie vitrée. Il se rapprocha plus près de moi, et plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Son front se colla lentement contre le mien, alors que sa main glissa le long de ma nuque pour s'attarder à la racine de mes cheveux. Chris se rapprochait encore plus, en fermant ses yeux. Ma respiration se fit saccader. Il me pressa contre lui. Je remontais ma main qui était sur son torse le long de celui-ci pour la déposer sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres vers les miennes. Je fermais à mon tour mes yeux. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Nos nez se touchèrent. Mon pou s'accélérait à la cadence. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Nos respirations se mêlèrent frénétiquement. Il ne manquait plus que quelques millimètres de plus pour pouvoir enfin les toucher.

D'une seule pression de ses doigts contre ma nuque, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Ce contact m'avait tellement manquer. J'en avais rêvé. _Depuis deux ans_.

Son baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Ses lèvres descendaient le long de mon cou, pour arriver à la naissance de ma poitrine. Chris attrapait ma jambe droite, pour la plaquer contre sa hanche. Sa main droite qui était déposée contre ma cuisse, prenait délicatement le tissu de ma robe en la remontant. Mon souffle se faisait court. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement, arrivant à ma fesse droite.

− Non...

Chris continuait toujours, en embrassant mon cou, ayant remonter ses lèvres. Rouvrant mes yeux, je le repoussais durement, pour me détacher de lui.

− Christopher, arrête, lui lançais-je, la voix quelque peu dure.

Il me regardait, étonné.

− Je ne peux pas, Chris.

− Pourquoi ? Fronça-t-il ses sourcils.

Je mordais mes lèvres, en baissant mon regard. Chris releva mon menton à l'aide de sa main. Il cherchait mon regard. Il le trouvait rapidement.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'allais pas me remettre avec lui aussi facilement que ça. Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je savais que ce n'était pas voulu, mais il m'avait fait souffrir physiquement, et moralement.

À son regard, je comprenais qu'il savait que je parlais de lui.

− Je m'en suis toujours voulu, et tu le sais, souffla Chris. Je sais que ça restera toujours graver dans nos têtes, mais il faut aller de l'avant...

Me détachant de lui, je marchais de quelques pas, m'éloignant de lui.

− Et c'est toi qui me dis ça... sourcillais-je, en arpentant le sol.

− Rih'...

Je me retournais vers lui en ayant mes lunettes dans mes mains, lui ayant prises des siennes plus tôt.

− J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, m'avoua Chris. Et je sais que c'est réciproque...

Le regardant surprise, je me demandais si cela pouvait bien être réelle ou non.

− Et tu l'as très bien compris la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, affirma-t-il.

Mon cœur eut un raté en ayant entendu cela. _Quoi ?!_ Tammy lui aurait-elle dit ? Ou l'aurait-il remarqué tout seul ?

 _La Barbade..._ pensais-je, involontairement, me remémorant notre dernière rencontre. _Je lui avais dit que je prenais un avion pour la Barbade..._

− J'ai su que c'était toi à la première seconde, quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, m'avoua-t-il.

− Non... murmurais-je.

− Quoi ? Fronça Chris des sourcils.

− Non... C'est pas possible... marmonnais-je, en hochant ma tête.

Je reculais de quelques pas, le regardant. Me retournant, je m'avançais vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. _Non_. Pas un problème de plus. Je voulais quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. Oublier tout ça. Me dire que ce n'était qu'un _mauvais rêve_. Mais mon rêve revenait subitement à la réalité, en sentant sa main contre mon poignet.

Sa paume tiède resserra sa prise, alors que je voulais le relâcher.

− Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je pinçais mes lèvres. Mes larmes remontèrent instantanément, ne les contrôlant plus.

− Robyn, dis-moi ! S'exclama Chris.

− Tammy le sait ! Lâchais-je, froidement.

Ses yeux me regardèrent, choqués. Il fronçait par la suite ses sourcils.

− À l'aéroport...

− Quoi ? Me coupa-t-il.

J'hésitais. Était-ce vraiment mieux qu'il le sache ? Je savais qu'il irait la voir, ou la contacter pour lui gueuler dessus, ou même pire, la renvoyer. Je savais qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le révélerait d'une minute à l'autre. J'en étais sûre.

− Elle m'a fait du chantage, Chris, lui avouais-je.

− Quoi comme chantage ? Relâcha-t-il ma main, en se mettant sur ses gardes, face à la situation.

− Qu'il ne fallait plus que je te vois... Sinon elle dirait que c'était moi sur les photos... révélais-je.

L'instant d'une seconde, je le voyais changer de réaction.

− Putain, je vais la tuer ! S'écria Chris. Je vais lui régler son compte ! Comment elle ose te dire ça ?!

− Elle a raison, affirmais-je.

− Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes, putain ?

Ma vision redevenait floue. Mes larmes menacèrent de couler une nouvelle fois. J'ouvrais ma bouche, mon regard fixait sur lui.

− Je préfère. Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il hochait la tête. Dans ses yeux, je remarquais de l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas. Je le voyais. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce que je venais de lui dire.

Chris commençait à s'énerver, et surtout à ma plus grande surprise, à retenir ses larmes.

− Non, je ne veux pas ça ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle n'est que ma manageuse ! Toi, tu es bien plus que ça... Tu es tout de ce que je veux... Je pense à toi constamment...

Ses yeux brillaient quelque peu à cause des larmes qui se trouvaient aux bords de ses yeux. Mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine. Pinçant mes lèvres, je déposais une main contre ma bouche, voulant retenir mon sanglot.

Mes larmes me trahisèrent, et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Chris s'avançait vers moi. Il mettait sa main contre la mienne pour l'enlever délicatement. Nos regards s'accrochèrent comme deux aimants. Chris déposait ses mains contre mes joues, les prenant en coupe, m'admirant toujours. Nos visages se retrouvaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres.

− Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Robyn.

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Chris me prenait directement dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches, ma poitrine collait contre son torse. Je renforçais à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou.

Ses lèvres allèrent se coller contre mon oreille gauche. Son souffle tiède caressa ma clavicule. Mes yeux balayèrent la ville, à travers la baie vitrée, qui se trouvait face à moi.

− Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne veux pas dans ta vie. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, me chuchota-t-il, aux creux de l'oreille.

Fermant lentement mes yeux, un sourire s'étirait doucement contre mes lèvres en même temps qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue, face à ce qu'il venait de me dire, me redonnant une nouvelle chance d'espérer de le croire à nouveau.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **Laetitia38 :** _C'est sûre qu'avec Matt, ça va mieux... ;)_

 **lily :** _Comme d'hab' quoi :)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	24. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22 : Son choix**

Elle me fixait longuement, ses yeux reflétant de l'inquiétude.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Je savais de quoi elle voulait parler. Sur qui. Mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Entendre seulement le fait qu'elle me dise qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans cette histoire, me foutais la haine.

− Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle ?

Melissa n'eut droit qu'à un simple haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse de ma part.

− Tu t'en fous ? S'étonna-t-elle.

− Non ! Mais c'est que... Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs, lui expliquais-je. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il va accepter ça comme ça, non.

− S'il sait comment si prendre, il saura qu'au fond, il n'aura pas trop le choix d'accepter, ayant ou non des sentiments pour toi, me lança-t-elle.

Je haussais mes sourcils.

− Souviens-toi de ce qu'il m'a dit. Que je n'avais aucun sentiment envers lui. C'est ce qu'il croit, lui rappelais-je, cachant ma bouche à l'aide de ma main, mon coude gauche étant appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, accédant à mes yeux de se concentrer sur le coucher du soleil, m'éblouissant faiblement.

− Edward a dû sûrement dire ça sur la colère. N'oublie pas que tout ça lui est tombé sur la tête, d'un coup, m'évoqua-t-elle.

− Tu ne le connais pas, rechignais-je.

− Assez, pour que j'en sache s'il t'aime toujours.

Je hochais ma tête en fermant mes yeux. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Parce que je savais que j'allais m'énerver. Et que j'allais surtout pleurer.

Melissa s'empara de mon autre main de libre, étant logée contre ma cuisse droite. Je me dégageais vivement d'elle, en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Robyn...

Rouvrant mes yeux, j'admirais toujours le coucher de soleil, ma vision embuait par mes larmes.

− Arrête de revenir sur le sujet, Mel. Ça ne sert à rien, murmurais-je.

 _Ça servait juste à me détruire encore plus, à petit feu,_ pensais-je, en soupirant silencieusement, et pressant ma main contre mes lèvres.

J'entendais Jennifer au téléphone. Elle parlait avec Jay. Ils étaient sûrement en train de revoir pour mon show de demain soir que j'allais faire à Los Angeles au Staples Center. Et surtout avec la surprise pour mes fans, Eminem sera présent pour chanter, pour la seconde fois en live _Love The Way You Lie_. Les médias étaient au courant. Enfin, une rumeur courrait comme quoi il viendrait me rejoindre sur scène pour la chanter. Et c'était vraie. Mais tout deux, n'avons fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. On voulait juste faire semer le doute.

En parlant de cette chanson, je me trouvais en route vers le tournage du vidéoclip. J'étais un peu impatiente de revoir Eminem. Je dirais qu'il était assez spécial, mais j'aimais sa façon de penser.

Melissa ne disait plus rien. Elle se contentait juste de soupirer à plusieurs reprises. Un gémissement sortait de mes lèvres. J'en avais tellement marre de tout ça. Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. J'y pensais constamment. Cela ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. _Il_ ne voulait pas sortir de mes pensées. Et en plus de cela, mon problème avec Tammy se rajoutait. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire attention à elle. Mais je me méfiais tellement d'elle. Chris m'avait dit qu'il ferait quelque chose pour la calmer, mais je savais qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Elle était beaucoup plus perspicace que je ne le croyais.

Le 4x4 s'arrêtait quelques minutes après que Jennifer avait raccroché. Elle avait parlé avec Jay même si ce dernier était déjà sur le lieu du tournage. Ils préféraient faire ainsi. Comme ça, plus vite les petites broutilles seraient réglées, et mieux c'était.

Je sortais la première du 4x4, laissant Melissa refermer la portière. Je relevais mes yeux, regardant les alentours. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Je m'approchais de la caravane, là où j'allais me faire pomponner pendant un petit moment, suivit des filles.

En m'approchant, je remarquais une personne que je reconnaissais distinctement, juste devant.

− Marshall ! M'exclamais-je.

Se retrouvant de dos, il se retournait vers moi, laissant échapper en même temps une énorme fumée blanche de sa bouche.

− Hé, Robyn, te voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-il à son tour.

Eminem alias Marshall Bruce Mathers III était en train de fumer. Il tenait un cigarillo dans sa main droite. Il me prenait dans ses bras, avant de me relâcher.

Ses yeux bleus clairs m'admiraient en souriant.

− Alors, ça va depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vue au studio ? Prenais-je de ses nouvelles.

− Ouais, tranquille, la routine, me répondait-il. Salut, les filles, regardait-il par la suite Jennifer et Melissa.

Elles le saluèrent à leur tour.

− Alors, il se concrétise ton album ou quoi ? Se moqua Eminem.

− Haha, fous-toi de moi, ironisais-je. Ça avance doucement, mais sûrement.

− T'as prévu de le sortir avant la fin de l'année, j'espère ? M'envoya-t-il une œillade.

− Bah, à peu près un mois après ton anniversaire, riais-je.

− Ah, c'est bien, je vois que tu connais ma date !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents. Il aspirait une bouffée de son cigarillo.

− Bon, je vais aller me préparer, lançais-je.

− Ouais, que vous les nanas vous foutez trois heures à vous pomponner, me nargua Eminem, rejetant la fumée en même temps.

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Je montais les marches, et rentrais dans la caravane. À première vue, Jay était en train de parler avec Ursula. Quand ils entendaient mes talons claquer contre le plancher, ils se retournèrent vers moi.

− Ah, Riri ! Souria Jay.

Ursula m'intima à venir la rejoindre vers la coiffeuse. J'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise.

− Dis-moi, on fait bien comme ce que l'on avait dit ? Sourcilla Ursu'. Ok, hocha-t-elle, ensuite de la tête après que je lui avais répondu.

Mel et Jenn allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'opposer. Mylah arrivait par la suite. Elle me demandait de fermer mes yeux, pour commencer à me maquiller. Son pinceau caressa délicatement ma peau. Elle était en train d'arranger mon fond de teint que j'avais déjà posé.

Ursula quant à elle, elle me collait la perruque qu'elle avait confectionnée spécialement pour le vidéoclip. Celle-ci était une coupe garçonne, toujours dans le même thème de couleur que je portais ; rouge. Sauf, que j'avais toujours une frange.

Ayant mes yeux clos, j'écoutais Melissa et Jennifer parler à voix basse. Ce qui m'intriguait, c'est que la personne dont elles parlaient, était moi.

− Tu lui as parlé... ? Lui demanda Jennifer.

− Elle a refusé de m'écouter, lui répondait Melissa. Elle ne veut pas admettre qu'il peut toujours accepter.

− Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de logique, et de compassion, Edward ne dira rien.

− Il croit qu'elle n'a eu aucun sentiment envers lui. Qu'elle a été juste avec lui pour...

− Parce qu'il est au courant ? S'étonna Jenn, haussant un peu la voix.

Melissa lui intimait de se taire.

− Évidement il l'a lu par la presse, se moqua-t-elle légèrement. Même si ça s'est passé y'a deux ans, ils en parlent toujours...

Elles ne disaient rien pendant quelques minutes.

− Tu penses que... ? Reprenait Melissa.

− Je ne dirais pas que c'est pas seulement pour cela, mais elle ne le lui a rien dit pendant tout ce temps, lança Jenn.

− Ouais, mais Rih' l'a très bien fait pour...

− Deux ans, Melissa ! La coupa-t-elle. Tu sais ce que ça représente ?! C'est comme si t'avais tout partagé avec lui !

Melissa ne lui donnait aucune réponse. J'en certifiais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire...

− Si ça serait vraiment ça, je n'imagine même pas dans quel état elle se retrouverait, lui murmura Jenn.

Sa voix se taisait après les paroles qu'elle venait de murmurer, redonnant le silence qui c'était installé avant le début de leur conversation.

Je savais que ce qu'elle venait de raconter, était vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'essayais dans ma tête de me contredire. Même après toutes les possibilités que je m'étais faite, toutes partaient en fumée, parce que je savais pratiquement le choix qu'il allait faire.

Essayant de retenir mes larmes, en ayant toujours mes paupières fermées, je pinçais mes lèvres, en entendant Melissa lui dire qu'elle avait s'en doute raison.

Une demie-heure après, la voix de Mylah me disait d'ouvrir mes yeux. Lentement, je me découvrais face au miroir. Je n'avais qu'un seul mot en bouche. _Magnifique_. Elle m'avait fait un smoky eyes noir. En plus de cela, elle m'avait posé des faux-cils, ce fondant parfaitement avec mon regard, ne les percevant presque pas. Un rouge à lèvres légèrement clair ornait mes lèvres, recouvert par une fine couche de gloss transparent.

Un sourire s'étirait délicatement.

− Ça fait bizarre, parlais-je, en touchant la perruque que je portais.

− Bizarre, mais ça te va hyper bien, me souria Ursula. Et puis, tu ne la porteras que pour quelques heures.

− Sublime boulot les filles, complimentais-je.

Je me relevais de ma chaise, et suivais Ursula jusqu'au paravent pour aller me changer. Je me déshabillais avant de regarder la tenue que j'allais porter. C'était un mini short noir taille haute, assortie au mini top qui va avec, une jolie veste en cuir à capuche noire, une paire de boots plates Steven Madden, et sans oublier de nombreux accessoires ; comme une paire de mitaine en cuir, un headband noir avec un petit nœud, une petite paire de créoles, où encore un énorme collier en forme de croix.

J'enfilais rapidement les vêtements. Je sortais du paravent en mettant les bijoux. Ursula m'aida à mettre le _headband_ sur ma perruque. Melissa et Jennifer s'exclamèrent de joie en me voyant.

− Rih', tu es magnifique comme ça ! Me lança Mel.

− Une vraie rockeuse, ouais, souligna Jenn.

Je ne réagissais pas. Après ce qu'elles avaient parlées tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Et Melissa le remarquait.

Mon portable se mettait à sonner. Je l'attrapais sur le plan de la coiffeuse, et regardais qui venait de me laisser un message. Je l'ouvrais, et fus surprise de voir qui s'était.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ainsi que ma bouche s'ouvrait légèrement.

 ** _Certaines choses peuvent être mieux que d'autres..._**

Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. _Alice,_ lisais-je, le destinataire. Pourquoi m'envoyait-elle un message maintenant, après tout ce temps ? Y'avait-il une raison valable ? Essayait-elle de me prévenir de quelque chose ?

 _Putain, Alice,_ pensais-je. _C'est pas le moment là, mais pas du tout, non_. Je ne voulais pas _du tout_ penser à ça.

Jennifer m'appelait, me faisant sortir de ma stupeur.

− Tu viens ? S'enquit-elle, alors que je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà sorti, allant sur le plateau du tournage.

Je hochais ma tête, essayant de lui montrer le moins possible mon anxiété. Nous sortîmes de la caravane. J'arrivais sur le plateau. Celui-ci se constituait d'une maison. Nous allions tourner que devant cette maison. Et pour but, elle allait prendre feu. C'était le concept de la chanson. Eminem était déjà en place, et il attendait.

Joseph Kahn, le réalisateur, parlait avec Jay. Il arrangeait ses lunettes de vue contre son nez, en se retournant.

− Oui, oui, je suis là, marmonnais-je, alors que je donnais mon BlackBerry à Melissa.

Joseph me souriait en ne disant rien. J'allais me mettre à côté de Marshall.

− C'est ce que je disais, trois heures à se préparer, me lança ce dernier.

− Ferme ta gueule, lui tapais-je son bras, le faisant rire.

Je constatais qu'il portait un débardeur blanc, laissant voir ses tatouages sur ses bras. Il avait aussi un jean noir foncé, et des sneakers blanches.

Mylah venait rapidement vers moi, pour me remettre une couche de gloss contre mes lèvres.

− Ok ! S'exclama Joseph en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, derrière le cadrant de la caméra. Vous êtes prêts ?

Je relevais mon regard face à la caméra.

− Lancez le feu ! S'écria-t-il.

Les techniciens démarrèrent à enflammer la maison. De grosses flammes commençaient à embrasser le bois. Je sentais la chaleur irradier mon dos.

− Oh putain, j'ai peur ! Faisait semblant Marshall d'être paniquer, en se reculant rapidement, et tirant une de ses tronches.

J'éclatais de rire. J'allais vers lui, et le tirais par son bras pour le mettre au bon endroit ; face à la caméra.

− Ok, Marshall, arrête de faire le con ! Plaisanta Joseph. Et... musique !

Relevant mon regard face à la caméra, mes lèvres bougèrent parfaitement en playback pendant le début de la chanson.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la caméra. Eminem entama son premier couplet. Pendant qu'il rappait, je me déplaçais à côté de lui en marchant, et bougeais ma tête.

À la fin de la quatrième prise, Marshall me mettait ma capuche sur ma tête. Je me mettais à grogner avant de lui sauter dessus.

− Tu fais chier ! Tu cherches la merde, hein ? Rechignais-je, en le relâchant.

Il se mettait à rire. Mon regard se retournait involontairement vers les filles qui étaient avec Ursula. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois. Puis Mel se mettait à contempler soudainement le sol. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Je sentais un malaise.

Je me dirigeais vers elles, étant toujours méfiante.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demandais-je.

− Mais rien, niait Jenn.

− Deux minutes de pause ! Y'a un petit souci ! S'exclama Joseph.

Melissa regardait toujours le sol, avant de relever ses yeux sur moi. J'arquais un de mes sourcils, attendant une réponse de sa part.

− Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Refusa Mel.

− Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, hochais-je ma tête.

− Mais arrête tes conneries ! Râla-t-elle.

Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine, les regardant tour à tour. Je remarquais que Jennifer fixer mon portable dans la main de Melissa, avec inquiétude. Elle releva les yeux. Elle fut quelque peu surprise que je la regardais.

J'arrachais des mains de Mel mon portable. Je m'éloignais rapidement d'elles, sous leurs regards paniqués.

− Robyn ! S'écria Melissa.

Je m'en foutais, et marchais plus vite. Je voulais savoir ce qui leur tracasser tant. Qu'avait-il de si angoissant que ça dans mon portable ?

Le prenant en main, je voyais que j'avais reçu un message depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je l'ouvrais en regardant mon destinataire. _Rosalie_.

 _Rosalie ?_ Pensais-je. _Pourquoi elle maintenant ? Était-ce la même chose qu'Alice tout à l'heure ? Ou avait-elle prévue de..._

Je ne pus retenir ma respiration, en lisant les quelques lignes qui se trouvaient sur mon écran, en dessous de mes yeux.

 ** _Edward est celui qu'il te faut, et tu le sais. Ne fais pas une erreur que tu risques de regretter..._ **

Je relevais mon regard, en essayant de contenir mon cri, au fond de ma gorge. Je serrais fortement mon portable entre mes mains, avant de le coller contre mes lèvres.

Fermant mes yeux, j'attendais la voix de Melissa au loin m'appeler, mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter ; je voulais _tout_ oublier.

* * *

Relevant mon regard vers la foule, ma voix résonnait dans le micro. Dès qu'ils reconnaissaient la mélodie, ils se mettaient à s'exclamer, en levant leur bras.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

La musique s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre avec une nouvelle voix. Celle d'Eminem. Il apparaissait du-dessous de la scène, en étant remonter par un tremplin. La foule hurlait. Je souriais. Il débutait son couplet en s'avançant vers le devant de la scène. Pendant ce temps, j'allais prendre quelques mains de mes fans.

Quand je terminais mon refrain, à la fin de la chanson, Marshall et moi, nous nous rejoignîmes.

− Quoi de neuf, Los Angeles ? Faites du bruit pour Eminem ! M'écriais-je, en marchant vers lui.

Il levait sa main vers le public. Les fans s'exclamèrent.

− Los Angeles, applaudissez Rihanna pour ce show ! Lança-t-il à son tour. Yo !

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres.

− Et puis on vous aime ! Rajoutais-je, en souriant.

Nous nous rapprochâmes, l'un de l'autre, et descendîmes lentement vers le bas de la scène, en saluant la foule. Je m'accroupillais dès que l'on ne nous voyait plus. Je me retenais par les barres en métal qui retenait l'estrade ; nous nous trouvions en dessous. Je m'avançais toujours accroupie vers les coulisses, Eminem me suivant derrière.

− Merde pour la suite ! Me disait-il, alors que je courrais vers ma loge pour mettre ma tenue de scène qui suivait, continuant mon show.

− Ouais ! Souriais-je. On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Après avoir remercié mes fans, pour ce concert époustouflant, je descendais de scène, en ayant mis fin à mon show. Escaladant les marches, je claquais dans la main que m'offrait Luther, en tirant ma langue.

− Putain, t'as failli te galter, j'ai vu ! Éclatais-je de rire.

− C'est à cause de Bryan ! Se plaignait-il. Il a failli me foutre une raclée en dansant !

− Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Intervenait l'intéresser.

Luther lui envoya une taloche sur sa tête. Lui et moi, rigolâmes. Je me dirigeais par la suite vers ma loge, et entrais dans celle-ci.

− Haoooouuuu, j'ai tout déchiré ce soir ! M'écriais-je en levant mes mains.

Melissa et Jennifer riaient. Elles étaient affalées sur le canapé.

− C'est ton rencard qui te fait autant sourire ? Remarqua Jenn.

Mon sourire s'agrandissait.

− En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne vas pas aller voir Matt comme ça, sourcilla Mel.

− Quoi, elle est très bien ma tenue de scène comme ça ! Répondais-je.

Je les fixais avant d'éclater de rire. Je m'approchais de la coiffeuse, pour me regarder. J'arrangeais mon soutien-gorge en forme de cône, et remontais mon short noir moulant. Je remarquais que mon rouge à lèvres partait un peu en live. Je prenais le tube en main après l'avoir fouiller sur le comptoir parmi touts les produits qui s'y trouvaient.

− Sauf qu'il faut qu'on passe à l'hôtel avant, rajouta Jenn.

− Bah c'est bon, on est dans les temps, marmonnais-je, en déposant le bâton contre ma lèvre inférieure.

Melissa me lança une connerie, mais mes oreilles ne l'écoutaient pas. J'étais plutôt concentrée vers la porte de ma loge. J'entendais plusieurs voix derrière. Des voix d'hommes. Je n'entendais pas bien, à cause des filles qui se mettaient à se foutre à rire.

− Fermez vos gueules putain ! Leur intimais-je.

− Bah qu'est-ce qui te prends à nous gueuler dessus comme ça ? S'étonna Melissa.

Jennifer me regardait, elle aussi surprise. Les voix que j'entendais, se mettaient encore plus à s'exclamer. Je fronçais mes sourcils.

− C'est quoi cette merde encore ? Aboyais-je.

Après avoir déposé mon tube en l'ayant refermer, je m'avançais rapidement vers la porte de ma loge. Mes cuissardes claquèrent férocement contre le sol. Déposant ma main contre la poignée, je l'ouvrais à la volée.

− C'est quoi tout ce foutoir putain ?! Gueulais-je. On peut pas avoir la paix deux sec...

Je me coupais dans mon sermonage en découvrant la personne à qui je faisais face. Ses yeux couleurs noisettes me fixèrent. Je fronçais mes sourcils en descendant mon regard. Il était cerné par mes gardes du corps, le retenant par ses bras.

− Edward ? Stupéfiais-je.

Il faisait semblant d'essayer de se dégager, mais mes gardes du corps ne le lâcher pas d'une semelle.

− Wow wow, tu veux aller où comme ça toi ? Lui lança le premier.

− On te lâchera pas mec, on laisse personne passer ! Alors dégage de là ! S'exclama l'autre.

Edward me regardait, voulant que je réagisse.

− Mark, arrête ! Lâche-le putain ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Ce dernier me regardait, en arquant un sourcil. Le second faisait ce que je disais.

− Tu le connais ? M'interrogea Mark.

− Fais ce que je te dis, putain ! Grognais-je.

Il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Edward le toisait. J'intimais à Edward de rentrer. Pendant ce temps, Mark l'observa durement.

Je refermais la porte dans un claquement sourd.

− Tu peux me dire pourquoi tout ce boucan ? M'énervais-je, en m'étant retourner vers lui.

− C'est pas ma faute s'il y avait tes gardes du corps ! S'emporta-t-il, à son tour.

− Mais même, putain ! Tu pouvais pas attendre un autre moment ?! T'as pas été foutu de...

− T'as qu'à me dire que je te dérangeais aussi tant que t'y es ! Tu veux que je parte ? Me défia-t-il. Je le fais si tu veux !

Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. C'était Jennifer. Fermant mes yeux, je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. J'avais soupiré pour me calmer. Parce que je savais pertinemment pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

Un silence s'installait dans la pièce. Edward me regardait, mais j'étais beaucoup trop terrifier pour relever mes yeux sur lui.

− Oh, j'ai reçu un message de Leandra ! S'exclama soudainement Melissa, en se relevant du canapé. Elle veut absolument me parler de son nouveau mec !

Ma tête se releva vers cette dernière. Je la fixais. Je pouvais la voir, mais Edward non, vu qu'il était dos aux filles, en face de moi.

− Euh, t'es sûre que t'as reçu un message ? Sourcilla Jennifer.

− Bah oui, je l'ai mis sur vibreur, lui répondait-elle, en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle la regardait, d'un regard qui disait "entre dans mon jeu".

− Viens, je vais l'appeler ! Continua Mel, en prenant Jenn par son bras.

Jennifer se levait. Elle passait à côté de moi, en me fixant. Dans son regard, j'avais pu lire quelque chose comme "courage, ne te mets surtout pas en colère". Mel la suivait par-derrière. Quand elle arrivait, elle prenait discrètement ma main, et la pressait légèrement avant de la relâcher.

La porte se refermait doucement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais attendu ce moment trop longtemps. Le pire, c'est que je savais qu'il avait pu lire dans les pensées des filles. Il avait vu que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade après ce qui venait de se passer. Et c'était ça aussi, qui me m'était un peu mal à l'aise.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que se soit. J'avalais difficilement ma salive, sachant qu'il allait dire d'un moment à l'autre, sa révélation.

− Je dois te parler.

Au son de sa voix, je ne pus retenir de remonter mon regard sur lui.

− Je t'écoute, murmurais-je, tout simplement.

Ses prunelles dorées me fixèrent.

− C'est à propos de mon choix, confirma-t-il mes pensées.

Je savais que dans mes yeux, il pouvait voir une trace d'inquiétude. Mais j'essayais de le lui cacher, en prenant sur moi.

− J'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il.

J'attendais. J'attendais parce que je ne voulais surtout pas parler. Parce que je savais que cela trahirait toute cette putain d'émotion qui était déjà trop enfouit au fond de moi.

J'allais craquer d'un moment à l'autre.

− Et après tout ce temps... je...

Edward hésitait. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je pinçais mes lèvres, ne voulant pas le regarder. Mon instinct me disait que je n'allais pas le supporter ; c'était vrai.

− Je ne peux pas accepter.

Mon cœur eut un raté. À ce moment-là, c'était tous nos moments passés ensemble qui s'effacèrent brusquement de ma mémoire. Comme si l'on avait appuyé sur le bouton "retour en arrière".

Relevant mon visage vers lui, j'arrêtais de respirer. Mes larmes montèrent lentement aux bords de mes yeux. J'essayais de résister. De contenir ma peine, mais cela s'avérait être impossible.

− Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma gorge était obstruée par une boule dont je n'arrivais à avaler.

− Tu m'as menti pendant trop longtemps, et tu croyais que j'allais te pardonner ? S'étonna Edward.

− Non, je n'irais pas dire jusque-là que tu reviendrais aussi vite, lui répondais-je. Je le savais même, je m'y attendais trop... beaucoup trop...

Un soupir sortait de mes lèvres. Elles se pincèrent plus férocement, en même temps que je fronçais mes sourcils.

− Comprends-moi, c'est tellement trop...

− Dangereux ? Le coupais-je, en le fixant. Je l'avais bien compris, oui. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire.

Je me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse, et me retournais. Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir. Pendant ce temps, Edward m'avait suivi du regard.

− Je savais que cela nuirait à notre couple, Edward, murmurais-je, en prêtant une soudaine attention au sol.

− Alors pourquoi es-tu restée avec moi ?

Soupirant, je relevais mes yeux sur lui.

− Parce que mes sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont beaucoup trop forts pour que je puisse m'éloigner de toi... lui avouais-je, mon regard remplit de larmes. Mais j'ai merdé… Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais eu une telle influence sur moi, Edward.

Ma vision devenait floue. Mes larmes menacèrent de couler une nouvelle fois. J'ouvrais ma bouche, mon regard fixait sur son visage.

− J'avais dit que je respecterais ton choix, et je m'y tiendrais, soufflais-je.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, en détournant mon regard. J'avais affreusement mal. À cet instant, je me sentais tellement impuissante. Impuissante de ne pouvoir rien faire. Parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous.

Edward voyait que je n'allais pas bien. Je l'apercevais commencer à s'avancer vers moi, doucement. Mon regard embuait de larmes, ainsi que mes paroles, le faisait se stopper net dans son mouvement.

− Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, Edward, chuchotais-je.

Il me regardait une dernière fois, pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent de longues minutes, avant de se retourner vers la porte, pour quitter ma loge, lentement. Dès que j'entendais la porte se refermer, mes larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Je déposais ma main contre mes lèvres, voulant camoufler mon sanglot.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela aurait été si dur, de voir l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, partir à cause d'un secret dont je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire...

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis constructif ? :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Haha peut-être... peut-être pas ! Je ne te dis rien ! ;) C'est vrai que je trouve aussi qu'ils forment un beau couple, dommage qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble dans la réalité ! :/_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	25. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23 : Un nouveau départ ?**

Ma tête collait contre la vitre, j'étais ailleurs.

Depuis que nous avions quitté le Staples Center, je n'avais prononcé aucun mot. Je me contentais juste, d'admirer les lumières de la ville de Los Angeles. Je ne ressentais plus rien. C'était comme si, on m'avait arraché mon cœur, et que je m'étais laisser faire. Je n'en n'avais plus rien à foutre. À quoi bon se démener corps et âmes, pour rien avoir en retour ? C'est ce que j'appelais, du foutage de gueule. Voilà ce que c'était.

Edward m'avait laissé espérer, pour finalement rien avoir. Mais je me disais que tout ça c'était de ma faute. Si j'aurais pu savoir dès le début ce qui se serait passé à Forks, jamais je n'aurais mis les pieds là-bas. Jamais je ne l'aurais rencontré, jamais je n'aurais appris l'existence de son espèce, et jamais je ne serais tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'avais tout foutu en l'air, encore une fois. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Alice et Rosalie m'avaient envoyé un message c'était pour me prévenir. Me prévenir du choix qu'il avait fait. Mais j'avais été trop conne pour ne pas m'en apercevoir.

Pour comprendre ce qu'était l'amour il fallait comprendre la peine, et pour marcher il fallait accepter la possibilité que l'on puisse tomber. J'étais vraiment fatiguée par cette spirale infernale, car c'était vrai, on finissait toujours par se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour mais seulement jusqu'au prochain... Combien de temps allais-je encore tenir dans cette situation avec mon cœur se balançant de droite à gauche ? Se reconstruire après un chagrin d'amour demandait beaucoup d'effort à une âme humaine. L'amour me rendait trop instable, trop agressive, trop vulnérable.

Melissa et Jennifer ne disaient rien elles aussi. Elles lançaient de temps en temps quelques regards vers moi, mais je les ignorais. Elles essayaient de me parler quelques fois, mais je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas parler. Je voulais qu'on me laisse seule.

J'avais plus qu'une grande hâte celle de rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et de pouvoir me laisser m'exprimer sans bien même que personne vienne me faire la morale.

Ce soir, j'allais revoir Matt. Nous allions sortir en club. Enfin, c'était plutôt à l'after-party de mon concert que nous allions. Je lui avais proposé de venir me rejoindre à l'hôtel. Et fallait l'avouer, après ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y aller... À moins de purger ma peine dans deux ou trois verres...

Mon chauffeur se garait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je laissais les filles sortir en premières. Nous entrâmes dedans, et je me dirigeais directement vers l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent dès qu'elles me rejoignaient. Je me retrouvais au milieu. Melissa qui était à ma gauche, brisait le silence qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

− Tu le détestes mais tu l'aimes quand même, et je sais que tu n'arrives tout simplement pas à le laisser partir, me provoqua-t-elle.

 _Ding_. Je marchais rapidement droit devant moi, mes lèvres toujours closes. Je n'avais rien dit, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Je m'avançais vers ma suite. J'introduisais le pass dans le boîtier, et rentrais directement à l'intérieur.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je ne bougeais plus. Mes larmes embuaient lentement mes yeux. Pinçant mes lèvres, je hochais de la tête doucement. Je ne voulais pas y croire une seule seconde à ce qui m'arrivait. Je me disais que c'était un rêve. J'allais me réveiller j'en étais sûre.

Mon dos se heurta contre la porte. Me laissant glisser le long de ce dernier, je déposais ma main contre mes lèvres, étant envahie par un violent sanglot. Alors que mes fesses touchèrent durement le sol, mes yeux se fermèrent. Mon sang frappait fortement dans mes tempes, pendant que ma respiration, elle, se faisait saccader.

Un puissant hurlement sortait de mes lèvres en même temps que mes larmes redoublèrent de plus belle. Je passais mes mains dans ma frange, et tirais quelque peu férocement en hurlant toujours. Je criais plus fermement en refermant plus fortement mes yeux.

À cet instant, je voulais tout, sauf cette putain de souffrance qui me martyrisait mon cœur. J'avais déjà connu cela c'était avec Chris. Exactement la même chose. Cette chose qui était refoulée en moi depuis déjà trop longtemps. Mon chagrin.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement, sentant de nouvelles larmes rouler abondamment sur mes joues. Je me relevais subitement, et marchais jusqu'au salon. De là, je prenais tout ce que j'avais sur mon passage, et me mettais à hurler de douleur en les balançant n'importe où. Je voulais rejeter toute cette haine que j'avais en moi.

Prenant un vase, je le balançais par terre.

− POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ?! Hurlais-je, de toute mes forces, jusqu'au-dessus de mes capacités vocales.

Mes yeux fixèrent le verre brisé, pendant que mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, m'aveuglant quelque peu.

− J'ai tellement été trop conne ! Pinçais-je mes lèvres.

Je me mettais à renifler.

− Je n'aurais jamais dû venir dans cette putain de ville ! M'écriais-je, en shootant mon pied dans les morceaux, les éparpillant.

Fourrageant mes mains dans mes cheveux, je fermais mes yeux, en ayant un sanglot.

− Mais je n'ai plus la force de me combattre... encore... murmurais-je.

Mes mains descendaient contre mon visage, en sentant une nouvelle douleur m'envahir.

− Et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Tombant à genoux, je prenais en main un morceau de verre briser. Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes. Serrant le morceau, plusieurs gémissements sortaient de mes lèvres. Une traînée de sang coulait le long de ma paume. Mes larmes redoublèrent à cause de la douleur.

Ma main se rapprochait dangereusement de mon poignet.

− Non, Rih', lâche ça ! Cria la voix de Melissa.

Elle me le prenait des mains, et le balançait par terre. Mel tombait à genoux à son tour, et me prenait dans ses bras directement. Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment le long des joues. J'étais encore une fois en pleure.

Ma main ensanglantée empoignait sa chemise qu'elle portait contre son dos. J'apercevais Jennifer debout en face de moi, paniquée, ne savant pas quoi faire.

− Rih', calme-toi, je t'en prie, me lança Mel, en resserrant sa prise.

− Je sais plus quoi faire, Mel... lui marmonnais-je, entre deux sanglots.

Elle me relâchait, pour déposer ses mains en coupe contre mon visage. Elle me regardait, ses traits tiraient par la souffrance que je lui infligeais, me montrant dans cet état.

− Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Me supplia-t-elle. Rih', regarde-moi, reprenait-elle, alors que je venais de baisser mon regard.

Ma vision brouillait par les larmes, je la fixais, en grimaçant. Je grimaçais, parce que je savais qu'un nouveau sanglot allait m'envahir, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser me surmonter.

− Dis-moi ! Dis-moi, ce que je peux faire pour toi, continua Melissa. Je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... Tu es ma meilleure amie, Robyn... Tu peux tout me dire... Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dis-le-moi... Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse...

Je savais qu'elle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Me voir d'une telle façon, lui faisait tellement mal, qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

− Je suis perdue... murmurais-je.

Elle essuyait mes larmes, avec l'aide de ses pouces. Melissa retirait ses mains, pour ensuite essuyer à son tour ses larmes contre ses joues.

Je regardais sa chemise. Elle était pleine de traces de sang. Puis, je descendais mes yeux sur ma main. Cette dernière était elle aussi ensanglantée. Ma paume était balafrée par une entaille. Elle saignait toujours.

Mon pantalon couleur crème se retrouvait lui aussi taché. Melissa m'aidait à me relever. Jennifer se daignait à réagir, et venait vers moi.

− Ça va ? S'enquit-elle, en déposant sa main contre ma joue.

Je hochais la tête, en avalant ma salive difficilement. J'entendais soudainement qu'on frappait à la porte de la chambre.

− Je vais ouvrir, reprenait Jenn. Mel, va l'aider à se rincer la main et se changer.

− Non, j'y vais, rétorquais-je, en me détachant d'elle.

Ça doit être Matt, pensais-je, en m'avançant vers la porte. Jennifer commençait à rechigner, disant que je ne pouvais pas me montrer comme ça. Je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être raison, mais je l'avais remarqué juste au moment où j'avais ouvert la porte, étant encore sous le choc.

Matt se tenait au bas de la porte, comme prévu. À première vue, il me souriait, mais dès que son regard descendait vers ma main, il se fana directement.

− Rih', ta main ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'étonna Matt.

− Rien... soufflais-je, en le laissant rentrer.

Refermant la porte, je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Je me retournais vers lui. Matt voulait m'attraper le poignet pour voir ma main, mais je me reculais de lui en m'avançant vers les filles.

En me suivant du regard, son expression se changea en une demie de secondes, en découvrant tout le bordel derrière moi.

− C'est quoi ça... marmonna-t-il, en se figeant.

Le salon de la suite était dans un bordel pas possible. Le vase que j'avais brisé, se retrouvait toujours par terre éclatée en mille morceaux. Le verre jonchait au sol.

Matt regardait Melissa, du moins sa chemise qui était couverte de traces de sang. Ce sang qui était le mien...

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Matt. Tu vas m'expliquer de suite !

− Mais rien, putain ! Grognais-je.

− Tu as la main couverte de sang, et je vois que tu as pleuré, commença-t-il, en montrant mon visage dégoulinant de mon maquillage de sa main, et tu crois que je vais faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ?!

Je soupirais.

− Viens, je vais te nettoyer tout ça, reprenait-il, plus calmement.

Me retrouvant assise sur le comptoir de la salle de bains, Matt se tenait debout en face de moi. Il passait ma main sous l'eau froide, m'enlevant le sang séché.

Refermant le robinet, il m'essuyait délicatement ma main à l'aide d'une serviette blanche de l'hôtel, veillant à ne pas me faire mal. Mais quelques fois, il m'arrivait de grimacer.

− Qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état là ? Me demanda-t-il.

Mes yeux fixant ses gestes, je ne lui répondais pas. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

− Rih', déposa Matt sa paume contre ma joue, en me fixant. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Relevant mes yeux vers lui, je me fondais dans les siens. Son regard couleur vert vipère m'envoûtait. Il enlevait sa main contre ma joue, en me lançant un pauvre sourire.

Matt commençait à déboutonner sa chemise à carreaux marron et rouge. Je fronçais mes sourcils en le regardant, me demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il enlevait seulement sa chemise pour ne pas se salir, même si tout à l'heure il avait ses manches retournées et montées contre ses avant-bras. Il la déposait contre la porte de la douche. Matt se retournait vers moi. Il se retrouvait en débardeur blanc, me laissant voir ses tatouages sur son bras gauche et ainsi que sur le côté droit de son torse. Je pouvais remarquer aussi ses bras fermement musclés normal, il faisait du baseball...

Il revenait en face de moi, en prenant le désinfectant. La plaie n'était pas profonde. Matt me regardait par la suite, attendant une réponse.

− J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Matt, murmurais-je, en fronçant mes sourcils.

− Pourquoi ? Sourcilla-t-il.

Je baissais mes yeux sur ma main. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je n'étais pas en état d'en parler. Du moins, je ne voulais pas le lui raconter, même s'il se trouvait être mon ami.

− C'est un homme, lâcha Matt.

Il avait compris. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Un soupir sortait de mes lèvres. Je relevais mon regard, en pinçant mes lèvres. Mes larmes recommencèrent à noyer le bord de mes yeux.

Matt sentait que dans les secondes à venir, mon chagrin allait m'envahir une nouvelle fois.

− D'accord, je n'irais pas plus loin, m'affirma-t-il.

Relevant mon attention, je le fixais. J'apercevais ses sourcils se froncer à travers ma vision devenue floue. Matt se rapprochait plus près de moi, et plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Ma respiration se faisait saccader. Il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres vers les miennes. Je fermais à mon tour mes yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Nos nez se touchèrent. Mon pou s'accélérait à la cadence. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Nos respirations se mêlèrent frénétiquement. Il ne manquait plus que quelques millimètres de plus pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres.

Fronçant mes sourcils, ma tête s'éloignait de lui. Mes yeux baissés vers ma main, je me retrouvais un peu gênée.

− Merci, soufflais-je, en remontant mon regard sur lui, pour me fondre dans le sien.

Matt eut un sourire en coin, comme seul réponse. Il me faisait rapidement un bandage, avant que je ne puisse me remettre debout.

− Je vais aller me changer, me raclais-je la gorge.

− Tu veux toujours quand même y aller ? S'enquit-il.

− Ouais, j'ai envie d'oublier tout ça, de...

− De te saouler, me coupa Matt, en arquant un de ses sourcils.

Je soupirais silencieusement. Il lissait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

− Je suis obligée d'y aller. C'est l'after-party de mon concert, et c'est moi la personne qui est la plus importante dans cette fête, lui répondais-je.

Matt hochait la tête. Il repartait ensuite vers le salon en ayant remis sa chemise avant d'aller rejoindre les filles. Je prenais mes affaires, et m'enfermais à double tour dans la salle de bains. J'enlevais mon pantalon, et mon débardeur, après m'être débarrassé de mes talons compensés. J'enfilais rapidement ma tenue. Celle-ci était une combinaison de la pré-collection Automne 2010 Dolce Gabbana à points multicolores asymétrique, et froufroutante au niveau du buste jusqu'à la bretelle, marquée à la taille par une ceinture noire vernis, me dessinant une silhouette fine et harmonieuse. Je portais également une chaîne à maillons XL autour du cou sans oublier ma paire de Louboutinnoir.

Ayant mis mes escarpins, je me relevais en apercevant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon maquillage dégoulinait sur mes joues à cause des larmes que j'avais versées tout à l'heure. Je l'arrangeais en l'essuyant à l'aide de mes doigts.

Déposant ma main sur la poignée en déverrouillant, je sortais de la pièce. En entrant dans le salon, je constatais que Melissa s'était changée. Elle portait une veste de costume blanche, par-dessous une robe très courte en dentelle noire, et des escarpins de la même couleur.

Melissa et Jennifer quittèrent les premières la chambre. Je les suivais derrière avec Matt. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je remarquais qu'une foule de paparazzis attendaient devant. Je soupirais. Je sentais deux doigts caresser délicatement ma main. Je relevais ma tête vers Matt, se retrouvant à mes côtés. Il me souriait discrètement. Je le laissais prendre ma main. Les filles sortaient d'abord, me laissant entendre les exclamations des paparazzis. Quand nous sortîmes à notre tour de l'hôtel _W_ , je ne pus me retenir de garder fermement la main de Matt. Parce qu'une part de moi aimée être rassuré d'une présence masculine à mes côtés.

Souriant aux paparazzis enthousiastes, Matt faisait de même. Certains me demandaient pourquoi j'avais un bandage, mais je ne répondais pas, en gardant mon sourire contre mes lèvres. Je montais côté passager du 4x4, en relâchant la main de Matt, alors que ce dernier faisait le tour du capot, pour s'installer derrière le volant. Melissa se mettait derrière mon siège, et Jennifer à celui de Matt. Il mettait le contact, et démarrait directement. J'en profitais pour allumer la radio.

Un rire sortait inconsciemment de mes lèvres. Cet air je le reconnaissais. Parce que c'était un de mes titres, dont était en train de jouer la station. _Take A Bow_. Un sourire s'incrustait contre ma bouche, déposant mon menton contre la paume de ma main, mon coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

J'entendais de derrière, la voix de Melissa chantait à faible voix les paroles. Cela me faisait sourire encore plus. Une main tiède se déposait délicatement sur la mienne.

Retournant mon regard, je constatais que Matt me regarder. Son sourire en coin, ne put m'enlever difficilement le mien, puisque d'une seule pression, il me faisait mordre ma lèvre, ne voulant en aucun cas lui montrer mon envie irrésistible, de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Quand nous étions arrivés au club _Drai's Hollywood_ , ça avait été le même fiasco qu'à l'hôtel. Ce coup-là, c'était au tour de Matt de m'avoir tenue par ma main, parce que les paparazzis étaient un peu trop agités. Et, je l'avouais, j'avais plutôt bien apprécié cette fois-ci. Nous venions d'entrer dans le club. La musique était forte, et l'alcool coulait à flot. Je voyais les gogo-danseuses se trémoussaient langoureusement contre les barres.

Ayant été la première à être rentrer, une main tiède se déposait contre ma hanche, tandis que je sentais sa présence derrière moi. Son souffle caressa ma clavicule, alors que je m'étais arrêtée dans ma marche pour voir si le club était rempli.

− Tu veux aller danser, ou boire un verre avant ? Me demanda Matt par-dessus la musique d'une voix sensuelle, dont même moi je n'aurais pas reconnu si je n'aurais pas su que c'était lui, dos à moi.

Mes lèvres se mordillèrent, en déposant ma main contre la sienne.

− Un verre, pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance, souriais-je, en me retournant vers lui.

Tenant fermement sa main, je l'entraînais avec moi vers le bar. Nous prîmes notre commande auprès du barman.

− Il y a bien une raison pour que tu m'aies appelé pour ce soir, non ? Sourcilla-t-il, nous asseyant sur l'un des tabourets d'une table un peu en retrait de la piste de danse.

J'esquissais un sourire.

− Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondais-je. Parce que déjà, je voulais que tu viennes à mon after-party... riais-je à mon tour, le voyant rigoler lui aussi. Et j'avais envie aussi de te revoir, Matt...

Il reprenait son sérieux en me regardant. Je le fixais à mon tour, mes lèvres collaient contre mon verre. Je le reposais contre la table, après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens.

− Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi, Robyn, me confia Matt.

Son regard perçant me fixait toujours. Même si nous étions un peu dans l'obscurité, dû au manque de lumière dans le club, j'arrivais à percevoir dans ses yeux une trace de... tendresse ?

Fronçant mes sourcils, je me disais que cela ne pouvait être...

− Impensable, murmurais-je, l'observant toujours, mes pensées ailleurs.

− Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ce titre ? Remarqua-t-il, en souriant.

J'arquais un de mes sourcils, en me demandant pourquoi il venait de me dire ça. Je reconnaissais l'air de _Un-Thinkable_ d'Alicia Keys envahir le club. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait dit ceci.

− Une danse, ça te dirait ? Continua-t-il, en me tendant sa main.

D'une petite moue, j'acceptais en la prenant. Mattm'entraîna vers la piste de danse, se mélangeant dans la foule. Je me mettais dos à lui, en me collant contre son torse. Mes hanches bougèrent lentement en rythme avec la chanson. Il déposait sa main contre ma hanche, voulant encore plus m'approcher de lui. Nous bougeâmes en alternance.

Après quelques minutes, je finissais par me retourner vers lui. Relevant mon regard, sa main glissa le long de mes reins _._ Il se rapprocha plus près de moi, et plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Ma poitrine se posait contre son torse. Son front se colla lentement contre le mien, alors que son autre main de valide glissa le long de ma nuque pour s'attarder à la racine de mes cheveux. Matt se rapprochait encore plus, en fermant ses yeux. Ma respiration se faisait saccader. Il me pressa contre lui. Je remontais ma main qui se trouvait sur son torse. Il rapprocha doucement ses lèvres vers les miennes. Fermant mes yeux, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Nos nez se touchèrent. Mon pou s'accélérait à la cadence. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres. Nos respirations se mêlèrent frénétiquement.

Resserrant sa main contre le bas de mon dos, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Dans un premier temps, elles semblèrent hésitantes. Mais au fur et à mesure, le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Mes bras encerclèrent son cou, alors que sa main contre ma nuque, allait rejoindre celle qui se tenait toujours contre le bas de mes reins. Par manque de souffle, Matt décollait délicatement ses lèvres. Je rouvrais mes yeux, et le fixais. Son regard vert me vrillait lascivement. Un sourire se dessinait lentement contre sa bouche.

Plusieurs personnes se mettaient à s'exclamer soudainement. Je me retournais vers tout ce boucan, en relâchant Matt. Je voyais les membres de mon staff venir vers nous, avec l'un d'eux, tenir un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Tout le monde s'écriait de joie. J'éclatais de rire.

Une fois arrivés près de nous, j'observais le gâteau. Sur le glaçage, se trouvait le cover de mon dernier album, _Rated R_. Jennifer qui était à côté, me passa un feutre. Je signais sur le gâteau en souriant. Melissa se trouvait derrière, un peu en hauteur, prenant des photos avec son portable. Matt à côté de moi, regardait ce que je faisais. Ayant signé, je redonnais le feutre à Jenn. Je trempais vigoureusement mon doigt à l'intérieur, ce qui faisait rire toute la troupe. Je me retournais vers Matt, et lui en étalais sur son nez, ne manquant pas d'en rajouter sur sa joue. Je souriais alors qu'il riait en me disant que j'avais "abîmé son joli visage". Je lui en foutais encore plus, mais il m'arrêta en me prenant par mon poignet. La figure enduit de crème, il me regardait. Le fixant à mon tour d'une moue séductrice, je suçais mon doigt sensuellement, en ayant un regard tout au plus coquin vers lui, suivi rapidement d'un clin d'œil.

Vers trois heures du matin, nous finissions par rentrer à l'hôtel avec mon bus de tournée garé devant l'allée du club. Et la soirée n'était pas encore terminer vue que la moitié de mon staff était à l'intérieur, et qu'ils avaient foutu la musique à fond. J'avais cru que j'allais les tuer.

− Allez ! Faîtes tout péter ! Hurla Chase.

− Ce soir c'est moi qui régale ! S'exclama Bryan.

− Bah puisque tu l'as dit... lança Luther, en arrivant.

Il tenait une bouteille de champagne dans ses mains. Luther visait Bryan après l'avoir secouer, et faisait sauter le bouchon. Le liquide giclait sur lui, l'arrosant de la tête au pied. Chase éclata de rire.

Bryan lui envoya un regard noir.

− Je vais te péter ta gueule, tu vas voir ! Ragea-t-il, en s'avançant vers Luther, qui commençait à s'en aller, pour monter à l'étage par les escaliers.

Même si j'étais un peu saoule, je le prenais à la légère en rigolant. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, Matt et moi sortions du bus. Jenn et Mel restèrent à l'intérieur, car elles voulaient encore continuer à faire la fête. Enfin, je me disais que c'était parce qu'elles aussi étaient complètement pétées...

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, pendant que je passais une main dans ma frange. Nous nous mîmes côte à côte, et j'appuyais sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage. Ne tenant pas vraiment sur mes jambes, je me retenais, mon dos appuyé contre la rembarre.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, je regardais Matt du coin de l'œil. Il faisait pareil. Mes yeux se relevèrent vers le compteur qui affichait que nous étions au premier étage. Je me raclais la gorge. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. J'entendais les battements me narguer dans mes oreilles.

Ne le voyant pas venir, Matt se jeta sur moi en me plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes férocement. Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent, et se bataillèrent langoureusement. Plaquant ma cuisse gauche contre sa hanche, il déposait sa main dessus. Matt prenait par la suite en coupe mes fesses, et me soulevait. J'enroulais ma jambe de droite contre sa hanche. Mes bras encerclaient son cou, me retenant à lui, même si je l'étais déjà contre le mur. Il rentama un nouveau baiser encore plus fiévreux. J'ondulais mes hanches, sentant déjà une bosse se logeait contre mon intimité.

La sonnerie retentissait, ainsi que les portes s'ouvraient rapidement. Me portant en essayant de marcher droit, il avançait jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, n'interrompant pas le baiser. Matt s'arrêta juste à côté de la porte. Mon dos se colla durement contre le mur.

− Attends... murmurais-je, en l'intimant à me reposer par terre.

J'enclenchais le pass dans le boîtier électrique. Matt refermait la porte derrière lui. Son torse se plaquait contre mon dos, alors qu'il déposait sa main droite contre ma hanche. Son souffle tiède caressa ma clavicule, me faisant frissonner au passage. La bosse que j'avais sentie tout à l'heure, refaisait surface contre mes fesses. _Je le désirais_. Un sourire s'incrusta contre la commissure de ma bouche.

Ses lèvres allèrent se balader aux creux de mon cou. Je soupirais d'aise. Ses puissantes mains se baladèrent, elles aussi le long de mon corps. Je me calais contre son torse.

− Laisse-moi contrôler ton corps... me chuchota-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

Matt caressa délicatement ma poitrine, en descendant ensuite jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Sa main droite s'arrêta contre mon intimité. Il la pressa légèrement par-dessus le tissu de ma combinaison, me faisant me cambrer sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Mordillant ma lèvre, je fermais mes yeux, en crochetant mes mains vers l'arrière contre son cou. Il continuait toujours son traitement, en déposant une pluie de baisers contre ma clavicule, écoutant mes gémissements sortir de mes lèvres.

Me retournant face à lui, je m'emparais de sa bouche hâtivement, en le poussant contre l'opposé du mur. Matt enlevait rapidement sa chemise, déjà déboutonnée et ouverte, la balançant par la suite par côté. Je l'aidais à retirer en même temps son débardeur blanc, pouvant me laisser admirer son torse sculpté. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse, l'embrassant ensuite.

Matt déposa sa main contre ma nuque pour s'emparer de mes lèvres encore une fois. Il m'entraînait vers le lit, me retenant de son autre main valide par le creux de mes reins. J'enlevais rapidement mes escarpins, avant de tomber à la renverse contre le lit.

Ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demandais si ce que j'étais en train de faire, était le bon choix. Étais-je allée trop vite ? Et si je m'étais trompée ? Non.

 _Je le mérite, je pense que je le mérite_.

Sentant son souffle contre ma peau, Matt descendait délicatement ma combinaison le long de mon ventre, lui permettant de pouvoir me procurer cette sensation que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis déjà trop longtemps à cause de mon manque d'affinité avec le dernier homme avec qui j'avais passé mes deux dernières années en sa présence.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Une review ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Peux-tu me passer ton adresse mail ? Avec des parenthèses entre chaque mots car FF ne prends pas les adresses ;) Dans une nouvelle review, autre que ton avis, si possible. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je supprimerais ta review pour pas divulguer ton adresse :)_

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	26. Chapitre 24

**CHAPITRE 24 : Son aide**

Mes talons claquèrent fortement contre le bitume, empreignant le rythme de mes pas.

J'entendais la valise de Jennifer rouler bruyamment derrière moi. Tenant sur mon épaule mon sac à main noir d'Alexander Wang, les talons de Melissa se mêlèrent aux miens, faisant un boucan assez assourdissant. Nous longeâmes les couloirs de la salle du American Airlines Arena.

Mon garde du corps m'attendait devant la sortie, ainsi que quelques-uns de mon staff. Je m'arrêtais une fois que nous étions à la porte. Je me retournais vers Jenn. Celle-ci me regardait avec un grand sourire contre ses lèvres.

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras, en souriant à mon tour.

− S'il n'accepte pas, je viendrais lui botter ses fesses moi-même, me lança-t-elle à l'oreille. Même si je ne le connais pas vraiment.

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres, en la relâchant. Je hochais ma tête, en levant mes yeux au ciel. Me retournant vers Mel, elle me fixait aussi, en ayant un petit sourire scotché contre sa bouche.

Ce sourire, je le connaissais si bien...

− Il croira sûrement que ça sera comme une seconde chance... me disait-elle, dans ses bras.

La relâchant, je voyais dans son regard le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je me détachais de ses yeux, avalant ma salive péniblement.

Reprenant mon chemin, je sortais de l'American Airlines Arena. Quelques paparazzis me guettaient. Mon garde du corps, devant moi, leur demandait de se pousser pour me laisser rentrer dans le 4x4. Je lançais un signe de la main aux filles, qui elles montèrent dans le second 4x4 derrière le mien.

− À l'aéroport, s'il te plaît, ordonnais-je, au chauffeur, une fois la portière refermée.

Je balançais mon sac à côté de mon siège. Entendant la voiture démarrée, mes yeux parcouraient la ville de Miami à travers la vitre, défiler à toute vitesse.

J'avais vraiment besoin de son aide. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Même s'il ne voulait plus de moi, une chose en moi espérée qu'il puisse m'aider. Qu'il le veuille. Après tout ce que je lui avais dit, après tout ce que je lui avais fait, je savais qu'il ne voudrait plus rien faire, mais peut-être que cela sera la dernière chose qu'il aura de moi qu'il me verra _ainsi_.

Une sonnerie me sortait brièvement de mes réflexions. Me ressaisissant, j'attrapais mon BlackBerry dans mon sac, et décrochais sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelait.

− Allô ? Marmonnais-je.

− Salut, bébé, reconnaissais-je, la voix de Matt.

− Hey, mon cœur, souriais-je, trahissant ma voix.

− Ça va ? J'ai l'impression du contraire, rajouta-t-il, un peu sur ses gardes.

Me raclant la gorge, je me rasseyais plus confortablement dans mon siège.

− Non, non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri.

− Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.

Pendant une demie de seconde, je me disais que ce qui était le mieux, c'est qu'il ne sache rien de ce que j'allais faire dans les heures à venir.

− C'est juste que... j'ai eu un problème au studio, lui révélais-je, en soupirant.

− Ah... Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa-t-il, alors que mes yeux se baissèrent sur ma main de libre logée contre mes cuisses.

− Je vais pas t'embêter avec mes conneries, et puis c'est réglé...

 _Pas tout à fait,_ pensais-je, en relevant mon regard à travers la fenêtre.

− Rih', je...

− Bref, on s'en fout, le coupais-je. Il me tarde d'après-demain pour que je puisse t'avoir avec moi... reprenais-je, en ayant un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres.

− Justement, en parlant de ça... murmura Matt.

− Quoi ? Sourcillais-je, inquiète, perdant mon sourire.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, ce qui me faisait encore plus paniquer.

− Bébé, je vais pas pouvoir venir...

Mon cœur eut un raté en ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

− Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je.

− Tu le sais, je peux pas avec la saison... J'ai les matchs d'affiler, et je ne pourrais que lundi...

− Mais comment je vais faire moi sans toi ? Marmonnais-je, comptant rapidement dans ma tête le nombre de jours qu'il restait.

− Tu m'as bien dit que tu allais à LA, non ? Et bien dès que tu arrives à la maison, on se...

− Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, abrégeais-je, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, en ayant répondu à sa dernière question. Mais c'est que... tu me manques...

− Toi aussi tu me manques, bébé, murmura-t-il. Mais tu savais bien à quoi cela nous mènerait...

Je hochais ma tête, lentement. Mes larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux.

− Ouais...

Mordillant mes lèvres, mon regard s'attardait sur l'autoroute en direction de l'aéroport de Miami.

− Une semaine de plus, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir Matt... continuais-je, en chuchotant.

− Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je t'appellerais tous les jours, comme d'habitude. Et puis on se fera un Skype quand tu voudras, me lança-t-il, alors qu'au son de sa voix, j'avais ressenti un sourire s'étirait contre ses lèvres.

Il réussissait à me faire sortir un petit rire de ma bouche. J'entendais par la suite une voix masculine l'appeler.

− Je dois te laisser ma chérie, reprenait-il, blasé. Joe commence à péter un câble...

Joe Torre était le manager de Matt. Il avait quelques fois tendance à être exigeant il me l'avait dit lui-même. Je plaignais des fois Matt...

− Tu m'envoies un message dès que tu es bien rentrée à la villa, saine et sauve, souria-t-il par la suite. Je t'aime...

− Je t'aime, Matt... soufflais-je, ravalant mes larmes.

Je raccrochais en ayant à mon tour un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Cela faisait dix jours que je n'avais pas vu Matt. Il me manquait affreusement. Mais avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, nous ne nous pouvons pas nous permettre de nous voir. Matt avait sa saison. Il avait des matchs tous les jours, à l'exception de un ou deux jours pour pouvoir se reposer, et récupérer. Tandis qu'avec moi, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, à cause de ma tournée, vu que je bougeais aux quatre coins de la planète...

Et rajouter une semaine de plus, c'était plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé...

− Rih', on est arrivé, me lança le chauffeur, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je sortais du 4x4 en m'emparant de mon sac. Je réarrangeais ma mini-jupe à imprimer style "dalmatien", qui me remontait, dévoilant mes jambes. Je portais également un débardeur noir légèrement transparent, à fines bretelles. Un pendentif en forme de croix en or ornait autour de mon cou, ainsi que des bagues aux doigts, et plusieurs joncs à mon poignet gauche, ou encore une paire de créoles à mes oreilles.

Refermant la portière, je me retrouvais dans l'obscurité de la nuit. J'entrais dans l'aéroport de Miami, ne trouvant aucune trace de paparazzis. Au moins, je pouvais souffler un peu...

Je remettais en place mon sac à main contre mon épaule, en ayant mis mes Ray Ban, voulant me fondre un peu mieux dans la masse. Je m'avançais vers l'accueil, perché sur mes escarpins noirs vernis griffés Gucci.

− Bonsoir, mademoiselle, me souria l'une des femmes de l'accueil.

− Bonsoir, je voudrais un vol pour Seattle, le plus tôt possible, s'il vous plaît, demandais-je, en m'accoudant contre le comptoir.

Elle chercha pendant un petit moment sur son ordinateur, en tapant contre le clavier, avant de relever sa tête vers moi.

− Il y a un vol dans dix minutes, m'informa-t-elle. À quel nom dois-je mettre le billet ? Continua-t-elle, alors que je venais d'hocher la tête pour lui confirmer mon choix.

Je lui donnais toutes les informations nécessaires, ainsi que mon passeport, avant de lui sortir ma carte bleue de mon porte-monnaie pour payer.

Une fois le billet tendu, je m'en emparais, et la remerciais en souriant. Je me rendais ensuite à la salle d'attente, mon billet en main. Il ne me fallut même pas deux minutes pour que j'y arrive, qu'une adolescente de quatorze ans vienne me voir pour me demander un autographe. _Bon au moins, dis-toi que c'est pas les paparazzis..._ pensais-je, en souriant à la jeune fille. Même avec les lunettes, il n'était pas difficile avec la couleur de mes cheveux à me reconnaître... Je lui signais son autographe, pour qu'elle me dise ensuite qu'il lui tarde que mon prochain album sorte. Évidement, elle suivait les news...

"Les passagers du vol cinq cent trente-cinq à destination de Seattle sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement porte E".

Regardant rapidement mon billet pour confirmer le numéro de vol de mon avion, je m'avançais vers la porte E. Je passais les détecteurs de métaux, et entrais dans l'avion. Je pressentais mon billet à l'une des hôtesses de l'air. Celle-ci me regardait avec un énorme sourire contre ses lèvres, m'ayant directement reconnu, même si j'avais mis le billet à mon vrai prénom... Elle m'entraîna vers le compartiment de la première classe. Elle m'indiqua la place, et me proposa si j'avais besoin d'une quelconque chose. J'acceptais volontiers un Don Julio Añejo. Ce cocktail était une tequila Añejo avec de délicieux arômes de caramel, de vanille et de fruits rouges. C'était l'une de mes boissons favorites. Elle laissait un goût délicieux dans la bouche.

M'asseyant confortablement dans mon siège, j'enlevais mes Ray Ban. Soupirant, ma tête se déposait contre l'appuie-tête. J'attrapais mon BlackBerry dans mon sac à main, et l'éteignais. Fixant à travers le hublot, je regardais la nuit espérant que les sept heures de vol qui allait suivre ne seront pas aussi longues que lorsque je lui demanderais la raison de mon départ précipité de Miami.

* * *

 _J'aurais dû prendre un gilet,_ pensais-je, ayant un frisson le long de mon échine, en franchissant les portes coulissantes de l'aéroport de Seattle me retrouvant dans la nuit noire de la ville.

− Taxi ! Hurlais-je, en relevant ma main, voyant une voiture arrivait au bord du trottoir.

Quelques passagers me regardaient ébahit. Je les ignorais en rentrant dans le véhicule. J'indiquais l'adresse au chauffeur, en m'installant sur mon siège. Ce dernier avait un énorme sourire scotchait contre ses lèvres. Il était visiblement ravi d'avoir une personne importante dans son taxi... ou c'est qu'il louchait sur mon décolleté à travers son rétroviseur ?

Je me raclais la gorge, lui faisant comprendre de regarder la route au lieu de m'épier avec précaution. Mon portable se mettait à sonner soudainement. Je m'en emparais rapidement dans mon sac, et décrochais après avoir regardé mon interlocuteur.

− Alors ? Entendais-je la voix de Melissa à l'autre bout du fil.

− Je viens à peine d'arriver à Seattle, Mel, soupirais-je, en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

− Tu crois qu'il... ?

− Oui, la coupais-je.

Je m'accoudais contre la vitre.

− Tu as l'air d'être si sûre de toi, analysa-t-elle.

− Je sais qu'il tient toujours à moi, lui assurais-je. Même s'il avait voulu me montrer le contraire, il est toujours attiré. Et puis, j'en ai déjà eu l'expérience auparavant... rajoutais-je, en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

− Tu peux toujours te tromper, Rih', me contredisait-elle. Il peut très bien ne pas vouloir de ton aide parce qu'il pourrait penser que ça serait trop facile...

Pinçant mes lèvres, je hochais de la tête.

− Quand il m'a laissé, j'avais bien réfléchi à tout ça, et je l'avais pardonné, murmurais-je. Je l'avais pardonné parce que j'étais toujours attachée à lui.

Je l'entendais soupirer. Elle savait que j'avais en partie raison. J'y avais réfléchi pendant tout le trajet du vol.

− Melissa, je le connais à force, et je sais comment il est, continuais-je, en hochant ma tête.

− Alors j'espère pour toi que tu auras raison, souffla-t-elle.

Le trajet était extrêmement long. J'essayais de lutter de ne pas m'endormir une seconde fois, même si dans l'avion, je n'avais pas pu y résister... Ma tête collait contre la vitre, je sentais le taxi ralentir progressivement. Relevant mes yeux, je remarquais que nous venions d'arriver.

− Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés, se retourna le taxi-man vers moi.

− Merci, je le savais... marmonnais-je.

Il me regardait en arquant un de ses sourcils.

− Attendez dix minutes, je reviens, reprenais-je, en ouvrant la portière.

J'attrapais mon sac avant de refermer. Je m'avançais vers la propriété à pas lents. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais plus revenue ici. Depuis mon _explication_.

J'escaladais les marches du perron, et m'arrêtais devant la porte. J'inspirais en fermant mes yeux, voulant me motiver au maximum. J'avais peur, oui. Peur que le contraire de ce que je pensais, pourrait arriver.

Ma main s'abattait deux fois délicatement contre le verre. _Il allait accepter, il me devait bien ça,_ pensais-je, en retournant ma tête derrière moi, regardant la voiture du taxi-man.

J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir subitement, m'obligeant à détourner mon regard vers la personne qui venait de m'ouvrir. Une petite tête brune faisait son apparition. Elle me regardait d'une telle froideur dont moi-même je n'arrivais à savoir qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Même si j'en avais ma petite idée...

− Si c'est pour te servir d'Edward comme un vulgaire chiffon, je t'arrête de suite, me lança Alice, sèchement.

C'était trop facile.

− Je peux entrer ? Lui souriais-je naïvement, en feignant de vouloir lui faire ravaler ses mots.

Je déposais ma main contre la vitre de la porte, en voulant ouvrir.

− Il ne veut pas voir ta tête de menteuse, désolée, me cracha-t-elle.

Alice allait refermer la porte, mais je l'en empêchais en bloquant avec mon pied.

− Arrête de faire la méchante Alice, ça ne te va pas du tout, répliquais-je, la fixant froidement à mon tour.

Alice s'éloigna après m'avoir lancé un regard noir, et allait se mettre sur le dossier du canapé. Je refermais la porte, avant de me retourner pour revivre la même scène que la dernière fois. Rosalie se retournait vers moi, étant assise sur le canapé.

− Rih' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à deux heures et demie du matin ? S'étonna-t-elle, en se relevant.

− Je suis seulement vite-fait de passage... lui répondais-je.

Emmett qui était à côté d'elle, éteignait la télévision, pour se relever à son tour. Mes Gucci claquèrent lentement contre le marbre, avant de s'arrêter. Esmé arrivait accompagnée de Carlisle. Tout deux rigolaient, mais dès qu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent. Esmé me regardait, étonnée.

− Vous savez s'il n'y aurait pas Edward, par hasard ? Continuais-je, en ayant enlever mes Ray Ban.

Rosalie allait me répondre mais Alice fut plus rapide qu'elle.

− Franchement, je ne comprends pas mon frère, me lâcha-t-elle. Il cherche toujours à te rendre service alors que toi tu n'as même pas été foutu d'être honnête avec lui.

Sur ces mots, elle se relevait, et sortait promptement de la pièce. Je voulais répliquer, lui gueuler dessus, mais je savais qu'elle arriverait quand même à me contredire parce qu'elle avait en partie raison.

Ma respiration se faisait saccader. J'essayais de me calmer en soupirant. Derrière-moi, j'entendais la porte se claquer. Ma tête se retournait automatiquement pour reconnaître l'homme que je cherchais depuis le début. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Jasper. Je présumais qu'ils revenaient de partie de chasse.

Edward me regardait, prenant ses distances.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix avait tellement été dure, que mon souffle se faisait court. J'encrais mes yeux dans ses prunelles couleurs noisettes.

− J'ai besoin de toi, Edward, murmurais-je, en m'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

− Pourquoi ? Sourcilla-t-il.

Jasper s'éclipsait pendant ce temps, après m'avoir lancé un regard, allant rejoindre Alice.

− J'ai... un problème.

Il croissait ses bras contre son torse, attendant que je poursuive.

− Je suppose que tu sais que je suis en studio en ce moment, commençais-je, en arquant un de mes sourcils. Je suis en pleine production de mon nouvel album, et...

Son regard toujours étant glacial, me coupait soudainement dans mes paroles. Une énorme boule obstruait ma gorge, me gênant. Plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru...

− Uns de mes musiciens m'a lâché, balançais-je, ne pouvant plus supporter toute cette agitation, une seule seconde de plus.

Rosalie faisait semblant de se racler la gorge. Edward quittait mon regard pendant quelques secondes pour le poser sur cette dernière.

− Et je me demandais si tu... avalais-je difficilement ma salive.

− Tu veux que je t'aide à finaliser ton album, c'est ça ? Me parla-t-il, froid.

− Seulement pour deux ou trois chansons, hochais-je ma tête. Et je ne l'ai pas tout à fait fini.

Mon sac à main glissait contre mon épaule, faisant descendre en même temps la bretelle de mon débardeur. Je la réarrangeais alors qu'il me répondait.

− Tu as vraiment pensé que j'aurais accepté ta proposition ?

− Je sais que tu vas accepter. Parce que tu te sens obligé de le faire, affirmais-je.

− C'est toi-même qui pense cela, se moqua-t-il.

Je soupirais. Il niait. Ça se voyait, et il savait que j'avais parfaitement raison.

− Une partie de toi veut que cela se produise, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, devinais-je. Tu ne veux pas, parce que tu t'es forcé à mettre un terme à notre relation, dans le seul but de ma célébrité...

 _Et aussi de ton secret,_ pensais-je, fortement. Pendant un certain moment, je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix d'être venue lui demander.

Pour une fois, je voyais clair dans son regard je l'avais piégé.

− Et je n'aurais pas fait pour un rien sept heures de vol depuis Miami pour te dire ça en face de toi, continuais-je, en croissant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Edward lança un coup d'œil vers Esmé. J'en déduisais qu'elle devait communiquer avec lui par pensée car il fronçait ses sourcils.

Retournant par la suite ses prunelles vers moi, Edward décroisa ses bras contre son torse.

− J'accepte, finissait-il par me répondre.

Je soufflais silencieusement. Je souriais intérieurement, ne voulant pas leur montrer mon soulagement.

− Merci, soufflais-je.

Il hocha de la tête en serrant sa mâchoire.

− Mais à une seule condition, m'imposa-t-il.

− Laquelle ? Restais-je un peu sur mes gardes.

− Qu'on ne reparle pas de l'histoire de notre rupture, réclama Edward.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir le premier. Mes yeux se relevaient vers Rosalie. Elle me lançait un sourire, en hochant du menton. Emmett me fixait de bas en haut, lorsque je sortais par la suite de la pièce. J'entendais Esmé se racler la gorge.

Descendant les escaliers du perron, Edward rentrait déjà dans la voiture. Je passais de l'autre côté pour me remettre à ma place initiale. Une fois la portière refermée, le chauffeur se retournait vers nous. Il regardait Edward en arquant un de ses sourcils.

− Retournez à l'aéroport de Seattle, le détournais-je de sa contemplation.

Enfin, il me regardait à mon tour maintenant...

− Bien, mademoiselle, me souria-t-il, suivit d'un clin d'œil, en se retournant.

J'entendais un grognement sortir légèrement des lèvres d'Edward. Ma tête se retournait vers lui, en sourcillant.

Reprenant le chemin en démarrant, je sortais mon BlackBerry de mon sac à main. Je commençais à écrire rapidement un message.

 _ **Je te l'avais dit Melissa. Même s'il m'a fait croire que c'était fini, il est quand même tombé dans le piège...**_

 _ **11h pétante au studio... Avec la surprise oui :)**_

Le déposant contre mes cuisses après l'avoir envoyé, je relevais mes yeux vers la vitre. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me vriller. Je venais d'entamer la première partie. Celle de lui demander un de mes services. La prochaine sera de calmer cette tension qu'il y avait entre nous deux. Et je ferrais mon maximum pendant les trois jours où il sera à mes côtés.

J'essayerais de le faire reprendre confiance en moi, même si je sais que cela ne sera pas aussi facile...

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews GUEST :**

 **lily :** _Justement c'est dommage que t'en as pas parce que je sais pas si je resterais encore longtemps... C'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandé pour que tu puisses continuer à suivre l'histoire par mail..._

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	27. Chapitre 25

**CHAPITRE 25 : Cette distance qui nous éloigne...**

Ouvrant lentement mes yeux, un bâillement s'échappait de mes lèvres.

J'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit, sur le dos, ma tête nichait entre les deux oreillers. Je mis un moment à émerger de mon sommeil, ne voulant pas me lever. En même temps, je n'avais dormi que quatre heures. J'avais l'habitude ; ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand j'avais un emploi du temps chargé, il m'arrivait de dormir que deux heures. Comme quand j'étais en pleine tournée, ce qui était le cas en ce moment.

Détournant ma tête, je fixais mon réveil. Il était neuf heures et demies. Edward et moi, avions pris un vol de Seattle jusqu'à Los Angeles, de deux heures et demie. Vu que j'allais enregistrer à Los Angeles, pour l'occasion, j'étais rentrée chez moi, dans ma propriété. Je me trouvais actuellement dans ma chambre. Je possédais une villa dans le quartier chic de Beverly Hills. J'avais prévu d'y rester pendant les trois jours de studio que j'allais faire. C'était beaucoup mieux, que de rester à l'hôtel...

Un fin rayon lumineux, filtrait à travers les stores de la baie-vitrée. J'appuyais sur le bouton à l'aide de la télécommande, pour ouvrir. Une fois le jour installait dans la chambre, je tirais les couvertures en me levant, dévoilant mon corps entièrement nu. J'aimais bien dormir à poil, et j'aimais spécifiquement aussi me balader à poil dans ma villa. Je sais, c'était pas très glamour, mais je m'en foutais du moment que j'étais à l'aise...

En parlant d'être à l'aise, une fois, le gars qui s'occupait de nettoyer ma piscine m'avait déjà vu nu... Enfin, plutôt cinq fois jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, il était toujours là à l'heure lui. Je venais de le voir à travers la baie vitrée rapidement.

Mon BlackBerry se mettait à vibrer contre mon chevet. Je m'en emparais, et lisais le message que je venais d'avoir tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bains.

 _ **Robyn habille-toi, le gars de la piscine est là ! Jennou** _

_Je l'ai déjà vu, Jenn, et je pense que lui aussi, je crois..._ pensais-je, en souriant. Depuis ces incidents, Jennifer avait toujours tendance à m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir quand il vient. Oui, au début c'était très embarrassant. J'oubliais quand il venait. Mais au fil du temps, je m'y étais habituée. Enfin, quand je revenais chez moi, à Beverly Hills.

Laissant la porte entrouverte, je venais d'allumer ma somptueuse sono. De la chambre, j'entendais _Perfect Nightmare_ de Shontelle s'échappait des baffles. En reconnaissant une musique d'elle, cela me faisait sourire. Shontelle et moi nous nous connaissions plus jeunes. À vrai dire, nous étions ensemble au même lycée à la Barbade, à Combermere School, dans lequel j'avais participé à une activité extra-scolaire dans l'armée. J'avais été un cadet de l'armée dans un sous-programme militaire, alors que Shontelle était elle mon sergent, et c'était ainsi qu'une amitié était née entre nous.

J'activais l'eau de mon énorme douche à verre transparent, laissant couler pour avoir le chaud plus rapidement. Pendant ce temps, je m'admirais dans le miroir. Je balayais du regard mon corps nu, ainsi que mon piercing que j'avais à mon mamelon droit. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mes tatouages par la suite. Je regardais ma nuque, en retournant ma tête légèrement vers la droite pour apercevoir celui que j'avais derrière mon oreille gauche. C'était mon signe astrologique ; Poissons.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en même temps que mes doigts parcouraient le vide que montrer l'autre côté de mon cou. Bizarrement, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose. _Une écriture,_ songeais-je, en traçant de mon doigt une ligne verticale.

Me ressaisissant, j'allais vers la cabine de douche. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, et glissais sous le pommeau de douche, encastrer dans le mur du plafond. Pendant que l'eau coulait délicatement contre mon corps, je reprenais le début du refrain de la chanson, l'appréciant.

 _Keep telling myself that it's not worth it_

 _I already know I don't deserve it_

 _But if it's from you I don't mind hurting_

 _This is my perfect nightmare_

 _So when will I wake up and scream_

J'enchaînais les _No way_ à ma façon, en bougeant ma tête. J'étais de bonne humeur ce matin, et je voulais le montrer.

Une fois lavée, je sortais de la cabine, et m'enroulais dans une serviette, de même pour mes cheveux. Je me dirigeais vers mon dressing pour aller chercher ma tenue. Des centaines de chaussures étaient rangées dans des placards, passant par différents styles. Pareil pour les vêtements ; ils étaient soigneusement emballés dans des housses.

Balayant du regard mon gigantesque dressing, je remarquais une housse qui était suspendue contre une poignée. M'approchant, je découvrais un post-it collé dessus.

 ** _Une petite tenue sympa pour commencer cette journée au studio ! En espérant qu'elle va te plaire la miss..._**

 ** _XOXO – Lysa_ **

Un sourire s'installa contre ma bouche, en ayant découvert ma tenue. Celle-ci était une somptueuse robe bordeaux dos nu de Stella MacCartney. En regardant le devant de la robe, elle me laisserait sûrement un joli décolleté à ma poitrine. Quand mes doigts frôlèrent le tissus, je reconnaissais le doux toucher du satin. Mon regard descendait vers le sol. Des escarpins Christian Louboutin couleur nude, au bout métallique étaient soigneusement déposés par terre. _Cette Lysa alors, qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'adorer !_ Pensais-je, en soupirant.

Lysa Cooper était ma styliste personnelle. C'était elle qui me confectionner pratiquement tout le temps mes tenues pour sortir quelque part. Elle me préparait à chaque fois aux _must-have_ , ou alors à ce qu'il fallait que j'évite à tout prix. Et pour cela, cette fille était une perle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je prenais le tout, et allais m'habiller dans la salle de bains. Une fois maquillé légèrement d'un mascara, et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge contre mes lèvres, et d'avoir lissé ma frange de nouveau en l'ayant séché, je sortais de la pièce. Je prenais en main mon BlackBerry en éteignant ma sono à l'aide de la télécommande, et regardais l'heure. Il était onze heures moins le quart. _Jay va gueuler..._ songeais-je, en grimaçant. _Oh, et puis merde, il sait très bien que je n'aime pas être à l'avance, et que je préfère arriver à la bourre !_

J'empruntais le couloir, pour me retrouver par la suite sur le pont de l'étage, me retrouvant en hauteur dans le séjour. Je descendais délicatement les escaliers en bois, mes doigts effleurant la rampe en fer forgée. Tenant dans une main mes bijoux, je mettais mes bracelets, et par la suite mes créoles.

En me retournant, Edward se trouvait en face de moi. Ses yeux me fixaient, en même temps qu'un sourire s'incrustait contre ma bouche. Je m'approchais de lui lentement.

− Bonjour, lui lançais-je, en déposant mes lèvres contre sa joue glacée.

− Bonjour, me disait-il, tout simplement.

Je suis sûre que s'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait discrètement. Mais son humeur n'avait toujours pas changé depuis hier.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Mes talons claquaient contre le bois, résonnant dans la pièce. Edward me suivait, sans aucun mot.

− Je me prépare un café, et ensuite on y va, le prévenais-je, en déposant mon BlackBerry contre le plan de travail.

Edward s'accoudait contre le comptoir, à côté des tabourets.

− Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on avait rendez-vous à onze heures ? Sourcilla-t-il, alors que je faisais chauffer le café dans la cafetière.

− Si, le regardais-je.

J'attrapais un thermostat dans le placard, au-dessus de ma tête.

− Mais ils savent qu'on arrivera en retard, poursuivais-je.

Vu à la tête que faisait Edward, j'en déduisais qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

− Je suis tout le temps en retard, Edward. Je fais tout pour arrivé à la dernière minute, lui expliquais-je.

Mon portable se mettait à vibrer contre le marbre. Je l'attrapais vigoureusement, et décrochais.

− Qu'est-ce tu fous, Robyn ? T'arrives ? Se posa Melissa.

− Oui, j'arrive, Mel. Je suis dans la voiture là, mentais-je.

− Ok, dépêche-toi, que Jay s'impatiente !

Je raccrochais. Sortant la carafe, je mettais le café dans le thermostat, et refermais celui-ci.

− Maintenant on peut y aller, souriais-je.

Je remarquais qu'il était pile onze heures. _Désolé mon p'tit Jay, mais va falloir patienter un quart d'heure pour que j'arrive jusqu'au studio !_ Pensais-je, en souriant bêtement.

Ayant en main le thermostat, je prenais mon sac à main ainsi que mes clefs contre la commode du séjour, et allais en direction du garage. Edward me suivait à côté de moi. Quand nous arrivâmes à l'autre bout du couloir, mon portable se mettait à vibrer dans ma main. M'arrêtant, je regardais qui c'est qui était en train de m'appeler. Je fronçais mes sourcils, en constatant que ce numéro ne me disait rien.

Décrochant, je restais un peu sur mes gardes.

− Allô ? Commençais-je, d'une voix sereine.

Je n'entendais rien à l'autre bout du fil, à part une respiration.

− Allô ?! Insistais-je.

Puis, plusieurs voix d'hommes arrivèrent à mon oreille. Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner, suivit d'un mouvement. Edward me regardait. Je lui faisais signe d'avancer, le rejoignant après.

Cette respiration refaisait surface.

− Allô ?! Si c'est une blague, elle est pas du tout drôle ! M'exaspérais-je.

J'entendais un nouveau mouvement.

− Robyn...

Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. Cette voix, j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. Je l'avais tant entendu auparavant...

Ma gorge se nouait. Mes yeux me piquaient. J'allais ouvrir ma bouche, mais je fus coupée car il raccrochait directement. Ce simple chuchotement me rendait totalement faible. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens. Était-ce vraiment lui qui venait de m'appeler avec un numéro inconnu ? Et d'où avait-il eu le mien, vu que je l'avais changé depuis ce qui s'était passé ?

 _Soit forte, merde ! Te laisses pas avoir par cette putain d'émotion ! Si faut ce n'était même pas lui ! Il ne peut pas t'appeler, il n'a plus ton numéro, Robyn !_

C'est pas ça qui allait lui en empêcher... Je le connaissais trop pour qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

Pendant une seconde, je m'appuyais contre le mur, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. J'essayais de me convaincre que cela ne pouvait pas être lui. À quoi bon lui servait-il de m'appeler dans le seul but de me faire souffrir encore plus en voulant me faire rappeler de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir comme une merde ?

Ravalant mes larmes, je finissais par m'avancer vers la porte, rejoignant Edward. Ce dernier me regardait arriver.

− Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il, même si je savais qu'il avait entendu notre "conversation", doutant qu'il sache de qui s'était.

Je hochais ma tête en souriant faussement. J'ouvrais la porte avant d'allumer la pièce, étant éteinte. Celle-ci était énorme. Les lumières s'éclairèrent laissant apparaître ma splendide voiture. C'était une Porsche 911 Turbo Cabrio gris métallisé. J'entendais Edward siffler, ce qui me faisait sourire. Il s'approchait de mon joujou, pour l'effleurer délicatement.

− Allez, monte, lui lançais-je, en ayant un léger rire.

M'installant derrière le volant, je posais mon sac derrière, et le thermostat entre nous. Je mettais le contact. Prenant mes Ray Ban sur le tableau de bord, je les plaquais contre mon nez, en m'admirant dans le rétroviseur. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me regarder. J'appuyais sur l'un des boutons du tableau de bord pour remonter la capote, ne voulant surtout pas me faire remarquer, surtout en ayant Edward à mes côtés... Et en même temps, je venais de prendre la télécommande pour ouvrir la porte du garage ainsi que le portail de ma résidence.

Grâce à mon poste, la musique se mettait en marche. Je mordillais ma lèvre en reconnaissant le titre.

− C'est toi sur cette chanson ? S'interloquait Edward, distinguant ma voix, alors que je sortais du garage, et fonçais vers le portail qui s'ouvrait doucement.

Je hochais la tête.

− Ce titre date de quand j'étais très jeune, rajoutais-je. Depuis mes débuts. _Pon De Replay_. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai propulsé au sommet, et que j'ai pu sortir mon premier album.

Je sortais de la résidence, et m'engageais sur la route, en ayant refermer le portail. La musique battait son plein dans l'habitacle. Je reprenais les paroles, en conduisant à toute vitesse. Plusieurs de mes chansons défilèrent, faisant découvrir à Edward mon style de la fille sage à la plus mature de maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes au Westlake Recording Studios. Je passais par le parking souterrain privé pour me garer. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, permettant de monter dans les locaux. Je buvais pendant ce temps quelques gorgées de mon café. Une fois arrivé là-haut, je traversais le couloir. Entre temps, je croissais Carl. Carl Sturken était mon producteur du label Def Jam, avec Evan Rogers. C'était Evan qui m'avait découverte à la Barbade, pour m'être amener jusqu'à New York en signant pour une maquette de douze chansons...

Je lui faisais la bise rapidement, en le saluant. Il me disait qu'il viendrait après nous rejoindre pour voir où en était l'album. Dès que je faisais mon apparition dans la pièce, je voyais le regard peu amer de Jay me fixer.

− Roo, c'est bon fait pas cette tête là, levais-je mes yeux au ciel, le principal c'est que je sois là, nan ?

Un sourire s'installait contre ses lèvres par la suite, en me prenant dans ses bras. Je claquais par la suite dans les mains de Josh et Marcos qu'ils me tendaient tous deux. Les filles étaient là aussi. J'allais les accueillir en ayant mon sourire encore plus grand.

− T'as fini par l'avoir, me murmura Melissa à l'oreille, avant que je ne la relâche.

Seul mon sourire en coin lui répondait. Je me retournais vers Jay après avoir pris Jennifer dans mes bras.

− Alors, c'est lui le soi-disant musicien ? Sourcilla-t-il, en regardant Edward.

Je me mettais à soupirer.

− Edward, commençais-je, en fixant l'intéresser, voici Jay mon manager qui est quelque fois un peu râleur mais que j'adore, amusais-je, en pinçant la joue de Jay, le faisant grogner. Josh et Marcos mes deux producteurs de chant. Melissa, ma meilleure amie et assistante personnelle que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, la prenais-je par les épaules. Et Jennifer, mon autre assistante personnelle, et une grande amie sur qui je peux compter dans des situations rudes... la montrais-je de la main, alors qu'elle lui souriait.

− Enchanté, disait Edward à tout le monde.

− Alors, tu vas t'installer au piano, là-bas dans la salle d'enregistrement, et nous jouer un morceau pour voir, lui indiqua Jay.

Fronçant mes sourcils en enlevant mes Ray Ban, je prenais la parole d'Edward.

− Quel morceau ?

Jay se retournait en s'avançant vers la table. Il admirait pendant quelques secondes la setlist, avant de prendre la partition de la chanson qui lui convenait.

− _Complicated_ , lança-t-il, en ayant les feuilles dans ses mains.

Je les lui arrachais des mains.

− T'es pas au courant ? Je l'ai déjà faite celle-là !

− De quoi ? Sourcilla-t-il.

Retournant mon regard, vers Josh et Marcos, mes mains se positionnèrent contre mes hanches. Je les fixais d'une moue suspecte.

− Vous êtes même pas foutu de prévenir Jay qu'on avait terminé cette chanson ? M'exclamais-je. Ah mais oui, pour lancer des paris complètement cons sur moi, ça, on s'en rappel ! Bref ! Je veux pas savoir ! Reprenais-je, alors que Marcos allait s'expliquer.

Je soupirais en regardant la setlist. En fait, Edward avait raison. Il ne manquait plus que trois chansons pour pourvoir boucler l'album. Et j'avais besoin de lui sur au moins deux chansons.

Repérant rapidement les titres qu'il manquait. J'attrapais la partition de celle que nous allons faire dès maintenant.

− _California King Bed_ , me retournais-je en face d'Edward, et en lui plaquant la partition contre son torse.

Il prenait les feuilles, en frôlant ma main.

− Ne me déçois pas, le fixais-je dans ses prunelles, en chuchotant, ayant un demi-sourire.

Je repartais déposer mon sac à main sur le canapé. Me retournant, je croisais le regard d'Edward en même temps qu'il allait dans la salle d'enregistrement. Josh allait derrière la console en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Marcos refermait la porte en verre, enfermant Edward. J'allais me poster debout derrière Josh, en face de la vitre de la salle. Jay venait se mettre à ma droite.

− J'espère qu'il en vaut le coup, me chuchota-t-il, en se penchant vers moi.

− Edward en vaut le coup, l'assurais-je, alors que ce dernier s'installait derrière le piano.

Les filles venaient nous rejoindre. Je sentais le regard insistant de Melissa me fixer. Je relevais mes yeux sur elle. Mel arquait un sourcil en me souriant rapidement, avant de me lancer un coup de coude dans mes côtes. Je souriais en passant une main contre ma nuque.

− On attend plus que toi, lança Marcos à travers le micro après avoir appuyer sur le bouton.

La mélodie de _California King Bed_ en version piano envahissait l'habitacle. Jay croissait ses bras contre son torse. Je faisais de même en plaquant les phalanges de ma main droite contre mes lèvres, scrutant Edward.

− Il est doué, me commenta Jay, ne le quittant pas des yeux, après quelques mesures de plus.

− Et encore t'as pas tout vu, soufflais-je, en sachant pertinemment qu'il nous écoutait.

Edward remontait son regard vers moi, continuant toujours à jouer. Je mordillais inconsciemment mes lèvres.

Mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes lentement, me disant que cette chanson collait parfaitement à la situation de maintenant ; celle de la distance de cette relation ambiguë qu'il y avait entre nous deux.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis ?**

 ** _See you nigga at the next chapter..._ **

**Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	28. Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26 : La lettre**

La villa était plongée dans un silence total.

Sortant de ma chambre en ouvrant la porte, je me retrouvais dans la pénombre. Je marchais pieds nus contre le sol en bois. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour me retrouver dans le séjour. Je le traversais, et allais à la cuisine. J'allumais la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur, illuminant les LED imprégnaient au plafond. Je me préparais rapidement le même cocktail que j'avais pris dans l'avion : le Don Julio Añejo.

Une fois les ingrédients rajoutés, j'éteignais, et repartais dans le séjour. J'ouvrais délicatement la baie-vitrée, et sortais dehors. La serviette et mon portable d'une main et le verre dans l'autre, je m'avançais lentement vers la piscine. L'air ambiant était agréable. Je posais les affaires au bord de la piscine. Réarrangeant mon maillot deux pièces blancs, je contemplais la magnifique vue à 360° de Los Angeles et Beverly Hills en face de moi. La ville illuminait dans le noir était somptueuse.

Mon regard se détournait vers la gauche. J'apercevais qu'une lumière était allumée à l'étage. C'était celle de la chambre où logeait Edward. J'entrais dans l'eau délicatement. M'accoudant contre le bord de dos, j'attrapais mon verre, et le déposais contre mes lèvres. Savourant le cocktail, je fermais mes yeux en repensant à cette journée passée.

J'avais réussi à rendre Edward un peu plus confiant. Même Jay avait été plus cool envers lui. Enfin, je me disais que c'était parce qu'il était content que l'album allait être clôturé, et que comme ça il n'aurait eu pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un à la dernière minute pour remplacer Edward...

J'avais fini d'enregistrer _California King Bed_. Bien sûr, nous avions pris des pauses, sur laquelle vers une heure nous avions mangé rapidement. Italien emporté pour moi de mon restaurant favori _Giorgio Baldi_. J'étais une très grande fan de leurs spaghettis. Même si j'aimais aussi leurs gnocchis. J'avais pris les deux. Je n'en prenais pas tout le temps, évidement. Mais je me faisais un petit plaisir solitaire par semaine. Il fallait tout de même que je surveille ma ligne, surtout pour la profession que je faisais...

Rouvrant mes paupières, je reposais le verre à sa place initiale. J'allais faire quelques longueurs, ma tête dans l'eau, pendant quelques minutes.

En revenant près de mon verre, mes yeux dénièrent se lever rapidement vers la baie-vitrée de la chambre d'Edward. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. _Je peux enfin me libérer_ , pensais-je, en m'accrochant contre le bord.

Mes mains allèrent dénouer le nœud derrière ma nuque, ainsi que l'attache au dos. Je déposais le haut contre le rebord, et faisais de même avec mon bikini.

J'aimais faire ça. Me foutre à poil dans ma piscine, et savourer un bon cocktail avant d'aller dormir. Surtout en ayant Los Angeles et Beverly Hills en face de moi, et la piscine étant illuminée légèrement par les projecteurs intégrés aux quatre coins. J'adorais prendre un bain de minuit... mais sans quelqu'un à mes côtés c'était un peu ennuyant...

Mon BlackBerry se mettait à sonner. Je l'attrapais en m'étant sécher ma main rapidement.

− Hello, mon cœur, murmura la voix de Matt.

− Enfin tu m'appelles, souriais-je.

− Désolé, chérie, je viens à peine de rentrer à l'hôtel. Avec l'équipe on était de sortie, m'expliqua-t-il.

− J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait brancher ? Sourcillais-je, le faisant rire.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi qui réussis à me faire de l'effet, m'avoua-t-il.

Mordillant ma lèvre, je m'accoudais contre le rebord.

− Matt, chantonnais-je, d'une voix sensuelle. Devine quoi, je suis toute nue dans la piscine...

− Huumm, intéressant, murmura-t-il, en prédisant qu'il avait un sourire contre sa bouche. On se fait un Skype, ce soir, ma belle ? Me demanda-t-il, alors que je remarquais que soudainement la lumière s'allumait à l'étage.

− Euh, oui, si tu veux, passais-je ma main contre ma nuque.

− Alors à tout de suite, bébé...

Je raccrochais, mon regard toujours vrillait à l'étage. Fronçant mes sourcils, je déposais mon portable par côté. Je finissais mon verre, et prenais la serviette. Je sortais rapidement, et m'enroulais à l'intérieur. La serviette s'arrêtait juste en dessous de mes fesses...

Attrapant le verre vide et mon BlackBerry, je me dirigeais vers la baie-vitrée. Je rentrais dans la villa, en ayant laissé mon maillot de toute façon le personnel allait nettoyer... Je refermais, et allais à la cuisine. Déposant le verre dans l'évier, je passais une main dans ma frange mouillée. Me retournant, je sursautais en voyant Edward appuyer contre le cadrant de l'ouverture de la salle.

− L'eau était bonne ? Me demanda-t-il, en sourcillant et en me regardant.

J'eus un sourire en coin, en m'avançant vers la sortie, passant devant lui. Il m'avait entendue...

− Bonne nuit, Edward, lui lançais-je, en ayant toujours mon sourire, et en relevant ma main.

Montant les marches des escaliers un par un lentement, j'entendais son rire résonner faiblement jusqu'à mes oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, je descendais les escaliers pour prendre mon café, comme à mon habitude. Je retrouvais Edward dans le salon, regardant la télévision de mon écran plasma, assis sur le canapé. Dès qu'il me vit, Edward me souriait. Je positionnais mes mains derrière lui, contre le dossier. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre sa joue droite rapidement.

− Bonjour, me souria-t-il.

− Salut, amusais-je à mon tour.

− Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

− Ouais ! M'exclamais-je, en partant vers la cuisine.

J'allais me préparer un café dans une grande tasse. Une fois prêt, je plaçais la tasse contre mes lèvres, et buvais deux gorgées doucement. Je sortais de la cuisine avec la tasse à la main, et passais par le halle de l'entrée. J'entendais un bruit. J'allais voir à la fenêtre. C'était le mec de la piscine qui arrivait en ayant ouvert le portail. _Toujours à l'heure celui-là,_ pensais-je, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Je repensais à ce qu'il allait découvrir de ma petite "virée" au bord de la piscine en souriant.

Me décalant de la vitre, j'entendais la voix d'Edward me parler du salon.

− On devrait pas tarder à y aller, tu ne penses pas ?

Me retournant pour aller le rejoindre au salon, mon talon glissa involontairement sur quelque chose. Baisant mes yeux, je remarquais quelque chose de lisse par terre. Une enveloppe. Je me baissais pour l'attraper. Me relevant, je posais ma tasse contre la première commode qu'il y avait à côté de moi. Je contemplais l'enveloppe entre mes doigts. _Robyn_.

Mon cœur se resserra en reconnaissant cette écriture. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment avait-il pu faire pour venir jusqu'ici ? Et voulait-il me parler encore une nouvelle fois ? Je repensais à son appel d'hier.

Fronçant mes sourcils, je retournais l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrais. J'attrapais la feuille soigneusement pliée en deux à l'intérieur. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement en lisant les quelques lignes qui se trouvaient sur le papier, en dessous de mes yeux.

 _ **Je m'excuse de m'être encore comporté avec toi comme ça. Je me répète mais je tiens vraiment à ce que cet incident ne soit plus quelque chose qui devient trop encombrant... entre nous.**_

 _ **Et tu le sais encore, mes sentiments sont toujours d'autant présents que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vue.**_

 _ **Tu es tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je désire, Robyn.**_

 _ **Tu me manques...**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi.**_

Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que je lisais les lignes. Avait-il fait exprès de m'appeler avant pour me prévenir de quelque chose ?

Déposant ma main contre mes lèvres, mes larmes montèrent doucement aux bords de mes yeux. Ma gorge me nouait affreusement. Ma tête se déplaçait de droite à gauche en relisant plusieurs fois la lettre, ne voulant pas y croire une seule seconde.

− Rihanna ?

Sa voix suave me faisait sursauter. Je plaquais la lettre derrière moi, en me retournant, ravalant mes larmes.

− Ça va ?

J'attrapais ma tasse contre la commode.

− Oui, pourquoi ? Niais-je, en souriant. On va au studio ?

Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, en ayant remonter la lettre contre mon ventre, et Edward dos à moi, je pinçais mes lèvres en fermant mes yeux, essayant de trouver une solution pour ne pas lui montrer ma peur qu'il découvre que je revoyais Chris en cachette.

Le soir-même, je descendais en bas très tard. Il devait être une heure et demie. Edward avait regagné déjà sa chambre depuis une heure. J'étais descendue en bas parce que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je ne faisais que repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. À ma découverte ; _sa_ lettre. J'allais dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille de Vodka dans un placard avec un verre, et sortais sur la terrasse par la baie-vitrée. Déposant le tout contre le rebord de la piscine, j'entrais dans celle-ci. Un soupir sortait de mes lèvres. J'attrapais la bouteille derrière moi, et me versais un fond dans le verre. Je le portais à mes lèvres, en repensant à notre conversation de la dernière fois à l'hôtel. Ses mots me revenaient en pleine mémoire.

 _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Robyn._ Fermant mes yeux, le liquide coulait délicatement dans ma gorge. _Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne veux pas dans ta vie. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._ Je hochais ma tête en fronçant mes sourcils. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Je hochais de la tête encore, ne voulant pas le croire. Ma vision se brouilla à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient aux bords de mes yeux. Puis, lentement, une larme roula le long de ma joue gauche. Tenant mon verre dans ma main droite, je le resserrais plus fortement. Je le portais ensuite à ma bouche, pour en boire le reste du contenu cul sec. Je me relevais vivement, et me reversais un autre fond à l'intérieur. Je le buvais cul sec, alors qu'un sanglot m'envahissait. J'essayais de me calmer ; impossible. La douleur était tellement plus forte que je ne l'imaginais. Reprenant un autre fond de verre, mes larmes coulaient abondamment contre mes joues. Je revoyais son écriture, sa lettre refaire surface derrière mes paupières.

 _Tu es tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je désire, Robyn._

− Tout ce que tu souhaites pour me refaire souffrir un nouvelle fois, hein ? Soufflais-je, avant de reposer le verre par côté.

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

− Elle ne veut plus qu'on se revoie, crachais-je. _Elle_ l'a dit.

 _Je ne veux pas que t'aille en taule. Pas pour ruiner ta carrière encore..._ songeais-je, en m'accoudant, et retenant ma tête en déposant ma main contre mon front.

Je reprenais mon verre avec mon autre main valide, et me relevais pour me resservir. Je buvais une nouvelle gorgée en regardant le paysage en face de moi.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança une voix suave derrière moi.

Me retournant, je découvrais Edward devant moi. Il me fixait, en étant inquiet.

− Rien, murmurais-je, en me remettant à ma place, séchant mes larmes à l'aide du revers de ma main, même si elle était déjà mouillée à cause de l'eau de la piscine.

− Rih', dis-moi, désira Edward.

Je soupirais silencieusement en pinçant mes lèvres.

− Je ne veux pas parler de mes... problèmes avec toi, Edward, marmonnais-je, en relevant mes yeux vers la vue.

− Quoi que tu dis, quoi que tu aies fait, je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais, l'entendais-je me dire, alors que je reprenais une gorgée de Vodka.

Mordillant ma lèvre, je l'écoutais se rapprocher. Je fronçais mes sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Edward enlevait délicatement son t-shirt. Il me laissait l'occasion de voir son torse finement sculpté. Il retira par la suite son pantalon, en laissant ses affaires contre le sol. Il se retrouvait en boxer dès à présent.

Edward venait me rejoindre à l'intérieur de la piscine. Ses prunelles s'encrèrent dans les miennes pendant quelques secondes.

− Dis-moi, répéta-t-il, en déposant sa main glacée contre la mienne, pour ensuite prendre mon verre, et le reposer sur le bord.

Pendant un instant, mes yeux fixaient mes jambes dans l'eau. Son doigt glacé se déposa contre mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

Je soupirais.

− Par où commencer ? Marmonnais-je à moi-même.

J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais je voulais lui en épargner un maximum. Après tout... quel regard aurait-il sur moi après ce que je venais de faire ?

− Le début, m'incita-t-il.

Un second soupir sortait de mes lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. De la culpabilité. Voilà ce qui se lira sur son visage.

Je me calais plus confortablement contre le rebord, en sourcillant.

− C'est complètement con ce que je vais te raconter, hochais-je ma tête.

− Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, directement.

− Parce que tu vas te dire que je suis absolument... folle de faire ça, relevais-je mon regard vers la vue, mes larmes perlant le long de mes joues.

Edward attrapa délicatement ma main, comme s'il voulait essayer de me dissuader de ne rien dire.

− Rih', commença-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux, alors que j'avais détourné mon regard vers lui, dès qu'il avait murmuré mon nom. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te _jugerais_ pas. Et ça ne sera pas la pire chose que j'aurais entendu dans toute mon existence... Crois-moi...

Ma main glissa le long de la sienne, allant rejoindre l'autre, sous l'eau, logée contre ma cuisse. J'humidifiais mes lèvres, en fixant la ville illuminait de toute part, ne voulant pas lui dire dans les yeux.

Je commençais par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé à l'aéroport. Je lui avais ensuite dit que Chris et Tammy étaient venus chez Charlie, pour l'incident, expliquant mon retard que j'avais eu à la fête. S'en suivit du chantage de Tammy... J'avais pu voir dans son regard à ce moment-là, de l'incompréhension, mélangé à de la colère. Il m'avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de saboter son "plan", mais j'avais rechigné en lui ayant répondu que si elle se rendait compte de quelque chose, ça serait la carrière de Chris ainsi que la mienne qui serait mise en danger, surtout notre réputation, même si elle avait déjà viré au cauchemar avant...

Quand j'en étais venue du fait que Chris savait qui j'avais été réellement sous cette fausse identité, j'avais perçu qu'Edward s'était endurci. Je ne lui avais pas révélé, qu'il m'avait dit que ses sentiments été toujours d'autant présent. Sinon, je savais que j'aurais eu droit à eu explication venant de sa part.

− Que disait cette lettre ? Sourcilla Edward.

Pendant cinq secondes, j'hésitais à lui dire le véritable contenu de la lettre. Si je le faisais, Edward se douterait alors que nous nous soyons revu en cachette.

− Il m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à calmer Tammy, mais qu'elle serait quand même toujours en plan d'attaque... mentais-je, en reprenant mon verre.

− Et c'est tout ? S'interrogea-t-il, lorsque que je buvais deux gorgées.

− Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il allait me dire que tout ça s'était de ma faute ? Balançais-je, en le regardant.

− Non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça... hésita-t-il.

− Quoi ?

Ses prunelles topazes me vrillèrent pendant un instant.

− Non. Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi, comprenais-je, automatiquement, hochant de la tête.

J'allais me relever en déposant mon verre, mais Edward me retenait par mon bras. Il voyait mes larmes s'attardant aux bords de mes yeux.

− Je sais que c'est douloureux... m'assura-t-il.

− Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai subi... le coupais-je, volontairement. Je...

Les mots me manquaient. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma douleur reprenait le dessus sans en prendre le contrôle. Mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues. J'apercevais ses sourcils se froncer à travers ma vision étant maintenant floue. Edward se rapprochait plus près de moi, et plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Sa paume se posa délicatement contre ma joue. Son souffle glacé caressa doucement mes lèvres. Sa tête s'avançait près de mon visage lentement.

Dans un mouvement de synchronisation, nos lèvres se touchèrent précipitamment. Sa main contre ma joue, s'attarda à glisser le long de ma nuque. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent frénétiquement. Les paumes de mes mains se déposèrent contre son torse, le repoussant calmement. Mes yeux le fixèrent, quelque peu incrédule, par ce que nous venions de faire. Edward ne disait rien, étant un peu lui aussi submerger par cet élan inattendu.

J'enlevais mes mains de son torse, et me dégageais de lui en me relevant. Je sortais de l'eau, en m'enroulant dans la serviette, et rentrais dans la villa, sans un mot. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais arrivé, merde ?! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je savais que mes sentiments pour Edward ne s'était pas envolé comme ça depuis trois semaines, mais merde quoi ! Je lui avais raconté en partie ce qui m'arrivait, et me voilà maintenant en train de... retomber dans ses bras ?

M'écroulant sur mon lit, j'attrapais mon portable contre ce dernier. Je séchais mes larmes du revers de ma main, en constatant que je venais d'avoir un appel manqué. _Matt_. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'appeler ce soir ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit hier sur Skype après notre conversation, assez... spéciale...

− On répond pas à mon appel miss Fenty ? Survenait une voix masculine.

Délaissant mon portable, mes yeux se relevaient. Je sursautais, surprise de le voir ici.

− Matt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sourcillais-je. Je croyais que tu pouvais pas venir avant...

− J'ai pu négocier avec Joe jusqu'à dans la matinée, avant l'entraînement, m'expliqua-t-il, en s'avançant vers moi.

Je me relevais en m'accoudant sur le dos, en sentant plusieurs gouttelettes glisser le long de mon échine. Les mèches de ma frange trempées se collaient contre mon front.

− Tu es toute mouillée, constata Matt en se positionnant au-dessus de moi. J'espère que c'est le cas autre part...

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec ardeur. Il m'arracha des mains mon BlackBerry en le laissant retomber contre le matelas du lit. Enroulant ma jambe dénudée contre sa hanche, il remonta sa main droite contre ma cuisse, la caressant sensuellement, se tenant contre son coude gauche, ne voulant pas m'écraser.

Matt descendait ses lèvres le long de mon cou, jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il enlevait ma serviette, en remontant ses baisers contre ma clavicule droite. Par la suite, il passait ses mains le long de mon dos, en me relevant légèrement. Ses doigts atteignirent le nœud du haut de mon maillot bleu ciel à franges.

Étant un peu affaiblit par ses caresses, je reprenais conscience en plaquant mes mains contre son torse, le repoussant.

− Matt, arrête, lui suppliais-je, en tentant de le repousser.

Ses lèvres remontèrent contre le creux de mon cou, me laissant échappé un gémissement incontrôlé.

− Matthew, non, me retirais-je, plus fermement, en me détachant complètement de lui, retombant sur le lit.

− Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, en fronçant ses sourcils.

− J'en ai pas envie... soufflais-je.

− Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'autre là ! S'exclama-t-il.

Matt se relevait directement. Il passait une main contre ses cheveux rasés en marchant de quelques pas.

− De qui tu parles ? Fronçais-je mes sourcils à mon tour.

− T'étais carrément à poil avec lui dans la piscine !

− Et t'appelles ça être à poil ? Montrais-je du doigt mon maillot.

Son regard vert me vrillait.

− Je me pose des questions, tu vois, me lança-t-il, ne me quittant pas du regard.

Me relevant, je délaissais la serviette sur le lit.

− Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, lui assurais-je.

− Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Insistait-il. Et d'où tu le connais ?

− Edward est seulement venu pour m'aider à terminer mon album en posant sur deux chansons, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien d'autre !

Matt hochait de la tête, n'étant pas convaincu. Je perdais patience.

− Matt, je ne ressens rien pour lui ! Il n'est rien pour moi ! M'écriais-je. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !

 _C'était tout le contraire pourtant s'il savait..._ pensais-je.

− Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Va savoir si lui ne dirait pas la même chose.

− Mais merde Matt ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Comment tu veux que je le dise ? En quelle langue ? En Bajan ? M'emportais-je, en étant prête à lui envoyer tout un tas de mots et de jurons en créole barbadien, qui était la langue courante en Barbade.

Je sentais que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

− Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est tout, me lâcha-t-il.

Il faisait demi-tour, et s'avançait vers la porte. Me précipitant vers lui, je le rattrapais en déposant ma main contre son bras.

− Matt, attends, murmurais-je.

− Et puisque je t'emmerde tant, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je resterais là, je me barre ! Cracha-t-il. Désolé d'avoir cassé votre moment !

D'un geste brusque, il se dégageait de ma prise. Sortant de la chambre, ma vision devenait floue.

− Matt ! M'écriais-je.

Il descendait rapidement les escaliers. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je le fixais du sommet des escaliers quitter la pièce. Je l'appelais une nouvelle fois. Il me disait qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

La porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement sourd.

− JE T'AIME PUTAIN ! Hurlais-je, en m'égosillant mes cordes vocales, en même temps qu'un sanglot m'envahissait.

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtèrent contre mes joues. Ma tête hochait toute seule, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mes pieds reculaient en arrière, alors qu'un nouveau sanglot sortait de mes lèvres je le camouflais en déposant ma main par-dessus.

Je courais jusqu'à ma chambre, et m'emparais de mon portable. Je n'arrivais pas à voir l'écran tellement que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Collant le portable à l'oreille, j'attendais, l'eau salée perlant abondamment sur mes joues.

Première tonalité. Deuxième tonalité. Troisième tonalité. Rien. Je rappelais une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas à cette voix que je m'attendais.

− Oui, Rih', Mel est sous la douche, entendais-je la voix de Jennifer.

N'arrivant pas à sortir un quelconque mot de mes lèvres, ce fut mon sanglot que je retenais depuis toute à l'heure qui le faisait à la place.

− Rih' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, automatiquement.

Je m'écroulais par terre, mes genoux butant contre le bois. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

− Jenn... pleurais-je, en m'asseyant face à la baie-vitrée. Si tu viens pas à la maison, je vais faire une connerie...

Fermant mes yeux, je laissais le portable me glisser des mains, me retrouvant impuissante, en entendant Jennifer crier mon prénom à travers l'interphone.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis ?**

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


	29. Chapitre 27

**CHAPITRE 27 : Du réconfort**

Mes yeux fixèrent à travers la vitre transparente, les larmes inondant mes joues lentement.

J'entendais Melissa me crier après le portable. Jennifer venait de lui passer le combiné pour essayer de me parler. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop submerger par la douleur pour lui répondre.

Ma main glissa doucement contre le bois, allant vers mon BlackBerry, coupant la communication, mettant un terme à ses supplications. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Écouter seulement le silence que régnait entièrement la villa.

Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je plaquais mes coudes contre mes genoux, en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Mes joues étaient baignées par mes larmes, roulant dans une allure affriolante. Me laissant tomber violemment en arrière, un hurlement sortait de mes lèvres. Tellement fort, que je m'en brisais les cordes vocales. Je demeurais au sol, mes yeux clos. Mes sanglots se mêlèrent à mes cris. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter une chose pareil. Un tel supplice. Une fois de plus, cela me rongeait totalement.

Mon portable se mettait à vibrer contre le sol. Melissa. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Parce que je savais qu'elle allait me convaincre de ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent. Je passais une main dans ma frange en me relevant. J'étais encore énervée, alors je shootais dans le BlackBerry, le faisant glisser contre le sol, et se projetait contre la baie-vitrée, dans un bruit sourd.

Sortant de la chambre à grand pas, je descendais en bas, pour aller sur la terrasse. J'attrapais la bouteille de Vodka que j'avais laissé, et la plaquais contre ma bouche. Le liquide coulait lentement dans ma gorge. Je buvais à grandes gorgées, me faisant tourner la tête plus vite. M'essuyant du revers de la main mes lèvres, je me mettais à fixer l'eau de la piscine. J'ignorais pendant combien de minutes je regardais l'eau, mais mon cerveau me disant qu'une seule chose ; celle de m'y engouffrer dedans. À quoi bon deviendrait le monde sans ma personne ? Mes fans, mes proches, mes amies, mon staff...

Tous leurs visages me repassèrent en boucle devant mes yeux. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Que je ne méritais pas cela. Mais je me retrouvais... perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'arrivais plus à penser la moindre chose infiniment apaisante dans ma tête. J'avais tellement de problèmes. Et c'était ce problème dont je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Définitivement.

Mes jambes s'avancèrent toutes seules jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Je n'arrivais plus à les contrôler. C'était plus fort que moi. M'arrêtant, je tenais toujours la bouteille dans ma main droite, retrouvant mes orteils dans le vide, face à la piscine. J'ingurgitais plusieurs gorgées de Vodka.

Retenant ma respiration en admirant la vue de Los Angeles devant moi, mes larmes roulèrent abondamment contre mes joues, voulant mettre un terme à tout ça.

− Robyn ! S'exclama une voix masculine familière derrière moi.

Je me retournais lentement, laissant place à de la surprise dans mon regard.

− Aub' ? Murmurais-je.

Il s'avançait vers moi, d'un pas rapide. Son regard se faisait anxieux.

− Mon dieu, Robyn ! Dans quel état tu t'es foutu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je le fixais à travers ma vision devenue floue. J'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter cette douleur. Je faillis m'écrouler par terre, mais Drake me rattrapa de justesse. Mes larmes redoublèrent en même temps que je lâchais la bouteille, se fracassant par terre. Il me prenait directement dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches, ma poitrine collait contre son torse. Je renforçais à mon tour mes bras autour de son cou.

Mes pleures s'intensifièrent en même temps qu'il accentuait sa prise plus fortement.

− Calme-toi, calme-toi, me supplia-t-il.

Drake me relâchait un peu, en prenant ma joue contre la paume de sa main droite.

− Aubrey... marmonnais-je, alors qu'il fixait mes yeux rougis par mes larmes, en essuyant celles-ci.

− Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ses yeux brillaient quelque peu. Je remarquais qu'il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Me voir dans un tel état, le blessait énormément.

Il me prenait par mes épaules, et m'incitait à rentrer à l'intérieur en m'évitant de marcher pieds nus sur le verre brisé par terre. Aubrey m'installait sur le canapé délicatement. J'essuyais les larmes qui venaient de rouler le long de mes joues, en reniflant. Il s'accroupissait devant moi contre le sol, ses genoux butant le parquet en bois, et se plaçait entre mes cuisses. Aubrey déposait ses mains contre mon dos, voulant me prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Je me laissais faire, en refermant mes bras contre ses épaules.

Les yeux clos, et ma tête déposait contre son épaule de gauche, je délaissais mes larmes coulées lentement. Nous restâmes pendant de longues minutes dans cette position. Quelques fois, je sentais la main de Drake me frotter le dos délicatement. Mon rythme cardiaque s'abaissait au fur et à mesure que je me calmais.

Aubrey me relâchait doucement, en me fixant. Ses yeux marron s'encrèrent dans les miens pendant un instant. Ses sourcils noirs épais, se froncèrent. Sur ses joues naissait une barbe de trois jours, lui rendant un côté plus séduisant. Aubrey était un ami qui comptait beaucoup pour moi ; un ami proche.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmurais-je, en décidant de mettre fin au silence.

− Jennifer m'a appelé, me répondait-il. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien. J'ai pas cherché, et j'ai sauté dans la première voiture que j'avais depuis chez moi pour venir ici.

Jenn évidement, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt... Drake se relevait pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il rabattait la couverture du canapé sur moi, même si je n'avais pas tellement froid, en maillot de bain, vu que nous étions au mois d'août.

− Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, Robyn ! C'est quoi le problème ? C'est l'autre fils de pute de Brown qui s'est repointé ?! S'emporta-t-il, en me regardant.

Il avait touché un point sensible. Il me connaissait par cœur. Je me mettais à soupirer.

− Non, gémissais-je, en repoussant la couverture.

Visiblement, il attendait mes explications. Qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Ce qui s'était passé avec Matt, ça oui mais... l'appel de Chris ? Non. Et encore moins la lettre. Je savais qu'Aub' me demanderait des explications : pourquoi je n'aurais pas coupé les ponts avec lui, si je ne serais pas allée le voir, ou si on aurait pas fini par recoucher ensemble...

Je pinçais mes lèvres, en évitant son regard.

− Je me suis disputé avec Matt, lui confiais-je.

− Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Aubrey savait que j'étais avec Matt. Je lui avais déjà raconté, une fois quand je l'avais eu au téléphone il y a plusieurs jours. Et puis, je me doutais qu'il l'eût appris aussi dans la presse ; je leur avais moi-même confirmé dans une interview, parce qu'ils tournaient comme des cons autour du pot, et Matt et moi en avions parlés pour valider notre choix dessus. Celui de leur dire la vérité de notre relation.

Je mordillais mes lèvres instinctivement.

− Uns de mes musiciens m'avait lâché comme une merde, lâchais-je, volontairement, en sautant le passage de la production de mon album, vu que j'avais enregistré un duo avec lui pour, et qu'il savait que j'étais encore en plein dedans. Alors j'ai demandé à un... ami de venir en aide qui l'est, reprenais-je, en ayant hésiter pendant une seconde sur la soi-disante "relation" que j'entretenais avec Edward.

Drake hocha la tête, approuvant, et m'écoutant jusqu'au bout.

− Je suis allée me baigner tranquillement dans la piscine, et... Edward est seulement venu me rejoindre, insistais-je, ne voulant pas lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Je suis ensuite partie, et montée dans ma chambre. Matt est arrivé, et il a commencé à me faire une scène. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il foutait là, et pourquoi j'étais avec lui à moitié à poil. Matt a certainement dû nous voir ensemble à l'intérieur, et croire que je profitais de la situation pendant son absence...

Je me taisais en fixant mes mains contre mes cuisses, étant envahie par l'émotion qui revenait soudainement.

− J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, finissait par me dire Aubrey, recouvrant le silence qui s'était installé.

Je haussais mes sourcils.

− Je te connais, Robyn. Je sais quand tu mens, et ne me fais pas dire le contraire, continua-t-il, en déposant deux doigts sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder.

Comment le dissuader qu'il avait raison ? Je soupirais intérieurement. Son regard marron s'attirait langoureusement au mien. Pendant quelques secondes, j'essayais de trouver n'importe quel mensonge qui ferait l'affaire ; aucun n'atteignait mon esprit.

Je me trouvais voué à l'échec total.

− J'ai eu une relation avec Edward, lui avouais-je en soupirant, et passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Il arquait un de ses sourcils.

− C'était pendant que je m'étais retirée de l'industrie... et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis du temps aussi à revenir, me moquais-je, avec ironie.

Aubrey se grattait légèrement sa barbe, en hochant de la tête.

− Et Matt vous a vu vous embrasser, concluait-il, en me regardant plus sereinement.

− Aub'... commençais-je. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien vu.

− Tu détournes ma réponse. Ça veut dire que c'est vrai, sourcilla-t-il, en se réinstallant confortablement dans le canapé.

Un point pour lui. À ce stade-là, il allait savoir beaucoup plus avant même que je ne lui en révèle les détails. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, il reprenait.

− Il peut très bien n'avoir rien vu, mais il peut croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, même si je parie que tu ne lui as pas dit ta véritable ancienne relation avec ce Edward, et que tu ne lui avais pas dit qu'il serait avec toi aussi.

Je sentais une larme rouler lentement le long de ma joue. Cette putain d'émotion me revenait en pleine gueule. Je me mettais à renifler.

Drake me reprenait dans ses bras. Je me laissais me submerger par mon chagrin, tandis qu'il me frottait le dos, tout en déposant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Ses gestes étaient tendres. Il me pressait légèrement dans ses bras, alors que j'entendais un reniflement. Ce n'était pas le mien, mais le sien.

Je me dégageais rapidement de sa prise, en le fixant à travers ma vision brouillée. Une larme perlait contre sa joue. Il pleurait. Je n'aimais pas le voir pleurer à cause de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter ça.

Je mordillais ma lèvre, toujours en le regardant, sentant plusieurs autres larmes roulées le long de mes pommettes. Il s'essuyait rapidement à l'aide du revers de sa main droite.

− Aub', pourquoi tu pleures ? Chuchotais-je, étant incapable de parler plus fort.

− Te voir pleurer me donne envie de pleurer aussi, renifla-t-il. Et j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Un faible sourire apparaissait pendant quelques secondes contre mon visage.

− Rah, putain, grogna-t-il, en s'essuyant de nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, le silence refaisait surface. Nous nous calmions tous les deux. Drake accouda son coude contre le dossier en déposant sa tête contre la paume de sa main. Mes yeux fixèrent la terrasse de dehors, le verre de la bouteille que j'avais brisé tout à l'heure.

De son autre main valide, je sentais les doigts d'Aubrey me prendre la mienne, pour me la serrer.

− Aub', tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher mon portable là-haut dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?

Il acquiesça, en se relevant, et montait les escaliers. Mes jambes se calèrent en dessous de mes fesses. Je m'adossais en retenant ma tête contre le dossier en soupirant. J'ignorais si Edward était toujours dans la villa où s'il était parti. Après notre baiser, je présumais qu'il serait sorti en pensant que ce qui s'était passé, était une erreur. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais...

Les pas de Drake me sortirent de mes pensées, l'entendant s'approcher de moi dans mon dos.

− Tu m'expliques, ça ?

Retournant ma tête vers lui, mon cœur eut un raté en fixant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, en l'air. La lettre. Je l'avais laissé à mon insu dans ma chambre, à un endroit bien voyant... sous le compartiment en verre de ma table de chevet. Eh merde... pensais-je.

Il vit mon air paniqué, car il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir le contenu.

− Aubrey, attends...

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, parce qu'il dépliait le bout de papier pour commencer à le lire à voix haute, à mon plus grand malheur.

− "Je m'excuse de m'être encore comporté avec toi comme ça. Je me répète mais je tiens vraiment à ce que cet incident ne soit plus quelque chose qui devient trop encombrant entre nous", lisait-il, avant de marquer un temps de pause.

Drake s'avançait vers moi, en contournant le canapé. Il se mettait soudainement à froncer les sourcils.

− "...mes sentiments sont toujours d'autant présents que la dernière fois que l'on s'était vue..."

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche, en relevant son regard vers moi.

− Ne me dis pas que... Oh non, Robyn... hocha Aubrey de la tête.

− Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

− T'as pas couché avec lui quand même ? Me dis pas que t'as revu ce fils de pute ?!

Je soupirais, en passant une main dans ma frange.

− Et il a encore le culot de te dire qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour toi ?

− Arrête de t'énerver ! M'exclamais-je.

− Mais putain, Robyn ! T'es pas consciente de ce qui s'est passé avec lui ou quoi ? S'écria-t-il, en levant ses bras.

− Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je l'oublie comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?! Putain, Aub' ! Tu peux pas me demander de faire ça !

Plusieurs larmes de rage, inondèrent mes joues. Drake s'avançait vers moi, et prenait directement mon visage dans ses mains. Ses yeux me fixèrent. Nos visages étaient proches.

− Dis-moi la vérité, me supplia-t-il. Tu as couché avec lui ?

− Non, gémissais-je.

Ma vision se brouillait, et c'était parti pour un autre tour... Ma tête se calait une énième fois contre son épaule, mes bras contre sa nuque, alors qu'il me tenait par ma taille. Drake me caressait les cheveux, tout en me murmurant des mots réconfortants.

− Allez viens, on va dormir, et tu me reparleras de tout ça demain, quand tu auras repris des forces, me lança Aub' en se détachant de moi. Tu as assez pleuré comme ça, Rih'.

Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendais discrètement. Aubrey allait refermer la baie-vitrée, pendant que je me relevais. Nous montâmes par la suite en haut, après qu'il m'est rendu mon portable. Il se dirigeait vers l'une de mes chambres d'ami, mais je l'arrêtais en lui demandant s'il pouvait rester dormir avec moi. Il acceptait sans rechigner.

M'enfermant dans la salle de bains, je m'avançais vers le miroir. Je faisais peine à voir. Mes yeux étaient rougis par mes larmes, et mes cheveux rouges étaient en batailles à moitié secs. Je déposais mon BlackBerry que j'avais réussi à allumer malgré le petit "accident" de tout à l'heure sur le rebord du comptoir. J'enlevais mon maillot de bain en le jetant dans la corbeille, enfilais un string, et mettais par la suite un Marcel blanc de Matt qu'il avait laissé. Le tissu cachait légèrement ma poitrine nue, s'arrêtant en dessous de mes fesses. J'aimais avoir son odeur sur moi quand il n'était pas là.

Pinçant mes lèvres, je remontais mon regard sur mon BlackBerry. Je le prenais en main, et sortais de la salle de bains en luttant contre d'autres larmes. Aubrey venait d'enlever ma serviette que j'avais laissée tout à l'heure sur le lit. Je me laissais m'écrouler en m'asseyant, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il retirait son t-shirt noir dos à moi, et son pantalon bleu marine. Mes yeux fixèrent mon portable. Pendant quelques secondes, j'hésitais. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, mais j'avais envie qu'il m'écoute. Son numéro s'affichait devant mes yeux. J'appuyais sur la touche verte, et attendais. Les trois tonalités résonnèrent à mon oreille avant de tomber sur sa messagerie. Je raccrochais, et le rappelais une nouvelle fois, sous l'œil scrutateur de Drake.

− Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de l'appeler, là ?

Je remarquais qu'il se retrouvait en boxer blanc. Je tombais encore sur sa messagerie. J'essayais une troisième fois, mais Aubrey me l'arracha des mains.

− N'insiste pas, me lança-t-il, en déposant mon portable contre sa table de chevet, alors que j'allais protester, laisse-le digérer ça jusqu'à demain, Robyn. Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais la même chose.

Il se coucha à côté de moi, sa tête contre l'oreiller après avoir éteint la lumière de la chambre. Je me laissais glisser sur le dos en soupirant. Nous nous retrouvions dans le noir, en ayant seulement les lumières de la ville au loin qui éclairaient faiblement à travers la baie-vitrée.

Sa main recouvrait mon bras délicatement.

− Viens là, me chuchota-t-il.

Je roulais sur mon flanc gauche. Aubrey me rapprochait de lui. Je déposais ma tête contre son torse, en plaquant la paume de ma main droite sur son ventre. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement mon épaule, tandis que mes paupières se fermèrent lentement, empreignant un rythme régulier de ma respiration.

* * *

La voix d'Aubrey me sortait légèrement de ma rêverie. Mes yeux s'ouvraient doucement, ma joue gauche posait contre l'oreiller. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête sous le coussin.

Aubrey retourna sa tête vers le réveil. Je battais lentement des paupières, en le regardant.

− Aub', tu dors toujours pas ?

Un bâillement s'échappait de mes lèvres. Il me chatouillait le bout de mon nez, en souriant.

− Tu ronfles tellement fort comme un moteur de moto Kawasaki, impossible de dormir avec toi.

Je le fixais, surprise. J'attrapais mon oreiller, et le frapper avec, ce qui le faisait rire.

− Attends, moi ronfler ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Aubrey se mettait à sourire.

− Tu as prévu de faire quoi normalement aujourd'hui ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

− Je devais allée au studio mais bon...

− Je t'invite au resto, me souria-t-il, en embrassant mon front. Tu choisis l'endroit !

Aubrey bondissait du lit, pour descendre en bas dans la cuisine. Il voulait me préparer un café. Je m'extirpais à mon tour du lit, en baillant une nouvelle fois. Je lui avais demandé aussi d'aller me charger mon portable en bas, vu que le chargeur se trouvait aussi dans la cuisine.

J'allais directement sous la douche. Je restais au moins plantée pendant cinq minutes sous le pommeau, voulant noyer mes pensées envers Chris, ainsi que ma gueule de bois qui se faisait ressentir. Même si j'avais dormi toute la nuit, quelques fois quand je me réveillais pour me retourner, j'avais senti Aubrey un peu ailleurs. Il avait été agité. J'en présumais que c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais dit. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait découvert...

J'enfilais une jupe fleurie "esprit Liberty", qui était la grande tendance de cet été, et un débardeur semi-transparent marron clair. J'avais tout de même mit un soutien-gorge couleur chair par-dessous sans bretelles... À mes pieds, je portais de sublimes escarpins beiges cloutés à hauts talons Brian Atwood. Je mettais plusieurs joncs à mon poignet gauche, ainsi que des énormes boucles d'oreilles en or jaunes signées Clara Kasavina.

Je m'étais maquillée légèrement ; un mascara avec un simple trait d'eye-liner noir, et l'un de mes rouges à lèvres rosés favoris. Après m'être lissé correctement ma frange latérale, je sortais de la salle de bains. Je descendais en bas, pour aller rejoindre Drake dans la cuisine. Mes talons claquèrent doucement contre les escaliers, pendant que ma main glissait lentement contre la rembarre en fer forgé.

Lorsque je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'entendais la voix d'Aubrey résonnait. À première vue, je pensais qu'il me parlait, vu qu'il m'avait entendue sûrement arriver avec mes talons, mais vu au ton qu'il prenait, je constatais le contraire.

Je m'approchais délicatement derrière le mur, à côté de l'encadrement de la porte, sans faire de bruit.

− ...t'as pas de couilles, mec. La preuve, je parie que tu mouilles déjà dans ton falzar.

Aubrey était énervé. Je le sentais à sa voix, mais aussi à son comportement. Il se trouvait de dos, et tenait un chiffon férocement dans son autre main de libre.

Je savais qu'Aub' n'était pas du genre violent, mais quand il s'énervait, il ne faisait pas semblant. Je me rappelais la dernière fois, quand nous étions en train d'enregistrer notre premier duo ensemble qui s'intitulait _What's My Name?_ , il s'était foutu à gueuler auprès de son ingénieur de son...

− ...penses vraiment que je vais me rabaisser à ton niveau, gamin ? Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi, négro. Nous nous reverrons. Compte sur moi.

Il raccrochait par la suite. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Je l'entendais lâcher un juron. Je décalais ma tête rapidement pour l'apercevoir. Il se passait les mains dans les cheveux.

Je m'extirpais de ma cachette, en croissant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

− C'était qui ? Lui demandais-je, en m'arrêtant dans mes pas.

− Personne, une erreur, mentait-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

− Aub', dis-moi la vérité.

Il retournait son regard vers moi. Lorsqu'il pinçait ses lèvres, tout me parut clair dans mon esprit. Je comprenais.

− C'était lui, c'est ça ? Montrais-je du doigt mon portable posé contre le bar.

− Robyn attend... commença-t-il, en s'avançant.

− Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT ?! Pétais-je un câble.

− Parce que je sais que t'aurais craqué ! S'exclama Aubrey à son tour.

− Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

− Te parler...

 _Pour qu'on se revoie ? Ça aurait été trop dangereux avec l'autre salope,_ pensais-je.

− T'aurais dû me passer ce putain de téléphone ! Mais merde, quoi ! Hurlais-je, en sentant des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. T'aurais dû me laisser lui parler !

− Pour te dire quoi ? Qu'il t'aime toujours et qu'il veut que vous baisiez ensemble ?!

Aubrey venait de toucher un point sensible, et il le savait. Il venait de le voir dans mon regard. Je séchais mes larmes rageusement, en le fixant froidement.

D'un pas précipité, je montais les marches rapidement, faisant claquer mes talons, lui disant que j'allais chercher mon porte-monnaie, retenant mon sanglot ; le laissant me submergeait seulement lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, après m'être assurée, qu'il ne m'écouterait pas.

 _ **~ Point de vue de Drake ~**_

Je connaissais Robyn déjà depuis un long moment. Cela remontait à deux ans. Nous nous étions rencontrés à une soirée. Dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, j'avais été totalement submergé par son physique. Elle était tellement belle. Cette fille était énormément incroyable. La pression sur ses épaules était tellement forte. Ses fans étaient quelque peu exigeants, et son label était concret et peu intransigeant.

Jennifer m'avait appelé alors que je me trouvais dans ma villa à Los Angeles, tandis que j'avais prévu de partir faire un petit voyage en République Dominicaine. Dès qu'elle m'avait dit que Robyn n'était pas bien, j'avais tout laissé tomber directement pour venir me rendre ici. Elle n'était plus seule. J'étais là pour elle, comme elle était là pour moi.

Au début, quand elle m'avait raconté pour ce qui s'était passé avec Matt, et ce prénommé Edward, je l'avais pris à la légère. Parce que je savais que ces deux-là allaient se rabibocher dans les heures qui allaient venir... J'avais un moyen. Il fallait que je la convainque d'aller le voir, pour remettre à plat les choses. J'y avais pensé pendant une partie de la nuit. Quant à l'autre partie, je l'avais consacré à l'autre connard de Brown. Cet enfoiré ! Comment osait-il se resservir de Robyn ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il continuait toujours à chercher à la contacter ? Putain ! Ça me mettait hors de moi. Le simple fait d'évoquer son nom, m'énervait.

Je me doutais bien qu'il y eût aussi un rapport avec lui, pour qu'elle soit encore plus dans cet état. Mais pourquoi m'avait-elle caché ceci ? Je m'y attendais bien qu'elle n'avait pas non plus dit aux filles ça... mais... je ne la comprenais plus. Comment faisait-elle pour revenir vers l'homme qui lui a fait tant souffrir ? _L'amour_. C'était la seule chose. Elle l'aimait toujours. Mais j'attendais plus d'explications venant de sa part. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait revu, et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Et j'avais bien l'intention de la faire parler.

Robyn était tout pour moi. Même si nous avions eu une relation juste après ce qui venait de se passer avec l'autre, j'avais toujours des sentiments envers elle. Elle était la seule fille avec qui j'avais ressenti une telle chose. Mais elle avait été blessée, et déçue à ce moment-là. Physiquement, et moralement. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui était bien pour elle. J'avais cru qu'à un moment donné, cette personne, c'était moi. Mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas marché pour plusieurs raisons...

Tout en étant perdu dans mes pensées, je fixais la cafetière se mettre en marche. Je décidais de lui éplucher une orange qu'il y avait dans sa corbeille de fruits, voulant qu'elle mange quelque chose, même si dans moins d'une heure nous irions au restaurant. Son portable que j'avais branché à l'une des prises, vibra contre le marbre du comptoir du bar. Je me lavais, et séchais mes mains rapidement, avant de prendre l'appel.

Le portable collait à l'oreille retenu par mon épaule, je finissais d'éplucher le fruit. J'entendais une respiration à l'autre bout du fil, puis un mouvement.

− Robyn...

Je me figeais. Cette voix, je la reconnaissais. Posant l'orange entièrement épluchée, je m'essuyais les mains avec un chiffon, et prenais le portable en main.

− Elle ne veut pas te parler, crachais-je.

Durant une seconde, je me doutais qu'il fût surpris que cela soit moi qui réponde. Je l'entendais retenir sa respiration pendant un moment.

− Tiens, tiens, te revoilà encore ? T'en as pas eu marre qu'elle te laisse tomber comme une merde, en s'étant juste servi de toi ? Se moqua-t-il. Laisse-moi rire...

− Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question, bâtard.

− D'où tu me traites de bâtard ? Tu t'es vu ?

Il s'énervait. J'aimais le voir comme cela. Ça me faisait rire.

− Écoute, négro, si t'as un problème vient pas en y mêler Robyn à l'intérieur...

− Justement, c'est toi mon problème, me lâcha-t-il, en commençant à s'exclamer.

− Pourquoi tu t'excites ? T'as plus de chattes en chaleur ?

− J'en ai bien plus que toi à ma disposition, connard.

J'éteignais la cafetière, en lui répondant, la voix rauque.

− Tu crois que c'est avec ta bite de cheval que tu vas réussir à t'en tirer une ? Excuse-moi, mec mais... riais-je.

− Ta gueule.

− Quoi ta gueule ? Moi j'ai une bite de millionnaire, les diamants sortent de mon dard. Et toi, tout ce qui sort du tien, c'est toutes les dettes que tu dois, et les heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Brown se mettait à répliquer immédiatement. Je le coupais, ne voulant plus entendre ses sordides sortir de sa bouche.

− Eh négro ! Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, ok ?

Chris criait au téléphone, me lançant des insultes les plus impitoyables, autant les unes que les autres.

− Arrête avec ton accent de merde que t'as ! On dirait que t'as le nez bouché. Hum, t'es malade ? Ah non, c'est vrai, quand tu veux parler à Robyn, tu chiales plus !

− Va te faire foutre, mec ! Qu'est-ce tu fous avec elle ? Elle est à moi, elle m'appartient.

− Oh ? Tu crois ça ? J'ai vu la lettre que tu lui as écrite. Dis-moi, elle était très touchante... j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, ironisais-je, en reniflant. Mais crois-moi, elle ne t'appartient pas qu' _à toi_. Une femme, négro. Ta femme ? Robyn te regarderait avec autant de peur dans les yeux, pour que tu recommences encore ?! Tu la laisserais encore tenter de se suicider en voulant se noyer dans la piscine ?

− Se suicider ? S'étonna-t-il.

− Elle était en pleure nigga quand je l'ai retrouvé.

− Putain...

Il grommelait dans sa barbe. _Eh ouais, négro, on joue pas avec le cœur fragile de la petite Robyn,_ pensais-je. _Surtout avec ta putain de lettre_.

− Elle est où ? Reprenait Brown. Je veux lui parler.

− Mais t'as pas pigé dans ta cervelle de moineau, putain ? Je ne te la laisserais pas l'approcher, tu m'as entendu. À moins que t'es un moyen ? Ah nan, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, t'as une bite à la place du cerveau, m'amusais-je.

− Sale juif ! Il y en a qu'un seul ici qui prend des bites, et c'est ni moi, ni toi. C'est ta pute de mère le travelo. Reste tranquille tu veux, je suis déjà très nerveux.

− T'as les chocottes ? Souriais-je, niaisement.

Il fulminait de rage.

− Fils de pute ! J'ai pas peur de toi, cracha-t-il.

− T'as pas de couilles, mec. La preuve, je parie que tu mouilles déjà dans ton falzar.

− Et tu vas faire quoi ? Hum ? Vas-y, dis-moi puisque tu as l'air de savoir mieux que moi.

− Du calme, petit. Ici c'est le jeu des grands.

− Attends ton tour, tu vas voir. Je vais tellement te niquer, que ta bite de millionnaire comme tu dis, va te faire tellement mal que tu vas plus pouvoir baiser pendant toute ta vie.

Me retournant en me calant contre le plan de travail, ma mâchoire se resserra.

− Tu penses vraiment que je vais me rabaisser à ton niveau, gamin ? Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai beaucoup mieux pour toi, négro. Nous nous reverrons. Compte sur moi.

Mon pouce appuyait sur la touche pour raccrocher, en décollant le portable de mon oreille. Je serrais des dents.

− Connard, crachais-je, en déposant l'objet sur le plan de travail.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en fermant mes yeux, et soufflais. Ce putain de bâtard, il m'inspirait déjà tellement de dégoût, qu'il n'arriverait pas encore plus bas dans mon estime. À mes yeux, il n'était qu'un chien galeux. J'étais profondément déçu du comportement de Robyn. Et elle le savait. Avec tout le dispositif qu'on avait fait pour la protéger, elle avait quand même recouru dans les bras de son tortionnaire. Mais elle était avec moi maintenant. J'allais tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Alors qu'elle m'avait fait une scène, Robyn repartait en haut énervée, pour chercher son porte-monnaie. J'entendais ses talons marteler le sol. Il fallait qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'était passé avec l'autre. J'avais l'intention de lui faire craché le morceau, même si elle avait couché avec lui ou pas. Elle devait tout me dire, pour que je comprenne pourquoi il voulait absolument la revoir, avant qu'il ne lui refasse du mal...

J'attrapais la tasse de café que je m'étais faite en plus de la sienne, et buvais quelques gorgées en la regardant monter les marches. Je prenais mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

− Salut, Meek c'est Aubrey !

− Salut, négro ! Quoi de neuf ?

− Je dirais pas bien du tout, mec.

− Ah ? Ria-t-il. Plus de chattes fraîches en réserve sous le coude ?

− J'ai pas dit ça, ta gueule, lançais-je alors qu'il se foutait à rire encore, et déposais la tasse. J'ai un deal pour toi.

Je le sentais se crisper, d'un coup.

− J'ai besoin des gars. Le plus rapidement possible. Il faut qu'on règle son compte à l'autre baltringue, reprenais-je en croisant mes bras contre mon torse.

− Tu parles de Brown ? Attends... tu veux dire quoi par là ? S'inquiéta Meek. Eh mec, je veux pas d'embrouille, ok... J'ai fini avec le...

− Non, t'en as pas fini, négro, le coupais-je. Dis-moi, t'aimerais pas qu'on apprenne que t'as repris le deal de coke ? Pas vrai, nigga ?

− Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, putain...

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, ou sinon je mettrais en péril sa carrière, quoiqu'il dit...

− Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par régler son compte ? Jura Meek.

− En finir avec lui. Complètement.

Je raccrochais directement, coupant la communication. Il fallait que j'aide Robyn à sortir de cette merde, et le plus vite possible.

Brown avait touché la corde sensible, et il allait en prendre plein la gueule jusqu'à en foutre sa vie en danger, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

 **THIS IS THE END !**

 **Un avis ?**

 _ **See you nigga at the next chapter...**_

 **Kisses !**

 **NFL.**


End file.
